Uncontrolled Desire
by sigmame
Summary: Siapakah sebenarnya Jessica? Bagaimana dengan nasib klan drakula? Dimana Kyuhyun dan kenapa Sungmin tidak bisa menolaknya meskipun ia sudah hilang ingatan? Elf? Sirens? Apalagi itu? Ch 17 update!. KyuMin. HaeHyuk. YAOI. M-rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Uncontrolled****Desire**

**::The Forbidden Love, Land and Feeling::**

Genre

M for reason

Warning

Boys Love, OOC(Out of Character), VampirexHuman

Disclaimer

The casts actually belong to SM Entertainment and part of Super Junior—South Korea's idol group. I just use their name for my own story, ideas and the plot are absolutely mine. Do not copy and paste in any pages without my permission.

.

.

Wajah putih itu menatap nanar, sungguh tubuh penuh cairan merah pekat itu membuat matanya menyipit dan hidungnya bereaksi tanda tidak suka. Pemuda—ya, pemuda muda itu lalu menyeka darah yang bersisa di sudut bibirnya. Tubuh tak bernyawa itu perempuan, dengan bekas gigitan mengerikan di leher jenjangnya.

"Cih, dia bahkan hanya seorang miskin. Wanita ini tidak punya apapun, darahnya juga tidak enak. Benar-benar menjijikkan…" desisnya marah. Wajahnya yang kaku tampak sangat frustasi akibat kehausan dan kekecewaan. Ketika mendapatkan seorang mangsa pun ia harus menemukan kekecewaan yang berlipat, susah payah ia menggoda waita tersebut agar mau sedikit menuju daerah yang sepi dan nyatanya perempuan ini miskin dan tidak menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Ia adalah makhluk immortal, penghisap darah, atau setidaknya vampire orang memanggilnya—Kyuhyun. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Wah, apa kau sudah mendapat mangsa, Kyu?" Seseorang immortal lain dengan taring yang runcing sudah hadir. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya, tapi sama saja dengan tidak. Darah _yeoja_ ini sangat buruk, kurasa terlalu banyak uang haram yang ia makan dan—Aish! Lupakan saja! _Kajja_! Kita cari mangsa lainnya, kurasa tengah malam di Seoul masih banyak yang berkeliaran…" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Terserah kau saja."

Kyuhyun menoleh, memberikan seulas senyum mematikan.

"Kau benar-benar _dongsaeng_ yang penurut, Donghae-_ya_…"

Donghae memutar matanya kesal, Kyuhyuh selalu menyebutnya '_dongsaeng'_. Meski sebenarnya usia saat Donghae berhenti menjadi manusia dan berubah menjadi seorang immortal adalah 24 tahun, jauh lebih tua dari umur manusia Kyuhyun yaitu hanya 18 tahun namun sialnya Kyuhyun sudah seratus tahun menjadi _vampire_ membuat ia merupakan immortal yang sudah cukup tua karena sudah satu abad lebih menetap di bumi. Donghae sendiri baru kemarin merayakan tahun emasnya, masih setengah dari usia Kyuhyun. Itulah mengapa Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'dongsaeng'. Dan terlebih parahnya, Kyuhyun adalah orang—maksudnya, tubuh pertama yang ia temukan begitu ia sadar dari segala penderitaan perubahan tubuhnya menjadi sosok penghisap darah. Dengan kata lain, Kyuhyun lah yang merubahnya menjadi vampir.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, _aniyo_… aku hanya masih heran kenapa kau tidak langsung menjadikanku inangmu saja." Ujar Donghae membuat tawa Kyuhyun keluar.

"Hey, kalau aku mau aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu… tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Cih, bukannya vampir tidak mengenal _gender_."

"Yup! Terlebih aku _gay_ semasa menjadi manusia, kau itu sengaja kujadikan temanku. Lagipula kau tidak ada manisnya sama sekali, kau yang seharusnya mencari inang untuk keturunanmu kelak, Hae."

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu…" jawab Donghae.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Ya."

"Wow, kau cepat rupanya."

"Tapi dia manusia."

Dahi Kyuhyun langsung berkerut. "Kenapa? Bukannya manusia lebih bagus? Kau tinggal merubahnya menjadi immortal dan setelah itu—"

"Aku mencintainya, dan aku tahu seberapa tersiksanya saat-saat menjadi penghisap darah dan terlebih lagi, menjadi inang sangatlah sulit. Bahkan puluhan dari bangsa kita mati tidak kuat bertahan, Kyu. Aku tidak mau memb—"

"Lemah, kita bukan manusia lagi. Kau harus ingat kita bukan manusia lagi, Hae. Jangan kehilangan akal hanya gara-gara perasaan bodoh itu, manusia adalah musuh kita. Kau tahu sendiri bangsa kita sudah hampir lenyap, belum ada satu inang pun yang berhasil. Dan aku… harus mendapatkan inang yang tepat."

"_Arrasseo_…"

"Kau membuatku semakin haus, _kajja_… kita segera pergi."

Dua pengisap darah itu segera beralih, mencoba berjalan seperti manusia biasa alih-alih berlari kencang seperti terbang untuk mencapai tempat tujuan. Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih tidak sabaran dan benar-benar kalap dengan darah memejamkan matanya begitu melewati beberapa pemuda kota. Berusaha menahan napasnya dan menyembunyikan warna merah pekat matanya. Donghae segera mendekat, mencoba mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan saat kau sangat kehausan, kau masih keras kepala."

"Apa? Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sakartis, setengah bercanda.

"Tentu saja iya. Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menghisap darah _namja_, Kyu? Bukankan mereka juga memiliki darah yang menyegarkan, aku sering menghisap darah mereka. Rasanya bahkan ada yang lebih baik dari _yeoja_…" jelas Donghae dengan wajah berpikir.

"Cih, sudah kubilang aku tidak suka menghisap darah _namja_ karena aku ini _namja_ dan aku tidak akan mau mencicipi darah mereka. Bagiku _vampire_ _namja_ hanya berhak menghisap _yeoja_."

"Bukannya _vampire_ tidak mengenal _gender_?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mau menghisap darah _namja_. Hanya dalam kondisi terdesak saja, salah satunya saat merubahmu. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka—_namja_—tersiksa saat kuhisap, itu sama saja melihat diriku sendiri yang lemah. Sama halnya seperti inangku nanti, aku akan membuat perempuan-perempuan bodoh di luar sana yang menjadi inangku. Walau aku harus bercinta dengan mereka. Yang berhak tersiksa itu hanya dari kaum perempuan, asal kau tahu."

"Ya-ya… kuanggap aku mengerti…"

"_Dongsaeng_ yang baik…"

"Aish, dia mulai lagi…"

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah pasar malam, suatu tempat di tengah kota Seoul, di tenda dengan perabotan mencolok, seorang pemuda manis tengah menanti wanita paruh baya yang ada di depannya. Duduk dengan mata terpejam, wanita itu seolah membaca sesuatu dalam pikiran, _make_-up tebalnya membuat wajahnya menjadi terlihat mengerikan—setidaknya di mata _namja_ cantik di depannya tersebut. Dan saat mata perempuan dewasa itu terbuka, maka sebuah hentakan agak keras terdengar.

"Anak muda… kau akan dekat dengan taman surgamu…" lirihnya serius.

"_Ne?_" Ucap aak tersebut takut, tidak mengerti dan sebagainya.

"Siapa namamu, anak manis?"

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

"Sungmin… kau aka segera menemukannya. Nyata, jelas, pekat…" mata perempuan ini semakin melebar. Sungmin menunggu dengan sabar, ia agak merasa menyesal kenapa harus masuk ke tenda peramal ini. Ia segera mengutuk Eunhyuk yang memaksanya masuk, sungguh kesialan yang mematikan. Wanita itu tidak mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka dari Sungmin, ia justru semakin bersemangat menceritakan banyak cerita yang ia percaya akan menjadi kenyataan untuk Sungmin. Sungmin sama sekali tampak jengah—ia seolah mendengar tetapi hatinya sudah berteriak ingin keluar dari tenda itu.

"Kau mengerti anak muda?" Tutup _yeoja_ itu, Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengeluarkan selembar uang dan beranjak pergi.

"Malam ini, iya… malam ini, Sungmin. Kau akan menemuinya, tidak ada cela sedikitpun. Terlalu sempurna, terlalu sempurna…" desis peramal itu membuat Sungmin menghela napasnya bosan, dan ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju tempat sahabatnya—Eunhyuk berada.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_?" Tanya Eunhyuk memamerkan senyumnya. Sungmin mendelik.

"Bagaimana apanya, huh! Wanita itu bicara omong kosong! _Kajja_, aku mau makan _jjajangmyun…_"

Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Sungmin dan memberikan senyuman khasnya. Sungmin balas tersenyum walau agak terpaksa, bagaimanapun pengalaman bersama peramal ulung itu membuat ia agak bergidik ngeri. "Dia bicara apa? Ayo ceritakan padaku…" desak Eunhyuk begitu mereka sudah duduk di tenda khusus makanan kesukaan Sungmin tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu ingat. Hmm, jodoh, kelam, pekat, sempurna, indah entahlah. Aku merinding, apa aku akan bertemu orang berkulit gelap pekat? Ini salahmu, Hyukkie!"

"Hehe, _mianhaeyo_… hanya untuk main-main saja, _hyung_…"

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian berganti topic dan kembali tertawa.

"Aish, aku iri padamu, Hyukkie~ kau mempunyai orang kau kau sukai… aku tidak tahu kapan akan menyukai seseorang…" ujar Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak seberuntung itu, _hyung_. Dia telah mempunyai kekasih, mungkin dia tidak mengenaliku…" desis Eunhyuk mengundang tatapan sendu dari Sungmin. "Hehe, tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia sering ke pasar malam ini, _hyung_. Nanti kalau dia lewat, aku akan lihatkan padamu…"

Sungmin sudah tidak terlalu mendengar, pesanannya sudah datang. Ia segera melahap, perutnya sungguh lapar.

"_Hyung_! Itu dia, itu!" Eunhyuk setengah berbisik, Sungmin terpaksa menoleh. Dan dalam sekejap matanya tertumpu pada seorang _namja_ dengan kulit bersih dan wajah rupawan berdiri dua puluh meter dari depan mereka, dia duduk di tenda pakaian khusus wanita. Matanya coklat terang dan senyumnya begitu menawan—pantas saja Eunhyuk jatuh cinta pada orang itu, namun sayangnya Sungmin segera melihat seorang _yeoja_ mendekatinya. Dan _yeoja_ tersebut sudah tidak asing dari pandangan Sungmin, dia Jessica Jung! Ya! Dia adalah Jessica, anak dari pemilik _café_ tempat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bekerja paruh waktu seusai kuliah.

"Ya Tuhan, Hyukkie… dia _straight_, kau cari yang lain saja…" ungkap Sungmin sedikit mengiba. Ia tahu bagaimana Eunhyuk menceritakan orang tersebut dengan semangatnya, saat di kampus bahkan di tempat kerja mereka.

"Dan dia berkencan dengan Jessica, namanya Donghae, _hyung_. Dia pernah ke _café _saat itu, mengunjungi Jessica mungkin…"

"Aish, _nae dongsaeng_…" ujar Sungmin lalu menepuk punggung Eunhyuk lembut. Matanya kembali melirik tempat tadi, namun sayang Donghae dan Jessica sudah menghilang justru pemandangan lain yang membuatnya tertarik. Sungmin hampir saja menganga lebar melihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah menarik seorang _yeoja_ menuju belakang tenda tersebut, Sungmin awalnya tidak mau ambil pikir namun _namja_ tersebut tampak ber-_high five_ dengan Donghae sebelum ia pergi dan sekilas Sungmin bisa melihat taring putih keluar dari senyumnya begitu ia melirik pada wanita yang ia bawa. "Eunhyuk-_ah_, kau tunggu di sini, _ne_? Aku ada perlu sebentar…"

**.**

**.**

"Wow, badanmu bagus sekali. Siapa namamu, tadi?"

"Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Hmm, Cho Kyuhyun kau sangat tampan…"

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya dari mereka."

"Hey, apa kau memakai pakaian Halloween-mu? Kau memiliki taring, kau menjadi semakin tampan…" celoteh _yeoja_ yang sudah berada dalam kukungan Kyuhyun tersebut memuji, keadaannya yang sudah terpesona dengan ketampanan Kyuhyun membuat ia tidak waspada sedikitpun. Kyuhyun menyeringai, sehingga taringnya perlahan semakin meruncing dan memanjang otomatis. "Dan sekerang kau terlihat seperti _vampire…"_

"Aku memang _vampire_, apa kau tidak takut?"

"_Ne?_ Jangan bercanda, kau _vampire_ tertampan kalau begitu…"

"Aish, wanita dimana saja… bodoh."

Dalam hitungan detik, Kyuhyun menutup bibir _yeoja_ tersebut dengan tangannya dan wajahnya sudah terbenam di leher _yeoja_ tersebut. Sungmin melebarkan matanya seketika, darah menetes dan erangan tertahan dari perempuan itu membuat jantung Sungmin melemah dan kakinya lemas. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kulit putih dari _yeoja_ itu terkoyak oleh penghisap darah di depannya, bagaimana suara hisapan terdengar jelas karena jaraknya memang hanya tiga meter dari tempat itu berada. Sungmin nyaris mati berdiri begitu Kyuhyun melempar sembarangan tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut, dan saat mata Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya. Sungmin terduduk lemas di rumput, hawa dingin malam mengalahkan betapa dinginnya tangannya saat itu.

"Menarik…" lirih Kyuhyun segera mendekat—nyaris secepat kilat. Sungmin bergetar saat sosok yang baru saja menghabisi orang di depannya. "Detak jantungmu melemah, apakah kau begitu kagetnya?"

Sungmin merasakan ajalnya di depannya saat itu. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dekapannya, membuat tubuh tersebut terangkat dan berdiri dengan bantuan dan pegangan makhluk abadi tersebut. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali, wajah Kyuhyun teramat sangat dekat dengannya. Sisa darah masih terlihat jelas di sudut bibir Kyuhyun namun kesempurnaan wajah yang satu ini membuat segala ketakutan Sungmin berubah menjadi rasa kagum yang berlebihan. Kyuhyun bahkan lebih tampan dari Donghae.

"Sekarang detak jantungmu sangat cepat, hmm… wangimu menyegarkan, sayangnya aku sudah tidak haus lagi…"

"Kau… _vampire_?"

"Ya, dan kau baru saja mengetahuinya. Kau harus menerima hadiahnya, _chagiya_…"

"Argh…"

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk terkesiap, ia mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"Sungmin _hyung_!"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Uncontroled Desire**

ooOoo

O

VampireXHuman

Absolutely Forbidden Love

oOo

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae | Lee Hyukjae

BoysLove

ooOoo

M-rated

~Enjoy~

oOOOoOOOo

Sungmin mendelik hebat begitu menyaksikan tubuh wanita malang itu melayang tanpa sebab—agaknya karena pengaruh dari Kyuhyun sebab penghisap darah yang satu ini tengah menaikkan tangannya sejalan dengan arah tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut mengawang. Sungmin dapat melihat percikan api yang sangat cepat membesar datang, membumi hanguskan tubuh yang sekarang bahkan tidak terlihat lagi bagaimana rupanya. Wujudnya hilang dan menyisakan segenggam debu hitam, sehitam langit malam saat itu. Dan saat Sungmin tersadar dengan semuanya, seketika nadinya berdenyut cepat dan tak terkendali.

Sebuah teriakan hebat tidak terelakkan.

Sang immortal lalu tersenyum simpul dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, hmm?" Mata Kyuhyun terlihat semakin coklat, Sungmin agak sedikit terpana memperhatikan bagaimana warna merah di pupil mata immortal ini berubah menjadi coklat terang pada awalnya lalu berubah semakin gelap menjadi coklat kehitaman. Dan itu justru menambah ketampanan Kyuhyun, dan kenapa ia berteriak? Tentu saja karena Sungmin benar-benar kaget dan ia baru saja bisa merealisasikan bentuk kejutnya dalam sebuah teriakan hebat.

"Apa kau akan menghisap darahku?" Tanya Sungmin melebarkan matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Seharusnya memang begitu…" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit membuat Sungmin bergidik, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia dapat merasakan jemari Kyuhyun menjalar di lehernya. Rasanya geli sekaligus menakutkan, Kyuhyun membelai lembut permukaan halus Sungmin—yang memang sangat peka pada bagian tertentu di sana, namun tetap saja Sungmin ketakutan. Kyuhyun adalah penghisap darah, dan demi Tuhan vampire ini benar-benar menakutkan. "Siapa namamu, cantik?"

"Sungmin… Lee Sungmin," sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghirup aroma yang terkuar dari tubuh Sungmin. "Hmm, kau seorang _namja_. Beruntungnya dirimu, kau tahu aku tidak menghisap darah seorang pria…" ucap Kyuhyun. Sedikit memberi harapan pada Sungmin. "_Keundae_… aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu begitu saja…"

"_N—ne_?"

"Sungmin _hyung_!"

Suara Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun segera menghilangkan taringnya, ia melepas genggamannya pada Sungmin dan membiarkan wajah pucat Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk tanpa jawaban.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk melirik Kyuhyun bingung. "_Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi kudengar _hyung_ berteriak, makanya aku segera ke sini… Jangan-jangan dia mau melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengan _hyung_? Ya! Kau tahu, _hyung_-ku ini _namja_! Aish, sudah berapa kali aku lihat ada _namja_ mesum yang mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengannya, _kajja_ _hyung_! Kita pergi…" Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawa keluar dari area belakang tenda pakaian wanita tersebut, mereka kembali berjalan menuju tempat Sungmin memesan makanan—_jajangmyun_ Sungmin masih bersisa dan Eunhyuk sudah memesan satu porsi lagi untuk dirinya.

"_Hyung_? Sungmin _hyung_? Kau kenapa? Dia siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menatap dalam diam—sedikit kaku dan sebuah senyuman tidak bisa terlihat. Wajahnya pucat mengingat kejadian luar biasa yang baru saja ia dapat. Vampire. Seorang penghisap darah, baru saja menghabisi seseorang dan lalu menghilangkan jasadnya dengan mudah. Sungmin baru saja hendak membuka mulut, sebelum sosok yang sempurna berada tepat di depan matanya. Matanya yang coklat kelam, hidungnya yang mancung sempurna, bibir yang menyembunyikan taring tajam yang hafal sudah dalam ingat Sungmin—seolah terbungkus rapi dalam memori-memori berharga dan penting lainnya. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Oh, Sungmin-_ah_… Eunyuk-_ah_… kalian di sini juga?" Suara halus tersebut membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa tersenyum. Sungmin pun segera mengalihkan matanya pada sosok tersebut, Sungmin segera melirik Eunyuk sekilas—_namja_ itu agak menunduk lalu kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan melempar senyuman yang menurut Sungmin sungguh terpaksa ia keluarkan. Dan setelah mereka—ya, Jessica dan Donghae ditambah Kyuhyun duduk di meja yang sama Sungmin kembali menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"_Annyeong, _Sica…" sapa Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hampir berbarengan.

"_Annyeong _Donghae-_ssi_…" lanjut Eunhyuk membuat Donghae agak melebarkan mata.

"Kau mengenalku?" Donghae bersuara—Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk semakin menegang saja. Suara Donghae lebih lembut dari suara Kyuhyun namun senyumannya sama-sama mematikan, Sungmin sibuk menatap mata tersebut. Ada suatu keganjalan yang sama, mata Donghae berwarna coklat terang nan mempesona hampir sangat sama dengan Kyuhyun. Jessica lalu mengambil alih pembicaraan, ia mengenalkan dua anak buah _appa_-nya ini pada Donghae dan juga sekaligus mengenalkan Kyuhyun, sebagai sahabat Donghae. Sungmin agak menunduk begitu Kyuhyun menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa mengenalku. Eunhyuk-_ah_?" Donghae kembali bertanya, _yeojyachingu_-nya lalu ikut melirik Eunhyuk.

"Aku sering melihatmu di café, dan aku mendengar Jessica memanggil namamu…" jawab Eunhyuk membuat Donghae bergumam dan tersenyum kembali. Sungmin duduk semakin gelisah, pikirannya kembali bertumpu pada tanda tanya besar. Apakah benar Kyuhyun adalah seorang _vampire_ seperti yang dia lihat. Ataukah mungkin saja tadi itu hanya khayalannya saja? Karena sekarang ini, Kyuhyun tampak sangat biasa—jika saja tidak meliat betapa putih pucatnya kulit _namja_ yang satu itu. Sungmin segera menghilangkan segala prasangka baiknya begitu melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh misteri padanya.

Dan juga—Kyuhyun dengan sengaja melirik Sungmin tanpa kedip.

"Aku permisi dulu…" ujar Sungmin segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk bersama Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Jessica.

"Ya Tuhan! Donghae pasti juga seorang vampire! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sungmin masih berjalan cepat sambil bicara sendiri, ia sangat panik namun ia juga merasa bersalah malah meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di sana. Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan kaget begitu menemukan fakta bahwa sahabat dari orang yang disukai oleh sahabatnya adalah bukan manusia? Dan itu bisa Sungmin pastikan sendiri, demi Tuhan ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan mungkin saja ia akan mati jika saja Eunhyuk tidak segera datang. Sungmin sudah semakin berjalan jauh meninggalkan tenda _jajangmyun_ tersebut, ia melangkah lurus tanpa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi. Sungmin menunduk, ia terduduk di sebuah tenda dan segera mengatur nafasnya.

"Aish, Eunhyuk pasti sangat kaget jika aku bilang ada vampire bersamanya. Aish! Atau aku yang gila?" Pekik Sungmin sendirian, untunglah semua yang hadir tidak memperhatikan Sungmin saat itu karena ia benar-benar terlihat kacau. Setalah berhasil mengatur nafas, Sungmin segera mengambil ponsel—mencoba mengirim pesan pada Eunhyuk bahwa ia tak enak badan dan pulang duluan. Dalam hati Sungmin sangat meminta maaf, tetapi rasa takutnya nyaris membuat ia tidak waras. Sungmin butuh istirahat. Ayolah, tidak mungkin di tahun 2012 ada vampire, bukan? Vampire hanya di dunia-dunia dongeng yang menyeramkan! Semua sungguh tidak masuk akal bagi Sungmin, mungkin ia benar-benar harus ke dokter dan istirahat penuh dan tidak bertemu dengan makhluk bernama Kyuhyun itu lagi.

Sialnya, Sungmin benar-benar lelah dan lapar. Mangkuk mi pesanannya itu saja belum habis setengah, ia kesal dan uang di kantungnya sudah sangat menipis akibat masuk ke tenda peramal bodoh itu.

Apakah malam ini benar-benar malam sial bagi Sungmin?

Dan begitu sosok tubuh besar yang lewat di hadapannya—mata Sungmin melemah dan tubuhnya pun menjadi seolah tak ada pegangan. Rasa kantuk yang pekat menguasai Sungmin, mungkin memang dirinya yang terlalu sial hari itu atau entah apa Sungmin kehilangan kesadaran.

**.**

**.**

Rasanya sangat nyaman.

Tidak ada mentari pagi yang menusuk masuk, mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Tidak ada suara _eomma_ yang sudah membawa omelan karena ia tidak bisa bangun tepat waktu, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Tubuhnya bebas dan hangat yang ada membuat matanya enggan unutk terbuka barang sedikit saja. Sungmin meregangkan tubuhnya setelah istirahatnya sudah cukup ia rasa, matanya masih terpejam namun senyuman sudah terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Hmm… ternyata aku hanya mimpi…" ujarnya serak. Suaranya memang menjadi agak hilang saat pagi hari, kalimat tersebut ia akhiri dengan senyuman yang lebih lama. "Apa _eomma_ mengganti tempat tidur? Rasanya sangat enak…" ujarnya memuji, Sungmin lalu perlahan membuka matanya. Menyesuaikan dengan sangat baik, ia meregangkan tubuh kembali. Kepalanya beralih melirik meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kanan ranjang, matanya segera menyipit heran. Sedtik kemudian Sungmin mulai menyapu seisi ruangan.

Ini bukan kamarnya, Sungmin yakin benar ini bukan kamarnya. Ia tidak mempunyai ranjang sebesar itu dan kamarnya tidak segelap itu. Sungmin bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, kamar tersebut membuat mimpi buruknya kembali teringat. Bersama Eunhyuk, pasar malam, peramal sialan dan juga makhluk penghisap darah yang begitu tampan. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala sangat kuat, berharap jika ia masih saja mimpi.

"Pagi, cantik…"

Suara itu.

Suara berat itu.

Dan suara menawan itu.

Sungmin ingat, dan saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sama. Dengan senyuman yang lebih menggoda, dan pakaian hitam pas badan yang menambah pesonanya… ia yakin, ia tidak pernah bermimpi. Semuanya menjadi semakin nyata, dan sosok itu melemahkan seluruh syarafnya. Dalam hitungan yang tidak bernada Sungmin merasakan perlahan jendela terbuka, dua korden putih bersih menghalangi seutuhnya. Matahari tampak jelas dan ruangan menjadi terang seterang-terangnya, bayangan sosok sempurna tersebut semakin jelas terasa.

Sungmin bisa saja lari, tetapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang membuat ia bertahan duduk di sana. Menatap penuh pada penghisap darah yang satu itu. Ya, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang semalam, yang ia anggap itu hanya mimpi buruk biasa.

"Detak jantungmu masih stabil, aku bisa merasakannya…" ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah berada tepat di hadapan Sungmin, duduk bersama _namja_ manis tersebut sebelum akhirnya jemarinya membawa Sungmin berdiri di hadapan cermin besar dari satu sisi ruangan tersebut. Sungmin mendapatkan pantulannya berada di sana, dengan sosok Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Tepat di belakang telinganya, bibir penuh tersebut berbisik menggoda. "Dan sekarang ia berdetak sangat cepat…"

Sungmin merinding, kali ini lebih pada sentuhan tangan dingin Kyuhyun di sekitar permukaan dada polosnya. Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas pada bagian paling atas, memudahkan jari panjang milik Cho Kyuhyun menari di sekitar bagian kiri, tepat dengan letak jantungnya. Tempat dimana darah segar Sungmin—yang merupakan _wine_ tersendiri bagi kaum vampire—berada, Kyuhyun menghirup aromanya.

"Kau akan terasa sangat manis… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…" ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memucat.

Oh, apakah ia akan menemukan ajalnya?

Namun sepertinya tidak secepat itu, Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin—dengan gerakan sangat cepat menuju depan jendela. Berhadapan langsung dengan cahaya matahari pagi menjelang siang yang hangat.

Sekarang dua tubuh tersebut saling berhadapan.

"Indah… aku bisa melihat aliran darah segar dari wajahmu…" puji Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Jangan memainkan aku," ucap Sungmin pelan. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Memainkanmu?"

Sungmin menatap tidak suka. "Kau selalu memainkanku dari tadi malam, kalau ingin membunuhku silahkan saja! Apa kau sengaja membuatku mati ketakutan?" Terang Sungmin mulai emosi, ia merasa sangat bodoh dari tadi malam, berlarian dengan wajah pucat, ketakutan dan berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang ia tak tahu kenapa, karena apa dan punya siapa.

"Kau kira aku ingin membunuhmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mulai mengerti maksud Sungmin. _Namja_ manis tersebut mengangguk cepat. Dan Kyuhyun tertawa renyah akibatnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Jika aku ingin membunuhmu, maka akan kulakukan dari tadi malam. Lagipula…" Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin menjauh, kali ini Sungmin sudah berada kembali di ranjang, dengan tubuhnya ditindih oleh tubuh Kyuhyun. "…aku lebih tertarik menyentuhmu…" sambung Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup bibir Sungmin. Memainkan dua belahan lembut tersebut dengan sangat pelan, Sungmin menutup matanya begitu merasakan sentuhan tersebut membelai hingga sampai ke hatinya, ada perasaan bergemuruh begitu merasakan sentuhan yang teramat manis tersebut. Menjadi rasa yang akan berubah menjadi candu bagi penikmatnya, dua peraduan tersebut seolah puzzle yang akhirnya terpecahkan jua—seolah telah bertahun-tahun terpisah, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia mulai mempercepat alur, dengan rakus ia menyelipkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin hampir saja kehabisan nafas, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya menjauh.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata sayu. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, ia lalu membelai sudut wajah Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…"

"Apa kau tidak akan membunuhku? Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak boleh membiarkanku?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, namun apa yang kau ketahui merupakan rahasia besar. Kau tahu, aku biasanya akan menghabisi mereka dari kaummu yang menyaksikan kami memburu kalian. Setengah abad yang lalu saat kaum-mu menyerang kami habis-habisan, aku kehilangan banyak saudara dan temanku, kalian mungkin menganggap kami musuh kalian… tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu padamu."

Sungmin terdiam, ia menunggu penjelasan Kyuhyun yang selanjutnya.

"Malam tadi, aku sudah melihatmu dari jauh. Aku sengaja menarik perhatianmu dan membawa seorang umpan untuk memancingmu agar melihatku, aku tertarik padamu. Mungkin…" Sungmin menaikkan alisnya mendengar penjelasan berbelit Kyuhyun. "Dan saat kutahu kau adalah teman dari Jessica bodoh itu, aku semakin yakin. Kau adalah orang yang tepat, aku sengaja membuatmu tidak sadarkan diri di tenda tersebut. Saat kau melarikan diri, aku bisa membaca semuanya dari matamu. Aku membawamu ke tempat tinggalku, ini berada tak jauh dari kota. Aku tidak berniat membunuhmu sama sekali."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, Tuan Vampire? Menahanku?" Sungmin merasakan kebingungan semakin menguasainya saat itu—perlahan rasa takutnya memudar, Kyuhyun memang sangat menyeramkan apalagi jika taringnya sudah keluar namun kenyataan bahwa immortal tersebut begitu tampan dan ciumannya sangat memabukkan membuat Sungmin seolah hilang arah. Ia masih ingat bahwa di hadapannya adalah titisan iblis yang menghisap darah manusia dan ia jelas seorang manusia, tetapi penjelasan Kyuhyun pun bisa dimengerti Sungmin. Apakah Kyuhyun tertarik dengan dirinya?

"Jadilah inangku."

"Eoh?"

Mata bulat Sungmin berbinar tidak tahu. Kenapa rasanya semakin membingungkan? Tetapi Sungmin sudah sangat sering mendengar kata tersebut, inang? Bukannya itu adalah pihak yang akan disusahkan dalam kehidupan, huh? Sungmin ingat barang sedikit pelajarannya saat sekolah dulu. Bukannya… inang adalah sumber kebutuhan dari makhluk parasit yang merogoti atau hinggap pada inangnya?

"Jadi inangku, Lee Sungmin…"

Vampire tampan ini menjelaskan, dengan suara lembut dan teramat merdu—nyaris melebihi batas. Sungmin sempat berpikir apakah vampire memang sangat tampan dan sempurna seolah malaikat.

"Inangmu?"

Sekali lagi, _namja_ manis ini menekankan untuk bertanya.

"Ya, jadi inang untuk keturunanku berikutnya maka aku bisa—"

"Tidak! Aku lebih baik mati daripada menjadi orang seperti itu!" Tolak Sungmin tidak setuju. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba bangkit. "Bagaimana Eunhyukkie? Jessica? Apa kau membunuh mereka? Donghae juga seorang vampire bukan? Kalian sama saja bukan?"

Jelas saja sebuah penolakan.

Menjadi inang berarti menjadi 'tempat' untuk anak-anak vampire kelak? Oh, apalah sebutannya itu yang jelas Sungmin tidak setuju.

Sungmin berdiri, ia lalu mencoba mencari pintu kamar dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya, dan dalam hitungan tidak lebih dari tiga Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk sedang berada di rumahnya, tidur dengan tenang. Dan Donghae sama sekali tidak membunuh mereka berdua, tidak mungkin ia membunuh orang yang ia cintai, si Jessica itu. Lagipula ia tadi malam sudah meminum tiga darah manusia."

Sungmin menatap kosong, ia lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku mau pulang, aku akan pikirkan tawaranmu…" ucap Sungmin memberi solusi. Bagaimanapun untuk saat itu ia harus pergi terlebih dahulu dari rumah Kyuhyun tersebut. Sedikit berbohong pun tidak apa bukan?

"Baiklah, tapi jangan mencoba untuk kabur. Aku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah, _chagiya_…"

Sungmin berhasil keluar, Kyuhyun sengaja membiarkan tubuh mungil tersebut meninggalkan rumahnya. Matanya menatap lekat pada tubuh Sungmin, kemeja yang tadi sempat ingin ia lepaskan seutuhnya dan tubuh yang sudah sangat cocok—menurut Kyuhyun—untuk menjadi inang bagi keturunannya kelak. Namun matanya segera menatap sendu begitu bayangan Sungmin semakin menjauh, sesuatu di dirinya kembali muncul. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, lalu ia agak meringis merasakan ulu hatinya—yang tidak hidup namun tetap ada utuh di dalam dirinya—sesak. Sekelabat masa kelamnya kembali terkuar, bergantian dengan rasa perih yang teramat pekat menghujam titik vital dalam kepalanya. Memorinya dibongkar secara paksa, mencopot kasar salah satu kepingan kenangan yang tak terwujudkan logika. Ia kembali mengaduh saat itu, tubuhnya limbung dan pegangannya pada kenop pintu lepas seiring dengan erangannya yang tidak putus jua.

Dan dalam beberapa waktu, setelah suara menyeramkan tersebut lepas dari mulutnya begitu saja Kyuhyun kembali menatap tenang. Senyum tipisnya keluar dan dengan gerakan lambat nan mempesona ia menutup pintu rumahnya begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

Suasana café sama saja seperti biasanya—paling tidak sedikit agak buruk bagi Eunhyuk. Pemuda Lee tersebut menggigit bibir tebalnya beberapa kali saat matanya tidak sengaja berkelabat pada kursi pojok café yang sengaja dibuat tampak lebih elegan dari yang lainnya. Matanya yang sipit khas Asia menatap tanpa warna, seolah bola matanya hampir tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang tak berkesudahan. Susah payah ia menahan gejolak hatinya sedari tadi, entah sudah beribu macam makian dan celaan yang ia hadiahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk sadar, ia tak sepatutnya begini. Jika menyaksikan Jessica dan Donghae berduaan begitu terasa menyakitkan, maka Eunhyuk mau saja menukar nyawanya dengan mati begitu saja. Gila? Mungkin saja, dan terlebih sialnya Sungmin—satu-satunya manusia yang sangat peka terhadap segala isi hatinya tidak datang kerja saat itu. Seingat Eunhyuk mereka tengah libur _winter_ menjelang Natal, tidak mungkin Sungmin ada kelas di kampus dan melewatkan satu jam kerja. Sungmin tipe orang yang sangat tekun dan serius dengan kerjaannya, dan lagi Sungmin sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk sudah menyamai sayang Sungmin ke Sungjin—adik lelaki Sungmin. Dulu pernah semasa sekolah Sungmin memukul anak lelaki sampai hidungnya berdarah hanya karena ia mengatai Eunhyuk seorang banci dan semenjak itu Eunhyuk pun berjanji ia akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya jika ada yang terjadi dengan Sungmin.

Sekarang, remuk sudah perasaannya. Sungmin tidak ada di saat waktu yang terlalu riskan untuk ia hadapi sendiri. Donghae bukan hanya sekedar sosok yang ia kagumi, Donghae adalah cinta pertama Eunhyuk. _Namja_ ini begitu hafal luar kepala waktu-waktu yang digunakan Donghae untuk datang ke café, sebelum akhirnya Donghae berkenalan dengan Jessica dan tak lama kemudian menjalin hubungan dengan anak pemilik tempat ia bekerja tersebut. Jika egois, Eunhyuk ingin sekali menyatakan Jessica telah mengambil Donghae darinya tapi ia akan kembali tertawa masam atas pikiran bodohnya tersebut.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dengan pakaian rapi dan jas biru gelap yang begitu menawan sosok Donghae membuat nyaris seisi café menatapnya. Dalam satu gerakan saja, Eunhyuk berani menyatakan diri mencintai orang asing itu.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_… apakah pesananku sudah dibuat?" Suara Jessica mengalun. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk membawa baki besar alas dari kopi hitam pekat di meja Jessica. "Eh? Aku memesan _pancake_, kenapa kau membawa kopi hitam legam begini?" Protes Jessica bingung. Eunhyuk pun tak kalah bingung, kenapa ia malah membuat pesanan yang salah?

"_Mianhae_, aku lupa…" ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Lagipula siapa yang akan memesan minuman seperti ini? _Gwaenchanayo_," lirih Jessica.

"_Keundae_, aku selalu memesan itu saat aku ke café ini. Itu buatku saja, jika kau tidak keberatan. Eunhyuk_-ah_…" ujar Donghae bersuara. Eunhyuk langsung tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, memang selama ini setiap ke café Donghae akan selalu memesan kopi yang sama. "Rasanya sangat manis, aku menyukainya…" ujar Donghae tersenyum lembut, bergantian menatap Jessica dan Eunhyuk yang justru tertegun mendengarnya.

"Manis?" Ulang Jessica memastikan, Eunhyuk agak menyipitkan matanya. Dan begitu Donghae mengangguk yakin sambil meminum seteguk penuh kopi buatan Eunhyuk tersebut ia kembali tersenyum manis.

"_Ne, _ini sangat menyenangkan dan sangat enak. Rasa manisnya bahkan tinggal di mulutku…" ucapnya menjelaskan. Donghae tidak menyadari tatapan dua orang di hadapannya mulai aneh, ia terus saja menyesap cairan yang bersisa di cangkir putih persolen tersebut. Eunhyuk memilih untuk menjauh, ia meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut dan kembali ke meja kasir sambil menggeleng tidak yakin.

"Manis? Apa lidahnya salah?" Gumamnya pelan.

"_Jeosonghaeyo_… saya terlambat!" Suara riang Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk seketika melupakan insiden kopi tersebut, ia segera tersenyum bahagia melihat sosok Sungmin yang sudah masuk sambil menstabilkan nafasnya. Agaknya pemuda manis itu usai berlari sehingga ia bahkan tampak tengah menarik nafas yang sangat dalam, Jessica hanya tersenyum sekilas—beruntung Sungmin tidak melihat sosok Donghae karena ia sudah lurus menuju ruang ganti ditemani Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung, waeyo_? Apa susah sekali bangun pagi?"

Sungmin mencibir. "_Aniyo_, aku hanya… hmm, ada sedikit masalah dengan seseorang." Sungmin sedikit tertawa begitu mengucapkan alasannya tersebut, orang? Tepatnya adalah satu vampire, dan ia terpaksa mendustai Eunhyuk dalam hal ini. Siapa pula yang akan percaya jika ia berkata vampire saat itu juga.

"Seseorang? _Aigoo_, _uri_ _hyungie_ sudah punya seseorang rupanya…" goda Eunhyuk tersenyum. Sungmin kembali mencibir sambil tertawa menanggapi godaan Eunhyuk. "Ramalan itu ternyata benar, eoh?"

"Aish, kenapa bawa nama peramal itu lagi? Gara-gara dia hidupku hancur, mengatakan akan bertemu jodoh tapi…" Sungmin segera terhenti, sekelabat bayangan tadi malam—sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun—ingat dengan jelas, si peramal aneh itu, apa yang ia katakan jika dihubungkan akan sangat sama dengan kejadian setelahnya. Sosok yang sempurna, namun dalam kegelapan yang bersamanya. Tidak salah lagi, mata pemuda cantik ini segera melebar tak percaya. Mungkinkah… Kyuhyun benar jodohnya?

"Sungmin-_ah_! Eunhyuk_-ah_, ada pelanggan baru. Antarkan pesanannya!" Ujar salah seorang pekerja lainnya, Eunhyuk segera menepuk pundak Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, kau saja. Aku lelah, aku malas keluar…"

"_Ne…_"

Sungmin merapikan pakaiannya dan mulai menuju meja khusus untuk _pacake_, memang ia biasanya mengurus bagian masalah pembuatan jenis _dessert_ yang satu ini. Matanya membulat begitu melihat pesanan yang tertulis dengan huruf _hangul_ yang begitu artistik, mengingatkannya pada zaman dinasti Jeoson.

"Aish, rasa seperti yang membuatnya? Yang benar saja!" Sungmin membaca tulisan itu agak kesal, ia memang sudah sangat sering digoda oleh banyak komsumer mereka. Tidak lelaki, wanita sama saja… dengan asalan mereka suka merubah dan mengarang bebas menu yang ada. Sungmin langsung membawa sebuah piring kosong dan menuju meja nomor empat belas tersebut, seorang _namja_ duduk membelakanginya dan itu membuat Sungmin berkacak pinggang—tanda kesal.

"_Pancake_ yang Anda pesan tidak ada di menu kami, Tuan. Mohon ganti dengan pilihan menu lainnya…"

"_Aniyo_, aku mau rasa itu…"

"Ky—Kyuhyun-_ssi?"_

**TBC**

**Gue masih KMS, kenapa nanya gitu? -_- rada sedih pas niat nulis lagi dapet berita pada bilang gue sibuk ama fandom baru. Sumpah. Gue padahal lagi sibuk kuliah, dan masalah fandom baru itu bener-bener mengganggu gue. Gue KMS. Btw, enjoy the story. Gue bakal update chapter 17-nya dua minggu lagi mungkin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Uncontrolled Desire**

M-rated. M-preg. YAOI. VampirexHuman. KyuMin and HaeHyuk.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sungmin mendesah berat, mata bulatnya memandang tubuh itu yang tengah tersenyum dalam duduk tenangnya—yang juga sangat anggun bagi pemuda tampan seperti dirinya. Pertanyaan pertama yang kelaur di otak Sungmin adalah, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu dimana ia bekerja? Dan sedetik kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan pojok café yang memperlihatkan pasangan Donghae dan Jessica. Oh _great_! Sekarang ia paham, pasti Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu bertanya pada Donghae.

"Bertanya kenapa aku bisa di sini, huh?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar, Sungmin terkesiap. Matanya bergerak gelisah, Sungmin bisa saja berteriak dan berkata pada semua orang bahwa orang di hadapannya ini adalah vampire. Tapi itu sama saja menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri, tidak akan ada orang yang percaya alih-alih mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. "Pemikiranmu dangkal sekali," ujar Kyuhyun membuat mata Sungmin melebar.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Tebak Sungmin begitu absurd, oh jangan katakan ia termakan dengan cerita vampire yang tengah tenar itu—yang menghancurkan banyak cerita vampire yang sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun tertawa renyah.

"Siapa yang tidak bisa membacanya, anak kecil saja bisa. Wajahmu bisa menjelaskanya dengan mudah…"

"Jessica-_ssi_…" Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara—tidak menghiraukan tatapan bertanya dari Sungmin, ia segera menarik jemari _namja_ menis tersebut. "Aku ingin membawa Sungmin ke suatu tempat sebentar, aku akan kembali siang nanti…" lanjutnya. Sungmin mendelik tidak suka, oh jangan katakan vampire tampan yang satu ini berusaha membuatnya membolos satu hari kerja di café ini. Jessica tidak mungkin bisa menolak—tentu saja karena, pertama seluruh pengunjung mendengar dan kedua ia tengah bersama Donghae yang pasalnya sahabat Kyuhyun.

Setelah semua rasanya beres, Kyuhyun kembali berjalan bersama Sungmin—yang terpaksa mengikuti. Eunhyuk tidak sadar karena ia tengah berada di dapur membantu beberapa pegawai lain.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa lebih hangat kali ini, Sungmin bisa merasakannya dari genggaman tangan immortal tersebut. Atau mungkin pengaruh cahaya matahari yang ada? Tidak juga, saat itu adalah musim dingin di Seoul dan jelas sekali tidak ada cahaya matahari yang menyengat menusuk kulitnya. Hanya ada cahaya dengan panas sedang dan udara yang senantiasa dingin. Sungmin merenung selama langkahnya terus bertambah—bersamanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, yang mana pagi ini baru bertemu dengannya dan merebut ciuman pertamanya dan ia seorang vampire. Seharusnya Sungmin berdebar karena takut bukannya justru kebalikan dari semua ini.

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Sungmin bertanya juga. Ia sudah cukup penasaran dan ingin mengetahui apa yang akan diperbuat lebih lanjut oleh Kyuhyun. Seketika, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke jalan pintas menuju gang kecil nan sepi, berbanding terbalik dengan jalanan besar yang mereka lalui beberapa detik sebelumnya. Cahaya semakin redup—membuat mata coklat kelam Kyuhyun berpendar menjadi hitam selegam bola mata Sungmin. Dua wajah itu berjarak dekat, salah satu diantaranya menyeringai dan lalu kembali tersenyum biasa dan meraih telinga yang satunya.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat…"

Sungmin berakhir diam, seperti pentagram yang sering ada di dunia sci-fi ia melihat pentagram berwarna abu-abu gelap keluar dan beberapa saat kemudian ia dibuat kaget karena pentagram tersebut seolah menyerap tubuhnya—membawa ia dan tentu saja vampire di sebelahnya menuju belahan dunia lain, entah dimana Sungmin tidak bisa menduga. Yang ia lihat, disana hanya gelap gempita dengan suara anjing atau mungkin serigala yang melolong tinggi. Tidak salah jika bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri, terlebih begitu memperhatikan sosok besar dengan taring tajam dan wajah menakutkan melewati mereka berdua—otomatis Sungmin mendekat pada Kyuhyun bahkan ia meremas tangan Kyuhyun lebih erat. Sosok tersebut jelas seorang vampire, karena dalam seketika ia berjalan sangat cepat dan beriringan dengan beberapa romobongan lainnya. Sungmin terheran—apakah mereka tidak bisa melihat dirinya?

Mata bulat Sungmin beralih pada Kyuhyun, seolah meminta jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang sudah berteriak ingin terkuak di benaknya.

"Kau tenang saja, mereka tidak bisa melihat kita…" ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Baru sekali ini Sungmin mendengar kalimat selembut itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, dan juga ia menggunakan kata 'kita' yang sanggup membuat getaran tersendiri di hati Sungmin. _Namja_ manis ini kembali melirik rombongan penghisap darah tersebut, mereka banyak dan mereka berjenis kelamin wanita dan pria—walau sebagian besar pria. Apakah memang kaum vampire sebagian besar lelaki? Satu pertanyaan baru kembali muncul di kepala Sungmin.

Mereka ikut berjalan, walau lebih tidak terasa melelahkan alih-alih mereka seperti terbang karena Sungmin merasa melayang saat itu. Jemari keduanya masih bertautan, tidak ada yang berniat ingin melepaskannya terlebih dahulu karena jujur saja Sungmin merasa sedikit 'aman' jika memegang sesuatu saat ini. Rombongan tersebut menuju sebuah perkampungan penduduk, Sungmin dapat mendengar suara gelak tawa membahana dari vampire-vampire membuat seluruh rumah dengan jendela terbuka segera menampakkan beberapa kepala manusia yang penasaran memastikan. Beberapa dari mereka langsung menutup jendela rapat, pemuda-pemuda yang tengah berpesta dengan api unggun langsung berlarian ketakutan dan berteriak agar menyelamatkan diri. Suasana gaduh segera menjadi hawa tersendiri—Sungmin bisa bahkan merasakan posisi penduduk saat itu.

Teriakan dimana-mana.

Tangisan anak kecil dan erangan beberapa lansia.

Justru itu membuat immortal yang ada semakin tertawa dan taring mereka meruncing seketika. Sungmin melebarkan matanya, rasanya ketakutan menyelimuti langit bumi saat itu—suara anjing hutan juga semakin tak karuan, menambah suasana mencengkam. Perkampungan itu bukan perkampungan dari Korea Selatan, jelas sekali bukan di Asia—wajah mediteran itu adalah wajah khas Eropa Timur dan Sungmin semakin yakin begitu mendengar beberapa kalimat yang keluar dari beberapa vampire. Rusia? Italia? Entahlah, Sungmin menjadi tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa diajak Kyuhyun ke sini, ke tempat ini. Menyaksikan pembantaian?

Penghisap darah yang paling rakus adalah wanita, mereka menyerbu apapun yang tampak dan tak tersisa—mereka berpakaian sangat terbuka dan berwajah begitu menawan, Sungmin bisa melihat beberapa di antara mereka bahkan terlihat lebih menakutkan dari singa. Dalam sekejap mereka nyaris mengabisi penduduk desa, beberapa wanita desa mereka biarkan hidup dan tangan mereka diikat—Sungmin menyipitkan mata begitu ia melihat satu _namja_ di antara kumpulan waita tersebut. Dan setelah Kyuhyun membawanya melihat lebih dekat, ia bisa memastikan detakan jantungnya semakin laju.

"Aku memang tinggal di Inggris saat itu, mereka menghabisi seluruh keluargaku dan juga seluruh penduduk desa kecuali aku dan beberapa teman wanita di sana." Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Seseorang di antara rombingan vampire, dengan rahang tegas mendekati Kyuhyun saat itu. Ia menggenggam wajah Kyuhyun dan berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak Sungmin mengerti, Sungmin hanya bisa menonton dengan dada berdebar—beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa mendengar erangan Kyuhyun saat taring vampire itu menembus leher, hanya sebentar saja dan setelah itu Kyuhyun jatuh ke tanah dengan wajah tersiksa. Ia mengaduh dan mengerang, matanya memerah dan tangannya memegang lehernya sendiri seolah ingin mencekik tubuhnya sendiri. Sungmin melotot tidak percaya, suara Kyuhyun menjadi serak karena berteriak begitu lama—vampire-vampire yang ada tersenyum melihatnya. Sungmin lalu melihat vampire lain melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun, kali ini di bagian lengan pemuda tampan tersebut. Sungmin meringis melihat betapa tajam taring yang menembus lengan seolah gigi manusia memakan mentega, Kyuhyun berteriak sekali lagi—dengan cara yang lebih memilukan namun terdengar defensiasi di dalamnya.

Kegiatan itu berlanjut, satu persatu dari mereka terus menghujani tubuh Kyuhyun dengan gigitan. Sungmin menutup matanya saat vampire terakhir mengukir gigitan di pergelangan tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Tak terbayangkan betapa tersiksanya Kyuhyun saat itu—beberapa wanita yang disandera menangis, mereka seolah tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Yang berambut pirang adalah teman baikku, dan yang berambut hitam adalah adik dari dia. Mereka berdua menyukaiku saat itu… Dan tiga sisanya itu juga pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku saat itu. Aku menolak mereka semua."

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya, Kyuhyun masih sempat-sempatnya membanggakan dirinya. Namun Sungmin tidak mau habis pikir, ia kembali memperhatikan ritual menyeramkan tersebut. Mereka berdua hanya berjarak tiga meter dari tempat Kyuhyun dan romongan vampire berada, Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Kyuhyun perlahan berubah pucat—gerakannya yang awalnya liar mulai tenang dan deru napasnya hilang.

"Apakah kau mati?"

Sungmin bertanya, ia bisa menyaksikan jawabannya sendiri saat perlahan luka gigitan Kyuhyun hilang. Matanya menatap kagum saat seluruh tubuh itu menjadi lebih besar dan perlahan memucat sempurna dan begitu mata yang awalnya berwarna coklat kelam tersebut terbuka, Sungmin melihat warna merah pekat menjadi warna utama. Kyuhyun bangun dan segera disambut teriakan dan lolongan vampire yang ada, mereka lalu berpesta pora dengan membakar seluruh mayat yang tersisa dengan tawa melengking—Kyuhyun yang pasalnya baru terbangun tersebut segera merasakan dahaga penuh, ia menatap lapar wanita-wanita yang masih hidup tersebut. Tanpa segan-segan ia segera menghabisi satu persatu dari mereka—tidak peduli ia adalah sahabat atau bahkan mungkin masih satu saudara dengannya dan setelah semuanya melepas nyawanya, pentagram yang ada membawa dua tubuh ini menghilang.

Dan beribu pertanyaan menyerbu otak Sungmin saat itu jua.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk menyapu bagian dapur dalam diam—ia sungguh malas keluar saat itu. Malas menemukan Donghae dan Jessica berduaan, hatinya akan semakin sakit melihatnya. Namun sialnya ia tetap saja bekerja sebagai pelayan bukan sebagai petugas kebersihan di sana, ada saja seorang teman lainnya yang memaksanya keluar karena butuh pelayanan. Eunhyuk menata detak jantungnya. Meja paling sudut, matanya mencoba tidak melirik meja tersebut—meja pasangan yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Eunhyuk. Tidak! Menjijikkan juga—ia tidak suka melihat Jessica begitu dekat dengan Donghae, meski memang kenyataannya mereka berpacaran.

"Selamat datang di café kami, apakah sudah memasan menu?" Eunhyuk berujar ramah, senyumnya merekah dan lalu berubah menjadi kaget begitu melihat wajah pelanggan yang satu ini. "Donghae-_ssi_?"

Donghae melempar senyum, matanya menatap lembut pada Eunhyuk dan lalu meraih lengan putih Eunhyuk sehingga _namja_ itu terduduk di bangku kosong meja tersebut. Eunhyuk ingin mencoba berdiri, namun matanya sudah terperangkap pada sosok indah seorang Lee Donghae, mata indah tersebut matapanya dan senyuman itu tidak pernah pudar sedikit pun. Eunhyuk merasakan tubuhya melemas, masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan! Ia jatuh cinta. Rasa itu ternyata terlalu besar sehingga melupakan kenyataan bahwa Donghae adalah kekasih Jessica, oh! Bukannya Eunhyuk lupa, karena sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali pias dan menatap Donghae dengan sendu. Semua ini salah, ia tidak berhak merasakan ini. Tetapi salahkan saja keadaan yang membuat dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kecuali tenggelam dalam mata emas Donghae.

Eunhyuk rasa dirinya begitu bodoh, bukanya Donghae sudah terang-terangan normal?

"Aku ingin cerita…" ungkap Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terpaku.

"Jessica?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya.

"Dia pergi, lagipula aku tidak ingin cerita padanya. Aku tidak ingin membebaninya…" jawab Donghae halus. Eunhyuk terdiam, tidak ingin menyakiti hati Jessica? Lalu apakah ini tidak menyakiti hatinya sendiri? Terlebih, kenapa harus dia yang menjadi tempat bicara?

"Maaf, Donghae-_ssi_. Tapi aku di sini bekerja sebagai pelayan bukan—"

"Apakah menurutmu aku mencintai Jessica?"

"Eh?"

Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya heran, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Mungkin karena dibakar rasa tidak suka, bibir Eunhyuk otomatis mengerucut tidak suka—matanya agak berkaca yang justru menambah betapa manisnya _namja_ Lee tersebut.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya? Bukannya kau yang lebih tahu, Donghae-_ssi_?"

Donghae terpaku, ia lalu tersenyum kembali. "Kau orang yang menarik…"

"Eoh?" Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya—lagi.

"Hmm, menurutmu jika seekor kucing memilih mengabaikan ikan segar yang ada di hadapannya apa itu mungkin?"

_Great_! Satu pertanyaan acak lagi keluar dari Donghae, Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya ragu—apa mungkin dia baru putus dengan Jessica sehingga ia mejadi gila seperti ini? Namun jika benar adanya pun, Eunhyuk tidak akan mau menukar waktu berharganya saat itu bahkan dengan satu gunung emas sekali pun. Selimut tebal favoritnya di musim dingin juga pasti akan ia relakan lenyap jika itu menghalanginya melihat Donghae saat ini.

"Mungkin dia sudah kenyang, itu biasa saja. Atau mungkin… kucing itu tidak suka ikan itu, mungkin ia lebih suka makanan kucing pabrik?" Jawab Eunhyuk asal. Donghae tertawa singkat. "Atau mungkin kucing itu tidak ikan itu sudah mati jadi ia pikir ikan itu masih hidup!" Kali ini jawaban garing Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tersenyum, ia lalu memainkan jemarinya di atas meja—terlihat anggun karena jemari tersebut tampak begitu putih bersih tanpa noda. Lalu jemari tersebut berhenti sejalan dengan tubuh Donghae yang seketika mencondong lebih dekat, menatap tajam namun tersirat kelembutan pada dua bola hitam di hadapannya.

"Kucing itu kelaparan… nyaris sekarat namun ia tidak bisa memakan ikan itu. Ia terlalu mencintainya…" ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk merasakan rahangnya mengeras saat itu juga—matanya melebar dan jantungnya berdenyut. Kalimat itu terdengar bodoh dan Eunhyuk sangat tahu hal itu, namun mungkinkah karena seorang Lee Donghae—seorang yang ia kagumi teramat sangat—kalimat tersebut menjadi begitu biasa dan bahkan istimewa?

"Oh ya, pesananku satu kopi pekat lagi." Ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk merasa sudah waktunya ia berdiri, tampaknya Donghae sudah selesai dengan segala kalimat-kalimatnya. Namun ada satu yang mengganjal di hatinya saat itu. Bertanya tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Kenapa kau suka sekali kopi pekat tanpa gula? Dan kau berkata itu manis, maksudku… itu sangat pahit tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya…"

Wajah Donghae berubah dengan cepat, ia lalu tertawa renyah.

"Rasanya begitu manis jika di café ini."

"_N-ne?"_

"Ini Sica Café, bukan?"

Dan dalam sekejap Eunhyuk termenung, ya… ini Sica Café, café keluarga Jessica.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi… apakah sebegitu mengerikannya?"

"Tidak, hanya satu gigitan maka seorang vampire baru akan lahir."

"_Keundae_…"

Sungmin teridam, Kyuhyun belum mau menyahut. Mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran sendiri-sendiri beberapa lama.

"Mereka merubahku dengan cara yang menyakitkan…" ucap Kyuhyun membuka keheningan mereka. Saat itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di tepi sungai Han, udara yang dingin membuat Sungmin sedikit menggigil dan mengusap jemarinya sendiri dengan intens. Kyuhyun masih termenung, saat ia yakin Sungmin benar-benar tidak menanggapi ucapannya ia menoleh. Dengan sigap ia meraih ranting yang berjatuhan, memegangnya hingga sepercik api keluar dan membuat udara sekitar mereka menghangat. Sungmin melirik—ia terpaku saat api itu membakar seluruh permukaan kayu ranting dan membuat rasa hangat menjalar hingga tubuhnya lebih terasa nyaman.

"_Gomawo…"_ lirih Sungmin.

"Berapa usiamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya, matanya kembali menerawang.

"Dua puluh tahun."

"Lebih tua dari usiaku saat itu," ujar Kyuhyun mengingat masa lalu. Puluhan tahun yang lampau saat ia masih berada di Inggris, melarikan diri dari kota karena terror vampire di seluruh daerah Eropa saat itu.

"Usiaku saat itu baru tujuh belas tahun, satu tahun kami melarikan diri dan mencari tempat. Kota dihantui oleh penghisap darah, keluarga besar kami sangat ketakutan, mereka mengkhawatirkan kenyataan bahwa itu adalah tahun di saat vampire harus melakukan persilangan, mereka membantai manusia. Saat itu dunia seolah dikuasai, tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan kabarnya, mereka menginginkan calon pemimpin baru. Pada bulan ketujuh, mereka melakukan ritual dan memilih jiwa seorang lelaki. Ritual yang menyakitkan, kau tahu… Donghae selalu cerita bahwa saat aku merubahnya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dari hidupnya."

"Seperti seluruh kebahagianmu lenyap dan hanya dilingkupi sedih, rasa yang pekat menguasaimu hingga berujung dengan sebuah kehidupan baru. Membingungkan." Kyuhyun berhenti, ia tertawa mengejek—seolah menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Sungmin tahu persis apa maksud Kyuhyun, pastilah rasa yang harus ditahan olehnya saat itu puluhan kali lebih hebat. Mengingat betapa tersiksanya gambaran Kyuhyun begitu seluruh vampire menggigitnya.

"Saat aku terbangun, aku tidak ingat apapun. Keluargaku, teman, sahabat, tetangga… lenyap untuk sementara hanya ada rasa haus yang membara."

Sungmin dapat melihat ada sesuatu di mata Kyuhyun saat itu, yang memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat—mengusap pelan wajah dingin tersebut. Merasakan betapa bekunya hawa seorang vampire yang bahkan sama sekali tidak membuat dirinya berhenti sampai di situ saja, Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mulai membuat sebuah senyum simpul.

"Kau merindukan keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, seabad lebih cukup untuk membuat rasa rinduku hilang."

"Kau merindukan… teman vampire-mu?"

"Donghae selalu ada di dekatku."

"Kau…"

"Jadilah inangku, Lee Sungmin. Aku mohon padamu."

"Aku—"

"Sungmin_-ah_…"

"Ba—baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Hmm?"

"Jadikan aku inang manusiamu, bukan sebagai vampire."

**To Be Continued.**

******Gue masih KMS, kenapa nanya gitu? -_- rada sedih pas niat nulis lagi dapet berita pada bilang gue sibuk ama fandom baru. Sumpah. Gue padahal lagi sibuk kuliah, dan masalah fandom baru itu bener-bener mengganggu gue. Gue KMS kok, gue jadi fujoshi karena KM, kalo gak ada kyumin gue gak bakal jadi KMS. Btw, enjoy the story. Gue bakal update chapter 17-nya dua minggu lagi mungkin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uncontrolled Desire**

**Chapter 4**

M-rated buat adegan-adegan pembunuhan vampire.

~Enjoy~

Eunhyuk menuju dapur dengan dada berdebar—sungguh, bicara dengan Donghae sanggup membuat nadinya bagai dihentakkan aliran listrik yang maha dasyat hebatnya hingga ia sendiri nyaris tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Apapun yang dikatakan Donghae tidak akan pernah bisa ia pecahkan dan lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan semua omongan Donghae tadi padanya? Terlebih, saat ia mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Berlebihankah jika dibilang Eunhyuk ingin mati saat itu juga? Bagaikan balon udara yang sudah hampir menjangkau titik tertinggi langit ketujuh—ia diletuskan dengan tidak berdaya hingga menghempas tanah, rasanya sakit dan sekaligus kebas. Jessica dan Jessica, kenapa tiba-tiba Eunhyuk begitu membenci _yeojya_ Jung tersebut? Oh benar, tidak ada yang salah dengan Jessica—ia cantik dan menarik, Jessica banyak kenalan dan orangnya sangat _outgoing_. Eunhyuk tidak pantas menyalahkan Jessica tanpa alasan yang jelas, mungkin dirinya saja yang tidak tahu diri menyukai pemuda yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasih dari anak pemilik café tempat ia bekerja. Dan sialnya, orang tersebut harus selalu muncul dalam siang dan malam Eunhyuk—dalam bentuk kenyataan dan bahkan lewat sebentar dalam mimpi tidurnya.

Botol kopi bubuk hitam itu segera ia raih, seingat Eunhyuk botol ini akan sangat jarang berganti isinya karena pengunjung bisa dibilang sangat langka memesan kopi hitam pekat ini. Biasanya mereka lebih memilih kopi campuran yang sudah tersedia bubuknya, berasa manis bukan pahit yang layaknya diminum Donghae.

Dan satu lagi yang membuat Eunhyuk tak habis pikir, kenapa Donghae berkata kopi hitam legam itu manis? Bukannya rasanya sangat pahit? Namun pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut sekarang biarlah ia fokus membuat kopi hitam dalam cangkir putih persolen ini. Warnanya yang kontras membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum senang—kopi buatannya tampak sangat menarik, warna legamnya sampir sama warnanya dengan rambutnya sendiri, Eunhyuk mengaduk campuran air panas dan bubuk hitam tersebut agar lebih merata, ia mencicipi sedikit ujung kopi yang tersisa di sendok kecil tersebut. Dan matanya memejam.

"Aish, kenapa pahit sekali?" Ujar Eunhyuk sebelum meletakkan kopi hitam tersebut di nampan dan membawanya keluar menuju tempat Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengutuk dirinya karena merasa sangat berdebar melihat wajah Donghae kembali, rasanya ia ingin saja menyerahkan pesanan itu ke rekannya jika saja ia tidak terlanjut keluar dan Donghae tengah melihat ke arahnya.

"Ini pesananmu…" ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum. Donghae meraih kopi panas tersebut dan menghirup aromanya.

"Hmm, aromanya sangat menyenangkan, lebih menyenangkan daripada banyak _yeojya_ itu…" gumam Donghae sedikit mengarah pada beberapa _yeojya_ yang sempat ia hisap darahnya sebelum sampai ke café. Eunhyuk bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara halus Donghae—ia terkesiap. Pikirannya membuat hatinya bergemuruh kacau, Donghae dan perempuan-perempuan. Perasanannya hancur dan sakit, tidak mudah ternyata mencintai seseorang yang nyata di depanmu namun ia jelas sekali menyukai orang lain. Langkah Eunhyuk lalu beralih kembali ke dapur, matanya agak sendu begitu melihat kembali sosok Jessica yang masuk ke café dan segera duduk di meja Donghae.

Ya, apa yang kau harapkan lagi, Hyukkie?

Eunhyuk bertanya getir pada hatinya sendiri.

Mungkin satu yang harus ia minta pada malam Natal nanti. Menghapus Donghae dari ingatannya walau ia sendiri akan sangat kelu untuk menggumankan itu di dalam hati.

Nyatanya, ia hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang bekerja di café Jessica. Jessica sendiri adalah teman kuliahnya, Eunhyuk lumayan dekat dengan _yeojya_ cantik itu dan setahu Eunhyuk Sica memang merupakan gadis yang banyak disukai di kampus kecuali tentu saja beberapa pria yang tidak waras atau mungkin melenceng seperti dirinya. Eunhyuk terdiam—pertama kali bertemu Donghae pun ia melihat pria itu langsung menemui Jessica, Donghae tertarik pada Jung yang satu itu.

Rasanya semakin sakit saja, Eunhyuk pun mencoba kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pekerjaan dan ngomong-ngomong ia tidak jua melihat Sungmin dari tadi. Aish, dia sungguh merindukan sahabatnya itu. Ia butuh tempat bersadar saat ini, bukannya—hey! Eunhyuk mengingat sesuatu, ya… pria yang dikenalkan Jessica tadi malam, pria yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dia adalah orang yang membuat Sungmin berteriak bukan? Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya.

"Apakah mungkin, mereka berdua kekasih?"

Eunhyuk memainkan beberapa butir kopi yang masih belum dihaluskan, biji kopi tersebut ia timang-timang sementara wajahnya seolah berfikir keras. Sungmin di malam itu, Eunhyuk yakin sekali orang yang berada bersama Sungmin di belakang tenda adalah Kyuhyun. Ya! Dan mereka seperti tengah berciuman? Eunhyuk menjadi pusing, ia lalu memilih meninggalkan mainan biji kopinya dan keluar menuju bebebrapa meja yang sudah terisi dengan pengunjung baru. Matanya sedikit mencuri pandang pada meja Donghae—tampak Jessica di sana, mereka sedikit berbincang dan mata Donghae terarah penuh pada kekasihnya itu.

Dan untuk sekian kalinya, hari itu Eunhyuk patah hati.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum—kali ini senyumnya tampak lebih mengerikan, seolah ada kelegaan sendiri begitu Sungmin menerima tawarannya. Tidak sulit ternyata membujuk manusia yang satu ini, mungkin itulah yang tengah dirasakan Kyuhyun. Hanya dengan dua malam satu hari, semuanya berhasil. Cukup membawa ia tidur di puri kesayangannya, mengecup bibir merah tersebut dan membawanya menuju masa kelam seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan hatinya luluh. Dasar manusia, begitu mudah terlena dengan bahkan seorang vampire—pemimpin vampire abad itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun, keduanya tidak bisa menebak terlebih lagi Sungmin, ia juga tak habis pikir kenapa ia masih saja menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun di bawah pohon sakura di musim dingin. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang immortal—namun kali ini wajahnya tampak begitu rupawan dan mungkin juga Sungmin hanya seorang manusia biasa tetapi kali ini keduanya sudah saling berhadapan dengan mata berhubungan satu sama lain.

Oh, jangan katakan Kyuhyun benar-benar tertarik dengan Sungmin. Karena niat awalnya hanya sekedar menggoda dan menahan Sungmin yang tanpa sengaja mengetahui identitasnya sebagai penghisap darah, dan jangan bilang Kyuhyun terhanyut dalam tatapan yang satu ini. Tidak mungkin! Katakan semuanya tidak.

"Jadi, kau tetap ingin menjadi seorang manusia?" Ujar Kyuhyun bersuara. Sungmin menghela nafas dalam, ia lalu memutuskan tatapan matanya dari wajah Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap aliran sungai Han yang tenang. Mendengar suara angin yang menentramkan jiwanya sehingga ia nyaris melupakan betapa berbahayanya mahkluk yang ia hadapi saat ini, yang sudah secara gamblang ia nyatakan setuju menjadi inangnya—bahkan Sungmin tidak tahu persis apa itu inang bagi seorang vampire. Salahkan sifat baik seorang Lee Sungmin saja, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Cho Kyuhyun—seolah wajah itu memang membutuhkan uluran tangannya dan Sungmin mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku tidak terlalu pafam apa itu inang dan apa tujuanmu memintaku, tetapi aku melakukannya karena aku kasian padamu…" ujar Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan lain yang memang sudah ada di pikiran Kyuhyun sedari tadi. "Aku bukannya tidak sayang akan nyawaku, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Anggap saja ini rasa simpatiku sebagai seorang manusia yang baik…" ucap Sungmin, kali ini ia berbalik melirik Kyuhyun dan tersenyum penuh.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu, tetapi aku akan meningatkan satu hal. Jangan pernah menarik kata-katamu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja."

"_Kau adalah penerusku, Kyuhyun. Kau harus segera mencari inangmu secepatnya, demi kelangsungan hidup kita. Kau tahu, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Inangku tidak cukup kuat, dan ini sudah inang ketujuh yang berarti jika gagal maka aku dan seluruh vampire lainnya akan lenyap. Hanya kau sebagai vampire penerus yang akan tinggal, jika hari itu datang. Jadikanlah beberapa manusia sebagai temanmu, carilah inangmu yang tepat dan jangan lupakan semua persyaratannya…"_

"_B—baiklah, Ayah."_

"_Dia yang mungkin bisa menghadapi semua kesakitan itu, dan dia yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh waktu untuk bersamamu. Kau tidak perlu merubahnya jika kau tidak mau, dia yang bersedia tanpa alasan untukmu. Meski dia sendiri tidak mengerti apapun, semuanya harus tanpa unsure kepaksaan, Kyuhyun. Saat itulah maka inangmu akan sanggup menghadapinya."_

"Hmm, baiklah. Kau sudah melakukan pilihan yang paling tepat Sungmin-_ah_…"

"Kenapa kau jadi tampak menyeramkan?" Sungmin berujar saat Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat padanya.

"Hey, bukannya aku memang seorang vampire. Dan vampire menyeramkan, Sungmin."

"Oh, kalau begitu katakana padaku apa saja tugasku menjadi inang."

"Hmm, kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Aish, jangan membuat aku berubah pilihan. Kau tahu aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah bertemu denganmu dan sialnya, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah melepaskaku begitu saja kecuali membunuhku. Jadi aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan kita." Sungmin menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan wajah kesal, sudah cukup ia berbaik hati dengan menerima tawaran Kyuhyun namun malah candaan saja yang ia terima dari vampire tampan itu.

"Jadi, kau melakukannya karena tidak punya pilihan lain? Hmm, pandangan yang cukup bagus. Kau tahu saja aku memang akan tetap memaksamu dan mengikutimu terus."

Sungmin memutar matanya kesal, ia lalu menghela nafas singkat. "Jadi… apa tugasku, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Kyuhyun membenarkan berdirinya, ia melirik Sungmin dan merapikan poni dari _namja_ cantik itu sekilas. "Pertama, panggil aku Kyuhyun. Aku tidak suka mendengar kau memanggilku seperti itu. Kedua, untuk menjadi inangku kau harus bercinta denganku."

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun barusan, bercinta dengannya? Bercinta dengan Kyuhyun? Seorang vampire lelaki sementara ia sendiri seorang lelaki? Kyuhyun tertawa melihat eskpresi Sungmin saat itu, matanya hampir saja keluar jika saja Kyuhyun tidak segera tertawa—membuat perhatian _namja_ ini teralihkan.

"Sungmin-_ah_, aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak karena aku tidak pernah mengajak orang melakukan ini sebelumnya tapi… baiklah, apakah kau mau berkencan denganku?" Kyuhyun mengujarkannya dengan lembut, Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pertanda bingung dan kaget bersamaan. Ia bisa merasakan jemarinya perlahan digenggam, membuat rasa hangat yang berlebihan hingga nyaris ia sendiri meleleh dibuatnya. Mata Kyuhyun tampak sangat menawan saat ini, dan itu tidak bisa membuat kata apapun keluar dari bibir Sungmin kecuali 'ya' dalam sebuah anggukan pasti.

Mungkinkah Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun?

Sungmin pun tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu karena ia sendiri mempertanyakannya sedari tadi. Genggaman itu tidak terlepas, meski keduanya telah berpindah tempat dan berjalan menuju sebuah taman bermain di salah satu penjuru kota Seoul. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya begitu merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat saat itu, ia sudah mencoba tenang tetapi kenyataan bahwa ia tengah 'berkencan' dengan Kyuhyun membuat ia hampir saja gila. Kyuhyun vampire, Kyuhyun yang baru ia kenal dan Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatnya mati berdiri saking bingungnya ia dengan hatinya saat ini. Jika peramal sialan itu benar, maka Sungmin yakin orang yang dimaksud dalah Kyuhyun.

Hey! Apakah Sungmin benar-benar mengharapkan orang tersebut Kyuhyun? Bukannya ia tidak percaya ramalan _yeojya_ itu? Aish, Sungmin mengutuk pikiran bodohnya namun beberapa lama kemudian matanya melebar. Ya! Peramal itu! Peramal itu harus ditemuinya dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya!

"Detak jantungmu sangat cepat, Min."

"Ah, _jinjja_? Mungkin karena udara sangat dingin." Jawab Sungmin seadanya, ia menyibukkan matanya melihat orang lain sementara Kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum melihat rona merah di wajah Sungmin.

"Berbohong bukan ahlimu, Min."

Sungmin tidak membalas ejekan Kyuhyun padanya, ia menatap diam pada stan makanan yang ada di setiap sudut taman bermain tersebut. Matanya berbinar melihat stan beberapa makanan ringan dan juga permen kapas berwarna cerah di sana, ia lalu menarik Kyuhyun menuju stan tersebut dan segera meraih sebuah permen kapas besar. Berwarna merah muda.

"Hmm, enak sekali~" lirih Sungmin begitu membawa satu genggam kecil permen halus tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. "_Ahjumma,_ berapa satunya?" Tanya Sungmin sumringah.

"Ambil saja untukmu, manis. Kau sangat manis, itu hadiah~" ujar penjual tersebut tersenyum. Sungmin mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan sambil berterimakasih, lalu ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun kembali menuju bangku yang tersedia. Mereka duduk, Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin yang sudah seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan kesukaannya. Ia mengacuhkan Kyuhyun karena sebuah permen kapas.

"Kau suka permen kapas?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ne,_ aku sangat menyukainya! _Ahjumma_-nya sangat baik sekali mau memberikannya gratis padaku…"

"Itu karena kau manis, Min."

DEG

"Jantungmu bedebar lagi, sekarang apa alasanmu, hmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut sebelum akhirnya menyingkirkan permen kapas tersebut dari dpean wajah Sungmin—membuat ia leluasa memandang wajah _namja_ manis itu saat itu.

"K—kau… hey! Permennya jatuh!" Protes Sungmin begitu melihat permen kapasnya seenaknya saja dijatuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Min…"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang…"

"Eoh?"

Sungmin menurut begitu saja, lagipula saat itu senja sudah menunjukkan waktu malam. Ia harus pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk besok bekerja, Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan, ia justru terdengar sesekali mengeram dan itu membuat Sungmin bergidik. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah seorang vampire yang bisa saja membunuhnya, ia tidak banyak berkata begitu rumahnya sudah terlihat. Sungmin memilih masuk tanpa berkata apapun, membiarkan Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menunduk. Mata immortal tersebut memerah dan tatapannya tertuju pada jalana yang masih terisi oleh beberapa manusia yang berjalan, ia mendekati sekumpulan _yeojya_ berseragam sekolah dan tersenyum kepada mereka.

"_Omo~ oppa_, kau tampan sekali…" salah seorang di antara mereka menyapa Kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli, sisanya mereka tertawa dan ikut melirik Kyuhyun yang justru tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun menunjuk gang kecil yang agaknya gelap di seberang, dan mengedipkan matanya pada tiga siswi sekolah menengah atas tersebut hingga mereka mengikuti Kyuhyun ke tempat yang dimaksud. Gadis-gadis tersebut terlihat senang begitu melihat Kyuhyun sudah menanti dengan tatapannya yang bisa dibilang sangat menawan.

"_Oppa_, menagpa memakai kontak mata merah? Apakah _oppa_ suka warna merah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ya, aku sangat suka warna merah pekat."

"Wah… aku bisa membuat _red velvet_ untuk _oppa_ jika suka. Warnanya sangat merah dan—hey, kenapa mata _oppa_ semakin merah?" Gadis-gadis itu memperhatikan perubahan warna mata Kyuhyun dengan seksama, mereka mendekat begitu Kyuhyun meraih salah satu dari tiga gadis itu dalam dekapannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher gadis tersebut.

Suara hening senja menghantui.

Suara daging yang ditembus oleh taring tajam membuat mata dua _yeojya_ yang ada di sana terbelalak. Kyuhyun melepaskan tubuh itu begitu saja, dan matanya semakin memerah begitu menyaksikan dua tubuh segar lainnya. Mangsanya yang sudah sedari tadi ia impikan.

"_So, who's next?"_

**.**

**.**

"_Bagaimana kabar Alee?"_

_Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi besar dalam puri mewah tersebut, matanya menatap pimpinan vampire yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuh besar dengan tatapan yang sedikit sendu, ia melirik ke luar jendela—malam yang gelap dengan rembulan yang bersinar sangat terang. Purnama sudah ke-tujuh kalinya tahun itu, dan Alee—inangnya belum menunjukkan kemajuan._

"_Alee pasti akan baik-baik saja, Ayah…" ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan vampire yang sudah ia anggap ayahnya itu. Ia adalah pemimpin vampire mereka, dan nasib seluruh vampire si abad itu bergantung padanya. Vincent. _

"_Aku sudah hampir menyerah, Kyuhyun. Mungkin kali ini, inangku tidak akan berhasil. Kau tahu, inang Imanuel juga tidak berhasil, inangnya adalah seorang manusia dan baru saja ia dihabisi oleh warga karena mereka mengetahuinya. Inang manusia sangat susah didapatkan, itu terjadi karena Perth mencintai Imanuel. Dan sayangnya, semaunya berkahir begitu saja…" Vincet menjelaskan sambil tersenyum hambar, matanya menatap nanar pada sekumpulan manusia yang membawa obor dan senjata tajam menuju puri mereka."Kyuhyun, pergi ke ruang Alee saat ini juga. Mereka menyerang puri kita!"_

_Kyuhyun segera mengikuti titah Vincent, di puri hanya ada dia dan beberapa vampire lainnya. Mereka tengah di ujung tanduk, satu per satu dari klan mereka binasa saat menjadi inang, dan sisanya hanya beberapa vampire lelaki yang juga sering kali sudah ditemukan dengan badan hancur diserang manusia. Tahun itu adalah tahun yang mengenaskan bagi immortal penghisap darah—satu inang pun tidak berhasil, pemimpin mereka saja sudah mempunyai batas inang terakhir saat itu. Jika gagal maka mereka akan binasa, hari ini adalah penentuan, jika Alee, sang inang, masih bertahan hingga esok pagi maka puluhan vampire baru akan lahir. Klan mereka selamat._

_Jika saja manusia tidak datang malam itu, Kyuhyun tahu sekali kegelisahan dari Ayahnya tersebut—ia adalah pemimpin vampire dan satu kesempatan terakhir akan diputuskan malam ini._

_Alee berada di ruang bawah tanah, suara erangannya tidak sanggup didengar oleh vampire lain. Kesakitan melambangkan kepedihan saat detik-detik kelahiran vampire baru, dan terang saja Vincent tidak sanggup mendengar suara kesedihan Alee. Alee adalah pasangannya, ia sudah ribuan kali menolak tawaran Alee untuk menjadi inang. Ia takut Alee gagal dan menyebabkan kematian abadi bagi pasangannya itu, tetapi Alee sudah berjanji melakukan yang terbaik._

"_Arghhhh!"_

_Getaran suara tersebut membuat barang-barang di ruang bawah tanah menjadi bergetar, tubuh wanita berada di tangahnya dengan tangan terikat—Vincent sengaja menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengikat tangan Alee—matanya berwarna merah gelap dan bertahan menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, ia sudah bisa mendengar banyak suara gaduh dari luar—Alee harus diselamatkan, warga sudah tahu jika di dalam puri ini tersimpan satu inang yang siap melahirkan vampire-vampire baru. Dan jika mereka berhasil menghancurkan Alee maka klan mereka akan hilang, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu._

"ARGH!"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, matanya yang awalnya sudah merah semakin memerah—dipandangnya tiga tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu jijik. Jemarinya lalu membawa tiga tubuh tersebut lenyap dalam api merah yang menyala, ya… Kyuhyun sangat menyukai warna merah, aromanya dan semua kenangan masa lalunya yang kelam. Kenangan waktu itu, saat klannya sudah lenyap akibat malam bencana yang menghancurkan pimpinan mereka—suara erangan vampire lainnya yang begitu hebat, mengalahkan suara serigala lapar dan juga anjing malam yang ketakutan. Kyuhyun menyaksikan segalanya—matanya mengabur mengingat malam itu. Tidak ada yang tersisa kecuali dirinya—dirinya yang seketika menjadi pimpinan vampire selanjutnya.

"Aku berbeda dengan Ayah, aku berbeda… aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Kyuhyun menatap dingin—ia lalu memutuskan berdiri. Siap keluar saat ia rasa matanya hampir berwarna netral kembali.

"Aku… tidak akan mencintai inangku atau siapapun. Tidak akan pernah."

**To Be Continued**

**Banyak banget pertanyaan di rewiews mengenai gue, makasih buat yang udah nungguin gue dan welcoming gue, gue terharu :') hahahaha dan masalah fandom, just drop it, okay? Yang udah ngestalk Twitter gue emang jelas banget gue 'sibuk' ama fandom lain but seriously kalo bilang gue pindah fandom itu salah ya. **

**By the way, tentang ff ini. Last chapter itu chapter 16 di wp gue. Gue hapus wp soalnya gue ngerasa waktu itu wp udah ngenganggu otak gue, mikirin tema de el el jadi gue milih di ffn aja deh buat comeback(?) apasih gue. Yang jelas, kalo gue emang menyebalkan bagi kalian gue minta maaf, sumpah gue gak maksud buat orang mikir gue kayak gitu. **

**Rasanya excuses udah lame banget kali ya? Ya udah semoga kalian men-enjoy(?)-in baca ff ini.  
**

**:D**

**sign,**

**sigmame**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Uncontrolled Desire**

Gives the darkness of the other world, with love and passion also and the forbidden desire follows.

**Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae | Lee Hyukjae**

**oOo**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**Tewin, Hertforsshire. 1899.**

Desa kecil itu hening, bahkan cahaya mentari pun terasa enggan untuk sekedar membelai permukaan padang rumput yang sudah mulai berwarna pucat—udara dingin yang hanya terus selalu menyapa seluruh bagian dari desa tersebut. Bangunan tua khas Inggris telah mewarnai seluruh bagian yang tampak, tanahnya agak sedikit basah akibat musim dingin saat itu dan warga sekitar agaknya enggan untuk sekedar keluar untuk menghadapi kehidupan baru di hari yang akan selalu dihantui oleh immortal-immortal. Tahun itu adalah tahun kebinasaan bagi manusia—jika saja vampire yang sudah menghantui mereka selama seabad lebih itu berhasil melakukan pembuahan. Ya, vampire akan bertambah banyak dan manusia akan menjadi semakin tersudut.

Warga desa Tewin menjadi rusuh dan gelisah, beberapa di antaranya ada yang bahkan memilih keluar kota sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide muncul dari mereka. Menghancurkan klan biadab tersebut, ya… terhitung sudah dua minggu mereka merencanakan semuanya. Ritual-ritual penting, jimat-jimat dari tulang kambing dan tumbuhan langka berupa kalung dan cincin, bawah putih yang sudah dibacakan mantra sebagai penghalau yang konon katanya sangat jitu. Semuanya bersiap—kala malam sudah datang, anjing hutan sudah melolong tinggi maka saatnya penghisap darah menghantui mereka dan kali ini mereka tidak boleh tinggal diam, berkumpul bersama untuk melenyapkan makhluk rakus akan darah manusia tersebut.

Pemuda-pemuda desa keluar, menemukan satu atau dua vampire yang sudah siap dengan taring mereka. Dan akibat kepintaran otak manusia yang tidak tertandingi, dua vampire tersebut tumbang akibat anak panah perak dari pemuda-pemuda desa. Perak, ya, perak memang merupakan kelemahan dari setiap immortal yang ada dan setelah itu api adalah cara kedua, minyak tanah dilumuri pada tubuh kaku vampire dan mereka menyalakan api panas untuk melenyapkannya.

Di sebuah puri yang berada di sudut desa—dua orang vampire lelaki duduk di sofa mewah. Keduanya tampak berfikir keras, satu terlihat begitu muda dan satunya lagi terlihat begitu besar, kokoh dan lebih tua.

"Kyuhyun, Peter dan Antonia sudah lenyap."

Vampire bernama Kyuhyun tersebut langsung terkesiap mendengar penuturan lawan bicaranya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suaranya sarat dengan kekhawatiran dan kebingungan, bukannya hanya Lycan yang bisa menghabisi vampire dan bukannya di desa ini tidak pernah ada manusia serigala? Lantas kenapa juga dua rekannya tersebut bisa lenyap?

"Manusia menancapkan anak panah perak di dada mereka, aku bisa rasakan itu. Aku adalah pimpinan kalian, apapun yang terjadi pada kalian aku sangat bisa merasakannya." Ujarnya membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin, Ayah! Kalau begitu hanya tinggal enam dari kita yang bertahan… Aku, Ayah, Imanuel, Aaric, Eadger dan juga Alee."

Vincent tersenyum, ya. Pimpinan vampire abad tersebut lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun—seolah memberi dan meminta agar Kyuhyun bisa tegar menghadapi kenyataan pada klan mereka saat itu.

"Dengar, Kyuhyun. Bagaimapun, klan ini sudah lama bertahan hidup—meskipun kita adalah makhluk abadi namun tidak selamanya juga semua terjadi. Tidak pernah ada vampire sebelum-sebelumnya yang juga bertahan, klan sebelumku misalnya. Pada saat kami menjadikanmu dan memilihmu, kami sudah sangat yakin—terutama aku, bahwa klan ini tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Kau tahu sendiri, Alee adalah inang terakhirku, jika Alee tidak berhasil maka seluruh klan ini akan lenyap kecuali dirimu karena kau adalah pemimpin klan selanjutnya. Butuh beberapa tahun bagi vampire tua sepertiku untuk menentukan pemimpin selanjutnya yang tepat, beberapa dari manusia tidak akan bisa bertahan saat seluruh vampire menggigit dan menyimpan racun di tubuhnya. Kau bertahan dan kau kuat menyimpan enam puluh tiga macam racun di tubuhmu, kau adalah pemimpin selanjutnya."

Vincent berdiri tegap, Kyuhyun memperhatikan pimpinan mereka tersebut dengan seksama.

"Seorang pemimpin vampire yang tidak berhasil memberikan keturunan dari dirinya sendiri akan melenyapkan dirinya dan juga seluruh vampire pengikutnya yang telah mengalir di nadinya racun pemimpin itu sendiri. Inangku selama ini tidak berhasil, dan ini adalah batas terakhir yaitu inang ketujuh. Aku sungguh tidak ingin Alee melakukannya, tapi kau tahu sendiri ia bersedia dan syarat utama dan terpenting untuk menjadi inang adalah ia bersedia."

"Lagipula hanya dia satu-satunya wanita di antara kita…" ujar Kyuhyun menanggapi. Vincent tertawa.

"Kyuhyun, kubilang padamu. Inangku sebelum kau kami ubah adalah seorang vampire lelaki. Kita tidak mengenal gender, selama semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi… bukannya lelaki tidak mempunya tempat untuk bibit vampire?" Kyuhyun bertanya—penuh kebingungan.

"Vampire tidak sama persis dengan manusia atau makhluk hidup lain, saat itu inangku kutanamkan rahim khusus di perutnya yang bisa berhubungan langsung dengan segala nutrisi yang ia miliki. Inang adalah tempat pemberi nutrisi dan makanan, Kyuhyun. Inang memberikan makanan bagi calon-calon vampire yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, calon-calon vampire tersebut saat bulan purnama pertama akan keluar dan membungkus dirinya dalam sebuah cangkang yang nanti pejantan yang akan melakukannya, saat itu aliran nutrisi terjadi secara kasat mata. Saat-saat itulah yang mulai melelahkan bagi inang. Inang akan mulai merasa lelah dan berat karena puluhan vampire baru mulai membutuhkan nutrisi yang banyak, inang butuh untuk meminum darah lebih banyak dan tentu saja ia harus kuat. Dan pada purnama ketujuh vampire tersebut akan lahir dan keluar dari sarangnya… aku tidak pernah melihat vampire baru secara langsung. Tujuh abad yang lalu adalah ritual terakhir yang berhasil."

Vincent menjelaskan.

"Dan tujuh abad yang lalu… mereka menggunakan inang seorang manusia."

"Lalu, kenapa Ayah tidak mengunakan inang manusia juga? Dan bukannya Imanuel juga menggunakan inang manusia?"

Vincent tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Inang Imanuel kemarin dilenyapkan oleh warga, dan karena itulah mereka mulai bertindak. Dan aku tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan inang manusia, manusia biasanya tertarik menjadi inang jika ia mencintai vampire tersebut seperti kasus Imanuel. Namun inang melakukan semuanya tanpa paksaan, mereka menyerahkan diri secara iklas. Dan aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, aku mencintai Alee. Menjadikan enam vampire lain sebagai inang merupakan penyiksaan batin tersendiri baginya, aku… tidak ingin menyakiti Alee dengan menjadikannya inang namun dengan membuat dirinya melihatku menjadikan vampire lain sebagai inang juga menyakiti perasaannya."

Kyuhyun mendesah, ia melihat raut wajah Vincent mulai sendu. Selama lima tahun ia menjadi immortal ia belum pernah melihat Vincent begitu semenderita ini.

"Tiga hari lagi purnama ketujuh, kita bisa memastikannya saat itu. Dan kurasa… Alee tidak bisa bertahan."

"Tidak boleh! Alee harus bertahan, aku tahu ia bisa!" Kyuhyun menyanggah, ia tidak mau mendengar kalimat pahit itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Kyuhyun, dengarkanlah aku. Aku tahu semuanya." Ucap Vincent dingin. Kyuhyun mengangguk lesu. Tidak bisa melawan jika Vincent sudah bicara sedemikian dinginnya.

"Kau adalah penerusku, Kyuhyun. Kau harus segera mencari inangmu secepatnya, demi kelangsungan hidup kita. Kau tahu, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Inangku tidak cukup kuat, dan ini sudah inang ketujuh yang berarti jika gagal maka aku dan seluruh vampire lainnya akan lenyap. Hanya kau sebagai vampire penerus yang akan tinggal, jika hari itu datang. Jadikanlah beberapa manusia sebagai temanmu, carilah inangmu yang tepat dan jangan lupakan semua persyaratannya…"

"B—baiklah, Ayah."

"Dia yang mungkin bisa menghadapi semua kesakitan itu, dan dia yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh waktu untuk bersamamu. Kau tidak perlu merubahnya jika kau tidak mau, dia yang bersedia tanpa alasan untukmu. Meski dia sendiri tidak mengerti apapun, semuanya harus tanpa unsur kepaksaan, Kyuhyun. Saat itulah maka inangmu akan sanggup menghadapinya."

"Dan jika semuanya benar-benar terjadi, maka carilah tempat lain. Jangan bertahan di sini, Kyuhyun. Rumor akan menyebar dan keberadaanmu akan terus diburu oleh manusia dan Lycan, mereka membenci vampire dan kau adalah satu-satunya vampire yang tersisa. Carilah tempat yang belum pernah diraih sebelumnya." Vincent memberi pentunjuk, Kyuhyun tersenyum—ia sepertinya sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, Ayah. Aku sudah menemukannya, aku akan ke tempat asalku. Seoul, Korea Selatan."

**.**

**Seoul, 2012**

Sungmin megucek matanya cepat, mendengar kerusuhan di luar kamarnya membuat ia sedikit terganggu—terlebih lagi ia mimpi buruk tadi malam, entah kenapa ia seolah tersesat di sebuah hutan belantara gelap dan ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Untunglah itu semua hanya mimpi, dan Sungmin segera meraih kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan berganti pakaian.

Di ruang makan sudah ada Sungjin, _eomma_-nya dan juga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk? Yap, Eunhyuk memang sangat sering makan pagi di rumah Sungmin, ia tinggal di apartemen tak jauh dari rumah Sungmin dan sangat jarang sekali memasak dan juga _eomma_ Sungmin sering mengajak Eunhyuk agar makan di tempat mereka saja. Tentu saja Eunhyuk tidak akan menolak.

"_Hyung_! Kemana saja kemarin? Aku kangen sekali padamu!" Teriak Eunhyuk yang langsung dibalas senyum oleh Sungmin.

"Aish, aku hanya menghilang satu hari kau sudah begitunya padaku. Hmm, maafkan aku ya. Kemarin aku ada urusan dengan Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin jujur, Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum.

"_Aigoo_, Sungmin _hyung_ sudah punya kekasih loh~ _ahjumma_…" ujar Eunhyuk menggoda, _eomma_ Sungmin langsung melirik anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Minnie. Kalau kau punya kekasih kenalkan pada _eomma_ dan Sungjin juga, _ne_?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku, ia mendelik kepada Eunhyuk dan mulai menyantap hidangan pagi mereka saat itu. Kyuhyun kekasihnya? Yang benar saja? Dia hanya sedang sial dan bertemu dengan vampire tidak jelas seperti Kyuhyun yang memintanya menjadi inang, Sungmin agak bergidik begitu mengingat syarat yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Bercinta? Bercinta berarti tidur dengan tidak berpakaian di satu ranjang bukan? Aish, Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya ia jika harus melepas seluruh pakaiannya di depan orang baru.

Ingin rasanya menolak, tetapi ia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ada sesuatu di mata Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin ingin menolong dan menyanggupi permintaannya. Yang sampai sekarang Sungmin sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Sebentar lagi Natal, pohon Natal kita butuh hiasan, Minnie. Pulang kerja nanti kau bisa ikut membantu _eomma_ dan Sungjin, eoh?"

"Ah, aku juga mau ikut serta _ahjumma_. Aku tidak bisa pulang ke Busan Natal ini, jadi aku mau Natal di rumah Sungmin _hyung_, bolehkan?" Bujuk Eunhyuk, Sungjin dan Sungmin setuju begitu juga dengan _eomma_ mereka. "Yay! Aku sudah siapkan doa yang hebat Natal kali ini!" Ucap Eunhyuk berseru girang, sebenarnya hatinya agak sakit begitu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat sebahagia itu karena nyatanya pikirannya masih saja terbayang Donghae dan Donghae saja. _Aigoo_, sulitnya jatuh cinta rupanya.

"Eunhyuk_-ah_… kau kenapa?" Bisik Sungmin sedikit menyenggol lengan Eunhyuk. Sungmin melirik wajah putih Eunhyuk yang kelihatan menyimpan sesuatu, Eunhyuk terpaksa tersenyum. "Kau ada masalah?"

"_Ne, _nanti aku ceritakan pada _hyung_ ya?" Ujar Eunhyuk balas berbisik. Sungmin mengangguk, ia tahu persis saat-saat dimana sahabatnya ini sedang merasa sedih dan saat ini sudah saatnya ia mendengarkan seluruhnya dari Eunhyuk. Sungmin agaknya sudah tahu apa alasan dibalik semua ini, Donghae tentu saja. Eunhyuk sudah beberapa bulan ini membicarakan Donghae terus di depan Sungmin, _namja_ dengan senyum khas tersebut sudah jatuh pada pesona Donghae dan kali ini tidak mungkin masalahnya jauh dari seputar vampire yang satu itu.

"_Eomma_, hari ini aku dan Eunhyuk akan pulang lebih awal dari café. Sepulangnya kami akan beli hiasan buat pohon Natal kita, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, Minnie. Jaga diri ya kalian berdua."

"_Ne, arrasseo."_

Sungmin segera keluar bersama Eunhyuk menuju Sica Café, jalanan setapak yang mereka lalui tampak sangat bersih dan beberapa petugas sudah terlihat menyapu guguran bunga sakura yang berada di tepi jalanan. Sungmin diam menikmati udara pagi nan dingin, ia menggosok tangannya agar sedikit lebih hangat dan mereka berdua segera berlari kecil begitu menemui jalan besar dan berjalan bersama dengan banyak orang yang _jogging_ atau juga pergi bekerja seperti mereka.

"_Hyung_, aku sudah memutuskan melupakan Donghae." Ujar Eunhyuk membuka suara. Sungmin melebarkan matanya.

"Eoh? Melupakan Donghae? Bukannya kau baru saja me—"

"_Aniyo_, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk orang yang tidak menyukaiku, _hyung_. Lagipula… Donghae sudah punya Jessica." Kepalanya tertunduk begitu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sungmin lalu menggenggam jemari Eunhyuk yang bebas, sekedar memberi kehangatan dan perhatian pada sahabat yang sudah ia anggap _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Kepala Eunhyuk masih saja tertunduk dan tidak melihat jalanan, ia membiarkan langkah kakinya mengalun begitu saja dan mencocokkan dengan Sungmin. Mereka diam. Agak lama, sampai akhirnya Sungmin mendengar isakkan keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk dan seketika itu pula ia membawa Eunhyuk menuju sebuah stan pedagang kaki lima yang menjual jajanan anak kecil.

"_Ahjumma, _aku pesan _ddeokboki_ satu dan dua gelas teh hijau hangat…" pinta Sungmin pada sang penjual, ia lalu menerima pesanan dengan senyum dan menyerahkan satu potong kue beras pedas itu tepat di mulut Eunhyuk. "Makanlah, aku tahu saat kau sedih makanan bisa mengobatinya…" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut. Eunhyuk menerima sambil mengahapus air matanya.

"Aku terlihat bodoh kan, _hyung_?" Ujar Eunhyuk menegakkan kepalanya, Sungmin menggeleng sambil mencubit pipi Eunhyuk.

"_Aniyo_, itu wajar. Kau sedang patah hati, itu wajar… katakan padaku, apa yang dilakukan Donghae itu padamu? Jika dia menyakitimu akan aku hajar dia!" Ujar Sungmin memberikan semangat pada Eunhyuk meski dirinya sendiri tidak yakin jika harus menghajar vampire. Argh, mengerikan sekali tentunya.

"Lagipula terkadang aku lihat Donghae itu aneh, _hyung_. Ia bicara yang tidak jelas padaku…" ujar Eunhyuk sedikit berfikir. Sungmin mendengarkan seksama, jika benar Donghae aneh Sungmin pasti sangat setuju karena dia adalah seorang vampire sehingga tidak mengerti dimensi manusia yang benar seperti apa. "Ia bertanya apakah menurutku dia menyukai Jessica atau tidak… aku… sedikit berharap saat itu…" sambung Eunhyuk terbata.

"Haha, mungkin aku saja yang bodoh yang berharap sesuatu. Menurutmu apakah dia sama seperti kita, _hyung_?" Tanya Eunhyuk meminta kepastian walau ia sangat yakin Donghae adalah _namja_ normal yang masih menyukai lawan jenis.

"Kita? Apa maksudmu, aku masih normal."

Sungmin membalas dengan cemberut, Eunhyuk tertawa dibuatnya. "_Hyung_, jangan berdusta. Aku tahu _hyung _punya hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia kekasihmu, bukan? Aish, padahal aku yang sedang jatuh cinta kenapa kau yang dapat kekasih, tampan lagi… heuh~" Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang, jemarinya memainkan sumpit bambu dan matanya melirik wajah Sungmin yang menyatakan tidak suka.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun, kalau dia tampan ya sudah kau pacaran saja dengannya!"

Entah kenapa Sungmin kesal dan berdiri, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menatap dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sungmin _hyung_ aneh! Aku 'kan yang sedang kesal kenapa malah dia yang pergi meninggalkanku sendiri?" Eunhyuk memilih menikmati _ricecakes_ yang tersisa, bagi orang pelit seperti dirinya rugi sekali jika makanan sebanyak dan seenak itu ditinggalkan. Sungmin bisa diurus nanti saat di café, saat ini biarlah perutnya terisi dulu—sekaligus melupakan segala gundahnya mengenai Donghae.

"Kau suka makan di sini?"

Suara tersebut sukses membuat Eunhyuk terkesiap—sudah sedari tadi ia melawan keras hatinya agar tidak mengingat apapun tentang Donghae namun pada kenyataannya, begitu matanya melirik sosok yang tengah bicara tersebut, ia hanya bisa menelan ludah payah dan tersenyum hambar. Donghae memilih duduk di kursi Sungmin barusan dan menatap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum penuh, demi Tuhan senyum seorang Lee Donghae sanggup melunturkan segala rasa galau di hati Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau?" Eunhyuk menawarkan _ddeokboki_ yang tersisa di piringnya. Donghae lalu meraih sumpit yang dipegang Eunhyuk dan menyuap satu potong ke dalam mulutnya, ia tersenyum lalu menagguk.

"Manis…"

Dan kali ini, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap dalam diam. Manis? _Snack_ yang terkenal pedas ini manis? Apa ada yang salah dengan indera pengecap Donghae? Dan sebelum Eunhyuk sempat memberi tanggapan, Donghae segera menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera mengendarai mobil tersebut ke suatu tempat yang Eunhyuk tidak ketahui.

Ingin rasanya _namja_ manis ini bertanya, namun lidah dan pikirannya seakan malas bergerak. Ia bahkan hanya terdiam dan sesekali mencubit tangannya sendiri.

Ini tidak mimpi bukan?

Eunhyuk mulai mengumpulkan kesadaran yang nyata saat kecepatan mobil menggila—matanya melebar, Donghae menatap jalanan tanpa kedip sementara dirinya sendiri sudah berdebar mengingat mereka udah melewati batas kecepatan yang luar batas wajar, Eunhyuk nyaris berteriak saat mobil hitam tersebut melewati gang kecil dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah hutan belantara. Oh apakah mereka sudah sangat jauh dari Seoul? Kenapa Eunhyuk tidak pernah tahu di Seoul ada tempat seperti ini? Hutan?

Tubuhnya menggigil begitu merasakan udara luar menerpa kulit putihnya, Eunhyuk bergidik. Suara hewan-hewan aneh dalam hutan itu juga membangunkan halusinasi payahnya. Ayolah, Eunhyuk itu penakut dan ia tidak akan bisa tidur tenang malam ini jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Donghae-_ssi_, kenapa kau—"

Eunhyuk nyaris kehilangan pita suaranya jika ia terpekik keras saat itu jua, tidak ada orang selain dia dan Donghae di tempat sesepi itu hanya ada tanah basah berbau lumut dan juga puluhan atau mungkin ratusan pohon khas musim dingin yang mewarnai jarak pandang mata. Dan demi seluruh koleksi video yang Eunhyuk simpan, ia baru saja melihat Donghae menatapnya—dengan cara berbeda. Senyuman sinis itu dan juga… sesuatu yang mencuat runcing panjang dari bibirnya. Eunhyuk tidak bisa memastikan itu apa, yang jelas detak jantungnya tidak stabil dan berdetum jauh lebih cepat.

Kenyataan ini membuat tubuhnya memucat—Donghae, _namja_ yang menghantui kesehariannya sekarang bukan terlihat sebagai manusia wajar… setidaknya itu yang dilihat Eunhyuk. Matanya memerah dan ada taring tajam di giginya. Jika memilih mati atau hidup, maka Eunhyuk dengan senang hati bertemu dengan Tuhan saja kali itu.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari vampire kelaparan, begitu kata orang-orang dahulu. Immortal yang berwujud manusia rupawan tersebut akan jauh lebih mengerikan dari ribuan harimau lapar jika ia kehausan. Tenaganya sangat besar dan tubuhmu akan remuk begitu saja jika disentuhnya. Oh, jangan sesekali melawan tatapan itu, lidahnya mengandung racun yang bisa merubahmu kapan saja dan taringnya akan menghisap tetes demi tetes darah segarmu hingga seluruh bagian dalam dirimu kehausan dan lenyap akibatnya.

Eunhyuk mungkin saja belum sepenuhnya paham siapa Donghae, namun ia yakin, dirinya terancam saat itu.

Mungkin saja Donghae sudah sangat kelaparan, tetapi ia baru saja menghisap lima darah manusia sebelum menemui Eunhyuk.

Haha, mungkin satu ada yang dilupakan oleh mereka. Vampire berwujud manusia, mereka juga mempunyai seluruh apa yang dimiliki manusia, nafsu akan darah dan mungkin juga… nafsu akan kenikmatan itu. Dan saat vampire jantan dalam kondisi naiknya, maka mereka kan lebih liar dari saat musim kawin seekor kuda sekalipun. Daya tarik sesuatu bagi mereka sangatlah besar dan keegoisan dari sifat tamak immortal vampire tidak bisa ditawar-tawar. Donghae mendekat, tubuhnya terlihat sangat sempurna begitu sosok aslinya terwujud. Taringnya yang tajam keluar, dan otot-otot di tubuhnya terlihat lebih membesar—kemeja hitamnya nyaris saja terlepas. Dan jangan salahkan Eunhyuk jika ia merasa terlena saat itu.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tidak ke café, ia memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan kota dan membaca beberapa buku. Tebal, tua, berdebu dan usang. Ya, _namja_ manis ini sudah terlalu tertarik dengan dunia immortal—ia memilih beberapa buku yang ia jadikan acuan. Mungkin saja itu bisa menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi saat itu. Beberapa buku terpampang di meja—Sungmin sengaja memilih meja paling ujung untuk menjaga kerahasiaannya. Buku yang tengah ia baca memperlihatkan beberapa kelakuan vampire saat kawin dan musim kawin dari klan immortal, matanya menyipit membaca kalimat-kalimat yang berada di buku kuno tersebut.

_**Immortal yang satu ini memiliki kesamaan paling mirip dengan manusia, mereka memiliki waktu kawin antara vampire lelaki dan wanita. Biasanya pejantan akan terlebih dahulu mengumpulkan tenaga dengan menghisap darah korbannya lebih banyak, mata mereka akan memerah layaknya saat tengah kelaparan. Nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan saat mereka kehausan, namun waktunya tidak menentu—tergantung dengan daya tarik vampire betina yang akan dikawininya. Terkadang mereka melakukannya untuk mencari keturunan, walau sangat tidak mungkin berhasil karena nyatanya tubuh vampire wanita tidak hidup layaknya manusia. Namun konon, beberapa immortal percaya akan adanya inang. Mereka kerap melakukannya bahkan sampai beberapa kali, meski semuanya ada batasan. Tidak ada perbedaan proses kawin antara manusia dengan vampire, walau mungkin akan memakan waktu lebih lama mengingat mereka adalah makhluk abadi.**_

Sungmin menyerngit.

"Apakah Kyuhyun akan semengerikan itu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sungmin lalu menutup buku itu cepat dan segera menghapus pikiran anehnya. "_Andwae!_ Jangan berdikir macam-macam, Sungmin! Aish, ini karena Hyukkie, dia entah kemana… seharusnya anak itu mencariku dan menghubungiku! Aish, kemana perginya ya?"

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak lari?"

Donghae bersuara, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"A—aku juga tidak tahu…"

Kali ini Dongahe tersenyum manis, perlahan jemarinya terangkat mengelus pelipis Eunhyuk yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Ini pertamanya bagiku selama 70 tahun aku menetap di bumi…"

"E—eh?"

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uncontrolled Desire**

Bagian 6

M-rated

**oOo**

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae | Lee Hyukjae

**oOo**

Special thanks: **whoever you are who read this, support me, wait me, care about me or whatever it is. :)  
**

**oOo**

Lee Hyukjae nyatanya memang mencintai Donghae, lihatlah sekarang—meski dirinya dilanda kebingungan yang sangat hebat dan juga ketakutan yang tak berujung toh ia tidak bisa melangkahkan kaki kemana pun. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan tergoda melihat tubuh menawan dari Lee Donghae, vampire yang satu itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah—belum lagi tonjolan dari otot _bicep_ dan _triceps_ yang dimilikinya dan oh, jangan lupakan cetakan abs yang terbentuk akibat dari kemeja yang ia kenakan sangat sempit atau… hanya penggambaran dari penglihatan Eunhyuk? Entahlah… yang jelas saat ini, vampire itu kelihatan begitu memesona di mata Eunhyuk. Taring tersebut tidak hilang, justru semakin mengkilap seiring dengan tatapan lapar Donghae. Jangan katakan Eunhyuk akan menemukan ajalnya saat itu juga, argh… vampire memang menyeramkan sekaligus menakjubkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak lari?" Suara Donghae terdengar, sedikit bergetar karena taring tajam tersebut menghalangi udara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya masih saja terus menatap Eunhyuk, bibirnya tidak jua tertutup.

"A—aku juga tidak tahu…" balas Eunhyuk, ia memang tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Eunhyuk juga sepertinya tidak sadar dengan siapa ia sebenarnya tengah berhadapan, tampaknya ia bukan Sungmin yang bisa dengan mudah mengetahui dan menyimpulkan siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun saat pertama bertemu atau mungkin rasa khususnya pada Donghae yang membuat otaknya jauh lebih susah bekerja dan menghubungkan satu demi satu petunjuk yang sudah sangat gamblang terlihat.

Immortal yang satu ini terdiam, jawaban Eunhyuk sudah sepenuhnya terdengar. Ia juga bisa mendengar detakan jantung Eunhyuk, cepat dan justru membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Jemarinya terangkat begitu mata elangnya menatap beberapa bulir keringat keluar dari pelipis Eunhyuk, dengan lembut ia menyapunya. Selama ia berubah menjadi immortal ia tidak pernah merasakan panas semembara ini, kali ini rasanya melebihi dari kehauasan pertama saat ia menjadi seorang vampire—Donghae belum penrah merasakan keinginan seriskan ini, selama ini ia memang sering menggoda mangsanya sebelum menghabisi mereka dan dengan mudah mengendalikan dirinya. Ia yakin hasrat akan darah manusia bisa mengalahkan sesuatu yang juga tinggi dalam tubuh setiap vampire, lima puluh tahun ia berhasil. Apakah sekarang adalah waktunya?

Belahan bibir manusia ini terlalu menggoda, jauh lebih menggoda dari tetesan darah yang keluar dari leher _yeojya_ cantik di malam-malam sebelumnya. Kulitnya sangat halus dan lembut, kewarasan Donghae benar-benar lepas jika saja sekarang seluruh kain yang membalut tubuh halus ini lenyap dari pandangan matanya—menyisakan sosok manusia polos sepolos saat pertama ia dikeluarkan dari rahim ibunya, dan tentu saja itu akan semakin memudarkan segala hasrat lain yang menggoda Donghae.

"Ini pertamanya bagiku selama 70 tahun aku menetap di bumi."

"E—eh?"

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya, apa maksud dari Donghae sepenuhnya ia tidak mengerti. Bukannya tujuh puluh tahun merupakan waktu yang sangat lama? Bahkan itu melebihi usia dari neneknya sendiri. Kepanikannya menjadi-jadi saat Donghae sengaja medorongnya hingga tubuhnya terembab ke tanah basah, bersentuhan langsung dengan dinginnya rerumputan halus yang melapisi sudut bumi tersebut. Dalam satu tarikan nafas Eunhyuk bergeming, Donghae melepas kemejanya hingga seluruh bayangan akan abs indah itu terpampang jelas dan seketika Eunhyuk tersadar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Donghae, kau punya Jessica dan—hey! Ada apa dengan gigi dan matamu?"Eunhyuk bergidik menyaksikan taring tersebut dan juga mata merah yang diluar kewajaran, bayangan beberapa film menakutkan segera timbul di ingatannya, matanya semakin membesar saat Donghae turun dan mendekatkan wajah dengan dirinya. Hey! Taring itu sangat menakutkan tetapi aroma tubuh Donghae begitu menggiurkan.

Donghae tidak menjawab, ia lalu menempelkan bibirnya di telinga kanan Eunhyuk—menghirup aromanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup basah pada bagian itu, gerakan Donghae terbilang sangat pelan di awalnya, karena ia lebih berkonsentrasi untuk benar-benar menghilangkan dahaganya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun Donghae tidak mau membuat kecerobohan dan malah mengarahkan taringnya pada leher Eunhyuk, beberapa lamanya Eunhyuk memejamkan mata. Kecupan Donghae mulai semakin terasa dan bibir tersebut mulai menyentuh beberapa bagian sensitifnya, jemari Donghae bergerak masuk ke dalam kaus Eunhyuk. Menari bebas di perut manusia tersebut yang nyatanya juga memiliki abs yang begitu menggoda, Donghae tersenyum bergitu merasakan otot perut Eunhyuk menegang saat ia membelainya.

"Engh~"

Tubuhnya seperti terbakar begitu mendengar suara desahan Eunhyuk terlebih begitu melihat wajah Eunhyuk saat itu—sanggup membuat segala rasa dahaga lenyap seluruhnya. Donghae tersenyum, matanya perlahan berubah menjadi hitam legam berpendah cahaya kemerahan. Bibir Eunhyuk menjadi sasaran utama, dengan gerakan cepat ia melumat bibir tebal tersebut—menikmati permukaan lembut yang tidak sebanding dengan kerasnya permainannya nanti, Donghae sudah sangat tahu bagaimana liarnya seorang vampire saat bercinta—ia sudah dari lama mengetahui itu dan sudah puluhan kali ia mencoba agar tidak hilang arah begitu melihat Eunhyuk namun seperti yang pernah ia dengar dari ucapan Kyuhyun, ada kalanya semuanya di luar batas dari kemampuan mereka.

Taring Donghae nyaris saja melukai bibir Eunhyuk, desahan Eunhyuk yang haus akan oksigen membuat Donghae berhenti sebentar—ia bermain di seluruh permukaan wajah persolen tersebut, jemarinya mulai naik menuju tonjolan di dada Eunhyuk.

"Engh~ Engh… anh…" lenguhan Eunhyuk terbebas, tangannya mengepal erat begitu sentuhan Donghae meluluhkan seluruh sendi yang ada dalam dirinya—rasanya kebas yang mengasyikkan, kepalanya berat dengan ransangan-ransangan yang memabukkan. "Oh…" lenguhannya tidak bisa ditahan, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menerima segala perlakuan Donghae meski dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di balik semua itu. Tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak, genitalnya sudah dipastikan tegang berdiri hanya dengan sentuhan di _nipples_-nya dan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Eunhyuk mengaku kalah.

Tidak ada kata penolakan, tidak ada sikap lembut seperti awal. Donghae mendesah berat—suaranya terdengar tidak seperti suara Eunhyuk, lebih berat. Tubuh kurus di bawahnya ini membuat logikanya hilang, lepas dari kendali—ini adalah pertama kalinya baginya, jelas saja dan rasanya sungguh menggairahkan, Donghae tidak yakin ia bisa berhenti dengan mudah. Dengan kasar, ia meraih kaus Eunhyuk dan merobeknya tanpa ampun—bibirnya mengulum _nipples_ yang terbebas itu rakus, sementara tangannya mulai mencabik celana Eunhyuk, tidak menyisakan apapun sebelum jemari panjang itu meraih genital Eunhyuk. Bibirnya tersenyum dalam kulumannya, merasakan genital yang berdenyut dan mengalirkan banyak darah segar ke sana membuat ia semakin menjadi-jadi, Donghae mengerang panjang hampir seperti mengaum—suara khas vampire terdengar memenuhi hutan sepi tersebut.

Tidak salah ia memilih tempat seperti ini.

Erangan Eunhyuk terdengar seperti meraung menahan kesakitan, tangan Donghae mulai embuat ia hampir gila.

"Engh… ahh… bisa…kah, pelan? Ouh…" Eunhyuk meminta, ia tidak mau datang terlalu cepat—staminanya bisa langsung habis sementara Donghae belum membuka celananya sendiri dari tadi. Sayangnya Donghae seolah tidak mendengar, ia justru melahap bibir Eunhyuk dan membuainya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Satu ledakan dahsyat keluar dari dalam dirinya, Eunhyuk mendesah panjang—rasanya begitu nikmat sampai dirinya sendiri tidak sadar memeluk Donghae dengan begitu eratnya.

"Ah… ah… ini gila…" desah Eunhyuk begitu dirinya sudah membuka mata. Donghae tersenyum begitu melihat mata Eunhyuk, ia lalu melebarkan dua kaki jenjang tersebut yang langsung membuat Eunhyuk menelan ludah payah. Eunhyuk mencoba mengintip bagian bawah Donghae yang mulai terbuka, perlahan namun pasti jemarinya melepas sabuk Donghae—penasaran dengan sesuatu dibalik itu, dan ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri begitu celana itu lepas.

"Ah!" Suara Eunhyuk tertahan, sesuatu memenuhi _single hole_-nya. Ia meringis, demi tuhan itu adalah seks pertama Eunhyuk! Dan sekarang ia bisa merasakan satu jari Donghae masuk dalam lubangnya, rasanya perih karena ia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya—perasaan sesak membuat air mata Eunhyuk mengalir begitu saja, dan ia tidak tahan untuk bereriak saat dua jari lagi memenuhi lubangnya. Tidak! Ini hanya tiga jari saja, tidak sebanding dnegan milik Donghae yang akan memenuhi dirinya…

**.**

**.**

"_Aigoo…_ apakah aku terlalu berlebihan pada Eunhyuk?" Sungmin bertanya sendiri, ia tidak bisa menghubungi Eunhyuk, sambungan teleponnya tidak masuk-masuk. Dengan kecewa Sungmin kembali membaca satu buku lagi yang masih tersisa, sebenarnya kepalanya sudah pusing namun ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ke café saat ini membuat ia tidak selera, biarlah membolos kali ini saja lagipula Jessica juga pasti mengerti, ia gadis yang sangat baik.

Buku yang tersisa lebih usang lagi, _cover_ luarnya yang berwarna legam membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Ya Tuhan… kenapa aku harus membaca ini semua…" desah Sungmin sangat pelan, takut membuat orang lain tersadar dengan omongan tidak masuk akalnya. Mata rubahnya mengeja huruf-demi huruf yang ada, beberap kalimat berbahasa asing tidak ia mengerti, buku tersebut memuat banyak mengenai immortal dan makhluk asing lainnya. Sungmin langsung menuju halaman khusus vampire, argh! Ini terlihat sangat gila, Sungmin tahu pasti.

Demi Tuhan Sungmin megutuk dirinya karena membaca pergumulan dalam dunia vampire, buku ini juga dilengkapi beberapa gambar tangan mengenai proses-proses dalam penyatuan vampire. Ia merinding, jemarinya bergetar—dengan perlahan ia mengabaikan gambar tersebut dan membaca keterangan yang dimaksud.

_**Terdapat dua jenis yang dilakukan mereka, konon katanya vampire tidak bisa berhenti melakukan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Beberapa minggu nyaris dinyatakan sebagai waktu rata-rata yang mereka lakukan, disebabkan mereka adalah makhluk abadi. Anjing hutan akan melolong, suara penyatuan mereka membuat seluruh hewan hutan nyaris tergoda untuk melakukan kawin meski bukan dalam musimnya. Dua jenis tersebut mempengaruhi sang pasangan, terkadang…**_

"Hey, kau bisa menanyakan langsung padaku, Min. Tidak perlu repot membaca buku bodoh ini, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa…"

DEG

Kyuhyun duduk santai di hadapannya, matanya melirik buku yang terpampang. Pandangan Kyuhyun bertumpu pada gambar yang melihatkan sepasang vampire saling menyatukan tubuh dan ia tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak sabar, hmm? Sampai-sampai mencari tahu semuanya, jika kau mau aku bisa sekarang membawamu dan melakukannya. Jika kau—"

"_Aniyo_! Kau bicara apa, aku hanya tidak ada kerjaan makanya membaca buku bodoh ini!" Tolak Sungmin tidak setuju. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Kau mengikutiku?" Sungmin bertanya, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata menyipit.

"Hmm, aku mengikuti aroma tubuhmu."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, geli mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi… katakan apa yang kau ingin tahu lebih banyak…" ujar Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia bersuara sangat keras membuat banyak pembaca melirik mereka berdua, Sungmin mendesah sebal dan lalu berdiri sambil membungkuk dan menggumamkan kalimat maaf berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya keluar dari perpustakaan besar itu.

"Nah, sekarang silahkan pergi Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Pergi? Aku ke sini mencarimu, Min dan kau memintaku pergi? Kejam sekali…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-geleng, ia lalu memainkan rambut Sungmin—sekedar menggoda _namja_ cantik tersebut.

"Ini jalanan, bodoh!" Ujar Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau jadi sangat pemarah begini. Pasti buku sialan itu memberitahu hal yang aneh, kau terlihat menakutkan…" canda Kyuhyun lalu merangkul Sungmin.

"Lepaskan! Aku kesal bukan karena buku itu, tapi karena kau seenaknya datang dan Eunhyuk juga tidak memberi kabar ia dimana!" Sungmin terus mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal, sebenarnya ia agak senang saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun di hadapannya namun begitu Kyuhyun sudah kembali menggodanya itu membuat Sungmin merasa jengah.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali, Min…" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar, ia menunduk sebelum melirik wajah pucat Kyuhyun—matanya menatap manik Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat cerah, lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Matamu terlihat sangat cerah hari ini, _waeyo_?" Ujar Sungmin bertanya bingung, sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali ia penasaran dengan tampilan warna dari bola mata Kyuhyun yang sering berubah-ubah dan kali ini ia sudah mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Kyuhyun mengerjap sebentar, lalu tersenyum mengangguk. Sebelum menjawab ia meraih jemari Sungmin dan membawa tubuh mungil tersebut berjalan-jalan di trotoar Seoul yang saat itu lumayan sepi.

"Aku baru saja menyantap makan siangku hari ini…" ujar Kyuhyun jujur, seulas senyum terukir begitu ia merasakan jemari Sungmin menegang. "Dan setelahnya maka warna mataku akan berubah normal seperti biasa, ini warna bola mataku yang sebenarnya, Min. Mungkin malam saat pertama bertemu kau tidak menyadarinya karena kau takut atau mungkin karena kau terlalu tertarik pada rupaku…"

Sungmin memutar matanya saat mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu jika kau sedang lapar apa warnanya menjadi merah?" Tebak Sungmin sesuai dengan buku yang ia baca.

"Hmm, kau tahu? Kau peramal yang baik juga rupanya…" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum membawa Sungmin menuju kursi taman yang kosong—mereka akhirnya sampai di taman bermain kemarin. Mata Sungmin agak kecewa begitu melihat tidak ada penjual permen kapas, lagipula kali ini jauh lebih sepi mungkin karena udara juga semakin dingin dan orang-orang sibuk menghias pohon Natal di rumah.

"Kyu, aku ingin pulang…" lirih Sungmin. Ia teringat dengan janjinya pada sang _eomma_.

"Nanti saja, sekarang masih siang. Kau bukannya ingin bertanya banyak hal padaku?"

"Aish, baiklah… hmm. Berarti sebelum menemuiku kau.. err… meminum darah seseorang?" Sungmin memelankan suaranya. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau… bagaimana kau melakukannya, maksudku… apakah mereka tidak curiga maksudnya kau kan orang asing bagi mereka."

"Mangsaku perempuan, Min. Terkadang mereka yang datang kepadaku dan menggodaku, dan aku tidak akan menolak… kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai bau darah segar dari aliran nadi mereka."

"Menggodamu?" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya.

"Hmm, terkadang jika sulit aku yang lebih dahulu menggoda mereka. Merayu mereka, berkata mereka cantik dan sebagainya lalu mengajak ke tempat sepi dan… menyerang mereka." Kejujuran Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam, jika orang mendengar mungkin akan sangat begitu vulgar.

"Oh…" Sungmin bergumam lemah, ada satu keganjalan dalam dirinya saat itu. Hey! Bukannya sangat jahat menggoda wanita lalu membunuhnya seenak saja? Terlebih lagi jika ia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, ia sosok yang tampan siapa yang tidak akan terpesona oleh ketampanannya. Aish, tentu saja banyak nyawa wanita akan melayang.

"Walau agak susah untukku mengingat aku seorang _queer_."

"Eh? Kau apa?"

"Aku _queer_, Min. Aku gay."

Sungmin tertawa sebentar. "Jadi vampire juga ada yang seperti itu?" Ucap Sungmin geli sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku gay dari sebelum aku berubah. Semua ingatan sebelum kau menjadi vampire tidak akan hilang jika sudah menjadi satu dari mereka, semuanya sama."

Sungmin kali ini bisa mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun berubah. Persis seperti saat mereka berada di sungai Han, setelah Kyuhyun membawanya menuju sebuah portal waktu masa kelam lampau dan sama layaknya waktu itu—Sungmin terenyuh. Sisi kemanusiaannya yang terlampau kuat bisa membaca sesuatu dari mata Kyuhyun kali ini. Pandangan yang sama.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan keluargamu…"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak merindukan mereka, aku lebih merindukan ayah vampireku. Mungkin ini terdengar sangat membingungkan, kau pasti akan bertanya kenapa aku malah merindukan makhluk yang sudah membunuh keluargaku dan menjadikan aku immortal seperti saat sekarang ini…" Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu membaca apa yang akan ditanyakan Sungmin.

"Awalnya aku marah, aku kesal dan aku melarikan diri dari klan tersebut. Aku menangis berhari-hari walau air mataku tidak keluar, vampire tidak bisa menangis, aku bukan manusia lagi tetapi jiwa kemanusiaanku masih ada. Aku kecewa dan aku ingin membunuh diriku saja saat itu, tapi setelah kufikir kembali… rasanya akan sangat bodoh jika aku melawannya. Ia adalah vampire terkuat saat itu, ia pemimpin kaumnya. Akhirnya aku menyerah, mencoba menerima keadaan lagipula tidak akan mungkin keluargaku hidup kembali dan aku menjadi manusia lagi… aku mencoba menghadapinya, sampai aku tahu, malam dimana ia merubahku sebenarnya ia memberikan separuh dari kekuatannya padaku. Kau tahu, separuh dari kekuatannya… sementara pemimpin-pemimpin lain sangat jarang melakukan hal tersebut untuk pemimpin baru."

"Jika ia tidak memberikan kekuatannya padaku, mungkin saja saat proses perubahanku aku tidak bisa bertahan. Dan, jika seorang pemimpin kehilangan sebagian dari kekuatannya maka ia juga akan kesulitan dalam mempertahankan dirinya. Ia melindungiku dari awal, aku tidak bisa mengatakan dia makhluk kejam. Ia memperlakukanku seperti seorang anak, seolah-olah seperti ayahku. Dan aku bisa menerimanya… aku bisa menerima Vincent menjadi bagian dari keluargaku, keluarga baruku."

"Eoh? Vincent?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. "Ya, namanya. Vincent."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Nama babtisku Vincent."

Kyuhyun teridam sesaat, lalu ia tertawa pelan. "Wah, berarti kau memang takdirku. Jadi, kapan aku bisa melakukannya denganmu, _chagiya_~" Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Sungmin.

"Aish, aku belum selesai dan masih banyak yang ingin kuketahui sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, aku bisa menunggu sampai sore, malamnya aku bisa—"

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Aku harus menghias pohon Natal bersama Hyukkie, aish! Anak itu kemana pula!" Kesal Sungmin sambil melirik jam tanganya. "Ya Tuhan! Ini sudah jam setengah tiga, aku harus mencari Eunhyuk dan—"

"Aku tahu dimana dia…"

"Ah? _Jinjja_?"

"Ya, apa kau mau aku membawamu ke sana?"

"Hmm… _ne_! bawa aku ke tempat Hyukkie."

**.**

**.**

Tanah di sekitar dua tubuh ini menjadi lebih panas, pergumulan keduanya semakin memanas meski satu diantaranya sudah menyerah dan mengerang seadanya. Rasanya tubuhnya remuk dan siap untuk jatuh terkulai tidak berdaya, jika saja tubuh di belakangnya kini yang tengah mengerjainya tidak jua selesai… dan juga, ia tidak bisa menolak dan mendustai segala rasa nikmat yang sudah beberapa kali ia capai sedari tadi. Pagi menjelang siang ia sampai di tempat ini, dan sekarang sore menjelang malam ia tidak juga bisa berkutik sedari tadi. Sentuhan kasar itu semakin terasa leluasa membelai titik terintimnya, rasa sakitnya begitu menyiksa sekaligus mendamba. Hanya rintihan sebagai wujud penjabaran yang terlihat nyata, mata terpejam dan bibir terbuka—walau sesekali akan kembali dipagut oleh bibir lain yang tak kalah seksinya.

"Donghae… apa kau… engh… tidak lelah, aku… sudah tidak ahh! Jangan lagi~"

Suara Eunhyuk mengalun dalam kediaman, melagu bersama suara auman khas vampire yang dikeluarkan Donghae. Sudah berkali-kali ia merasakan genital Donghae mengisi _hole_-nya, seolah tidak ada henti dan tidak pernah mengeluarkan cairan semennya. Eunhyuk mulai yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Donghae, apakah mungkin ia benar-benar sekuat itu sehingga bisa melakukannya tanpa keluar sekali pun sementara hampir tujuh jam mereka bersatu sedari tadi.

Hanya desahan kenikmatan yang tidak wajar terdengar, Eunhyuk tidak yakin itu apa yang jelas pandangan matanya sudah berkunang-kunang dan ia mungkin sudah rebah jika Donghae tidak memegangnya kuat.

Mata sipit tersebut merapat cepat begitu ia merasa tubuhnya perlahan bangun dibantu oleh Donghae, walau tidak ada pertanda vampire yang satu itu akan berhenti. Yang ada ia justru disandarakan menuju pohon terdekat, kali ini berhadapan langsung mereka berdua. Donghae menahan tubuh Eunhyuk dengan pinggulnya, matanya menelanjangi wajah penuh keringat yang begitu menggoda.

"Kau bertaring… matamu memerah… aku… mph…" Eunhyuk tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, bibirnya dikecup lembut oleh Donghae, benar sangat lembut dan berbeda. Dan seiring setelah itu Donghae memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri, berlawanan dengan gerak tangannya yang membawa pinggul Eunhyuk bergerak memutar. Gerakannya sangat pelan, Eunhyuk perlahan merasakan rileks. Desahannya keluar begitu Donghae melepas bibirnya, menciumi seluruh bagian wajahnya hingga akhirnya ia merasakan tekanan kuat dalam _hole_-nya sendiri. Dalam hentakan keras dan sebuah lolongan bernada tinggi, Donghae mencapai klimaksnya—ia lalu segera menurunkan tubuh Eunhyuk dan membawa ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu tersiksa, aku tidak pernah bermaksud melukaimu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun ingin menyakitimu, semuanya bukan kehendakku. Maafkan aku, Eunhyuk-_ah_…"

Eunhyuk tidak membalas, ia terlalu lelah dan bibirnya kelu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana kepadamu, tetapi yang pasti aku ingin melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, karenanya… aku malah membuatmu seperti ini."

Pemuda manis tersebut masih tidak membalas, ia membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat sebentar dan mendengarkan ucapan Donghae yang masih sangat membingungkan baginya. Perlahan matanya tertutup, semilir angin yang dingin membuat rasa kantuknya menjadi-jadi. Dan begitu Donghae sudah kembali ingin berusuara… Eunhyuk telah sampai di dunia mimpinya.

"Aku tidak mencintai Jessica, aku tidak pernah mencintai Jessica. Aku hanya mencintaimu… hanya mencintaimu, Eunhyuk_-ah_…"

Beberapa jarak dari sana, terlihat sebuah mobil terpakir selain mobil Donghae. Di dalamnya Sungmin menatap tanpa kejap, mulutnya menganga dan tangannya bergetar. Benar, Kyuhyun bersedia membawanya ke tempat Eunhyuk dan mereka sudah sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu—Sungmin memperhatikan dalam diam, seluruh logikanya seakan hilang begitu melihat secara langsung apa yang tadi ia baca dalam buku sejarah kuno immortal. Dan Donghae benar seorang vampire, ia melakukannya pada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan apapun untuk saat itu.

Tampak olehnya sekarang Donghae membelai lembut kepala Eunhyuk—Sungmin tidak tahu Eunhyuk tertidur atau bisa jadi pingsan, matanya menanti gerakan selanjutnya saat Donghae mulai membawa tubuh Eunhyuk berbaring di tanah dan ia sendiri mengambil beberapa helai pakaiannya yang sudah robek untuk menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk.

"A—apakah… Eunhyuk mati?" Tanya Sungmin ketakutan.

"_Aniyo_… dia tertidur," balas Kyuhyun pelan.

"Darima—"

"Aku bisa mendengar suara detakan jantungnya dari sini, Min."

"Benarkah? A—apa kau bisa mendengar … detak jantungku?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir, karena ia sendiri yakin detak jantungnya sudah menggila sedari tadi.

"Ya." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekarang. "Dan detak jantungmu membuat sesuatu dalam diriku bangkit, _chagiya_…" Sungmin menelan ludahnya payah, ia bisa melihat taring Kyuhyun perlahan keluar dan bola mata tersebut berubah warna. Hitam berbendar kemerahan.

**TBC**

Bandung, 21 Januari 2013, in my room 2:57 AM


	7. Chapter 7

**Uncontrolled Desire**

Bagian 7

**Word: 3.139**

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae | Lee Hyukjae

**Warning: **YAOI, VampirexHuman, Fantasy, Romance, Sex Contain, M-rate

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, jantungnya terasa sesak saat itu. Ya Tuhan! Demi seluruh boneka kelinci yang ia punya Sungmin tidak pernah segelisah ini sebelumnya bahkan tidak saat Kyuhyun memperlihatkan taringnya, Eunhyuk sedang bercinta dengan seorang vampire! Garis bawahi, seorang vampire dan itu dilihat langsung oleh matanya sendiri. Sahabatnya itu memang menyukai Donghae tetapi… Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka jika Eunhyuk rela menyerahkan tubuhnya, apakah… Eunhyuk menjadi inang juga? Sungmin tidak ingin memikirkannya yang jelas saat itu jatungnya tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Keringat dinginnya juga mungkin sekarang sudah keluar sangat banyak, bagaimana tidak? Dua tubuh itu tidak berpakaian dan erangan keduanya menggema dan menusuk gendang telinganya, Sungmin tidak bisa mengelak. Eunhyuk tampak menikmatinya dan itulah yang dikhawatirkan Sungmin, ia takut jika saja… ia, entahlah… menjadi, mungkin—menginginkan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Bingo!

Salahkan keadaan! Jangan melotot pada pikiran kotornya saat itu, oh ayolah… Sungmin itu tetap seorang _namja_ dan kau tahu? Ia tengah memperhatikan dua tubuh memadu cinta, merintih nikmat, sementara dirinya meyaksikan bersama seseorang yang seharian ini terus mengisi pikirannya. _Great_! Jangan asal menebak dulu, Sungmin tentu saja selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun—apalagi setelah vampire sialan itu berkata ia harus bercinta dengannya untuk syarat menjadi inang, argh… Sungmin tidak bisa menenangkan pikiran barang sedikit pun.

Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun meyalakan mesin dan membawa mobilnya lebih dekat, mungkin hanya berjarak lima meter saja dari tempat Donghae dan Eunhyuk sekarang—vampire tampan itu tersenyum begitu melihat Sungmin semakin melebarkan mata. _Nice timing_!

Mata dari sahabatnya itu terpejam, sesekali tampak meringis. Tubuh itu berguncang seiring dengan hentakan yang dilakukan Donghae. Sungmin kembali menarik nafas, kali ini lebih dalam. Suara lolongan Donghae memacu adrenalinnya, pandangan matanya lurus—memperhatikan ke suatu tempat, dimana saat itu Sungmin dapat melihat cairan berwarna gelap merembes keluar dari bagian belakang Eunhyuk yang sudah terbebas dari genital Donghae.

Mereka selesai. Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Sungmin. Perlahan ia bisa menyaksikan Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk sampai akhirnya ia bisa lihat vampire itu membawa sahabatnya berbaring di tanah dan menyelimuti dengan pakaian mereka. Eunhyuk tidak sadarkan dirikah? Apakah ia mati? Sungmin ingin bertanya dan keluar saja untuk memastikan namun sendinya sudah sangat kaku dan enggan untuk bergerak.

"A—apakah… Eunhyuk mati?" Suara Sungmin keluar—terdengar sangat lembut namun bergetar, Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum, matanya menuju wajah manis Sungmin.

"_Aniyo…_ dia tertidur," balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah pelan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan denyut jantung Sungmin semakin begitu kentara di telinganya—suaranya begitu cepat dan tidak stabil, layaknya seseorang yang tengah… ya, Kyuhyun sering mendengar lantunan yang seperti ini. Sebelum ia menikmati mangsanya, gadis-gadis bodoh itu akan selalu berdebar saat Kyuhyun menyentuh mereka dan kali ini, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan suara yang sama. Bedanya, ini terasa menggoda dan menggelitik sesuatu yang lebih dalam dari vampire ini. Ia tersenyum sekilas.

Sungmin mengalihkan padangannya menuju Kyuhyun, alisnya berkerut tanda bingung. "Darima—"

"Aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya dari sni, Min."

Kyuhyun segera menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan Sungmin, matanya menatap balik bola mata rubah milik _namja_ cantik tersebut. Kerutan di kening Sungmin hilang, berganti dengan rona merah yang terlihat dari pipinya. Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi. Rasanya jantungnya hampir meledak. Ya Tuhan! Ia tidak pernah segugup ini, apakah… Kyuhyun juga bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak waras ini?

"Benarkah? A—apa kau bisa mendengar… detak jantungku?"

Walau pun digeluti rasa khawatir yang begitu hebat, Sungmin masih memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun. Suaranya mungkin sudah tidak terdengar benar lagi, dan mungkin saat ini jatungnya sudah lebih tidak wajar lagi. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa begitu tampan bahkan saat sekarang ini. Kyuhyun memutuskan tatapan mereka, memutuskan melirik Donghae yang sekarang tengah membelai lembut kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ya."

Suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkesiap. Mata itu kembali meliriknya. Sungmin mengerjap begitu melihat perubahan warna pada bola mata coklat Kyuhyun, menjadi hitam legam sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan berpendar warna merah terang. Membuat warna merah hati yang begitu pekat akibat perpaduannya.

"Dan detak jantungmu membuat sesuatu dalam diriku bangkit, _chagiya…"_ tambah Kyuhyun yang membuat mulutnya terbuka, memperlihatkan taring panjangnya tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menelan ludah payah, tidak mungkin! Apakah maksud Kyuhyun saat ini juga ia akan—

"A—aku belum siap, Kyu…" ujar Sungmin segera. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, pertanda bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A—aku belum siap melakukannya, aku… belum siap. Maafkan aku," lirih Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerti, maksud Sungmin jelas sekali terlihat. Kyuhyun lalu segera menggeleng hebat dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia pun tidak bermaksud igin melakukannya saat itu juga, Kyuhyun tidak mau gegabah karena sore ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, mereka harus melakukannya saat bulan purnama datang di tengah malam. Dan demi seluruh immortal yang ada, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar saat matanya tadi berubah dan taringnya perlahan muncul, kalimat aneh itu pun begitu saja terucap dari bibirnya.

Tawa renyah keluar dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera mengutuk dirinya karena telah bicara yang tidak-tidak. Matanya memejam, Sungmin mengigit bibirnya sebelum membuka mata dan melirik Kyuhyun kebali—tampak olehnya mata Kyuhyun sudah kembali normal dan taring yang sebelumnya tidak terlihat, beberapa saat Sungmin terdiam sampai akhirnya ia melihat Kyuhyun seperti menahan rasa sakit. Seolah kasat mata.

"_Waeyo,_ Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan antarkan kau pulang, Min." Ujar Kyuhyun segera memutar kunci mpbil untuk menyalakan mesin, meninggalkan Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk. "Donghae tidak akan membunuh Eunhyuk, jadi kau tenang saja…" ujar Kyuhyun memberi satu kepastian dari tatapan Sungmin saat itu.

"_Keundae_… aku khawatir, Donghae itu vampire dan tetap saja ia bisa membunuh Hyukkie…" ujar Sungmin rendah. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Lagipula… kenapa Donghae melakukan itu pada Eunhyuk? Apakah dia juga membutuhkan inang dan—"

"Aish, ternyata benar buku itu tidak membuahkan hasil padamu." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam, kesan ejekan yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun menyebabkan Sungmin menggerutu kesal dalam hati dan hanya mulai memasang wajah tidak sukanya.

"Kau benar-benar orang paling sombong yang pernah kutemui…" ujar Sungmin mencoba bersikap dingin. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, lebih lepas.

"Apa kau lupa aku bukan orang lagi, _chagiya_…" goda Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Jika sudah begini maka ia hanya bisa diam, sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin—memperhatikan betapa lucunya manusia yang satu itu ketika menahan amarah, wajahnya yang begitu polos terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Haha, Kyuhyun itu gay kalian ingat? Dan Sungmin bukalah tipe _namja_ yang mudah unutk ditolak bagi Cho Kyuhyun, bibir yang sempat ia kecup itu begitu manis dan sangat menggoda terlebih lagi ketika pagi datang. Rasanya begitu ranum seolah baru saja dipetik jika diibaratkan buah, dan jangan lupakan betapa halusnya kulit wajah Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa kau ingin membuatku mati!" Sungmin segera menahan kemudi, mobil tersebut hampir saja tidak mengikuti tikungan. Kyuhyun segera menginjak rem dan berhenti mendadak, Sungmin menahan nafasnya. "Aku tidak me—ya, Kyu… kenapa matamu memerah kembali?" Sungmin yang awalnya ingin protes kembali teralihkan karena saat itu Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan mata merah padam, taringnya kali ini keluar dengan jelas di mata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia perlahan menutup matanya dan menghadap ke arah jalanan, terdengar erangan dari mulut itu. Sungmin menelan ludah, apakah sikapnya tadi baru saja membuat immortal yang satu ini marah? Meski tidak terlalu mengerti ada apa, tetapi Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun baru saja meluapkan rasa kesalnya dalam sebuah erangan. Seperti saat ini.

"_Gwaenchana_? Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu kesal, a—aku… hanya takut aku mati jika kecelakaan nanti, kau tahu… aku bukan makhluk abadi sepertimu. Aku juga sudah berjanji padamu untuk menjadi inangmu, aku…" Sungmin terhenti, ia bisa merasakan air matanya hampir saja keluar. _Namja_ ini memang sangat sensitif dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya jika terjadi apa-apa, Sungmin juga yakin ini kesalahannya… mungkin ada sikapnya yang membuat kesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku baca di buku itu, jika mata merah berarti kau haus. Aku... aku tidak terlalu yakin di sini akan ada orang tapi tadi aku sempat melihat ada pejalan kaki, kalau kau mau aku bisa menemui mereka dan mengajak bicara lalu membawanya padamu." Sungmin menjelaskan panjang lebar, Kyuhyun masih menutup wajahnya—namun desahan nafas vampire itu mulai agak stabil, perlahan tangan itu turun dan wajah pucat itu segera menatap Sungmin.

"Aku tidak haus, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku, aku saja yang tidak bisa menahannya…" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar, sungguh saat itu adalah saat tersulit dalam dirinya. Baru kali ini ia gagal dalam mengendalikan situasi seperti ini, serasa hatinya dibakar jika terus menahan semuanya. Sialnya sekarang, Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika terus berhadapan dengan Sungmin. _Namja_ ini… Lee Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu…"

"Aku akan antarkan kau sampai rumah," ucap Kyuhyun menutup percakapan mereka.

Akhirnya perjalanan pulang mereka sangat tenang, Kyuhyun tidak membuka mulutnya dan Sungmin juga tidak berniat memulai pembicaraan, ia memang sesekali mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun. Melihat profil wajah Kyuhyun dari samping membuat ia berdecak kagum, Kyuhyun begitu sempurna saat itu dan Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Mungkin benar Kyuhyun seorang vampire, ia kejam, ia meminum darah manusia dan bahkan ia juga sering membuatnya kesal tetapi jika menolak untuk berada jauh dari Kyuhyun saat itu… Sungmin tidak yakin ia bisa melakukannya, apa mungkin karena dia pada dasarnya sangat baik hati?

Sungmin merapikan pakaiannya sekilas begitu mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Kyu…" ucap Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun terpaku, ia menahan tangan Sungmin begitu _namja_ manis itu ingin berbalik badan membuka pintu mobil. "_Waeyo?_"

Kyuhyun medekat, ia membawa wajah Sungmin tepat di depan wajahnya dan mulai mempersingkat jarak mereka berdua. Jemarinya mulai meraih permukaan wajah Sungmin, membuat Sungmin segera menutup mata. Dan ya, seperti pagi saat itu… dua bibir ini kembali bertemu. Suara kecupan mulai terdengar, Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir itu—jemarinya membelai wajah Sungmin. Bibir Sungmin menerima ciuman tanpa pertahanan berarti, yang pada akhirnya berusaha membalas dengan gerakan yang begitu halus. Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya menuju leher Sungmin, memberi sentuhan lain yang membuat Sungmin mengerang tertahan.

Dan erangan itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun, ia melepas ciumannya dengan paksa. Sungmin tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun, ia segera keluar mobil dan masuk ke rumahnya terburu-buru.

"_Hyung…._ Kemana saja? _Eomma_ dan aku menunggu dua jam dari tadi, kau baru pulang sekarang… pohon Natalnya sudah hampir selesai, aku terpaksa membelinya mainannya sendiri karena kau dan Eunhyuk _hyung_ tidak pulang juga…" sambut Sungjin begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki Sungmin.

"_Ah… mianhae_. Aku lupa… maafkan aku," ujar Sungmin lalu segera menuju ruang tengah dimana _eomma_-nya tengah menata beberapa hiasan Natal.

"_Aigoo_, Sungmin-_ah_… akhirnya kau datang juga, _eomma_ cemas sekali, Eunhyuk mana?"

"_Mianhae, eomma_. Eunhyuk sedang… hmm, bersama temannya…"

"Eh, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Wajahmu merah sekali, _chagiya_…"

"Ah.. a—aku tidak apa-apa."

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap purinya yang ternyata sudah diterangi cahaya lampu, ia bisa menebak siapa yang sudah berada di dalamnya karena sebuah mobil juga sudah terparkir di halaman mereka. Donghae, siapa lagi. Sebagai seorang pemimpin vampire Kyuhyun dibekali dengan daya indera yang tajam, dalam jarak sejauh ini ia bisa mendengar bahkan setiap gerakan yang ada dilakukan oleh Donghae, jika tidak bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahu dimana Eunhyuk berada saat Sungmin bertanya. Pemimpin vampire mempunyai koneksi yang susah dijelaskan logika mengenai seluruh pengikutnya, dan juga untuk saat itu Kyuhyun hanya memiliki Donghae sebagai pengikut satu-satunya. Vampire yang satu ini tidak berniat membuat banyak rombongan.

Kyuhyun sadar betul bahwa memperbanyak kaum vampire tidak seutuhnya benar, vampire itu parasit. Pembunuh yang keji, manusia membenci mereka—itulah alasannya Kyuhyun tidak mau merubah banyak orang sembarangan seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin-pemimpin sebelumnya. Ia masih juga berfikiran normal untuk tidak membuat terror semakin hebat, beberapa tahun yang lalu legenda vampire mulai hilang di tengah masyarakat. Orang-orang berfikir semuanya telah lenyap dan berakhir pada saat pemimpinan Vincent, itulah yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada rasa gelisah dan takut seperti saat-saat ia menjadi manusa dulu.

Namun nyatanya, dalam dirinya mengalir puluhan racun vampire. Dia adalah yang terpilih untuk menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya, racun itu tentu sudah mengalir di tubuhnya dan iblis pasti akan selalu ada dalam pemikirannya, ia bukan manusia lagi. Kyuhyun adalah makhluk penghisap darah yang sarat dengan kekejaman, tidak memiliki rasa belas kasihan dan juga ego yang besar. Semua hasrat yang ada dalam dirinya sekarang bukanlah sebatas manusia—ia seorang titisan iblis. Entahlah, mungkin iblis bagi manusia-manusia.

Dan karena itulah, Kyuhyun tetap harus memiliki keturunan. Puluhan ingatan yang tersaji dalam pikirannya adalah ingatan-ingatan gabungan dari pemimpin dari awal, terkadang dirinya terpaksa menahan segala kegagalan pembuahan yang ratusan kali terjadi. Saat itulah yang paling tidak ia sukai, dan itu akan semakin bertambah setiap harinya jika ia tidak segera mencari inang. Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan… lagipula, ia ingin menjalankan apa yang diinginkan Vincent, satu-satunya vampire yang Kyuhyun anggap keluarga saat itu sebelum ia merubah Donghae.

Begitu kakinya melangkah, ia bisa mendengar suara Donghae yang berbisik—terdengar sangat lemah namun jelas bagi Kyuhyun. Perlahan pemimpin vampire itu tersenyum. Donghae benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk, karena baru saja ia menggumamkan kata cinta—meski Kyuhyun yakin Eunhyuk sedang terlelap. Ayolah, bercinta tujuh jam lamanya pasti menguras tenaga Eunhyuk dan beruntung Donghae bisa tahan dengan satu kali permainan saja.

"Anak itu pasti sangat susah menahan hasratnya…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menaiki tangga. Pikirannya sempat melayang pada sosok manis yang baru saja ia temui, sosok yang bisa membuatnya menjadi tampak bodoh. Kyuhyun sadar betul dengan ketololan yang ia lakukan selama di mobil tadi. Iblis dalam hatinya berteriak untuk menyetubuhi Sungmin saat itu, manusia seperti Sungmin terlalu menggoda. Entah itu darahya atau pun aroma manusianya yang mengundang Kyuhyun untuk segera melakukan penyatuan tubuh, selama ini memang Kyuhyun sangat piawai mengontrol hasrat itu karena ia yakin hasrat semacam itu akan hilang terkalahkan oleh dahaga. Kyuhyun akan selalu memfokuskan dirinya pada darah jika dalam kondisi demikian. Lagipula, ia belum pernah segegabah ini.

Aroma Sungmin begitu kuat, pekat dan juga menggairahkan. Anak manusia itu tidak pernah menggoda padanya secara langsung, tidak seperti ratusan _yeojya_ yang ia temui selama ini. Jika Kyuhyun tidak menahan lebih kuat, mungkin… saat itu juga di dalam mobil ia bisa menelanjangi Sungmin.

"Kau melihatnya, bukan?" Suara Donghae terdengar saat Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar penuh nuansa biru tersebut, kamar Donghae. Tampak Eunhyuk berbaring di ranjang, sementara Donghae duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Aku bisa merasakannya, kau tahu itu."

Donghae tersenyum. "Dialah orang yang kumaksud, Kyu."

Suara Donghae terdengar serius, Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan tatapan dalam. "Oh, aku sudah mengira. Kau tidak sanggup menjadikannya inang," ujar Kyuhyun lalu berbalik melirik Eunhyuk. "Biar kutebak… kau… terlalu takut jika ia merasakan sakit karenamu," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu persis, kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Cinta, oke. Baiklah… aku tidak memaksamu, Hae. Kau juga tidak mempunyai kewajiban mencari inang…" ujar Kyuhyun menjawab, ia memainkan beberapa hiasan kamar Donghae saat itu.

"Kau sendiri yang bercerita bagaimana sulitnya menjadi inang, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat dia yang aku cintai merasakan hal itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. "Kau berfikiran sama dengan Vincent, kau benar-benar mirip Ayah."

"Kyu, aku takut membunuhnya saat itu…" ujar Donghae, ia melirik wajah tenang Eunhyuk saat tidur. "Aku berusaha keras menahan diriku, namun aku gagal."

"Nyatanya kau tidak membunuhnya, ia akan bangun besok pagi. Setelahnya mungkin ia akan sediit bingung dan mungkin saja… lupa dengan apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan, itu tergantungmu ingin menjelaskannya bagaimana." Saran Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Aku ke kamarku dulu, hari ini energiku tekuras cukup banyak."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

"Hmm?"

Donghae memberi jeda sebentar. "Kau tahu, besok malam purnama. Malam purnama pertama untuk tahun ini, Kyu."

Dan Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, ia berjalan keluar… meninggalkan Donghae yang lalu menatap pungguk itu menjauh sambil menggumam lirih.

"Dia memang keras kepala."

**.**

**.**

Matahari kembali menjalankan tugasnya untuk bagian bumi yang satu ini, nyanyian burung pagi membuat sosok yang hampir setengah hari lamanya tertidur terbangun jua. Meski saat itu tidak bisa dikatakan terlalu pagi namun setidaknya jam makan siang belum datang. Matanya menyesuaikan dengan pelan, ia melirik sekitar. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Pagi, Eunhyuk _-ah_…" sapa Donghae sambil menyerahkan segelas susu segar yang beberapa menit sebelumnya ia ambil dari rumah penduduk sekitar, ayolah… mana mungkin Donghae dan Kyuhyun memilki persediaan susu di rumah mereka?

"Kenapa—"

"Aku akan jelaskan." Donghae berdehem pelan. Ia bisa membaca arti tatapa Eunhyuk yang sepenuhnya tidak mengerti, bisa dipastikan _namja_ ini sepenuhnya lupa dengan kejadian sore kemarin. Namun Donghae harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa aku bisa bersamamu? Maksudku… tidur di tempat seperti ini, apakah ini rumahmu?"

"Aku… akan jelaskan, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Ini rumahku dan Kyuhyun, kami tinggal berdua." Donghae mulai dengan hal yang paling mudah dulu. "Kemarin aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat… apakah kau ingat?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia sepenuhnya tidak mengerti. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya sebuah tanda tanya besar. Kenapa, bagaimana dan dimana.

"Aku tidak ingat…"

Donghae tersenyum kecut, ada rasa pahit begitu ia mendengar kalimat pengakuan Eunhyuk tersebut. Baru saja ia ingin menjelaskan lebih rinci namun Eunhyuk meringis sambil memegang pelipisnya.

"Aku… pusing…" ujar Eunhyuk lemah.

"Ah, kalau begitu… tidurlah lagi."

Eunhyuk yang benar-benar pusing akhirnya tertidur kembali, tenaganya seolah terkuras habis. Untunglah Donghae tidak sempat mengutarakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya karena itu akan membuat Eunhyuk semakin terbeban atau kaget, mungkin? Apakah benar setiap manusia akan kehilangan ingatan sementara setelah melakukan penyatuan dengan vampire? Donghae tidak paham, Kyuhyun hanya berkata bisa jadi dan bisa jadi tidak. Dan itu membuatnya kembali bingung.

"Min, dengarkan aku. Jangan berteriak, Eunhyuk sedang tidur."

"Aku tidak berteriak, Kyu! Aku hanya khawatir!"

Donghae bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari tempatnya saat itu.

"Hyukkie!" Sungmin langsung berteriak begtiu masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae di belakangnya ada sosok Kyuhyun yang mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tadi pagi aku menemuinya dan dia memaksaku ke tempat Eunhyuk…" ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan arti tatapan Donghae.

"Apakah Eunhyuk tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin pada Donghae. "Kau tidak berniat meminum darahnya, bukan?"

Kali ini alis Donghae kertemu tanda heran, apakah Sungmin tahu semuanya?

"Dia tahu siapa kita, Hae. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun."

"Aish, Hyukkie yang malang… kau pasti kewalahan melayani vampire itu bukan? Nanti kau bertambah kurus, Eunhyuk_-ah_…" ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus kepala Eunhyuk. Donghae kembali melirik Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Pemimpin vampire itu manarik nafas.

"Kami melihatmu kemarin sore, aku berjanji membawanya pada Eunhyuk."

"Kumohon jangan cerita apa-apa pada Eunhyuk saat dia bangun, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi…" ujar Donghae mengingatkan Sungmin.

"Eoh? Jadi setelah melakukannya Hyukkie hilang ingatan?" Mata Sungmin membulat. "Berarti aku nanti juga akan hilang ingatan… bagaimana ini?" Ujar Sungmin ragu. Donghae kembali melebarkan mata dan melirik Kyuhyun.

"Aish, aku katakan padamu. Dia inangku."

Dan setelah itu Donghae tersenyum melirik Sungmin. "Selera Kyuhyun ternyata boleh juga, kau manis sekali. Sungmin-_ah_…" Ucap Donghae membuat Sungmin terpana. Donghae sedikit menggoda Sungmin dengan membuat wajah seperti ingin menggigit orang.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan… jangan begitu…" cegah Sungmin, cemberut. Ia kesal.

"Haha, kau tidak takut padaku, hmm? Aku bisa membunuhmu… tapi tidak akan, kau begitu manis…" ujar Donghae sambil tertawa.

"Donghae-_ssi_!"

"Hae, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Dia bisa takut dan satu hal, dia kan menginap di sini sampai besok. Jadi… jangan pernah ganggu dia seperti itu." Kali ini Kyuhun bersuara, Donghae maupun Sungmin menatap bingung.

"Menginap? Aku harus—"

"Kau harus menginap di sini, Min. Urusan café nanti aku bicarakan dengan Jessica, aku juga akan minta izin pada _eomma_-mu." Kyuhyun lalu melenggang pergi, meinggalkan Sungmin yang langsung mendesah panjang karena ulah Kyuhyun.

"Dia selalu saja seenaknya!" Rutuk Sungmin sebal.

"Malam ini malam purnama, Sungmin-_ah_. Tentu saja ia menginginkanmu di sini."

"Apa? Malam purnama?"

"Ya, saat paling tepat untuk melakukannya."

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uncontrolled Desire**

Bagian 8

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae | Lee Hyukjae

::VampirexHuman, Implicit Sex Content, PG-17, Blood, Fantasy, Romance, Boys Love, AU::

**oOo**

Sungmin menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum walau sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud dari Donghae saat itu, terlebih Donghae hanya memakai celana panjang dan tubuh bagian atasnya terpampang jelas di hadapan Sungmin—itu, err… agak mengingatkan Sungmin pada kejadian kemarin sore. Sepertinya Donghae juga tidak sadar Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman saat itu, nyatanya vampire yang satu ini malah menatap Sungmin dan membalas senyum dari _namja_ manis itu.

"Aku senang akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukanmu, selama puluhan tahun terakhir ia selalu menahan rasa sakit setiap malam purnama. Dan bahkan tahun ini aku penrah melihat di malam biasa pun ia mengerang kesakitan." Donghae bicara kembali, kali ini Sungmin mencoba konsentrasi. Mendengar kalimat tersebut ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menuntut lebih, apakah Kyuhyun sakit karena dirinya?

Mata Donghae menatap ke luar jendela seketika, mencoba tidak melihat Sungmin. "Kyuhyun menanggung beban dari vampire-vampire yang pernah menjadi pemimpin dahulu, itu mutlak, Sungmin-_ah_. Semakin banyak kenangan-kenangan buruk mengenai segala pemusnahan vampire era-era tersebut maka semakin banyak beban yang diderita Kyuhyun, ia hidup sudah seabad lebih dan entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menemukan inang. Kyuhyun selalu menolak jika aku menawarkan seseorang yang menurutku bisa padanya, Kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya pertanda tidak paham.

"Jadi… maksudmu selama ini Kyuhyun menderita?" Tebak Sungmin pelan, ia takut membangunkan Eunhyuk walau sepertinya _namja_ itu tidak akan bangun.

"Dengar baik-baik, Sungmin_-ah_. Malam ini malam purnama dan Kyuhyun akan menderita kecuali kau mau mebantunya…"ujar Donghae yang dengan enaknya tidur di sebelah Eunhyuk sambil memeluk tubuh manusia yang terlelap itu. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, lucu.

"A—aku?"

"Ya."

Dongahe mengangguk. Sungmin baru saja mau bertanya lagi sebelum akhirnya matanya membulat begitu melihat Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk.

"Caranya seperti yang bisa kau lihat kemarin sore, jadilah inangnya. Malam ini juga…"

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk setuju, tidak ada pilihan lain. Donghae lalu memberi isyarat agar Sungmin keluar ruangan, _namja_ manis ini hanya bisa menurut dan mulai menjelajahi isi puri Kyuhyun dan Donghae ini. Ruangannya sangat besar dan begitu klasik, seperti melihat apa yang ada di dalam film-film kerajaan Inggris dahulu. Namun jauh lebih modern, karena peralatan elektronik sangat banyak berada di sana, Sungmin terkejut begitu masuk dalam satu ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku dan juga sebuah meja kerja. Ruangan apakah itu? Di sana ada sebuah komputer besar dengan beberapa laptop kecil di mejanya, beberapa sketsa juga ada—lembar demi lembar kertas tebal berwarna putih tersebut berjatuhan begitu angin masuk dari luar pintu jendela.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mendekat, memunguti dan melihat beberapa sketsa yang ada. Gambar bangunan, sepertinya itu adalah pekerjaan untuk seorang arsitek. Dan rasa penasaran Sungmin menjadi-jadi begitu melihat ada tulisan-tulisan kecil di bawah gambar tersebut, tulisan yang pernah ia lihat saat di café. Apapun itu, Sungmin yakin ruangan ini penuh dengan hasil kerja yang sangat tinggi. Banyak sekali miniatur bangunan semacam apartemen di sana—agaknya hanya ruangan inilah yang menggambarkan tempat tinggal manusia bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin memutuskan keluar dari ruangan itu, ia beranjang menuju ruang depan yang sangat luas—terdapat banyak furniture tua di sana dan bahkan beberapa benda sudah dilapisi debu. Hey, berapa tahunkah umur puri ini? Apakah vampire memang suka tinggal di tempat yang menyeramkan seperti di dalam film-film? Sungmin bergidik ngeri begitu melihat lukisan-lukisan manusia dengan taring dan wajah-wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa, ada yang wajahnya berlumuran darah dan juga dengan latar yang begitu suram. Sungmin benci tempat ini, ia segera memutar badan menuju tempat lain.

Ah, ternyata di tempat ini ada juga kolam renang. Sungmin mendesah lega, setidaknya kolam renang tdak mengerikan—langsung berhadapan dengan agin luar jauh membuat batin Sungmin tenang. Meski ia melihat air dalam kolam renang tersebut bisa dipastikan tidak layak pakai bagi manusia—oh ayolah, kolam renang itu airnya berwarna hijau pekat! Siapa juga yang akan berani menyelam di sana, mungkin saja akan ada ular atau buaya yang bersemayam di sana. Ugh, Sungmin tidak akan berani mendekat lebih. Cukup untuk menghirup udara segar saja, musim dingin benar-benar mampu membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Sungmin menggosok tangannya dan mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, memang udaranya sangat segar atau terlampau segar karena ia nyaris membeku. Salju memang belum datang, mungkin beberapa hari lagi.

"Kemana dia?" Ujar Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan kembali masuk ruangan, ia meniti tangga untuk bisa kembali ke kamar Donghae—memastikan Eunhyuk tidak apa-apa dan vampire itu tidak lepas kendali. Namun sayangnya Sungmin ternyata lebih tertarik masuk ke satu ruangan lagi yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan kamar Donghae, ia tadi tidak sempat masuk karena pada awalnya mengambil jalan ke arah kiri.

Ruangan itu sama ukurannya dengan ruangan yang penuh sketsa bangunan, namun kali ini isinya dipenuhi dengan alat musik. Gitar, drum, piano dan juga beberapa alat musik lainnya yang bisa dimainkan dengan tangan ataupun dengan mulut. Semacam studio musik di mata Sungmin, beberapa foto di dinding melihatkan penghargaan yang diraih—mungkin—dari pemilik studio ini. Lee Donghae. Donghae seorang komposer, Sungmin bisa menebak dari seluruh penghargaan dan juga foto diri Donghae dalam figura-figura di sana.

"Ternyata mereka bekerja juga…" ujar Sungmin.

Tentu saja Donghae dan Kyuhyun tidak hanya berjalan kesana-sini, mereka membutuhkan penampilan seperti manusia sesungguhnya. Bekerja, berpakaian, dan juga bertingkah laku seperti manusia pada umumnya. Sekilas mereka berdua memang sangat tampak seperti manusia—tidak ada beda sama sekali, Sungmin yakin pasti tidak akan ada yang curiga kecuali dua immortal itu melihatkan wujud asli mereka. Dan ya! Sungmin mulai bingung kembali. Ayolah, ia masih mahasiswa tingkat dua yang juga tidak terlalu paham dengan dunia seperti ini, jangan paksa dia membuat asumsi lebih banyak lagi. Penjelasan Donghae barusan saja sanggup membuat keningnya berkerut tidak mengerti.

Ruangan Donghae ini menjadi tujuan terakhir, Sungmin tampaknya sudah lelah. Puri itu cukup besar untuk ia tapaki terlebih ia belum makan pagi sama sekali dan saat itu sudah jam makan siang, perut Sungmin juga sudah berbunyi. Demi Tuhan ia lapar!

Dapur.

Yup, mari mencari dapur. Sungmin kembali turun tangga, tanpa repot-repot bertanya pada Donghae karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengunyah sesuatu. Sialnya, dapur Kyuhyun tidak ada apa-apa! Jelas saja, mana mungkin vampire menyimpan ayam goreng di dapur mereka. Sungmin mengumpat kesal melihat hanya ada barang-barang bodoh di sana, tidak ada yang lain! Tidak ada makanan, argh! Sungmin takut bisa mati kelaparan jika sampai malam ia harus di sini.

"Lapar, hmm?" Suara bass tersebut membuat Sungmin berbalik badan. Melihat tubuh tegap yang tengah tersenyum sambil menenteng satu plastik besar yang berlabelkan makanan cepat saji, mata _namja_ manis ini langsung berbinar cerah. Makanan!

"_Gomawo_!" Ucapnya senang sambil merampas makanannya dari Kyuhyun. Ya, vampire itu sempat keluar mencari makanan untuk Sungmin dan juga meminta izin pada Jessica sekaligus memberitahu Sungjin bahwa _hyung_-nya yang manis ini akan menginap di rumahnya. Untunglah Sungjin bukanlah tipe orang yang susah dirayu, hanya dengan memberikan satu paket hiasan Natal mewah juga satu boneka anjing besar yang lucu ia mengangguk setuju.

"Yay! Pizza! Hmm, ada _milkshake_ juga! Kau pintar sekali memilih, Kyu…" puji Sungmin mencomot satu potong pizza dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya meraih satu gelas besar milkshake yang dimaksud. Kyuhyun lalu mendekat, ia meraih kantung plastik besar itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dan membawanya menuju lemari es.

"Aish, anak itu! Sudah kubilang jangan menyimpan _wine_ di lemari es!" Kesal Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebotol _wine_ yang ia yakin adalah ulah Donghae.

"Eoh? Wine? Apa kalian bisa minum wine?" Ujar Sungmin bertanya. Bukannya vampire hanya minum darah?

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Min. Pada dasarnya kami bisa memakan apa yang kalian makan, dan tentu saja kami harus melakukannya untuk tidak dicurigai tapi… mungkin hanya beberapa rasa yang bisa tercecap di lidah kami dan rasanya mulai hilang jika makanan atau minuman itu tidak memiliki cirri khas tertentu."

Kyuhyun menjelaskan, ia tersenyum melihat dahi Sungmin berkerut. Karena gemas, Kyuhyun menyentil dahi mulus tersebut. "Jadi intinya, Donghae itu suka minum _wine_…" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum kembali menyusun beberapa makanan di kulkas.

"Hmm, kau suka daging?" Tanya Sungmin begitu melihat beberapa daging mentah yang siap masuk ke dalam _freezer_.

"_Nah_. Aku membelikannya untuk sarapan pagimu," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam. "Kau akan menginap, bukan? Jangan bilang kau lupa ingatan, Min."

"Ah…. I—iya… aku lupa." Ungkap Sungmin lalu mengunyah makanannya lahap. Untuk saat itu yang terpenting adalah makan bagi Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik satu kursi terdekat dari Sungmin, ia duduk di sana dengan kepala menengadah memperhatikan _namja_ cantik tersebut. Sungmin awalnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan, ia lebih memilih memfokuskan dirinya untuk menghabisi pizza yang tengah ia nikmati namun ekor matanya masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya tanpa kedip. _Namja_ cantik itu bergerak agak menjauh, memalingkan wajah agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa memperhatikannya.

"Hey, kau sudah pulang!" Donghae yang datang mendadak nyaris membuat gelas _milkshake_ SUngmin jatuh, demi Tuhan ia benci sifat vampire yang seenaknya menampakkan diri.

"Ya! Mana Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Dia masih tertidur, Sungmin-_ah_. Tenang saja, dia tidak akan apa-apa. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu…" ujar Donghae tersenyum menggoda, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang mengernyit heran.

"Khawatir padanya?" Ujar Kyuhyun memastikan. Donghae tertawa.

"Ya, jangan bilang kau tidak suka aku khawatir pada inangmu. Kau ternyata posesif juga, Tuan Cho…" goda Donghae sambil mengambil gelas dan membuka lemari es. Matanya melebar melihat botol _wine_-nya tidak ada. "Hey, kemana pergi minumanku?" Tanyanya tidak suka, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab—ia melemparkan botol hitam tersebut pada Donghae. Sekejap Sungmin menutup mata karena ia yakin botol itu akan tepat mengenai kepala Donghae—namun agaknya ia tidak mendengar suara pecahan kaca atau suara 'aduh' dari bibir Donghae.

Mata _namja_ cantik itu terbuka perlahan, Donghae bisa menangkap botol itu dengan sigap—oh yeah, Sungmin mendehem pelan. Tentu saja, ia tidak perlu khawatir. Dua makhluk di hadapannya ini immortal mereka pasti bsia mengatasi hal semacam itu, lagipula mereka toh juga tidak akan mati jika tertimpa botol _wine_ seperti itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakana jangan menyimpan _wine_ dalam lemari es, rasanya tidak enak." Ujar Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Donghae.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu, manis?" Donghae bersuara, matanya menatap Sungmin.

"Eh? Oh… baik-baik saja…" ujar Sungmin menjawab.

"Kau pergi kemana?" Kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya. Sedikit nada tidak suka yang dingin keluar bersamaan, Sungmin menggigit bibir ragu.

"A—aku…"

"Dia hanya keliling puri, Kyu. Kau tidak usah seperti itu, kau menakutinya. Lagipula ia pergi sendiri, aku tidak menemaninya…" jelas Donghae sebelum menghirup _wine_-nya dengan senang, menggoda pimpinan vampire-nya itu ternyata begitu mengasikkan. Selama ini cukup ia yang menjadi bahan candaan dari Kyuhyun, dengan adaya Sungmin Donghae bisa bertindak sesuka hatinya.

"Benar, Kyu. Aku tidak keluar puri, aku hanya ke beberapa ruangan. Satu ruangan penuh sketsa dan satunya penuh alat musik…" ujar Sungmin. "Dan kolam renang di—"

"Kolam renang? Kau ke kolam itu?" Potong Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sungmin mengangguk, Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud dan segera menutup pintu lebar penghubung antara kolam dengan ruangan tengah.

"_Waeyo_?" Sungmin bertanya pada Donghae yang masih duduk tenang.

"Itu kolam untuk zombie yang tinggal di dalam rawa, dan mereka memakan daging manusia…" ujar Donghae tersenyum manis. Sungmin menahan salivanya berat, makhluk macam apa lagi itu?

"Apakah… mereka banyak?"

"Untungnya hanya ada satu di dalam sana, mereka sudah hampir tidak ada. Kyuhyun menemukannya satu saat ia beberapa tahun lalu ke Rusia, ia menemukan beberapa mahluk di sana. Mereka akan terbangun begitu mencium bau manusia."

"Kau tidak mengingatkanku sebelumnya."

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Aku suka melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang kaget saat tahu kau pergi ke sana tadi. Menyenangkan, aku seperti melihat sisi lain seorang pemimpin vampire yang keras kepala."

Sungmin mengangguk kaku, Donghae melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun itu sangat dingin, ia tidak pernah tergoda dengan wanita. Banyak _yeojya_ selama ini menawarkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, tetapi dia menolak dan lebih tertarik meminum darah mereka."

"Saat Kyuhyun dan aku ke Inggris, saat melewati hutan belantara seorang _Dryad _tanpa busana menggoda Kyuhyun."

"Apa lagi itu?"

"Dryad adalah peri wanita dari tumbuhan yang berpakaian seksi." Balas Donghae lembut. _"_Bahkan beberapa _elf_ jatuh hati pada ketampanan Kyuhyun, _elf_ yang memiliki kekuatan sihir dan wajah rupawan yang nyaris susah ditolak. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak mereka semua."

"Eoh? _Elf?_" Sungmin melebarkan matanya bingung.

"_Elf _itu peri bawah tanah yang sangat cantik dan tampan, Sungmin -_ah_. Tubuh mereka mungil… mungkin seukuranmu…"

Sungmin menganga lebar. "Aku tidak kecil! Tubuhku ini masih standar, Donghae-_ssi_!" Sungmin mengajukan protes.

"Haha, _ne_… aku hanya bercada. Peri-peri bawah tanah yang cantik jelita itu hanya mencapai separuh tinggi dari kaum kami, balik ke _zombie_. Kyuhyun membawanya karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri, dan tubuhnya lemah… makanya, ya begitulah. Kuharap kau bisa memahaminya." Ujar Donghae bertepatan dengan suara langkah Kyuhyun yang smeakin mendekat.

"Dengar, Min. Jangan pernah ke kolam itu lagi, kau mengerti?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar berat, mata Kyuhyun pun tampak memerah dan taringnya mulai terlihat. "Aku haus, kau tetaplah di kamar. Jangan kemana-mana…"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk patuh, matanya tidak berhenti melirik keadaan Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya tubuh tegap itu keluar puri diiringi suara pintu yang tertutup dengan keras.

"Aish, dia hampir saja kehilangan kewarasannya. Kyuhyun saat lapar benar-benar menakutkan, aku saja takut… apa kau tidak takut, Sungmin _-ah_?"

Sungmin menggeleng, ia lalu ikut duduk—karena sedari tadi ia berdiri sambil memakan pizza—dan menatap Donghae penuh tanya.

"Donghae_-ssi_… kumohon jawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Sungmin serius, matanya menyipit menatap Donghae.

"Err… akan aku usahakan. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sebenarnya sangat banyak, tetapi aku akan bertanya hal yang sangat mudah untuk pertamanya. Kenapa Eunhyuk tidak mengingat saat kalian melakukannya? Kenapa ia lupa dengan kejadian sore itu?"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, ia sudah pasti menduga Sungmin akan bertanya hal ini suatu saat.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Sungmin _-ah_. Tidak semua inang seperti itu, Kyuhyun pernah mengatakannya padaku. Jika seorang inang lupa dengan penyatuan mereka maka bisa jadi ia sendiri tidak mengharapkan penyatuan seperti itu, mungkin Eunhyuk tidak berharap ini semua terjadi…" ujar Donghae tertawa miris. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kurasa ada alasan lain…" ujar Sungmin bersikeras. Ia tahu Eunhyuk mencintai Donghae, tidak mungkin alasan seperti itu membuat ia lupa dengan kejadian sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri Kyuhyun. Baiklah, pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "_Aniyo_, aku masih lapar. Aku mau makan dulu saja…" ujar Sungmin mengambil sepotong pizza lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah kau tidak haus, Donghae _-ssi_?" Sungmin bersuara kembali.

"Tidak. Aku tidak haus, lagipula aku juga menyukai _wine_. Ini bisa meredam hausku, Kyuhyun memang selalu haus. Ia butuh banyak energi, terlebih untuk nanti malam…" ujar Donghae lalu mengedipkan matanya pada Sungmin. _Namja_ manis ini tidak mau repot-repot bertanya kenapa lagi, ia sudah jengah digoda terus oleh Donghae.

"Kau tahu, aku menghabiskan lima orang dan tiga botol _wine_ sebelum sore kemarin…" ujar Donghae membuat Sungmin menutup matanya sebal. "Aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun harus meminum darah berapa _yeojya_ yang jelas kurasa ia tidak akan bisa puas jika dua atau tiga orang."

"Bi—bisakah kau diam?" Pinta Sungmin melirik Donghae tidak suka. Vampire itu tersenyum geli.

"Kulihat nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang panjang, aku akan memasang musik keras jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir. Walau aku yakin suara Kyuhyun akan merusak gendang telingaku."

"Donghae_-ssi_!"

Sungmin menggebrak meja kesal, ia lalu meninggalkan Donghae di dapur sendiri. Sungmin memilih masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan menutup pintunya cepat, takut jika Donghae ikut masuk dan mengganggu siangnya saat itu. Untungnya Sungmin tidak lupa membawa sisa pizza dan _milkshake_-nya, ia masih lapar. Kamar Kyuhyun masih sama seperti saat pertama kalinya ia ke tempat itu—Sungmin ingat bagaimna kagetnya saat ia terbangun dan menemukan dirinya berada di kasur ini, _bed cover_-nya telah berganti. Sekarang warna merah muda yang mendominasi ruangan, Sungmin tersenyum senang… merah muda adalah warna kesukaannya dan beberapa perabot lain juga tidak semengerikan saat itu.

Pagi itu, pagi pertama ia disentuh secara intens oleh Kyuhyun. Oh maksudnya, berupa sebuah ciuman selamat pagi yang menggairahkan. Segala rasa bingung yang melebur begitu bibir Kyuhyun menyapa bibirnya begitu lembut, ya… Sungmin tidak akan pernah lupa ciuman pertamanya itu.

"Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" Sungmin membentak dirinya sendiri, ia lalu beranjak menuju ranjang dan berbaring di sana. Ia bisa menghirup aroma Kyuhyun dari selimut itu dan juga bantal yang berada di sana. "Apakah Vampire bisa tidur?" Ujar Sungmin bertanya meski ia yakin tidak akan ada jawaban.

"Aku masih merasakan semua ini mimpi… jika setelah ini, jika besok pagi aku akan menjadi seorang inang apakah aku aka tetap bisa bertemu dengan _eomma_, Sungjin, dan semuanya? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini, karena dalam pikiranku hanya ada dia. Aku ingin menolongnya, aku… tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi."

"Kya! Aku sudah gila~" Sungmin menutup wajahnya. "Aku ingin tidur saja…" ujar Sungmin pelan, namun matanya melebar melihat jam dinding yang ada di baian kiri kamar. Jam lima sore, tidak mungkin tidur saat itu. Sungmin mengurungkan niat, ia bangkit dan tempat tidur dan mondar-mandir di depan kaca layaknya orang gelisah.

"_Eottokhae?"_ Sungmin menarik nafas lebih banyak, berharap dengan demikian ia bisa lebih tenang. "Kuharap ada kamar mandi di sini…" ujar Sungmin mulai menjelajahi kamar besar itu, ia membuka satu demi satu pintu yang ada. Pintu ruang ganti baju, pintu lemari pakaian, pintu gudang kecil sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kamar mandi yang ia inginkan.

"Aku harus mandi!" Ujar Sungmin segera masuk, ia melihat beberapa perlengkapan lengkap di sana. Sungmin memilih untuk mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air _shower_ yang ada, ia memilih sabun cair yang ada untuk membantu merilekskan pikirannya saat itu. _Bathup _juga telah ia isi dengan air, Sungmin meneteskan beberapa aroma terapi sebelum akhirnya berendam di dalam sana.

Selama sejam lebih Sungmin bermain di sana, ia benar-benar menikmati mandi sorenya saat itu. Setelah merasa cukup, ia berdiri dan meraih baju handuk yang ada. Sungmin memilih satu dan lalu keluar dengan rambut dan separuh badannya masih basah. Baju handuk itu sebenarnya terlampau besar sehingga sebagian bahunya terlihat karena longgar di badan mungil Sungmin, _namja_ itu melirik bajunya yang tadi berada di ranjang telah lenyap menyisakan sosok tubuh yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Ujar Sungmin bingung.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab, ia berjalan mendekat dan mengusap wajah Sungmin dengan jemarinya yang pucat. Tangannya yang lain beralih menuju tali baju handuk Sungmin dan melepaskan ikatannya dengan mudah—membuat tubuh bagian depan Sungmin tersingkap sedikit.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lemah. Matanya menatap wajah di hadapannya ini, bola mata Kyuhyun masih normal. Tidak ada warna gelap kemerahan yang menakutkan.

"Kulitmu pucat… kau berendam berapa lama, hmm?" Ujar Kyuhyun perlahan menyentuh helai demi helai rambut basah Sungmin. "Hmm, bau vanilla. Kau memilih wangi kesukaanku, _chagiya_…" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya membawa bibirnya menelusuri leher jenjang Sungmin. Tidak memberikan cumbuan, ia hanya menyentuh lembut permukaan itu sambil menghirup wangi Sungmin dengan mata terpejam.

Sungmin membiarkannya, ia memang tidak ada keinginan untuk melawan. Toh, ia juga pasti akan tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Kyuhyun membwa tubuh Sungmin merapat padanya, sementara matanya masih terpejam. Jemari panjang itu membelai tengkuk Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar, suara desahan keluar dari bibir Sungmin walau desahan itu terdengar lirih dan lemah namun Kyuhyun segera menyeringai begitu mendengarnya. Kyuhyun menyudahi kegiatannya, ia memperhatikan wajah putih Sungmin yang berada begitu dekat darinya saat ini—bibir itu sedikit terbuka dan mata Sungmin menatapnya tanpa penolakan apapun. Dalam diam, vampire tampan ini mulai membawa pandangannya ke bawah untuk menatap tubuh polos Sungmin yang hanya tertutup dari baju handuk yang juga sudah tidak terikat sempurna.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun melepas satu-satunya kain yang melapisi badannya, terdengar bunyi pelan saat baju itu jatuh di lantai.

"Jantungmu… berdebar lebih keras." Kyuhyun berkata sambil memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuh Sungmin, ia tersenyum begitu bertatapan mata dengan calon inangnya itu. Wajah tersebut memerah, dan tatapan matanya sudah benar-benar sanggup membuat segala iblis dalam tubuh Kyuhyun bangun untuk segera merasuki Sungmin saat itu juga.

"Kulitmu indah, Min." Puji Kyuhyun sembari membelai bahu polos Sungmin. "Aku…" Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya menuju telinga Sungmin. "… sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun begitu bibir itu melumat telinganya, memberi sentuhan dengan lidah panas itu di daun telinganya. Rasanya basah dan geli secara bersamaan, membuat Sungmin menutup matanya rapat. Bibir Kyuhyun berpindah cepat menuju leher Sungmin, menciumi bagian itu tanpa terkecuali dengan cara yang sama, lidahnya menjulur keluar dan menyapu lembut seluruh permukaannya. Sungmin meringis begitu merasakan lututnya melemas, ia sepenuhnya sekarang menyandarkan diri di tubuh Kyuhyun. Mereka masih berdiri, Kyuhyun masih berpakaian lengkap—terlihat kontras dengan warna tubuh Sungmin yang bertabrakan dnegan warna hitam yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun…." Sungmin membuka matanya kaget, saat bibir Kyuhyun mulai menyapu bagian dadanya. Rasanya aliran darahnya bertumpu di sana saat itu. "Aku… tidak kuat…." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat, takut jika dirinya benar-benar akan roboh saat itu juga.

Dengan sabar Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya, ia menatap wajah lemas Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera membawa Sungmin menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuh itu perlahan, mata Kyuhyun perlahan berubah menjadi merah pekat bersamaan dengan senyuman yang terukir dari bibir Sungmin. _Namja _cantik itu tersenyum saat Kyuhyun merebahkannya dengan lembut.

"Matamu sudah berubah, Kyu." Sungmin memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau takut?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "_Aniyo_…."

Sungmin memejamkan mata begitu Kyuhyun mendekat, bibirnya bersentuhan tepat dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Rasa yang sama seperti saat itu, mata keduanya perlahan tertutup—Kyuhyun berusaha tidak menekan terlalu kuat, ia memainkan bibir Sungmin lembut seperti bayi yang baru lahir di dunia ini. Sesuatu dalam dirinya jelas menolak, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin saat itu, ia tahu jika seluruh kekuatannya nyaris terkeluarkan untuk menahan hasratnya sendiri, hasrat iblis dalam dirinya.

Sungmin mendesah begitu lumatan Kyuhyun perlahan lebih liar, semampunya ia mencoba membalas. Dan begitu ciuman itu terlepas mendadak, Sungmin membuka mata—ia bisa melihat sekarang taring Kyuhyun sepenuhnya keluar dan matanya sudah benar-benar gelap kemerahan.

Desahan keduanya tidak dapat terelakkan lagi, Sungmin semakin memejamkan erat matanya saat ciuman Kyuhyun mulai kembali menghujani dadanya. Kyuhyun mulai melepas pakaiannya sendiri, membiarkan tubuh mereka berdua benar-benar _naked_ tanpa benang apapun yang membatasi. Gerakan Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabaran—ia mengerang untuk mencoba menahan segalanya, keningnya berkerut dan nadi-nadi di pelipisnya mulai tampak keluar. Beruntung Sungmin tidak melihat semua itu, manusia tersebut hanya mendesah sambil menutup mata dan membuka mulutnya.

Dan begitu pakaiannya sepenuhnya lepas, Kyuhyun semakin tersiksa—ia merasa tidak bisa lagi menahan segalanya, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dari kamar sebelah Donghae bisa mendengar deru nafas berat Kyuhyun, ia berdiri perlahan menuju balkon. Menatap bulan yang tengah bersinar terang. "Purnama, benar-benar purnama." Begitu kalimat itu selesai Donghae bisa mendengar erangan keras dari mulut Sungmin, disusul dengan rintihan-rintihan keras yang sesekali teredam dengan lolongan suara lainnya. Donghae mendesah berat. "Dia benar-benar mejadikan Sungmin sebagai inang."

Dan sebuah lolongan panjang dari anjing hutan menyadarkan seluruh jiwa yang abadi saat itu, seorang inang telah terlahir pada malam purnama yang dimaksud. Pemimpin vampire akhirnya menemukan tempat untuk keterununnya kelak. Dan penghuni rimba akan siap siaga, karena pada malam-malam berikutnya… terlebih purnama ke dua, suara rintihan manusia yang memelihara benih-benih vampire di dalam tubuhnya akan mengusik malam mereka. Nyanyian yang sudah puluhan tahun yang lalu hilang, nyanyian yang beriskan rintihan kesakitan dan juga penuh dengan pertahanan yang besar.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Uncontrolled Desire**

**Bagian 9**

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae | Lee Hyukjae

M-rate. VampirexHuman. Fantasy. Romance. Blood. A little Horror. YAOI.

**Word: 4.142**

**oOo**

**.**

Mata Kyuhyun berpendar kemerahan penuh begitu jemarinya mengelus perut Sungmin, taringnya perlahan semakin memanjang dan suaranya terdengar sangat mengerikan—lolongannya berbeda dengan yang Sungmin dengar dari Donghae, kali ini suaranya begitu parau dan sangat kuat ditambah dengan hilangnya suara asli Kyuhyun. Terdengar seperti benar-benar suara binatang malam, seperti campuran antara anjing hutan, serigala dan juga singa—penuh dengan rasa pertahanan yang tinggi. Suara pemimpin vampire, Sungmin membelelakkan meta begitu jamari tersebut mulai menekan perutnya, seolah mencari-cari sesuatu dari permukaan datar itu. Nafas pemuda cantik ini tertahan.

"ARGH!"

Sungmin mengerang keras. Menjerit tertahan dan juga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Jemari Kyuhyun mengoyak perutnya, Sungmin bisa merasakan bagian tersebut terbelah dengan sangat menyakitkan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, ia bisa melihat betapa berbedanya tatapan Kyuhyun padanya kali itu—tidak ada tatapan lembut yang ada hanya mata kosong dengan warna merah membara dan juga taring yang mengerikan. Sungmin menutup mata erat-erat. Ia meyakinkan diri, ini tidak sakit dan ini tidak ada apa-apanya tetapi batinnya menjerit begitu jemari Kyuhyun bergerak dalam perutnya.

Darah berceceran.

Sungmin berteriak lebih keras.

Demi Tuhan.

Demi _eomma_-nya.

Demi Sungjin.

Dan demi seluruh orang yang ia cintai.

Sungmin kesakitan hingga nyaris mati.

Sungmin tidak ingin menyerah, ia tidak mungkin berbalik arah sementara ini baru saja dimulai. Akan sia-sia, tetapi rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Perih yang begitu pekat.

_Krek._

Seperti suara tulang yang patah, namun nyatanya itu adalah sesuatu dalam perut Sungmin yang dipaksa kosong untuk menanamkan tempat yang dibutuhkan. Semacam uterus, namun bukan layaknya punya manusia.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, tangisan pilu sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan, ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan suara lolongan Kyuhyun yang terdengar berbahaya—ia telah berjanji akan melakukan ini semua dengan iklas. Tetapi ia tetaplah manusia dengan segala keterbatasannya, ia tidak sanggup jika harus menanggung rasa sakit sebesar ini. Tubuhnya serasa terbakar pada bagian perut, ia mengerang hebat begitu merasakan sesuatu dalam perutnya seakan tertanam.

Rasa perih yang tidak tertahankan seolah mengoyak seluruh bagian dari ulu hatinya, Sungmin menangis dan merintih panjang—jika ini yang dimaksud dengan ritual awal untuk menjadi inang, maka Sungmin akan ribuan kali menolaknya. Rasanya begitu tidak tertahankan, perutnya terbelah dengan paksa dan susuatu dari luar masuk dan tumbuh di dalam sana. Erangannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat secara instan perutnya sendiri kembali tertutup, menyisakan darah segar yang keluar melumuri perut sampai ke dadanya.

"Ahh… sa… kit!" Sungmin merintih kembali, perutnya bak diputar balik, seluruh syarafnya menegang dan ia tidak bisa menjabarkan bagaimana jutaan rasa sakit itu meluluhlantahkan seluruh indera perasanya.

"Sakit! Argh! Argh!" Raungan Sungmin terdengar marah saat itu, tangisannya berkurang dan mulai perasaan kesal yang ada dalam dirinya. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin merasakan seluruh bagian dalam dirinya pecah dan bertumpu dalam rasa yang pekat dalam perutnya. Inikah yang dimaksud buku-buku itu? Sesuatu yang harus ditanamkan ke dalam dirinya? Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu tega melakukan ini padanya? Tiada kira sakitnya, Sungmin mengerang sekali lagi. Melampiaskan semuanya dalam rintihan.

Kyuhyun diam, ia memperhatikan inangnya ini dengan seksama. Ia telah berhasil menanamkan tempat untuk keturunannya tumbuh selama satu bulan penuh dalam tubuh Sungmin, ia memang tidak punya rasa belas kasihan saat itu. Kyuhyun sepenuhnya sudah dimasuki puluhan iblis yang pernah bersemayam di pemimpin-pemimpin sebelumnya, hasrat akan keturunan yang abadi membuat jiwa Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tenggelam. Matanya menatap nanar, Kyuhyun bahkan sempat menyeringai begitu jemarinya menembus dan melebarkan perut Sungmin. Menanamkan di dalamnya yang berhubungan dengan _single hole_ yang dimilki Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai diam—ia menarik nafas dalam setelah beberapa puluh menit dalam penyiksaan yang tidak ada jalan keluar. Saat ini ia mulai merasakan perutnya kembali datar, darah yang keluar dari lukanya masih bersisa tetapi rasa sakitnya sudah hilang. Sungmin tersenyum begitu melihat Kyuhyun, rasanya segala sakitnya terobati.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Kyuhyun sebelum memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Kyuhyun kembali bersuara lembut, ia menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Sungmin sebelum akhirnya mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari tubuh putih tersebut. Kyuhyun menyapu seluruh darah yang ada di perut dan juga dada Sungmin dengan selimut merah muda yang mereka abaikan dari awal, Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Sentuhan Kyuhyun yang sekarang jauh lebih menenangkan terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan sentuhan kasar saat immortal itu merobek perutnya, untunglah sekarang ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun.

"Sekarang lakukanlah…" ujar Sungmin membelai kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menahannya, Min. Aku… pasti akan lepas kendali."

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah, ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum menutup mata. Siap menerima bibir Kyuhyun yang akan menciumnya liar, menyatukan dua belahan itu dengan cepat dan gerakan yang berpindah-pindah—suara ranjang yang berderak tidak membuat keduanya berhenti, Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun sedikit meremas rambut belakang Kyuhyun. Ciuman panjang itu seolah tidak berhenti, Sungmin mengerang lemah begitu nafasnya sudah berada di ujung tanduk dan beruntung Kyuhyun segera memindahkan cumbuannya menuju leher Sungmin. Tampaknya bagian itu adalah bagian yang paling disukai Kyuhyun, ia memberi ciuman dan hisapan kuat—membuat warna keunguan kembali muncul menemani lebam yang sebelumnya telah ada.

Kyuhyun tidak berani memberikan gigitan di kulit tipis Sungmin, itu akan berakibat fatal. Sungmin tidak mau menjadi vampire, dan jika Kyuhyun sampai melukai kulit itu dan tanpa sengaja mengalirkan racunnya di aliran darah Sungmin maka seketika Sungmin akan berubah menjadi seperti dirinya.

"Ah~" desahan Sungmin terdengar jelas kali ini, Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh _hole_ Sungmin. Membelai bagian itu sebelum akhirnya jarinya melesak masuk, Sungmin meringis. Baiklah, ini pertama kalinya Sungmin merasakan sesuatu menembus dalam _single_ _hole_-nya, mungkin memang tidak semenyakitkan saat perutnya terkoyak tetapi tidak juga bisa dikatakan hanya sakit biasa. Rasanya tetap saja perih, bahkan kini ia yakin bibirnya sudah berdarah akibat gigitannya sendiri saat menahan sakit.

"T—tidak! Ini… sakit…" lirih Sungmin mulai menggerakkan kepalanya begitu satu jari lagi masuk. Kyuhyun tidak berhenti, immortal itu justru membungkam bibir Sungmin dalam sebuah ciuman panjang—mengajak lidah mereka saling beradu dan kembali mencumbu dalam desahan berat nafas dari masing-masingnya. Sungmin mulai menggerakkan bagian bawahnya, terasa seidikit lebih nikmat begitu jari-jari tersebut keluar masuk dengan cepat. Sungmin mulai mendesah, bibir Kyuhyun lebas darinya—mata vampire itu menatap wajah Sungmin saat ini.

"Engh… Hnn…" Sungmin memejamkan mata, bibirnya terbuka dan mendesahkan suara yang membuat Kyuhyun mulai semakin cepat memberikan ransangan pada bagian _hole_ tersebut. Satu tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas membelai seluruh permukaan dada Sungmin, menari-nari di atas kulit yang sudah memiliki beberapa bekas hisapan yang membiru. Keringat membasahi tubuh indah tersebut, desahan kenikmatan mengirinya dan Kyuhyun semakin kehilangan kendali saja.

"L—lebih cepat!" Pinta Sungmin begitu ia merasakan klimaksnya hampir sampai, Kyuhyun melepaskan dua jarinya. Sebelum Sungmin sempat memberi protes, genitalnya sudah ia posisikan di hadapan _hole_ inangnya itu. Kyuhyun menggeram begitu _hole_ Sungmin menekan ketat miliknya, matanya terpejam merasakan proses penetrasi yang begitu pelan.

"Ahh…" untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mendesah. Sungmin menyaksikannya dengan seksama, saat mata Kyuhyun terpejam selama milik immortal itu masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Sungmin segera menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan memberi ciuman di bibir tebal tersebut, membuat sebuah desahan tertahan terdengar dari keduanya.

Kyuhyun lalu secara sengaja membalikkan badan Sungmin sehingga posisi Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun dengan milik Kyuhyun sudah menancap penuh di dalam dirinya, Sungmin memejamkan mata saat pinggulnya mulai bergerak—digerakkan oleh Kyuhyun, sementara immortal itu segera memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya dengan cepat. Sungmin memegang _bed cover_ yang sudah berwarna merah karena darahnya sendiri itu erat, suara paraunya semakin terdengar parau saat gerakan Kyuhyun bertambah liar.

"Ugh! Ah! Ah ah ah…" Sungmin mendesah sesuai dengan hentakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya, rasanya memang masih sakit dan perih namun begitu hantaman genital Kyuhyun menemui prostatnya Sungmin menjerit dan tubuhnya menggigil. Rasanya darahnya bertumbu di ubun-ubun. Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara berat, suara khas vampire itu terdengar seperti lolongan panjang yang parau. Wajahnya menengadah menuju langit-langit dan nafasnya terdengar berat, Kyuhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang nyaris membuat dirinya tidak sadar dengan situasi saat itu.

"Ahh!"

Sungmin mengerang dan menegang, tubuhnya menjadi sangat kaku selama beberapa detik. Kyuhyun merasakan dinding rektum Sungmin mengetat—_namja_ manis itu mengeluarkan cairan ejakulasinya. Suara nafasnya memburu, dan Sungmin perlahan merasakan tubuhnya dibawa Kyuhyun untuk berdiri menuju dinding kamar. Saat tubuhnya kembali menghadap Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendesah… gesekan milik Kyuhyun yang berputar dalam dirinya membuat miliknya sendiri kembali tegang. Kakinya mengalung di pinggang Kyuhyun begitu erat, Sungmin kembali merintih begitu hentakan semakin terasa di _hole_-nya. Kali ini rasa sakit sudah sepenuhnya sirna—baik itu di perut maupun _single_ _hole_-nya.

Entah sudah berapa jam Sungmin berganti posisi, sudah berapa kali ia klimaks dan sudah berapa kali ia melirik jendela. Langit yang awalnya berwarna gelap sekarang berubah terang. Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun lebih erat, rasanya ia hampir limbung. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan remuk namun kenikmatan itu masih tetap terasa menggelitik seluruh syarafnya.

Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia sendiri keluar, sama seperti kasus Donghae atau bisa jadi lebih lama. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah kali ini, ia tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa lagi—dalam desahannya ia masih sempat melihat Kyuhyun, saat mata tersebut menatapnya, Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ujar Sungmin lirih, bertepatan dengan erangan keras Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa merasakan cairan perlahan mengisi lubangnya, hangat dan juga memberikan kelegaan dalam dirinya. Bibirnya masih tersenyum—matanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun saat meniti kenikmatan pertamanya. Sungmin tidak peduli berapa jam lagi yang harus ia habiskan, berapa macam kesakitan lain yang akan menghujaninya karena saat ini ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya begitu keras. Ia mencintai vampire ini, ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Donghae menggeleng-geleng bingung, matanya menatap sendu Eunhyuk yang sudah menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Eunhyuk_-ah_…" ujar Donghae menenangkan Eunhyuk, _namja_ manis itu perlahan menjauh. Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menutup matanya erat. Saat itu Donghae tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun yang terjadi begitu Eunhyuk terbangun, tepat pada saat suara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak terdengar, saat malam sudah kembali muncul—ya, beruntung Kyuhyun hanya melakukannya selama dua malam saja atau vampire itu hanya istirahat—entahlah, karena Eunhyuk bisa semakin bingung dengan situasinya jika mendengar erangan Kyuhyun dari kamar sebelah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku?" Eunhyuk bertanya, ingatannya kembali dengan cepat dan Donghae semakin tergagap untuk menjelaskan bagaimana dan kenapa. Bibirnya kelu begitu melihat tangisan Eunhyuk keluar. "Aku… bisa berharap lebih padamu, kau… mencintai Jessica sementara kau melakukannya padaku. Aku—hiks…" Eunhyuk terisak.

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah mencintai Jessica, Eunhyuk-_ah_…" ungkap Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur. Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu Donghae mendekat dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bibirnya, mata Eunhyuk seketika tertutup dan jemarinya mengepal erat. Semua yang terjadi pada sore tersebut semakin terpampang jelas dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana Donghae menyentuhnya dan juga… semua keganjalan itu.

"_Saranghae_…" lirih Donghae setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Aku—"

"Aku seorang vampire." Potong Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terdiam. "Aku seorang vampire, Hyuk. Aku bukan manusia, itu lah kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menyatakannya padamu. Aku takut melukaimu saat aku kehilangan kendali setiap melihatmu, dan sebelum kau mengenalku aku sudah sangat sering melihatmu di kampusmu. Aku mendekati Jessica hanya sebagai alasan, namun pada hari itu aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi, kurasa aku salah memutuskan untuk diam. Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyuk-_ah_."

"K—kau seorang vampire?" Ulang Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar.

Donghae tersenyum lembut, ia mengangguk sambil membelai wajah halus Eunhyuk—sangat berhati-hati ia menanti ucapan dari Eunhyuk selanjutnya, apakah itu penolakan atau yang lainnya Donghae akan berusaha menerimanya.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya… maksudku, ya Tuhan! Kau vampire… aku…" Eunhyuk mulai gelisah, ia terbata-bata berujar. Namun beberapa saat lamanya Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam lalu menatap mata Donghae lekat. "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi kau vampire, maksudku ini gila dan–ya Tuhan… aku takut sekali! Lihatlah tempat ini, dingin dan juga menakutkan! Apa kau akan membunuhku? Menghisap darahku?" Eunhyuk bertanya panik, ia lalu berdiri sambil memperhatikan ruangan. Matanya melihat ke luar jendela—angin dingin dari luar membuat tubuhnya merinding. Ia melihat Donghae yang diam, hanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Eunhyuk mungkin memang sangat bingung, tetapi jika ia meraba kembali hatinya ia tidak bisa menyangkal rasa cintanya pada immortal yang satu itu. Nafasnya perlahan mulai membaik dan ia berdiri diam memperhatikan Donghae, bibirnya lalu tersenyum begitu mata Donghae menatapnya penuh sayang. Eunhyuk merasakan wajahnya memanas, terlebih saat itu ia tiba-tiba mengingat bagaimana panasnya sore di tengah hutan tersebut.

"Aku… maafkan aku," ujar Eunhyuk menunduk. Donghae lalu berdiri dan merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya.

"Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf telah menghadapkanmu dalam keadaan yang begitu sulit, aku terlalu mencintaimu, Eunhyuk_-ah_…"

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Donghae. Tubuh yang begitu dingin ini entah keapa terasa hangat bagi Eunhyuk, ia yang selama ini mencintai Donghae diam-diam dan mengharapkan _namja_ ini bisa melihatnya barang sedikit saja. Nyatanya saat ini Donghae berklai-kali meyakinkan Eunhyuk bahwa ia mencintai manusia ini.

"Ah… sakit…" ujar Eunhyuk begitu merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya ternyata sangat perih dan nyeri. Donghae segera melepas pelukannya.

"Tidurlah kembali, aku mungkin…" Donghae mengangkat alisnya sebentar sambil melihat Eunhyuk ragu. "… terlalu kasar saat itu."

"Mungkin?!" Ulang Eunhyuk lalu mengeluarkan wajah kesalnya. "Kau melakukannya sangat kasar, tanpa berkata apa-apa membawaku dan melakukannya sampai berapa lama." Sambung Eunhyuk sebelum digendong Donghae dan direbahkan di ranjang—kembali.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Membunuhku?"

"Aish, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, _chagiya_… Sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu…"

"_Keundae_… ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya dari awal…" pinta Eunhyuk membuat Donghae ikut berbaring sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Baiklah… akan aku ceritakan dari awal aku mengenalmu—"

"Bukan! Dari awal kau menjadi seperti ini," potong Eunhyuk.

"Kau yakin akan mau mendengarnya?"

"Ya!"

Donghae bisa mendengar suara Eunhyuk mulai kesal.

"Sebelumnya harus kau ketahui bahwa Kyuhyun juga seorang vampire."

"_Mwoya_? Kyuhyun? Kekasih Sungmin?" Tanya Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Donghae, ia meminta kepastian dari tatapannya. Donghae mendesah berat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang begitu dekat dengannya saat itu—bibir seksi Eunhyuk menggodanya untuk berbuat yang lebih banyak lagi. "Donghae?"

"Ah… ya, ehm, maksudku. Kyuhyun seorang vampire tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia kekasih Sungmin, yang kutahu Sungmin itu inangnya…"

Mata Eunhyuk membulat leih besar. "Inang? Inang itu apa? Apakah Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu vampire dan apa—"

"Sst… biar aku yang menjelaskan, kau diam saja, _ne_?" Ucap Donghae sebelum memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Eunhyuk. Dan ya, wajah Eunhyuk langsung memerah dan ia segera membalik badan kembali. Donghae menyamankan posisi Eunhyuk dalam dekapannya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Eunhyuk sambil sesekali mengecup bahu putih itu lembut.

"Aku berasal dari Mokpo, saat itu umurku baru saja menginjak dua puluh tahun. Saat itu perang tengah gencar-gencarnya, keadaan begitu meresahkan. Kau tahu… bahkan dulu, selain dipenuhi dengan tegangnya perang, beberapa serigala dan hewan hutan lainnya juga menghantui kami. Belum banyak gedung bertingkat seperti sekarang, mungkin saja Ibumu belum lahir saat itu, Hyuk…"

"Berapa umur aslimu? Sampai sekarang…"

"Tujuh puluh enam tahun…"

"Wow…"

"Saat itu pemukiman dihebohkan karena tiba-tiba saja beberapa wanita hilang tapa sebab, semua menjadi resah. Takut jika yang melakukannya adalah serigala hutan namun tidak ada potongan tubuh yang ditemukan, tiba-tiba saja… begitu yang tersisa dari kami hanya beberapa kelompok saja beberapa serigala masuk dan memburu kami. Aku berlari ketakutan menuju hutan paling dalam, hanya aku sendiri. Aku terpisah dari kelompok. Di tengah hutan itu, saat mencari teman aku bisa melihat seekor serigala besar tengah menyerang seseorang. Aku kaget… orang itu tampak begitu kuat karena bahkan ia melawan dan membuat serigala itu tersungkur namun dari belakangnya aku bisa melihat pada akhirnya ia yang tersudut. Serigala itu mengaum hebat. Aku sangat ketakutan… aku ingin menolongnya, barangkali dia salah satu dari kami namun aku juga takut nyawaku melayang…"

"Tapi aku juga manusia yang punya rasa belas kasihan, aku mencoba melempar sebuah batu besar dari belakang hingga serigala itu mengalihkan berhatiannya menjadi melihatku. Dan saat itulah aku bisa melihat orang tersebut—mata merahnya, dan juga taringnya. Aku merasakan benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sulit. Aku seperti menggali lubangku sendiri, ia bukanlah manusia biasa. Serigala itu akhirnya ia terkam dari belakang, taring tajam itu menembus kulit tebal serigala dengan mudah. Dan saat serigala itu tumbang aku… bisa melihat orang tersebut tersenyum padaku."

"Dia.."

"Dia Kyuhyun bukan? Kau menjelaskan lama sekali…" tebak Eunhyuk sambil tertawa singkat. Donghae terpana.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau berkata memiliki taring dan matanya merah, tentu saja itu vampire." Jelas Eunhyuk lalu mulai tertawa lepas. "Baiklah… lanjutkan…"

"Ya, orang itu Kyuhyun. Kupikir awalnya ia akan membunuhku karena ia mendekat dan berkata padaku bahwa ia sama sekali tidak meminum darah _namja_, seketika aku bersyukur namun kemudian dia malah menarik tanganku dan menggigitnya. Dia melakukannya sebagai ucapan terimakasih, aku tahu itu karena keadaanku juga sudah sangat lemah. Dan dia juga kesepian tidak punya teman, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengajariku segalanya. Menerkam mangsa dan juga bagaimna caranya menahan dahaga di tengah keramaian, saat aku bertanya kenapa ia tidak merubah orang lain dia tidak menjawab, dia malah berkata padaku untuk bersyukur karena dia tidak membunuhku."

"Beberapa tahun kemudian Kyuhyun dan aku memutuskan untuk menetap di Seoul, ia bekerja layaknya manusia biasa. Kyuhyun suka sekali berganti-ganti pekerjaan, tidak sepertiku yang selalu konstan untuk bermusik."

"Kau bermain musik?"

"_Ne_, suatu saat akan kulihatkan padamu…"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Dan beberapa lama saatnya waktu berlalu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau merubah orang lagi. Aku mulai mahir menahan dahaga, karena aku sangat menyukai _wine. _Walau rasanya sangat lemah di lidahku, kau tahu… saat berubah menjadi vampire semua rasa nyaris hilang di lidahku."

"Ah… itu alasannya kau mengatakan kopiku manis?"

Donghae tertawa. "Aku tahu kopi itu pahit, _babo_… itu karena aku meminumnya saat melihatmu. Kau manis, Hyukkie-_ah_…"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Jantungmu berdebar keras…"

"A—ah? _Jinjja?_ Mungkin karena aku lapar…" ujar Eunhyuk mengelak. Donghae membalik tubuh itu lalu mengecup hidung bangir Eunhyuk cepat.

"Tidak ada orang lapar yang berdebar, tapi aku tahu kau lapar… _kajja_ kita ke dapur, kurasa masih ada makanan yang dibeli Kyuhyun di lemari es."

"Eoh? Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk bertanya, Donghae tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membawa tubuh Eunhyuk turun dari ranjang lalu memasangkan jaket di badan Eunhyuk.

"Kami tinggal berdua, tadi ia membelikan makanan untuk Sungmin."

"Sungmin? Sungmin di sini? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Sabarlah, sekarang isi dulu perutmu… lagipula saat ini Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun sedang sibuk." Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk turun, melewati tangga hingga sampai di dapur. Donghae melirik beberapa bahan dalam lemari es, ia mengambil satu bungkus _frozen fried chicken_ dan membawanya dalam microwave. Eunhyuk juga dapat melihat Donghae menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam dua gelas piala dan menyerahkan satu pada Eunhyuk.

"Minumlah…"

Baru saja Eunhyuk berniat meminum anggur merah tersebut sebuah suara lolongan keras membuat ia berhenti dan mendekat pada Donghae. Suara tersebut disusul dengan desahan manusia, Donghae menggeleng frustasi.

"Dan mereka belum selesai juga…" ujar Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menatap tidak mengerti. "Baiklah akan aku jelaskan."

**.**

**.**

"Kyuh… ahh… aku lelah…" ujar Sungmin karena Kyuhyun sudah kembali menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Mereka sempat berhenti—namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyangka saat ia berdiri dan berniat untuk ke kamar mandi Kyuhyun menahan dan kembali mencumbunya seperti ini. Sungmin merasakan badannya sudah ngilu, ia butuh istirahat—namun bibirnya juga tidak bisa meminta terlalu banyak.

"Ah! Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mengerang frustasi, tidak ada gunaya melawan lagi. Karena ia yakin, mungkin dalam waktu beberapa hari kemudian ia masih belum bisa keluar dari kamar ini.

**.**

**.**

Pyrenees, Prancis. 2012

Mata khas orang Asia itu melebar, suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar pada malam itu membuat suasana istananya menjadi semakin mencekam. Wajah yang begitu tampan itu tersenyum—ia melirik beberapa permaisuri cantiknya sambil memamerkan senyum. Wajahnya yang begitu keras dengan rahang yang kokoh mendekat pada salah satu dari perempuan yang berpakaian terbuka, bibirnya perlahan mengecup bibir _yeojya_ itu sambil melumatnya perlahan dan kemudian berhenti kare tiga permaisurinya menatap tidak suka dan meminta lebih. Ia tertawa.

"Tidak, sayangku. Simpan saja untuk nanti, aku hanya sedang sangat berbahagia…." Ujarnya membelai wajah halus dari perempuan berambut pirang. Mereka berempat—_yeojya_-_yeojya_—mengangguk.

"Apa yang membuat Tuan-ku begitu bahagia?" Ujar perempuan yang paling tinggi, dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam berkilau dan wajah yang begitu cantik.

"Pemimpin vampire itu menemukan inangnya… dia menemukan inang untuk kaumnya."

Ke-empat pasang mata cantik itu melebar dan perlahan senyum mereka dihiasi dengan taring-taring tajam. Mereka tertawa nyaring—membuat beberapa petir seketika kembali menyambar tempat itu. Satu pria berbadan tegap itu ikut tertawa, ia menatap bulan purnama yang masih terlihat dari jarak pandang matanya.

"Besok, sayang-sayangku… kita akan meninggalkan Prancis. Besok malam, kita akan terbang ke Korea Selatan, ke Seoul." Ucapnya lalu segera memeluk permaisurinya yang berambut pirang, agaknya itu adalah permaisuri kesayangan darinya.

"Apakah kita akan meninggalkan negara ini, Wonnie?" Ujarnya manja. Tiga permaisuri lain ikut komplain.

"Aku tidak mau ke sana, di sini pakaiannya lebih menarik dan juga aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan darah-darah manusia di sini, Tuan…" ujar permaisuri lain dengan suara sedih.

"Tidak masalah, Heechul-_ah_… di sana juga banyak mall-mall dan tentu saja banyak manusia dengan darah yang menggoda…" ujarnya membalas sambil tersenyum, lesung pipitnya yang menawan terlihat.

"Aku dan Victoria juga sudah betah di istana kita ini, kenapa begitu mendadak?" Balas yang berambut pirang bertanya.

"Kibummie… aku akan carikan istana lebih mewah di sana."

"Terimakasih Siwonnie…" ujar _yeojya_ berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis. Satu permaisuri lain hanya bisa diam, ia melirik tanpa bersuara. "Seohyun-_ah_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kibum melirik permaisuri termuda dari kelompok mereka itu. Ia baru saja diubah beberapa bulan yang lalu oleh suami mereka, Siwon. Ya, Siwon Choi. Ia adalah satu-satunya lelaki di sana, mereka semua sama-sama berasal dari Korea kecuali untuk Victoria yang nyatanya dari China—Siwon menemukan mereka semua di tempat yang berbeda. Dan Seohyun adalah yang paling pendiam di antaraya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _eonni_. Aku hanya khawatir…"

Siwon lalu melepas pelukannya pada Kibum, ia lalu merengkuh _yeojya_ bernama Seohyun itu lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. "Tidak akan apa-apa, aku butuh untuk menemui pimpinan yang telah hidup satu abad lebih itu. Ini inang pertamanya," ujar Siwon menjelaskan.

"Kenapa Tuan bisa tahu?" Tanya Heechul penasaran. Siwon tersenyum.

"Kau memang yang paling cantik dan juga paling banyak tanya, Heechul_-ah_… Dan tidak pernah berhenti memanggilku demikian, haha. Tentu saja aku tahu, suara anjing hutan yang bersahutan dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya bisa menjadi pentunjuk dan kau tahu… beberapa hewan rimba langsung memasuki musim kawin mereka karena mendengar gema suara sang pemimpin vampire dalam persetubuhanya."

"Berarti… kau juga menginginkannya juga bukan, Wonnie?" Ujar Kibum menggoda suaminya tersebut. Ia adalah permaisuri pertama, disusul oleh Heechul, Victoria dan terakhir Seohyun. Wajar saja ia sangat tahu dan paham apa yang diinginkan oleh Siwon.

"Ya… tapi hanya satu dari kalian malam ini. Aku membutuhkanmu, Seohyun. Tiga dari kalian bisa mencari mangsa sebelum kita pergi… ingat, jangan pulang terlalu pagi, sinar matahari bisa merusak kalian!"

Tiga _yeojya_ lainnya lalu membiarkan Seohyun dibawa Siwon ke kamarnya, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Siwon dan setelah balkon terbuka mereka bertiga segera mengeluarkan taring tajam dengan wajah yang mengerikan—tubuh-tubuh ramping itu berubah menjadi sosok yang berwarna abu-abu terang, dengan tulang rusuk dan rahang yang menonjol, jauh dari kesan cantik dan tampak mengerikan. Tangan-tangan itu membentuk sayap semacam kelalawar, berukuran sebesar manusia namun bukan berwarna hitam. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama begitu turun dan terbang melewati malam—menembus beberapa tempat dalam kecepatan konstan hingga mencapai kota dan mulai mengintai beberap manusia yang masih lalu-lalang.

**.**

**.**

"Panggil aku Hae saja, Hyukkie…" ucap Donghae sambil menghapus jejak saus di bibir Eunhyuk, ia baru saja selesai membuatkan ayam goreng untuk _namja_ manis ini. Suara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih menggema dan itu membuat Donghae mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Eunhyuk.

"_Ne_…" Jawab Eunhyuk pelan, ia asik menikmati makanannya dengan lahap—mungkin ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan suara Sungmin juga Kyuhyun, lagipula Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendengar suara lolongan Kyuhyun yang justru terdengar tidak seperti suara manusia dan suara Sungmin tidak akan sampai ke gendang telinganya. Eunhyuk hanya manusia biasa, bukan Donghae yang bisa mendengar bahkan setiap suara kecil yang ditimbulkan di kamar itu.

Alhasil Donghae menyibukkan diri menatap wajah Eunhyuk saat makan. Ternyata ia lebih parah dari Sungmin, cara makannya begitu ganas untuk seorang _namja_ manis sepertinya… Donghae pun mulai curiga, jangan-jangan semua manusia berparas cantik dan manis memang mempunyai cara makan yang tidak wajar pada tahun itu.

"Hae, apakah hanya kalian berdua?"

Suara Eunhyuk membuat lamunan Donghae hilang. "_Ne?"_

"Maksudku, apakah hanya ada kau dan Kyuhyun di dunia ini, apakah cuma ada kalian sebagai vampire di dunia ini?"

"Ya. Hanya kami."

"Baguslah…" ujar Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum senang. "Karena kalian berdua begitu tampan dan itu bisa membuat banyak perempuan rela mati, aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika ada puluhan seperti kalian berkeliaran di Korea."

"Haha, kau bisa saja. Vampire hanya tinggal kami berdua, _chagiya_… sisanya mungkin immortal lain tetapi bukan dari klan kami."

"Maksudnya?"

"Masih banyak makhluk jenis lain yang ada di dunia ini, mungkin ada yang sudah lenyap dan juga masih tersisa satu-satu. Aku tidak terlalu paham, terlebih mereka yang tidak tahan cahaya matahari."

"Eoh? Bukannya vampire tidak bisa berhadapan dengan matahari?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"_Aniyo_… aku memang tidak tahan matahari tetapi kami tidak akan mati begitu saja jika terkena sinar matahari."

"Lalu?"

"Ada beberapa dari immortal yang tidak tahan matahari, mereka lenyap saat terkena sinar tersebut. Mereka… mungkin masih ada tapi aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan mereka."

"Benarkah? Apakah mereka juga seperti kalian? Berwajah tampan dan juga—"

"Hey, apa aku begitu tampan sampai-sampai kau terus memujiku, hmm?"

Eunhyuk memerah, ia lalu memalingkan wajah—malu.

"Haha, mereka sama dengan kami. Perbedaaanya hanya saja, mereka tidak bisa keluar siang hari. Mereka akan lenyap dan mereka hanya menghisap darah manusia dari lawan jenisnya saja, _namja_ untuk _yeojya_ dan sebaliknya."

"Mengerikan…"

"Mereka bisa berubah wujud menjadi bentuk menakutkan. Mengerikan dan juga tidak punya belas kasihan, mereka drakula, Hyukkie. Mereka kaum drakula, kaum penghisap darah manusia sesukanya dan mereka tidak bisa melawan cahaya matahari. Mereka juga tidak bisa melenyapkan tubuh manusia dengan membuat api seperti kami, dan mereka… sedikit membenci kami."

Dan wajah Donghae berubah masam begitu mengucapkan kalimat terkahir.

**To be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uncontrolled Desire**

Bagian 10

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae | Lee Hyukjae | Choi Siwon | Kim Kibum | Kim Heechul | Jessica Jung | Soo Joohyun | Song Qian |

**M-rate ; Romance ; Bloody Scene ; YAOI ; VampirexHuman ; Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan gusar, lebam berwarna ungu tersebut tidak menjadi beban pikirannya justru matanya lebih fokus menatap perut datarnya ini. Pemuda manis itu melirik ranjang yang penuh dengan noda darah kering dan juga campuran antara benihnya yang sudah mengering—membuat warna putih-putih di antara warna darah dan juga warna hitam pekat tersebut. Ya, hitam pekat. Sungmin ingat sekali saat ia selesai melakukan semuanya dengan Kyuhyun, cairan berwarna legam yang keluar dari _hole_-nya setelah dua malam satu hari mendekam di dekapan Kyuhyun. Mata itu mulai menerawang, jemarinya meraba perutnya sendiri.

Terbayang beberapa malam yang lalu, saat jemari kokoh Kyuhyun membelah perutnya. Menyakitkan. Ingatan yang terbingkai begitu jelas sanggup membuat rasa yang perih itu terpanggil kembali, Sungmin memejamkan mata perlahan. Untungnya perutnya tidak meninggalkan bekas luka apapun, tidak berubah… hanya saja di dalamnya dapat ia rasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak dan berdenyut-denyut. Entah berapa banyak calon vampire di sana, Sungmin tidak mengerti—ia ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun tentang semua ini tetapi immortal itu malah tidak ada begitu ia terbangun. Dan satu lagi yang menjadi pertayaan Sungmin, ia… masih mengingat segalanya. Sungmin tidak mengalami apa yang dirasakan Eunhyuk sehingga ia sadar… kalimat penting yang terujar dari mulutnya malam itu.

Sungmin terduduk di kursi, wajahnya sekarang tampak sedikit pucat dan perlahan ia mulai merasakan lapar yang teramat sangat.

Selama dua malam lebih ia tidak makan dan minum, tentu saja ia butuh asupan energi. Sedikit bergegas ia keluar kamar dan menuju dapur, Sungmin sadar saat itu sudah begitu siang. Namun udara dingin tetap saja menusuk sampai ke tulangnya. Begitu ia sampai di tempat tersebut _namja_ manis ini bisa melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di sana bersama Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk, mata Sungmin mengerjap melihat Eunhyuk tengah melahap beberapa buah dengan semangat sambil bersandar di dada Donghae. Sungmin kaget! Siapa juga yang tidak akan kaget melihat keadaan membingungkan seperti itu.

Satu. Apakah Eunhyuk sudah sadar?

Dua. Kenapa Eunhyuk tampak mesra dengan Donghae?

Tiga. Mengapa Eunhyuk tidak terlihat resah sama sekali dnegan segala keganjalan yang ada saat itu, Sungmin yakin Eunhyuk sadar bahwa dua immortal itu tidak memakan apapun sementara dirinya menyantap makanan dengan lahap sendiri. Mata Sungmin memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari sahabatnya yang begitu terlihat intim dengan Donghae. Sungmin dilanda kebingungan.

Ia berfikir keras, sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Satu harikah? Dua hari? Atau bahkan lebih? Apakah Natal sudah terlewat? Bagaimana kabar _eomma_ dan juga Sungjin? Lalu—matanya bergerak gelisah, namun begitu ia melihat pantulan dari jendela… _namja _manis itu tersenyum cerah.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu aku a—hey! Kau mau kemana?" Suara Kyuhyun segera tinggi begitu melihat Sungmin yang segera berlari keluar dapur menuju daerah luar. Kyuhyun mendecih kesal sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya—membuat makan siang untuk Eunhyuk—menyusul inangnya tersebut, ingin rasanya mengurung Sungmin di kamar agar anak itu tidak berkeliaran sembarangan. Khawatir? Ya, tentu saja! Dia inangnya, dan dia tengah _mengandung_ calon keturunannya kelak.

"Kau—"

"Salju! Aku sudah lama rindu dengan salju! Kya~" Sungmin berteriak histeris sambil memainkan benda putih lembut tersebut, ia membuat gumpalan-gumpalan kecil lalu menghancurkannya dengan senang. Saat ini memang halaman puri Kyuhyun sudah diselimuti benda dingin itu, dan Kyuhyun juga tidak akan repot-repot membersihkannya karena ia tidak masalah sama sekali jika halamannya tertutup salju sampai satu meter sekalipun. Bahkan immortal yang satu ini nyaris tidak menyadari beberapa hari sudah salju datang, entahlah… ia tidak penrah peduli.

"Masuklah, kau bisa kedinginan…" ujarnya setelah melihat Sungmin mulai menari saking bahagianya. _Namja_ manis itu lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata rubahnya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"_Ne_…" ujar Sungmin sebelum benar-benar beranjak. Kyuhyun mengarahkan tatapannya pada salju putih yang terhampar, ia menolak tatapan Sungmin padanya saat itu. Sungmin mendekat, ia berada tepat di depan Kyuhyun dan meraih jemari sedingin salju tersebut. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa menoleh dengan alis terangkat—ekspresi bertanya dan bingung pada Sungmin. Manusia manis itu membawa jemari panjang Kyuhyun menuju wajahnya, menggosokan telapaknya sehingga membuat gesekan lembut yang mampu memberikan kehangatan saat udara dingin menerpa mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun kembali memalingkan wajah begitu mata Sungmin menatapnya lekat, entah apa yang dilakukan Sungmin dan entah apa tujuannya Kyuhyun tidak akan mau bertanya. Ia merelakan jemarinya dimainkan Sungmin, perlahan Sungmin menuntun agar jemari Kyuhyun turun.

"Kyu…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau ingat dengan kalimatku saat itu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia berpikir lama dan menoleh menatap Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat malam itu… kalimat yang kukatakan padamu. Kalimat terakhir…" Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan suara bergetar—mungkin udara semakin dingin dan menyebabkan pita suaranya juga berjadi bergetar.

"Aku tidak mengerti, lebih baik—"

"Aku akan mengingatkannya, aku meng—"

"Masuklah, Min. Kau sudah tidur satu hari penuh, kau pasti sangat pusing sekarang. Lagipula kemungkinan kau lupa…" elak Kyuhyun berpaling, meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin masuk sambil berusaha tersenyum, ia kembali ke dapur. Bertemu dengan Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin _hyung_!" Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin, menariknya agar duduk dan menyerahkan satu piring nasi goreng lengkap dengan beberapa _side dish_ lainnya. Mata Sungmin membulat memperhatikan makanan yang begitu menggugah selera, seketika ia ingat betapa laparnya perutnya saat itu. Tergesa sekali Sungmin menyendok dan bergumam enak beberapa kali.

"_Aigoo_… lihatlah… kau makan seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari."

"Aku memang tidak makan beberapa hari." Tegas Sungmin membalas ejekan Donghae.

"Kau benar baru bangun, Min?"

Donghae kembali bersuara, Sungmin hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

" Apa kau ingat… err… penyatuan kalian?" Tanya Donghae ragu, takut jika halnya Sungmin mengalami hal yang sama dengan Hyuk, apalagi kejadian yang dialami Sungmin ratusan kali lebih mengerikan dari Eunhyuk. Donghae yakin ia mendengar bunyi cabikan dari perut Sungmin dan juga ia tahu benar bagaimana ganasnya Kyuhyun saat memasuki Sungmin—Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menahan puluhan iblis di dirinya, Donghae mungkin berhasil dan bisa bertahan dalam tujuh jam saja namun Kyuhyun melakukannya sampai beberapa malam tanpa henti. Jika Sungmin tidak kuat mungkin ia akan mati pingsan akibat kelelahan.

Donghae yakin Sungmin mengingatnya, karena saat ini _namja_ manis itu berhenti menyuap makanannya dan mengangguk kaku. Sungmin tampak bingung sementara sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"_Ne, _aku mengingatnya."

Mata Donghae melebar, ia lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Kenapa? Apa itu aneh?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir, Eunhyuk mulai ikut melirik Sungmin dan sedikit merapikan rambut Sungmin yang acak dan memeriksa leher Sungmin yang terekspos.

"Ya Tuhan, _hyung_! Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" Eunhyuk menunjuk beberapa lebam biru yang ada, Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Lebam Sungmin berbeda dengan semua tanda yang Eunhyuk dapat pada tubuhnya, Sungmin bahkan terlihat seperti orang habis dipukul berkali-kali dengan benda tumpul. "Sakitkah?" Tanya Eunhyuk menyentuh leher Sungmin lembut.

"Tidak, biasa saja…" jawab Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil melirik sendu.

"Aku khawatir padamu, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi, Donghae membawaku ke ruangannya saat kalian err… bercinta. Maksudku, aku tahu apa yang terjadi dan aku takut terjadi apa-apa. Apakah—"

"Tunggu! Apa kau sudah tahu semuanya?" Potong Sungmin menunjuk wajah Eunhyun dengan ujung sendok.

"Aku yang menceritakannya dan tampaknya dia bisa menerimanya, sekarang kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih!" Ujar Donghae sambil merang Eunhyuk dan memamerkan senyumnya pada Sungmin. "Kau tahu? Dia sangat penasaran dengan ceritaku dan selalu bertanya… _aigoo_…" ujar Donghae mencibit pipi kekasihnya gemas. Sungmin tertawa singkat, ia lalu tersenyum senang melihat wajah bersemu merah dari Eunhyuk. Hatinya hangat melihat Eunhyuk bisa bahagia—setidaknya bisa dalam dekapan orang yang ia cintai.

"_Hyung_… aku ke tempat kerja dulu, _ne_! Aku akan katakan pada Jessica kau tidak masuk, dia pasti mengizinkan…" Eunhyuk segera bergegas keluar. Dia sedikit berhenti seakan melupakan sesuatu lalu berbalik apda Donghae, mengecup bibir tipis itu cepat dan tersenyum lembut. Sanggup membuat mata Sungmin nyaris keluar, Ya Tuhan! Eunhyuk, _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya.

"Ya! Eunhyuk-_ah_!" Seru Sungmin heran. Donghae tertawa.

"Tenang saja, ia sudah biasa dari kemarin pergi ke kota dan ia kekasihku tidak ada salahnya berciuman, bukan?" Ujar Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sungmin berdeham, tidak menyangka jika Donghae benar-benar pribadi yang menjengkelkan. Ia suka bermain mata dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, itu menyebalkan dan dia juga suka berbicara dengan nada menggoda. Itu jauh lebih menyebalkan. Namun ia butuh Donghae, banyak yang ingin ia ketahui dari immortal ini karena Sungmin tidak yakin Kyuhyun mau menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Saat sekarang saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyapanya seperti awal dahulu lagi, seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang dan membuat bagian tertentu dari hati Sungmin meringis.

Sungmin berdehem sekali lagi, ia membuat ekspresi wajahnya semanis mungkin. Melihat Donghae dengan tenang sambil sesekali menyendok makanannya, ya, Sungmin masih lapar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Eunhyuk, ceritakan padaku." Sungmin memutuskan untuk membahas sahabatnya terlebih dahulu, ia juga khawatir dengan Eunhyuk selama ini. Donghae mengangguk lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangannya ia tekuk di dagu dan matanya menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Kau mempunyai sahabat yang sangat menarik, Sungmin_-ah_. Aku rasa dia hampir sama sepertimu, maksudku… kau sangat banyak bicara dan hobi sekali bersemu merah saat aku menggodamu—bahkan kau tahu aku bukan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya beitu nama Kyuhyun tersebut. _Great_! Donghae kembali menggodanya, Sungmin mulai merasa benar-benar tidak beruntung jika harus bertanya ini-itu dengan Lee Donghae. "Jangan menggodaku…" ujar Sungmin, sekarang ia mulai terang-terangan menyatakan ketidaksukaannya.

"Hyukkie bisa mengerti keadaan, mengagetkan memang. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak takut saat aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia bersikap seperti biasa. Malah lebih terlihat santai setalah ia tahu perasaanku padanya, kau tahu… aku tergila-gila padanya. Dan kau dengan suara Kyuhyun membuat hidupku bak di neraka! Bisakah lain kali kau mengajak Kyuhyun ke hotel saja saat berdua, huh? Aku tidak mau menyakiti Eunhyuk. Aku tidak mau lepas kendali lagi…" ujar Donghae dengan nada setengah terdengar begitu nyata di telinganya, Donghae yang begitu mencintai Eunhyuk—apapun alasannya, yang jelas Sungmin dapat melihat betapa vampire ini menyukai sahabatnya.

Donghae yang rela menahan segalanya demi melindungi Eunhyuk, dan bahkan Donghae yang menolak untuk menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai inangnya. Ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya proses menjadi seorang inang, dan Sungmin merasakan dirinya tampak begitu menyedihkan saat itu.

Ia menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun.

Rela menjadi inang Kyuhyun.

Dan berharap… Kyuhyun bisa—setidaknya… membalas perasaannya dalam—oke! Sungmin benar-benar mengutuk dirinya saat itu. Bukan saatnya ia bersikap egois, ia sudah berjanji melakukan ini semua tulus demi Kyuhyun.

Ditepisnya semua pikiran aneh dan ia kembali menatap Donghae dengan senyum indahnya.

"_Chukhahae…"_ ujar Sungmin lalu tersenyum lebar, ia lalu kembali menyantap nasi gorengnya—sekedar mengalihkan rasa perih yang lewat dan merasuki batinnya. Hey, rasanya sakit. Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kau… apakah tidak apa-apa?" Suara Donghae mengalun, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau bisa lihat aku sehat-sehat saja…"

Donghae medehem pelan. "Kau berbeda hari ini, aku tahu itu… dan kau terlihat sedikit err… terluka saat ini? Apa kau menahan sakit? Kau masih ingat kejadian malam-malam kemarin itu? Aku tahu jika itu akan ter—"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak masalah dengan rasa sakit itu." Sungmin menunduk, ia menarik nafas panjang. Donghae tersenyum, ia lalu menuangkan _wine_ kesukaannya di satu gelas kosong dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. Mata rubah itu menatap bingung begitu melihat Donghae mengangguk padanya—dengan wajah yang begitu mempesona, jauh dari segala godaan yang ia lakukan.

"Minumlah… kau akan merasa lebih baik." Donghae menyaksikan dengan tenang saat Sungmin minum. "Kyuhyun dimana?"

Sungmin menggeleng tidak tahu. "Mungkin… dia di kamar."

"Sungmin-_ah_, aku tahu setelah ini akan menjadi sangat sulit bagimu. Tapi kumohon padamu, percayalah satu hal… Kyuhyun bukanlah makhluk yang tidak punya perasaan. Dia tidak mungkin hanya memanfaatkanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "_Ne, _aku tahu. Terimakasih, Donghae_-ssi_."

"Donghae, panggil aku Donghae saja."

**.**

**.**

_Yeojya_ manis itu asik bercengkrama dengan temannya, wajahnya yang manis sesekali tertawa dan matanya menyipit sesekali. Eunhyuk menatap temannya itu dengan rasa penuh bersalah, dia sudah sangat lama kenal Jessica, dia gadis yang sangat baik yang mau menerimanya menjadi pekerja paruh waktu di café keluarganya. Matanya sedari tadi melirik _yeojya_ itu tanpa henti, rasa bersalah mungkin sempat terlintas di pikiran Eunhyuk. Saat ia keluar membawa pesanan maka ia tidak akan berhenti melihat meja dimana Jessica dan sahabat-sahabatnya berada, Eunhyuk juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Apakah Jessica tidak curiga Donghae sudah empat hari tidak datang ke café?

Eunhyuk segera kembali ke dapur café begitu pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Jessica, ia tidak ingin menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. Namun terlambat, Jessica sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Eunhyuk-_ah_?" Suara Jessica membuat keringat Eunhyuk bertambah dingin, ia adalah _namja_ yang sangat sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu—jika dengan Sungmin ia tidak akan bisa berbohong, begitu juga dengan orang ini. "Kau terlihat kurang sehat, wajahmu pucat…" ujar Sica segera dibalas gelengan lembut dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya sedikit lelah…" elaknya mencoba tenang. Jessica tersenyum, ia lalu mengambil dua kursi lipat dan menyerahkan satunya pada Eunhyuk sehingga mereka berdua sekarang duduk berhadapan. Jessica tersenyum kembali.

"Bagaimana kabar Donghae?"

"Dia baik-baik sa—eoh?" Eunhyuk segera melebar begitu menyadari pertanyaan Jessica. Gadis itu tertawa singkat sambil mencibir.

"Aish. Jangan menatapku begitu, _babo_!" Ujar Jessica mengacak rambut Eunhyuk gemas. "_Aigoo_… kau begitu manis, Eunhyuk-_ah_… pantas saja dia menyukaimu dan susah payah membujukku untuk berpura-pura pacaran denganku. Dia pikir aku bodoh apa, selama berkencan ia tidak pernah memegang tanganku dan ia selalu melihat dan menanyamu. Dasar…" keluhnya lalu mengedipkan matanya pada Eunhyuk.

"K—kau tahu bahwa…"

"Aku tahu, meskipun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku tapi aku tahu. Aku wanita, Hyukkie. Aku tahu bagaimana cara menatap orang yang benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak dan jelas sekali Donghae tidak menyukaiku. Dia menyukaimu. Dasar anak itu, aku sempat khawatir melihat wajah sedihmu begitu melihat kami berdua."

Eunhyuk terdiam, tidak bisa untuk berkomentar saat ini.

"Jadi… kapan kalian resmi menjadi kekasih? Donghae tidak pernah ke sini lagi. Dia pasti sudah mendapatkanmu…" senyuman tulus Jessica membuat Eunhyuk mendesah lega—apa yang ia takutkan ternyata sama sekali bukan apa-apa.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu…" ujar Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk bercerita walau ia tidak akan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Jessica bisa mati mendadak jika ia bercerita begitu detail—ada kalanya bukan, saat kebenaran memang harus tertutup rapat.

"Oh iya, aku ada acara menonton film dengan temanku. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Ah… aku tidak bisa, Sica. Aku… ada urusan sepulang kerja nanti…" tolak Eunhyuk mengingat ia harus kembali ke puri. Jessica berpura-pura kesal, ia lalu tertawa renyah.

"Padahal film-nya sangat menarik, loh~ Ceritanya tentang vampire yang jatuh cinta dengan manusia tetapi dia takut menyakiti kekasihnya itu, akhirnya dia membunuh kekasihnya sendiri karena tidak sengaja… kasihan sekali. Andai saja, kekasihnya mau menjadi vampire juga… ck!" Jessica menjelaskan dengan sedikit emosi.

"Kasian sekali film itu, kekasih vampirenya sangat menderita saat ia menahan rasa haus berdekatan dengan _yeojya_-nya. Aku jadi tidak sabar menonton lanjutan film pertamanya."

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya kaku, entah kebetulan atau apalah itu yang jelas ia merasa nafasnya tercekat.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, _ne_? Sampaikan salamku pada Donghae, jam kerja sudah selesai bukan? Sekarang sudah sangat sore…" Jessica lalu keluar dari dapur, menuju meja teman-temannya sebelum akhirnya memberi salam pada seluruh pekerja. Eunhyuk terdiam sendiri, _namja_ manis ini mulai mengkhawatirkan satu hal.

Dia adalah manusia.

Donghae adalah vampire.

Apapun yang terjadi, dia tetaplah seorang manusia. Dan Eunhyuk tidak mau apa yang diceritakan Jessica terjadi, dan sebelum terlambat biarlah ia mengikuti saran seperti kata temannya itu. Eunhyuk akan memaksa Donghae. Ya, dia akan meminta Donghae untuk merubahnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tengah berada di kamarnya, bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis begitu merasakan detak jantung manusia perlahan semakin mendekat padanya. Detakan stabil dan sangat pelan, memberi ketenangan sendiri bagi Kyuhyun saat mendengarnya—ia baru saja ingin berbalik badan sebelum dua tangan hangat itu melingkar di perutnya. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, debaran jantung pun semakin terasa dan desah nafas teratur itu membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia meraih jemari itu, melepaskannya dan ia segera memutar badan.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ujar suara tersebut begitu lirih, namun matanya tampak berpendar cerah begitu beradu tatap dengan mata emas Kyuhyun. Kali keduanya ia mendengar kalimat tersebut terucap, dan kali ini justru lidahnya semakin kelu saja.

Memandang wajah Lee Sungmin memang selalu membuatnya seperti ini.

Wajah itu begitu menawan, begitu manis dan begitu cantik—Kyuhyun yakin ia tidak akan bisa menemukan manusia yang bisa membuat matanya begitu nyaman saat menatap wajah mereka seperti ia menatap Sungmin. Rasanya segala rasa sakit dan beban yang ia pikirkan seolah hilang begitu mendapati wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya, belum lagi dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Inangnya ini… mencintainya.

Dalam pesona seorang manusia lemah seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun terlena—matanya luluh dan sepenuhnya jatuh saat bola mata gelap Sungmin menenggelamkan kesadarannya. Dengan lembut jemarinya mengelus wajah lembut itu—merasakan aliran darah segar yang mengalir di baliknya, merasakan betapa indahnya karya Tuhan dalam rupa yang begitu menawan. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa sukar sekali untuk menolak pesona Sungmin, manusia itu begitu manis. Bibir lembut yang beberapa waktu lalu sepenuhnya ia cecap dengan nafsunya yang biadab—tanpa menghiraukan jeritan dan tangisan dari bibir indah tersebut. Seolah membelah bagian tubuh Sungmin hingga menjadi keping-keping tak berdaya, ia bersikap kelewat kasar seperti binatang.

'_Aku menyakitinya…'_

Batinnya berteriak mengutuk semua kekejaman yang ia lakukan, Kyuhyun merasa hina karena tidak sanggup menahan ribuan bisikan beracun saat ia melakukannya terhadap Sungmin. Keegoisan yang berbuah sakit pada inang cantik tersebut.

'_Tapi dia adalah inangmu, Kyuhyun!'_

Tetapi tetap saja, Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk menahannya saat ini. Bibirnya kembali mempertemukan dua belahan tersebut dengan miliknya—seolah menyatukan kerinduan selama Sungmin terlelap dan kembali ke peraduan yang sebenarnya.

'_Sentuhlah tubuhnya dan puaskan hasratmu selama seabad lebih terpendam…'_

Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin erat, membuat ciumannya menjadi lebih dalam dan berubah liar mendadak. Desahan Sungmin terlepas. Membuat birahi Kyuhyun terbangun dan tubuhnya perlahan memanas.

'_Kau belum puas bukan?'_

Kyuhyun mengerang—seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan dari batinnya sendiri.

'_Ah… masuki dia sekarang juga…'_

Bayangan tubuh menggairahkan yang berada tepat di bawah tubuhnya, di dalam genggamannya membuat Kyuhyun nyaris kehilangan kesadaran jika saja ia tidak dengan cepat menarik kembali wajahnya dan berpaling. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan wajah penuh tanya, heran dengan perubahan sikap yang diperlihatkan dari immortal tampan itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menatap inangnya tajam.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk diam dan tegar. _Namja_ cantik itu lalu membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya—ia tidak akan pernah memaksakan apapun, Sungmin tahu posisinya saat ini dan itu tidak cukup untuk membuat ia protes atau meminta Kyuhyun untuk membalas pernyataannya. Sungmin hanya ingin menyatakannya pada Kyuhyun, memberitahu pada immortal ini betapa ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Bahwa ia ada untuk menemani dan menutup luka Kyuhyun selama ini, Sungmin ingin hadir dan ada untuk Kyuhyun.

"A—aku…"

"Aku keluar. Jangan keluar puri, jangan ke kolam dan jika kau lapar mintalah pada Donghae."

Sungmin terpaksa mengangguk.

"Dan satu lagi, nanti malam adalah malam pertamamu. Jangan tidur sebelum tengah malam, aku akan pulang."

"_Ne?"_

"Akan kubawakan makananmu yang sesungguhnya."

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uncontrolled Desire**

Bagian 11

**oOo**

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae | Lee Hyukjae | Jessica Jung | Choi Siwon | Kim Kibum | Kim Heechul | Victoria Song | Seo Joohyun

Genre

Fantasy. Romance. Drama. AU

Warning

YAOI. Bloody scene. Implicit Sex.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tewin, Hertforsshire. 1899.**

"Sakit… Argh! Sakit! Argh! Tidak! Kumohon jangan lagi…" suara jeritan perempuan menggema kembali malam itu, suara petir yang menggelegar tidak mampu mengalahkan erangan dari makhluk penghisap darah yang satu ini. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu bawah tanah sekuat tenaga—bagaimanapun Vincent memintanya untuk ke ruang bawah tanah dan memastikan tidak ada penduduk yang berani menerobos dan membobol ruangan ini. Seluruh uratnya menegang, rasanya terlampau berat. Vincent sudah pasti menutup rapat pintu dengan seluruh tenaga yang ada karena kelakuan inang pada saat purnama terakhir akan menjadi semakin tidak terkendali.

Beberapa suara binatang malam terdengar, bersahutan dengan suara teriakan manusia yang berombongan menghujani puri mereka. Perlahan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar beberapa teriakan warga—ia yakin Ayah-nya itu dan juga beberapa temannya sudah keluar dan menghabisi beberapa manusia yang mencoba menggagalkan Alee—inangnya. Kyuhyun mencoba fokus, sekuat tenaga ia mendorong pintu ini—suara erangannya terdengar kesal sampai akhirnya ia merasakan pintu itu perlahan remuk dan melihatkan pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun.

Alee menatapnya dengan mata memerah padam, kentara sekali dari pandangan itu kesakitan selama tiga bulan penuh menjadi inang Vincent. Beberapa bangkai manusia dan juga hewan-hewan buas lainnya terlihat berada di sekitarnya—yang tengah terbelenggu ikatan erat, vampire betina itu melihat Kyuhyun penuh harap, dengan suara erangan kesakitan yang mengiba. Seolah meminta agar Kyuhyun mampu meredamkan rasa sakitnya. Kyuhyun melirik ruangan gelap tersebut, bau darah yang pekat dan juga bau anyir yang berbeda di pandangannya sekarang terdapat beberapa gundukan yang puluhan banyaknya—berwarna hijau lumut dan berlendir kuning pekat, juga dengan kedut-kedutan yag terdengar begitu nyata. Mata Kyuhyun membelalak begitu ia melihat perlahan beberapa gundukan tersebut pecah, menyembul dari retakannya yang tampak lunak beberapa tangan mungil dengan kuku panjang.

Dan pada saat yang sama Alee semakin berteriak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seiring makhluk baru itu keluar merangkak—selama ia menjadi vampire, baru kali inilah Kyuhyun melihat bentuk nyata dari keturunan langsung immortal klan mereka. Bukan dari implan racun terhadap tubuh manusia murni. Matanya melebar tidak percaya, tubuh-tubuh seperti balita—lebih besar dari bayi manusia yang biasanya keluar, dengan mata merah dan juga kulit putih pucat yang mempesona. Satu di antaranya sudah bebas keluar.

Alee menggeliat marah.

Kyuhyun mulai tidak habis pikir. Itu adalah makhluk pertama, sedangkan puluhan lainnya masih berkedut-kedut dan setia dalam gundukkan berlendir itu.

Suara manusia di luar juga semakin hebat terdengar, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar teriakan salah satu temannya. Mungin saja ia mati, begitulah pikiran Kyuhyun—karena ia bisa mendengar Vincent mengaum panjang dan seolah memberi isyarat padanya agar melakukan sesuatu. Pemimpin vampire muda ini memegang kepalanya yang pening, tubuhnya perlahan limbung—bayangan manusia-manusia itu terlihat jelas sekarang, seolah ia yang tengah bertarung melawan puluhan warga dalam posisi Vincent. Ayah-nya itu pernah berkata bahwa ia bisa melihat apa yang tengah dirasakan dari pemimpin-pemimpin vampire sebelumnya dalam kondisi yang termat penting.

"Argh!"

Alee berteriak kembali, Kyuhyun tersadar—setelah ia kembali menuju kesadarannya, ia ingin menolong Vincent namun ia juga harus tetap di sini untuk memastikan—

"Argh!"

Kali ini Alee berteriak karena dinding bawah tanah roboh, seperti ada ledakan hebat dan membuat ia tersungkul dan ikatannya lepas. Kyuhyun juga ikut tertimpa beberapa bongkahan, ia bisa melihat calon-calon immortal tersebut terhimpit dan Alee kembali meraung hebat.

Vincent segera menuju mereka berdua. Wajahnya menegang begitu melihat Alee, ia membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Hanya tinggal kita bertiga. Larilah jika semuanya gagal!" Ucap Vincent membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak setuju.

Beberapa warga masuk bersama api-api yang menyala, Kyuhyun bisa melihat beberapa dari mereka menancapkan pedangnya di gundukan yang ada. Vincent menatap berang—ia mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dan mencoba melawan puluhan manusia itu sendiri. Pemimpin vampire seharusnya tidak kalah, namun ia juga tidak memliki banyak kekuatan lagi. Beberapa racunnya sudah beredar di puluhan vampire yang ia ubah, dan itu membuat perlahan kekuatannya mengalir di vampire tersebut dan mereka semua sudah lenyap menyisakan Alee dan juga Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi, ia sudah memutuskan memberikan separuh dari yang ia punya kepada Kyuhyun—tepat pada ritual perubahaan dan pencarian pemimpin baru.

Pemimpin vampire tidak bisa dimusnahkan dengan menusuk jatung mereka, Vincent seharusnya tidak dalam masalah besar—kecuali ia ingin melindungi Alee. Manusia-manusia itu menyeret Alee dan memberikan puluhan tusukkan di tubuh inang tersebut, Kyuhyun segera bergerak—mencoba meraih beberapa manusia dan meremukkan tubuh mereka jika saja mereka tidak memegang beberapa kapak runcing yang terbuat dari perak. Dan itu bisa menusuk bagian jantungnya—tepat. Vincent segera menarik Kyuhyun dan melemparnya menjauh—ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun.

"Argh!" teriakan-teriakan beberapa manusia terdengar begitu _bayi-bayi_ immortal yang baru keluar itu menggigiti mereka, dan bertepatan dengan itu jualah Alee semakin merintih dan mulai mengerang. Tubuh vampire betina itu mulai menegang kembali dan kuku-kukunya menajam—membuat ia mencakar apapun yang ada di dekatnya—termasuk beberapa warga yang tengah memeganginya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dari kejauhan, hanya tinggal beberapa lagi yang akan _menetas_ keluar. Dan bulan purnama sedang dalam waktu terbaiknya—Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia bisa melihat perlahan kemenangan di pihak mereka.

Namun begitu matanya melihat Vincent, Kyuhyun terdiam. Ayah-nya itu tampak memperhatikan Alee dengan tatapan sendu, ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan beberapa manusia yang mulai menghancurkan tubuh keturunanya. Matanya hanya bisa melihat Alee, pandangan itu mengabur dan Kyuhyun mulai gelisah. Selama ini memang Vincent tidak pernah melihat penderitaan Alee secara langsung… sedangkan sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Alee mempertaruhkan segalanya. Mereka mungkin makhluk biadab, namun Vincent mencintai Alee—ia… tidak akan tega melihat kekasihnya itu menahan segalanya sendirian. Perlahan Kyuhyun bisa melihat arti dari pandangan Vincent dan jelas saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Tidak!"

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas—seakan dirinya remuk.

"_Kyuhyun, kau ingat mayat hidup yang pernah kita temui di Afrika?' Mata Vincent menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Itu adalah zombie, mereka berasal dari tubuh-tubuh yang rela bersekutu dengan kegelapan dan menjadi budak iblis sementara raganya memakan daging segar manusia. Kau tahu satu hal? Jika satu dari klan kita menghisap racun temannya hingga tidak bersisa… maka, ia akan tetap hidup. Sebagai zombie."_

"_Maksud Ayah?"_

"_Haha, tidak… hanya saja, mungkin… aku akan melakukannya kepada orang yang aku cintai dalam waktu terdesak. Kau tahu… itu lebih baik daripada ia benar-benar binasa."_

Tidak!

Kyuhyun tidak ingin itu semua terjadi, ia tahu Vincent begitu mencintai Alee tetapi ia tidak mungkin menyangka jika saja Vincent rela mempertaruhkan kelangsungan hidupnya sebagai pemimpin vampire dengan keturunan langsung dari dirinya begitu saja. Hanya demi Alee. Demi inangnya yang ia cintai, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerimanya. Vincent tidak selemah itu, tidak mungkin selemah itu dan Kyuhyun belum siap kehilangan sosok Ayah kedua dalam hidupnya.

Ia bisa melihat Vincent meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum, ia berbisik dengan nada yang tentu saja bisa didengar Kyuhyun.

"Larilah, anakku. Jangan biarkan mereka tahu masih ada klan kita yang tersisa, aku terlalu mencintai Alee. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menderita seperti ini… dan kau bisa lihat sendiri, keturunanku ini akan menghilang karena mereka telah menghabisinya. Aku juga sudah tidak berdaya."

Suara Vincent tidak pernah terdengar selemah ini. Beberapa pedang berbahan perak mulai terhujam di tubuh Vincent, Kyuhyun melihatnya nanar. Ia bimbang, ingin menuju tempat itu namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aku akan segera lenyap. Jaga dirimu dan pimpinlah kelompokmu dengan baik, suatu saat nanti kembalilah dan carilah Alee dalam wujud barunya, aku akan menghisap seluruh racunnya."

Dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun melihat dan juga mendengar erangan Alee saat lehernya ditembus taring Vincent sementara beberapa manusia lain sibuk menghabisi immortal-immortal baru yang tersisa. Dan Vincent masih sempat melempar tubuh Alee begitu jauh sebelum ia sendiri merasakan kesakitan melandanya, inang terakhirnya otomatis gagal dan itu berarti malam kehancurannya akan segera datang. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, pikirannya kabur dan tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang begitu pekat. Tubuhnya serasa terbakar dan jantungnya serasa ditusuk belati puluhan kali, ia tidak bisa mengerang, karena itu bisa menundang perhatian banyak warga. Dengan gontai ia melangkah menjauh sebisanya, menjauh dari erangan hebat pemimpin vampire yang tengah hancur.

Dalam perjalanannya Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara. Tanpa air mata, sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh lemah setelah suara lolongan hebat dari mulut Vincent terdengar. Malam itu, Kyuhyun menjadi pemimpin vampire baru untuk klannya.

**Desember, 2012. Seoul**

Baiklah, suasana tegang tengah menghantui Donghae dan Eunhyuk saat ini. Mata Eunhyuk menolak begitu pandangan memelas Donghae bertemu dengannya. Mereka bertiga, ya, bertiga—bersama Sungmin yang ikut menyaksikan berdebatan bodoh yang dilakukan oleh pasangan manusia dan vampire ini. Tiga pasang mata itu saling tatap dengan arti yang berbeda masing-masingnya, Eunhyuk yang sesekali mengintimidasi begitu melihat Donghae dan segera berpaling melirik Sungmin yang membalas dengan tatapan 'terserah-kau-saja'. Sedangkan Donghae setia dengan wajah memelasnya yang seolah meminta pertolongan begitu bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin, yang langsung dibalas tatapan kesal Sungmin yang tidak mengerti kenapa vampire seperti Donghae tidak berkutik saat itu dan meminta pendapat dari manusia lemah seperti dirinya.

Sungguh Sungmin hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa ia juga ikut terjebak dalam percakapan yang tampaknya tidak ada ujung ini. Matanya kembali melirik Eunhyuk—sahabatnya ini memiliki sikap sedikit mengekang jika dalam melakukan sesuatu terkadang juga bisa begitu pasrah, namun kali ini tampaknya keegoisan tengah menguasai Eunhyuk. Sungmin dapat melihat keseriusan ucapan Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Katakan padaku apa susahnya? Apa kau tidak ingin mengubahku? Apa aku harus meminta pada Kyuhyun?" Suara Eunhyuk kembali terdengar. Sungmin menanti jawaban Donghae dengan gelisah, takut saja jika Donghae kembali menolak dan membuat Eunhyuk murka.

"_Chagiya_, itu tidak akan mudah seperti pikiranmu. Lagipula, rasanya akan sakit sekali. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakannya, Hyukkie…" ujar Donghae lembut. Eunhyuk menatap tidak suka—walau tetap saja wajahnya memerah mendengar penuturan Donghae yang begitu perhatian padanya, Sungmin tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini. Nyatanya Eunhyuk akan luluh jika kalimat manis Donghae terdengar.

"_Keundae_, aku tidak ingin seperti di film ini. Aku—"

"Sst… tenanglah. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu… sekarang hilangkan pikiran bodoh mengenai film itu, _ne_?" Bujuk Donghae sekarang duduk tepat di sebelah Eunhyuk dan membelai rambut halus Eunhyuk penuh perasaan, _namja_ manis itu segera mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tetapi ia mengangguk. Donghae tidak tahan untuk segera memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dan membawa dalam dekapannya hangat.

Memang beberapa jam yang lalu, begitu Sungmin keluar dari kamar ia mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk di ruang tengah. Sahabatnya ini bersikeras ingin menjadi vampire dan menyalahkan dirinya sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat absurd mengenai beberapa film vampire yang berakhir mengerikan. Kekasih yang akhirnya dibunuh oleh vampire itu sendiri, manusia yang tidak mau menjadi vampire dan membuat kekasih vampire-nya menderita menahan dahaga dan sebagainya. Dan setelah itu mereka beruda berdebat, Sungmin perlu untuk menyaksikan karena Donghae memaksa sebagai _saksi_ saat melihat peristiwa perubahan Kyuhyun yang tidak wajar.

Untunglah semua sudah selesai. Senyum kelegaan menghiasi wajah cantik Sungmin, ia bisa merasakan betapa nyatanya rasa sayang Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Baiklah! Sungmin kembali merasa tersudut saat itu, ada tikaman tak kasat mata yang membuat hatinya perih. Oh ayolah, Sungmin tidak mau merasa iri saat itu dengan kebahagiaan sahabatnya sendiri walau hatinya maih merasa ada yang kurang saat itu.

Sungmin mendesah berat sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan kembali menuju kamar tanpa suara membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk terkesiap, pasangan itu saling tatap dan Eunhyuk segera melepas pelukannya dengan Donghae.

"Apakah… Sungmin _hyung_ tidak suka dengan kita?" Ujar Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bingung. Donghae menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin… dia hanya sedikit pusing, kau tahu ssekali bukan Sungmin sangat menyayangimu. Dia tidak mungkin membencimu karena ini." Ujar Donghae menenangkan. Donghae sebenarnya bisa melihat dan merasakan apa arti tatapan Sungmin, semenjak penyatuan itu sikap Sungmin memang berubah. Persis seperti apa yang ia duga selama ini, seperti yang pernah ia dengar dari Kyuhyun bahwa seorang inang bagaimanapun akan tergantung kepada vampire yang membuahinya. Dan kali ini Donghae dapat menebak, karena penyatuan itulah Sungmin menjadi berbalik mencintai Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak bisa memastikan apa sikap yang akan diambil oleh sahabatnya itu sebab Donghae tahu persis. Kyuhyun tidak ingin jatuh cinta, terlebih kepada inangnya sendiri.

"H—Hae?"

"Hmm?"

Eunhyuk menatap ragu.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Eunhyuk menarik nafas perlahan sebelum ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Donghae lekat.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Jessica?"

Donghae terdiam, ia bisa melihat keraguan di mata Eunhyuk dan itu membuat hatinya menjerit sakit.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, hanya itu yang kau perlu ketahui…" ujar Donghae sebelum mengecup lembut bibir merah Eunhyuk, beberapa saat ia melumatnya sampai ia melepas paksa dan memalingkan pandangannya yang hapir saja berubah jika ia meneruskan lebih lama lagi. Eunhyuk menginggit bibirnya gelisah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku… tidak apa-apa." Ujar Donghae susah payah mencoba menstabilkan suaranya, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa begitu mudah ia termakan dengan iblis yang ada dalam dirinya, itu akan berubah menjadi neraka bagi Eunhyuk, ia bisa saja melampiaskan segalanya dan membuat Eunhyuk terluka tanpa memikirkan kekasihnya ini. Immortal ini mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mencoba mengalihkan rasa hausnya akan kebutuhan yang satu itu dengan hal lain, namun ia tidak sehandal Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah berhasil menahannya di depan Eunhyuk, perlahan matanya terbuka dan menampilkan warna darah yang terang.

Eunhyuk melebarkan mata.

"Hae?"

"Maafkan aku, Hyukkie… aku—" Donghae menahan ucapannya, matanya melirik bibir dan mata Eunhyuk bergatian. Ia ingin sekali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke hal lain namun semuanya rasanya sia-sia saja. Andai saja…

"ARGH!"

"Sungmin _hyung_!" Pekikan Sungmin diiringi dengan suara kaget dari Eunhyuk terdengar, beruntung bagi Donghae karena pikirannya kembali jernih. Ia teringat dengan pesan Kyuhyun tadi, dengan cepat ia menuju kamar tempat Sungmin berada. Cahaya bulan sudah terlihat, tidak seterang beberapa waktu lalu saat purnama namun sanggup menjadi petunjuk apa yang akan terjadi. Donghae bisa melihat tubuh Sungmin terududuk lemas di tengah ruangan yang beralaskan pemadani, keringat mengucur dari pelipis inang sahabatnya itu. Mata bulat Sungmin menatap Donghae penuh tanya, bibirnya terus meliriihkan rintihan dan jemarinya meremas perutnya hingga urat lehernya menegang.

"Sa—kit!" Sungmin berusaha bersuara, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa yang teurjar dari bibirnya tadi. Tidak hanya sakit, namun begitu sakit karena ia bisa merasakan seolah puluhan benda bergerak tidak wajar di dalam perutnya—menghantam dinding perutnya dan membuat rasa ngilu yang tidak tertahankan. Sungmin merintih semakin parah, ia masih bisa menangkap bayangan Donghae yang bergerak gelisah sembari membisikkan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk sebelum ia pergi keluar.

"_Hyung_, Donghae akan mencari Kyuhyun. Aku akan menemanimu, sekarang aku akan memapahmu…" ucap Eunhyuk mencoba membawa Sungmin menuju tempat tidur. Aneh. Begitulah yang dirasakan Eunhyuk, tubuh Sungmin sama sekali tidak bertambah besar tetapi beratnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat—Eunhyuk nyaris kehabisan nafas menuntun Sungmin menuju ranjangnya.

"Argh! Engh… Nh. Sa…kit…" rintihan Sungmin menjadi suara yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Eunhyuk, ia menuju kamar mandi dan keluar membawa satu lembar handuk basah yang segera ia usapkan di seluruh bagian wajah Sungmin yang berkeringat. _Hyung_-nya yang penuh dengan tawa dan senyum manis berubah menjadi _namja _yang tengah menahan jutaan rasa sakit, Eunhyuk terus menghapus keringat tersebut sambil membelai—seolah menenangkan—kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai berteriak hebat dan menggeliat, tangannya semakin erat memegangi perutnya. Eunhyuk menanggapinya dengan bingung, berharap jika Donghae segera datang membawa Kyuhyun.

"A—aku ti…dak kuat!" Sungmin mengerang putus asa, nafasnya semakin memendek. "Ha—haus…" ujarnya membuat Eunhyuk segera berlari ke bawah dan menyambar air putih dingin dalam lemari es, namun ia terdiam mendadak begitu melihat Kyuhyun sudah kembali dengan Donghae dan juga seorang _yeojya_ cantik. Pikirannya bercabang dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, sebelum ia sempat bertanya Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu membawa Eunhyuk ke kamar mereka dan memasang _headphone_ di telinga Eunhyuk—persis seperti saat-saat penyatuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terjadi.

"Tidurlah…" bisik Donghae lembut.

Setelahnya Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk di kamar yang terkunci dan kembali menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Perempuan yang dibawa Kyuhyun sudah terikat tangannya dan bibirnya sudah tertutup kain, namun matanya membelalak begitu melihat taring yang tampak dari mulut Kyuhyun. Donghae dapat melihat Kyuhyun meraba bagian perut Sungmin, _namja_ itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dia haus…" ujar Kyuhyun sekilas. Donghae menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, namun matanya perlahan melebar begitu melihat taring Kyuhyun menembus leher _yeojya_ yang tengah menggeliat ketakutan tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengalirkan darah segar itu dalam mulut Sungmin, tangannya perlahan membawa tubuh lemah itu duduk agar cairan merah pekat yang ia alirkan bisa mencapai lambungnya dengan benar. Beberapa tetes darah mengalir begitu saja, seolah tersisa—tentu saja Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya menelannya saat ia tidak sadarkan diri. Namun Kyuhyun kembali meraih leher mangsanya dan mengalirkan seperti sebelumnya pada Sungmin, berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya darah _yeojya_ ini ia pastikan habis.

Donghae menyaksikan dengan seksama.

Kyuhyun lalu membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya sambil mengusap bagian perut inangnya itu perlahan, mencari-cari beberapa titik sebelum ia berpaling melihat Donghae.

"Sudah berapa lama ia begini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terengah.

"Aku pergi mencarimu sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, kukira selama itu…" Donghae tidak mendengar balasan dari Kyuhyun, hanya suara geraman tertahan yang ia dengar dari pimpinannya itu. Kyuhyun tampak mengeluarkan beberapa kantung darah dari sakunya, Donghae tahu itu adalah kantung darah manusia yang biasanya ditemukan di rumah sakit.

"Ambilkan aku gelas…" ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju dapur, sementara immortal tampan itu membuka kantung tidak sabaran dan segera membawanya menuju mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun membuka lebar mulut inangnya tersebut dan membuat posisi kepala Sungmin mengadah. Kali ini ia bisa lihat perlahan cairan itu melewat kerongkongan Sungmin tanpa berceceran keluar, dan Kyuhyun bisa mendesah lega begitu ia mendengar lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Nghh…" Sungmin melenguh, ia membuka mata perlahan. Matanya mengerjap begitu melihat wajah Kyuhyun di hadapannya, ia segera tersenyum lembut. "K—Kyu…" panggilnya lemah. Sungmin meringis begitu merasakan rasa sakit yang masih bersisa di perutnya.

"Kau haus…" ujar Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi Sungmin, ia menyandarkan _namja_ cantik itu di kepala ranjang. "Ini… minumlah…" ujar Kyuhyun menyerahkan sisa dari darah yang ia bawa. Mata Sungmin menatap ragu, namun ia mengangguk.

"_Keundae_… aku… tidak bisa memegangnya…" ujar Sungmin mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih kantung tersebut. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia lalu mendengar suara langkah kaki Donghae yang sudah pasti membawa satu gelas yang ia pinta. Begitu Donghae masuk, Kyuhyun segera menerima sebuah gelas yang segera ia tuangkan cairan merah pekat itu hingga penuh.

Sungmin memejamkan mata, bibirnya begitu ngilu ketika bersentuhan dengan bibir gelas dingin tersebut belum lagi bau anyir darah yang nyaris membuatnya muntah saat itu juga. Tetapi ia tetap mencoba menelannya dengan susah payah, matanya menutup erat. Sungmin tidak bisa menelan dengan benar—seluruh darah yang sudah terkumpul di mulutnya gagal tertelan menyebabkan itu terbuang sia-sia dan meleleh membasahi dagu hingga lehernya.

"S—susah…" ucap Sungmin membuka matanya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia lalu membawa gelas itu menuju bibirnya dan menampung cairan tersebut dalam rongga mulutnya. Bibirnya segera menyentuh bibir lembut Sungmin, ia bisa merasakan Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan menerima begitu cairan itu berpindah dari dirinya. Kyuhyun meraih leher Sungmin, berniat untuk membenarkan posisi kepala Sungmin namun malah berakhir dengan jemarinya yang membelai permukaan halus dari kulit leher menggoda itu. Kyuhyun juga mulai menggerakkan bibirnya yang awalnya diam menempel dengan belahan bibir Sungmin, mulai melakukan sebuah ciuman lembut sementara jemarinya yang bebas menjatuhkan gelas sesukanya.

Donghae yang menyaksikan hanya bisa menggeleng. Tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa-bisanya mereka berdua asik berciuman dalam keadaan yang—ya, menurut Donghae tidak sangat tepat. Beberapa menit yang lalu Donghae bahkan mengira Sungmin hampir mati jika saja ia tidak segera datang membawa Kyuhyun yang memang tengah mencari mangsa dan juga mencari darah segar untuk santapan Sungmin, dan sekarang apa yang ia lihat. Pemimpin vampire nan keras kepala ini mencumbu inangnya yang baru saja sadar dari pingsan.

"Lebih baik aku ke kamar…"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara halus Donghae, begitupun dengan suara langkah sahabatnya itu keluar meninggalkannya dan beberapa saat setelah itu Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya dan kembali mengeluarkan satu kantung darah yang masih utuh.

"Kau mengandung calon vampire, dari itu kau harus memberinya makanan seperti ini. Sakitmu itu karena mereka berusaha menghisap darahmu…" ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan tanpa sebuah pertanyaan dari Sungmin, manusia itu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menuangkan cairan itu dalam gelas yang tadi sempat terjatuh di lantai. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama, ia bisa melihat saat ini sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu posesif… perlahan air muka Sungmin berubah pias, ia menyadari posisinya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan protektif padanya, Kyuhyun melindungi dan khawatir padanya karena ia mengandung calon keturunan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada alasan khusus bagi Sungmin untuk bahagia saat ini.

"Tidak usah…" cegah _namja_ manis ini begitu melihat Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya menuju gelas.

"Kau—"

"Aku bisa minum sendiri." Ujar Sungmin lemah.

**.**

**.**

"Dengar, Chullie… kita sudah menghabiskan satu malam penuh di sini. Apa kau belum puas, hmm?" Suara Siwon terdengar begitu lembut, namun wajahnya menatap tajam satu dari permaisurinya yang paling susah diatur ini. Heechul, ia justru semakin asik memainkan beberapa perhiasan yang berhasil ia dapatkan malam itu. Siwon mendesah berat, namun desahannya berubah menjadi senyuman begitu melihat wajah Kibum mendekat dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri dia suka di sini… biarkan saja, besok malam kita ke Seoul…" ujar Kibum memberi usul.

Rombongan penghisap darah di malam hari ini memang sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk singgah ketika pagi sudah menjelang, untuk sekedar mencari penginapan tentunya. Siwon tidak mau mengambil resiko mati konyol karena perjalanan yang jauh antara Paris dan Seoul, mereka pun memilih terbang bebas dalam wujud asli dan bebas menerkam mangsa begitu mereka haus. Siwon menikmati perjalanan mereka, sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan lebih lama di tempat ini. Tokyo hanya beberapa jam dari Seoul, malam itu pun mereka berangkat maka sebelum pagi menjelang mereka akan tiba di Seoul dengan selamat.

Namun sialnya, kebiasaan Heechul dan Victoria yang suka selalu berburu barang-barang semacam perhiasan dan pakaian mewah membuat mereka berlima berhenti. Saat itu pun Heechul dan Victoria baru saja datang dan memamerkan barang-barang mereka, Seohyun dan Kibum memilih menemani Siwon di hotel—mendengarkan beberapa rencana suami mereka ini untuk selanjutnya.

"Seohyun_-ah_… kau kenapa?" Kibum bertanya, permaisuri termuda ini hanya bisa menatap balik dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Siwon ikut melihat, alisnya bertemu begitu melihat immortal cantik itu semakin berwajah sendu.

"Aku hanya merasa keputusan ini tidak benar…" ujar Seohyun lirih. Siwon lalu segera berdiri dan menggeram, membuat empat permaisurinya menunduk takut begitu merasakan aura kemarahan keluar dari Siwon.

"Dengar! Semua keputusanku adalah benar!" Ungkap Siwon sambil mngeluarkan taring panjangnya, ia menatap tajam pada Seohyun—emosinya terusulut, Kibum dan yang lainnya pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika Siwon sudah mengeluarkan separuh wujud aslinya berarti pimpinan drakula ini tengah marah besar.

Wajah Siwon perlahan berubah—kulit putih itu mulai diselimuti oleh kulit kasar berwarna hitam gelap, matanya berubah hitam pekat dan taringnya menjadi semakin panjang. Berbeda dengan permaisurinya, drakula jantan memiliki kulit berwarna hitam dan klan mereka juga memiliki gigi-gigi yang tajam—tidak hanya taring mereka. Suara erangan Siwon membuat empat istrinya tertunduk—mata Heechul menatap Seohyun berang.

"Kita ke Seoul, sekarang!" Perintah Siwon membuat akhirnya mereka meninggalkan hotel malam itu, berubah bentuk menuju Seoul.

**To Be Continued**

Penjelasan yang diperlukan:

**Vampire**

Nah, ini adalah Kyuhyun dan Donghae di chapter ini, mereka nyaris tidak mempunya kelemahan, ada dua jenis vampire, satu yang diubah dari manusia dengan mengalirkan racun dalam aliran darah manusia tersebut. Dan yang kedua adalah denga keturunan langsung, yaitu dengan pembuahan dari vampire jantan dengan inangnya. Inang tidak harus perempuan, tetapi bisa lelaki dengan cara menanamkan 'tempat' semacam uterus untuk menampung calon vampire selama satu bulan. Pemimpin vampire tidak bisa lenya, kecuali inang ketujuh-nya gagal. Sementara vampire biasa bisa dilenyapkan dengan dua cara, satu menikam jantung mereka yang langsung dibakar setelahnya dan satu lagi kalah bertarung dengan _warewolf_.

**Drakula**

Drakula di dalam fict ini berbeda dengan vampire, mereka memangsa lawan jenis mereka. Misal, drakula laki-laki meminum darah manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan, begitu sebaliknya. Mereka tidak tahan matahari. Namun mereka bisa berubah bentuk dan terbang, taring mereka jauh lebih panjang dari vampire dalam bentuk wujud asli mereka. Drakula laki-laki bisa memiliki permaisuri lebih dari satu, mereka hanya tertarik dengan perempuan, namun memilki batas sebanyak 4 permaisuri. Perkembang biakkanya jauh lebih rumit dari vampire karena mereka membutuhkan energi kehidupan untuk calon-calon drakula. Dalam hal ini, persis seperti dalam film van helsing. Bisa dimusnahkan dengan cahaya matahari dan menikam jantung mereka, juga dengan warewolf. Memilki kebencian tersendiri kepada klan vampire karena keunggulan vampire dalam dua hal. Matahari dan inang.

**Zombie**

Mayat hidup. Hidup di dalam rawa—dalam perairan yang tenang. Makanannya adalah daging hewan/manusia, baik hidup maupun mati. Tidak bisa perkembang biak. Bisa berasal dari manusia yang menjual jiwa mereka kepada iblis yang lalu mayatnya berubah menjadi zombie, bisa juga dari vampire yang racunnya telah dihisap habis oleh vampire lainnya.

Untuk sekarang itu makhluk yang ada sampai chapter 11 ini.

.

Bandung, 7 Februari 2013

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Uncontrolled Desire**

presents © 2012

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae | Lee Hyukjae

**M-**rate**. **_**YAOI**_**. **Vampire x Human**. OOC. **AlternativeUniverse**. Romance **and** Fantasy. ****Bloody**** Scene.**

**O**

**-o-o-o-**

Sungmin mencoba tidak bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun, matanya jelas bisa membaca bagaimana Kyuhyun memenjarakannya dalam sebuah tatapan yang tidak ia pahami. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun harus tetap bersamanya di kamar besar ini, menemaninya menghabisi 'santapan' barunya ini? Sungmin bahkan baru saja menghabiskan kantung terakhir—satu jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang kenapa Kyuhyun tetap berada di sebelahnya, bahkan sama sekali tidak berhenti menatapnya. Sungmin tidak mau berharap lebih.

Mungkin benar Sungmin tersenyum—namun siapa sangka senyumnya tidak sepenuhnya menggambarkan suasana hatinya di saat-saat tertentu. _Namja_ manis ini terlahir dengan sikap yang sangat peduli dengan orang lain melebihi dirinya sendiri namun Sungmin juga tidak pernah selemah ini. Jatuh cinta tidak pernah sesakit ini, belum pernah ia merasakan rasa suka yang begitu mendalam hingga ia nyaris membenci dirinya sendiri. Sungmin begitu ceroboh membiarkan hatinya terlarut sejauh ini, rasa cinta yang kata orang begitu menakjubkan dan menggairahkan terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi manusia manis itu. Sungmin mengerti dengan perasaannya, ia sudah tidak bisa menarik kembali apa yang sudah ia ikrarkan dalam hati. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun.

Ia mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bahkan bisa melantunkan kalimat itu dalam jutaan malam berikutnya.

"Bagaimana?" Suara Kyuhyun keluar, terdengar sangat pelan—sementara jemarinya membelai helaian rambut hitam Sungmin yang begitu halus.

"Bagaimana?" Ulang Sungmin tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tatapan matanya melembut.

"Apa kau tidak masalah minum darah setiap malamnya, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun memperjelas. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng dan melempar senyum yang terlihat begitu lemah. Kyuhyun lalu membawa tangannya menuju perut Sungmin, merasakan pergerakan yang terdapat di dalamnya—Sungmin menegang begitu melihat perlahan perutnya membesar dengan cepat.

"K—Kyu?" Matanya bergerak panik, Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin erat dan berbisik padanya bahwa itu tidak apa-apa. Sungmin merasakan pergerakan tersebut, tubuhnya perlahan mulai rileks karena tidak ada rasa sakit yang terasa walau matanya masih terbelalak tidak percaya melihat perubahan yang begitu drastis. Perutnya seolah balon karet yang diisi dengan udara hangat sehingga begitu saja membesar, namun tidak lama karena beberapa detik saja sudah berhenti. Saat ini Sungmin terlihat seperti _yeojya_ hamil empat bulan, begitu cepat.

Sungmin baru saja ingin bertanya, namun ia mengurungkan diri begitu melihat senyum dari wajah Kyuhyun keluar. Mata coklat kelam Kyuhyun menatap perut Sungmin dengan senyum yang belum pernah Sungmin perhatikan—seolah perasaan lega dan kebahagiaan tersirat di dalam sinarnya. Dan Sungmin tidak bisa mengganggu momen tersebut, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menikmati saat-saat itu—mungkin baru pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu tulus dan pandangannya begitu bercahaya. Sungmin… menyukai itu semua. Baginya, kebahagiaan Kyuhyun yang terpenting, ia menerima menjadi inang pun karena ingin melihat senyum bahagia dan tulus dari Cho Kyuhyun dan saat ini ia rasa pengorbanannya mulai membuahkan hasil.

Sungmin tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakitnya—semua pudar.

"Mereka hidup…" ujar Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun tersadar, ia melirik wajah Sungmin sambil membalas senyum inangnya yang begitu manis itu. Immortal itu lalu berdiri, ia menuju lemari pakaian dan menarik sehelai jaket tebal dari dalamnya—dengan cepat ia kembali berada di sebelah Sungmin dan memasangkan jaket itu hingga menutupi tubuh Sungmin.

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin, walau ia agak bingung saat Kyuhyun membawanya berdiri.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat…" ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Meski dirinya bingung, Kyuhyun membantunya berjalan—bersikap teramat lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan segala perlakuan Kyuhyun sebelum ia menjadi inang dan pada saat malam penyatuan mereka. Sungmin ingin menikmati saat ini, ingin melupakan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya tertarik dengan keturunannya, ingin menganggap bahwa ini adalah kencan di malam hari mereka layaknya pasangan lainnya, ingin menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun adalah Donghae yang begitu mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Bolehkah Sungmin berandai-andai saat ini?

Sekali saja, Sungmin ingin merasakannya.

Dan saat mereka sudah keluar puri—berpapasan langsung dengan udara malam yang begitu dingin, juga dengan salju yang terus saja jatuh dari langit—Sungmin merapatkan jaketnya, membuat tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, malam itu begitu dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya, mata tajamnya bisa menangkap rona merah di wajah Sungmin yang melihatkan bahwa udara dingin baru saja membuat kulit putih bersih itu merona. Debaran jantung Sungmin juga bisa menggambarkan betapa dinginnya malam itu—Kyuhyun yang pasalnya tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali bisa menebak dengan mudah.

"Hanya sedikit dingin…" ujar Sungmin membalas lemah. Kyuhyun segera menuntun Sungmin menuju mobilnya, ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam immortal tampan itu segera menyalakan penghangat dan menutup jendela dengan rapat. Tidak lupa dengan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk inangnya itu, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu berbeda. "Terimakasih…" ujar Sungmin.

"Ah…" Sungmin merasakan ada yang bergerak tiba-tiba di perutnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ada yang bergerak di perutku, tapi tidak sakit…" ujar Sungmin sedikit meringis. Ia berbohong, sebenarnya sangat sakit karena ia bahkan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kyuhyun mematikan mobilnya, ia meraih jemari Sungmin yang sudah menggepal erat.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" Ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia mengecup tangan kanan Sungmin.

"A—aku… _ne, gwaenchanayo_…" jawab Sungmin terbata—segera ia memalingkan wajah dan Kyuhyun pun melepas jemari Sungmin dan kembali menyalakan mobilnya. Entah apa yang terjadi malam itu yang jelas, Sungmin merasakan perbedaan pada sikap Kyuhyun. Entahlah ia harus bersyukur atau malah sebaliknya, Sungmin… dilanda kebingungan.

Perjalanan itu tidak ada hangat-hangatnya, Sungmin memilih untuk diam begitu juga Kyuhyun. Mata rubah Sungmin melirik ke samping, melihat pemandangan luar saat malam hari. Ia agak bergidik melihat betapa sepinya saat itu, mungkin karena Kyuhyun memilih jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai dan dikelilingi dengan hutan-hutan yang pasti banyak menyimpan misteri lain di dalamnya. Sungmin ingat kata-kata Donghae, bahwa masih banyak jenis immortal lain di bumi ini dan Sungmin tidak mau bertaruh untuk masuk ke hutan dan bertemu dengan makhluk aneh lainnya. Sekarang ini sudah cukup, dan Sungmin sudah hampir bisa menerima keadaannya.

Salju semakin lebat ketika malam semakin mencengkam, namun laju mobil Kyuhyun tidak pernah berkurang—Sungmin tidak mau mengajukan protes, toh ia sadar di sebelahnya ini pastilah memilki mata tajam sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir dengan menabrak sesuatu di tengah malam gulita begini. Anehnya, Sungmin tidak mengantuk—ia menikmati perjalanan itu sesungguhnya, sedikit berharap jika itu adalah kencan mereka. _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum begitu tangannya meraih perutnya sendiri, merasakan beberapa nyawa yang berada di dalamnya. Meski masih terasa sedikit sakit tetapi Sungmin bahagia, ia merasa itu adalah anaknya dengan Kyuhyun—meski ia tidak pernah berharap ia sampai harus berpikiran semacam ini. Dan ia juga tidak pernah menyangka jika menjadi inang tidak seburuk yang ia kira kecuali malam penyatuan yang ia sendiri tidak mau mengingatnya.

"Bukannya ini masih jam sebelas malam?" Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan, memang ia agak aneh melihat jalanan yang begitu sepi.

"Malam ini malam-malam setelah Natal, Min. Orang-orang pasti di rumah mereka masing-masing…" ujar Kyuhyun menjawab kebingungan Sungmin.

"Natal sudah lewat? Aku… sudah berjanji pada _eomma_ aku akan—"

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada _eomma_-mu bahwa kau akan bersamaku Natal ini," ujar Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Tapi… aku ingin merayakan Natal…" ujar Sungmin lembut, ia lalu tersenyum canggung sambil melirik jendela. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, mungkin Natal kali ini aku ha—"

"Kau akan merayakannya, aku membawamu ke suatu tempat untuk merayakan Natal. Bersamaku."

DEG

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak sesaat, namun setelahnya ia mengangguk dan mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"Eunhyuk merayakan Natal di rumahmu malam itu, ia ingin membangunkanmu tapi kurasa kau terlalu lelah…" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ah~ _ne_, jadi… sekarang kita kemana?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun melirik inangnya, ia melempar senyum tanpa membalas apa-apa.

Dan suasana kembali hening—Sungmin cukup penasaran dengan tempat yang akan ditunjukan Kyuhyun padanya, dimanapun tempat itu Sungmin berjanji akan memanfaatkan waktu ini sebisa mungkin. Merayakan Natal walau sedikit terlambat bersama Kyuhyun adalah impian pertamanya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terwujud dalam hidupnya, tetapi saat ini Tuhan tengah memberi secuil kebahagiaan untuk _namja_ manis ini.

Mobil tersebut berhenti di sebuah danau kecil, namun Sungmin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena tidak ada cahaya penerangan kecuali bulan di atas mereka. Dengan gerakan yang lambat Kyuhyun melepas sabuk pengaman inangnya ini dan membuka pintu mobil layaknya seorang kekasih memperlakukan sang gadis pujaan. Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan bersikap begitu lembut—telaten memperhatikan langkah dan gerakan Sungmin dan mata yang selalu siaga melirik wajah manis tersebut.

Setelah Sungmin berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, vampire tampan tersebut mengarahkan tangannya menuju jalan setapak yang ada. Membuat beberapa bunyi percikan api yang mendadak menyala tanpa diaba-aba, Sungmin tersenyum—ia tahu Kyuhyun bisa mengeluarkan api, ia pernah melihatnya saat pertemuan pertama mereka namun bedanya kali ini yang menyala adalah gumpalan-gumpalan api kecil yang mengawang sekitar setengah meter dari tanah bersalju itu. Membuat udara menjadi hangat dan bulir-bulir es mencair menjadi air. Sungmin menyaksikannya dengan tajub, bibirnya terbuka dan matanya berpendar cerah. Gumpalan-gumpalan api itu berbaris menjadi seolah pembatas jalan setapak, berjejer rapat sehingga menjadi semacam bola lampu unik yang mengantarkan pandangan Sungmin menuju suatu titik temu.

Sebuah meja dan sepasang kursi berada tepat di tengah danau. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sungmin bisa melihat di tengah danah itu ada meja seperti itu—kecuali ada yang sengaja meletakkan di sana. Sungmin merasakan tangannya digenggam, Kyuhyun meraihnya dan membawanya berjalan meniti danau yang sudah membeku menjadi es.

"Menakjubkan…" ungkap Sungmin begitu merasakan kakinya menyentuh danau es, tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya menyentuh daratan karena beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju rangkulannya, kedua kaki Sungmin mulai terangkat dan perpindah tempat dengan bantuan Kyuhyun.

Semenit lamanya mereka seperti itu—namun bagi Sungmin adalah menit paling berharga dalam hidupnya, ia bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun berada di belakangnya, ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya melagu begitu indahnya.

"Steak?" Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya begitu mereka sudah berada di tengah. Meja tersebut berisikan dua piring steak, dua gelas piala kosong, satu botol wine dan juga sebuah _cake_ besar di tengahnya. Sungmin beranjak, ia mendekat dan menatap meja itu kagum. Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri segera ikut mendekat dan menggeser kursi untuk Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menuangkan wine dan meminumnya senang, ia juga langsung mencoba steak yang tersedia—steak tersebut masih hangat, karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah membuat semacam api untuk menghangatkannya kembali.

"_Mashita_…" puji Sungmin sumringah. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kelakuan Sungmin. "Hmm… saljunya sudah mulai reda…" ujar Sungmin melihat sekitar.

"Kau makan cepat sekali…" ujar Kyuhyun melihat makanan di piring Sungmin sudah hampir habis. Sungmin menggagguk.

"_Ne, _aku lapar! Hehe…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, ia sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin hingga _namja_ itu selesai dengan makanannya dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"_Waeyo?_"

"Selamat Natal dan selamat ulang tahun, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin melebarkan mata. Ulang tahun? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya? Bukankah—

"Aku tahu, sekarang terlalu cepat hmm… satu hari. Tapi kurasa aku ingin melakukannya malam ini," ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya mengulum senyum sambil melirik kue besar tersebut. Rasanya malam itu dewi fortuna memang di pihak Sungmin, setelah ia merasakan jutaan kesakitan di jam sebelumnya.

"Sekarang tiup lilinmu, Min…" ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia menciptakan dua api kecil di sudut _cake_ tersebut.

"_Shirreo_!" Ucap Sungmin mentaap Kyuhyun sebal.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aish, harus ada lagu ulang tahun terlebih dahulu…" ujar Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya—imut. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Menyanyi? Aku tidak bisa menyanyi, Min…" tolaknya sambil mendorong kue itu agar lebih dekat pada Sungmin. "Tiup saja," sambungnya tersenyum.

"_Aniyoo_, aku mau dinyanyikan dulu…" pinta Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

"Aish, _arra_. Tapi jangan tertawa!"

"Tentu saja tidak, buat aku aku tertawa. Aku bahagia saat ini…" ujar Sungmin tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia tersentak melihat senyuman Sungmin saat itu—senyuman yang jauh dari kesan terpaksa yang selama ini sering sekali diperlihatkan oleh manusia cantik itu. Saat ini, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin tersenyum begitu tulus tanpa beban, dan melihatnya saja bisa membuat immortal yang satu ini merasa ribuan kali lebih lega.

"_Saengil chukhahamnida… saengil chukhahamnida… saranghaneun nae _Sungmin. _Saengil chukhahamnida…"_

Kyuhyun menyanyikannya, ia mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan senyuman. Dan Sungmin segera mengangguk, ia lalu meniup lilin buatan Kyuhyun dan menepuk tangannya senang.

"Sekarang berdoalah…" ujar Kyuhyun.

Dengan menarik nafas dalam, Sungmin menutup mata, menautkan sepuluh jemarinya yang ia posisikan tepat di depan bibirnya.

'_Aku harap kebahagian ini tidak sekali ini saja, aku harap… kebahagian ini adalah awal dari jutaan kebahagiaan lainnya. Bolehkah aku berharap, Tuhan? Agar dia mencintaiku?'_

Sungmin membuka matanya, dan pada saat yang sama ia bisa melihat meja yang menghalangi mereka berdua menghilang, yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kyuhyun yang sudah menyambutnya dengan senyumnya. Sungmin menatap sekitar, ia bisa melihat meja tersebut berada jauh dari mereka—kapan Kyuhyun memindahkannya?

"Kyu… kenapa mejanya—"

"Kau sangat cantik saat memejamkan mata, Min…" potong Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin lekat. Wajah Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat dengannya membuat Sungmin terdiam, sejenak mereka tidak bicara—hanya mata saja yang saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Sungmin pahami sedari tadi.

"K—Kyu?" Sungmin terkesiap. Kyuhyun menariknya hingga mereka berdua berdiri, jemari immortal itu menari di wajahnya—memberi belaian lembut. Sungmin menatap penuh tanya. Sungmin menutup matanya, wajah Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat—menghantarkan ribuan kehangatan begitu bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya. Sungmin menegang, ia segera mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Ciuman lembut namun lama, Kyuhyun melumat bibir itu hati-hati dan Sungmin membalas dengan begitu ringkih. Sebuah ciuman yang begitu manis dan juga hangat, nafas mereka beradu begitu dua belahan hangat itu terlepas—mata Sungmin masih tertutup, sedangkan kedua mata coklat gelap Kyuhyun masih bertumpu di belahan menggoda Sungmin. Bibir tipis yang selalu lembut dalam dekapannya, yang terasa begitu manis hingga ia nyaris melupakan rasa darah ternikmat yang pernah ia cecap.

"Aku sudah berusaha menolakmu, Min…" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin terdiam—ia masih menutup matanya begitu rapat. Kyuhyun kembali membelai wajah Sungmin, mengarahkan jemarinya menuju leher putih Sungmin dan menyentuh kulit itu seolah merasakan betapa manisnya darah yang mengalir di sana.

"Aku bahkan berusaha menegaskan pada diriku sendiri bahwa kau adalah manusia," ujar Kyuhyun lagi tanpa menghentikan sentuhannya.

"Sekarang katakana padaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku melarangmu mencintaiku?"

Mata Sungmin terbuka begitu kalimat tanya Kyuhyun keluar.

"Aku akan menerimanya…" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Jika kau ternyata semakin menyukaiku?"

"A—aku akan… berusaha melupakanmu…" ujar Sungmin mulai terbata—mata Kyuhyun seaka mengintimidasinya. Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan kebahagiaan Sungmin hilang saat ini juga.

"Dan ternyata kau tidak bisa."

"Eung… aku akan memintamu untuk berhenti bersikap baik padaku agar aku bisa membencimu dan—hmmph…" Sungmin tidak bisa melajutkan kalimatnya, bibir Kyuhyun sudah kembali meraupnya dan membawanya dalam sebuah pagutan yang tergolong panas. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya, jemarinya mulai ia gerakkan masuk ke dalam helaian rambut belakang Kyuhyun—menunjukkan betapa ia menyukai ciuman dari immortal yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh inangnya hingga mereka terjatuh di sana, menimpa es keras—untunglah Kyuhyun menahan kepala Sungmin tanpa menghentikan cumbuan mereka berdua. Jemari panjang itu mulai liar menyentuh permukaan tubuh Sungmin yang terbalut jaket tebal, ia mengerang sesudah melepas ciumannya secara paksa.

"Sial! Aku haus!" Umpatnya membuat Sungmin membuka mata, mata Kyuhyun memerah dan taringnya keluar. Kyuhyun memang hari itu sama sekali belum meminum darah manusia, ia baru saja ingin memangsa seorang _yeojya_ sebelum Donghae datang dan menyatakan keadaan Sungmin. Dan akhirnya ia kehausan seperti saat ini.

"Aku akan segera kembali, kurasa di sekitar ini ada rumah penduduk…" ujar Kyuhyun menahan hausnya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan akal dan menyerang Sungmin tiba-tiba, inangnya itu hanya mengangguk dan Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Sungmin di tengah danau es. Namun sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak lupa untuk menyalakan banyak api-api yang menggelantung di udara, sekedar memastikan agar Sungmin tidak mati kedinginan.

Sungmin menanti dengan sabar, ia bermain dengan beberapa gumpalan api dan sesekali meniupnya pelan. Seperti anak kecil, Sungmin tertawa begitu menemukan satu api padam. Sungmin mulai berjalan ke pinggir danau, dimana meja mereka berada—ia melirik _cake_ ulang tahunnya dan mencicipi krim putih yang membaluri bolu di dalamnya.

"Enak…" ujarnya lalu memutuskan memotong kue tersebut, membuat satu potongan kecil yang bisa langsung ia nikmati. "Hmm… rasa stroberi…"

Lama ia bermain, namun Kyuhyun tidak juga datang. Sungmin bahkan bisa melihat perlahan cahaya bulan mulai memudar dan berganti arah menuju belahan bumi lainnya. Pagi akan menjelang, salju mulai berjatuhan dan membuat beberapa api padam. Sungmin bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga muncul? Apakah dia lupa? Atau Kyuhyun memang sengaja melakukannya?

"Seharusnya aku ke mobil saja…" ujar Sungmin mulai merasakan dingin menusuk tulangnya, ia baru saja ingin berjalan menuju mobil sebelum a merasakan tiba-tiba saja angin kuat datang dan suara dentuman keras terdengar dari belakangnya. Seketika _namja_ itu berbalik.

Di hadapannya baru saja berdiri dengan anggun, dua _yeojya_ begitu cantik—dengan gaun terbuka dan kulit menawan. Sungmin bisa melihat dua _yeojya_ itu bahkan lebih tinggi darinya, satu di antaranya berambut coklat dan satunya lagi berambut hitam legam. Keduanya tersenyum yang justru terlihat menyeramkan bagi Sungmin, ia tidak ingin bergerak atau menyapa. Sungmin mencoba tenang, ia dapat merasakan aura tidak baik saat itu. Dua orang di hadapannya ini terlihat bukan orang biasa, Sungmin bisa melihat betapa kokoh dan pucat kulit dua makhluk ini dan itu membuat Sungmin mampu berspekulasi bahwa di hadapannya bukanlah manusia.

Mereka begitu cantik, tapi Sungmin semakin merasa ada yang tidak benar terlebih saat salah seorang di antaranya—yang berambut hitam—melebarkan mulutnya, memperlihatkan taring tajam yang kemudian berubah semakin panjang dan menjadi berwarna kekuningan. Sungmin segera mundur, meski _yeojya_ itu sama sekali tidak mendekat padanya.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tegar, _honey_. Kau berdebar sangat cepat…"

Sungmin menggeleng tidak mengerti, dan dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat tiga makhluk sebentuk kelelawar turun dan segera berubah dalam wujud manusia. Dua di antaranya perempuan cantik dan satunya lagi seorang pria.

"Ah… aku menyukai bau ini… darah segar…"

"Kendalikan dirimu, Heechul-_ah_…" ujar Siwon memperingati. Heechul menggeram kesal namun ia segera kembali ke wujud manusia dan menatap Sungmin tanpa kedip, Siwon yang pasalnya berada paling jauh mendekat—bibirnya tersenyum begitu tubuh Sungmin semakin dekat dari jarak pandangnya.

"Aku sangat tepat sekali, ternyata vampire memang tidak mementingkan jenis kelamin. Lihatlah pimpinan mereka, mempunyai kekasih seorang—"

"Aku bukan kekasih Kyuhyun, dan kau siapa?" Sungmin memberanikan diri memotong pembicaraan Siwon, ia tidak suka mendengar nada bicara Siwon saat itu. Siwon tidak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa mendengar keberanian dari ucapan Sungmin sementara dua permaisurinya yang lebih dahulu datang—Victoria dan Heechul menatap Sungmin penuh kebencian. Kibum terlihat tenang bersama Seohyun di belakang.

"Bukan? Apa kau mau menjadi salah satu permaisuriku?" Tanya Siwon mendekat, ia membelai helaian rambut hitam legam tersebut dan menghirup aroma yang tercium dari tubuh Sungmin. Heechul memutar matanya melihat kelakuan suaminya itu. "Kau terlihat menggoda, manis…" ujar Siwon membuat Sungmin menegang.

"Namun sayang… aku berbeda dengan kekasihmu itu. Aku sudah memiliki permaisuri yang menawan…" ujar Siwon kembali tersenyum, jemarinya berpindah menuju wajah Sungmin—memainkan hidung bangir tersebut sebelum akhirnya menari di lekukan bibir Sungmin.

"Meski wajahmu sangat menggoda…" Siwon kembali memuji. "Sebenarnya permaisuri sudah sangat haus namun sayang, di perutmu…" –jemari Siwon berpindah tempat cepat, meraba perut Sungmin yang membuncit. " –terdapat puluhan keturunan Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, namun dari segala ucapan Siwon ia bisa paham bahwa immortal yang pernah disebutkan Donghae adalah mereka. Sungmin tahu makhluk ini begitu membenci Kyuhyun, terdengar dari perkataannya dan Sungmin bisa menebak bahwa mereka adalah kaum drakula. Yang Sungmin pertanyakan, kenapa mereka bisa menemukannya dan apa yang akan immortal-immortal ini lakukan pada dirinya?

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh meminum darahnya!?" Suara Victoria mulai terdengar kesal—ia tidak suka melihat Siwon mengacuhkan mereka berempat dan bermain-main dengan seorang manusia, itu membuatnya muak. Siwon mendengus, ia lalu melirik Victoria dan melemparkan tatapan khasnya.

"Kau tidak boleh cemburu, sayang… aku tidak mungkin melupakan kalian…" ujar Siwon sebelum kembali melirik Sungmin. "Kau tahu, aku memiliki empat permaisuri dan selama ratusan tahun ini aku hidup tidak ada satu pun dari seluruh permaisuriku yang dulu sampai sekarang yang berhasil memberikanku keturunan."

Siwon mundur, ia mendekati satu per satu permaisurinya dan melirik Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Kau tahu penyebabnya, hmm? Itu karena tidak ada energi yang tepat, tidak ada dari mereka-mereka yang menjadi tumbal yang kuat memberikan kehidupan bagi anak-anakku!" Suara Siwon mulai meninggi, Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah. Dalam hati ia berharap Kyuhyun segera datang dan membawanya pergi dari lima makhluk menyeramkan ini.

"Dan kau tahu apa lagi yang lebih menarik? Satu-satunya tumbal terkuat adalah seorang inang, tepatnya inang manusia…" ujar Siwon memperjelas tujuannya.

"ARGH!"

Sungmin berteriak kencang, tangannya serasa begitu perih saat Victoria meraihnya dan membelenggukannya ke belakang—suara tawa drakula itu membuat telinga Sungmin nyaris tuli, nyatanya drakula memiliki suara yang lebih mengerikan dari vampire. Siwon tersenyum, Kibum lalu mendekat dan mengeluarkan sepotong kain yang ia bawa, ia hendak menutup mulut Sungmin sebelum tubuhnya sendiri terpental jauh.

Suara terjangan hebat membuat Siwon segera mengaum keras, Kibum tersungkur di depan matanya. Dan pada saat itulah ia bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun, ya, Cho Kyuhyun—yang baru saja menerjang salah satu permaisurinya untuk melindungi Sungmin. Sialnya, Victoria segera membawa Sungmin menjauh namun masih berada di lingkungan itu juga—Kyuhyun ingin segera bergarak tetapi ia bisa melihat kekalahan jumlah jika ia melawan saat itu. Seohyun mundur lebih jauh—ia baru saja menjadi immortal tahun itu dan pengalamannya sangatlah sedikit dalam bertarung, ia tiak mau mempertaruhkan diri.

Suara ringisan Sungmin terdengar—Kyuhyun bisa melihat Victoria dengan nakalnya menggoreskan kuku tajamnya di leher Sungmin.

"Jangan lukai dia!" Ucap Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya, suaranya terdengar bergetar saat itu. Victoria tertawa senang. Ia melirik Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak mengenalnya tetapi ia tahu siapa Siwon. Kyuhyun bisa melihat beberapa kejadian-kejadian lampau dalam ingatan pemimpin-pemimpin vampire yang dahulu, bahkan ia bisa melihat Vincent sempat berbincang serius dengan Siwon. Dari sanalah, Kyuhyun segera bisa menebak apa keinginan dari drakula itu.

"Dengar, jika kau memutuskan untuk bertarung saat ini kau pasti akan kalah. Dan jika kau membiarkan inangmu itu menjadi milikku, kau tidak akan rugi apa-apa. Dia inang pertamamu, bukan? Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Suara Siwon terdengar tenang, Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Siwon. Jika ia memutuskan untuk melawan maka ia akan kalah, tidak mungkin ia bisa bertarung sementara pikirannya bercabang antara Sungmin dan juga rasa haus yang melandanya. Kyuhyun kehausan hingga ia tersiksa—tidak ada manusia di sana, ia terpaksa harus berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kota namun sialnya dalam perjalanan ia bisa merasakan Sungmin dalam keadaan terdesak, seorang inang akan selalu terpantau oleh vampire yang membuahinya oleh karena itu Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia dalam keadaan genting saat itu, tidak bisa berpikir tenang dan pikiran bercabang.

Sungmin kembali meringis, kali ini luka di lehernya semakin melebar karena Victoria menusukkan kukunya lebih dalam. Sungmin menahan erangannya, karena sekuat apapun ia berteriak makan rasa sakit itu akan semakin sama saja.

"Kubilang jangan lukai dia, bodoh!"

Tanpa berfikir apapun, Kyuhyun mengarahkan seranganya menuju Victoria—Siwon melebarkan mata tidak percaya melihat perlawanan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya tersenyum mengejek. Immortal berambut coklat itu tersungkur dan Kyuhyun segera meraihnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Heechul, suara hantaman keras kembali terdengar.

"Kau rupanya sudah bosan hidup, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin merasakan pandangannya mengabur begitu melihat wujud asli Siwon, hitam legam dan juga taring yang begitu panjang—ia menggeleng begitu melihat permaisuri lain ikut berubah wujud kecuali Seohyun dan juga Victoria—immortal ini ternyata kembali mengarah padanya. Sungmin menutup mata, tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi, ia terlalu takut.

Baru saja ia berharap kebahagiaan datang, namun nyatanya justru kegelapan yang bertubi-tubi mengahantamnya.

"Argh!" Erangan demi erangan terdengar, Sungmin bisa menebak itu bukan suara Kyuhyun karena begitu ia membuka mata—mentari sudah bersinar menyapa belahan bumi yang mereka tapaki saat itu. Siwon segera berteriak dan memukul es hingga terdapat retakkan yang membuat lubang—tubuhnya segera masuk dan bersembunyi untuk menghindari cahaya matahari di dalamnya. Sungmin melihat tiga permaisuri lain mengikuti, kecuali Victoria—karena ia tertahan di tempat Sungmin yang cukup jauh dari tengah danau. Kyuhyun segera mendekat dan meraih leher immortal cantik ini—sekuat tenaga vampire tampan itu memberikan tekanan di leher tersebut. Victoria mengerang hebat, tubuhnya menegang dan perlahan menjadi hangus terkena cahaya matahari dini hari.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya begitu Kyuhyun berhasil menekan leher Victoria hingga ia kesakitan hebat—seiring dengan tubuh yang melebur menjadi pasir abu-abu. Cahaya matahari benar-benar membuatnya lenyap. Menyatu dengan salju, dan basah akibatnya. Satu drakula telah sirna hari itu, suara teriakan erangan duka terdengar dari dalam danau.

'_Suara perempuan…'_ Sungmin membatin.

"Kyu!" Sungmin tersentak, Kyuhyun terjatuh sambil meringis. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku… engh… hanya kehauasan…" suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu berat, matanya menatap lekat menuju darah yang menetes dari leher Sungmin. Ia membutuhkan darah saat itu, jika tidak ia tidak yakin bisa berdiri dengan benar—seluruh tenaganya terkuras saat menghancurkan Vctoria dan juga menerjang Kibum. Namun ia tidak mungkin menghisap dan menghabisi Sungmin begitu saja, Sungmin adalah inangnya.

Tapi nyatanya, Sungmin berfikiran lain. Sungmin berlari menuju meja yang terdapat di atasnya sebuah pisau dan segera menorehkan luka di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sambil menahan sakit ia menampung darahnya dalam gelas yang masih kosong. Kyuhyun menggeram melihat perbuatan Sungmin, matanya menangkap bagaimana inangnya itu menahan sakit. Ayolah, Sungmin sudah terluka di lehernya tetapi ia masih saja membuat luka lagi di bagian tubuh yang lain.

Setelah gelas itu penuh, Sungmin membawanya menuju Kyuhyun.

"Minumlah…" ujarnya lemah. Sungmin masih berusaha membantu Kyuhyun meminumnya, tangannya memegang gelas dengan gemetar—rasa sakit dan kekurangan darah membuat pandangannya semakin mengabur. Dan begitu cairan itu habis Sungmin kembali menampung darahnya sendiri di gelas yang sama—

"Cukup." Kyuhyun menghentikannya, ia segera merobek kemeja yang tengah ia pakai dan menutup luka Sungmin sebelum darah dari _namja_ itu habis. Dahaganya memang tidak terpuaskan, tetapi ia sudah jauh lebih pulih dan bisa menahan rasa hausnya lebih lama lagi.

"Kenapa kau lakukan hal bodoh ini! Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri!" Kyuhyun lalu membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya dan segera menuju mobil, Sungmin tidak menjawab—mulutnya agaknya sudah lelah dan tubuhnya sudah lemah. Dan begitu Kyuhyun membaringkannya di kursi depan, Sungmin sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

"Lukanya sudah bersih dan sudah tertutup rapat."

Suara Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tersenyum lega, sementara Kyuhyun masih berada di sebelah Sungmin dengan wajah tegang. Untunglah Eunhyuk mengambil kuliah kedokteran, ia sudah bisa menagani luka semacam ini—dan beruntung di puri ini perlengkapan medisnya cukup untuk saat itu. Hanya saja Sungmin masih lemah dan belum sadarkan diri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Kyu?" Donghae yang tidak mengerti keadaan bertanya—untuk sekian kalinya. Dini hari ia sudah mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari lantai bawah yang menggendong Sungmin dengan tangan dan leher luka—sahabatnya itu juga tampak gusar dan tegang dari tadi. Matanya memerah juga menandakan ia haus, tetapi saat Donghae menyarankan agar Kyuhyun pergi melepas dahaga justru Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin di puri sampai Sungmin sadar. Donghae semakin tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran pimpinannya itu.

"Dengar, kalian sekarang hanya butuh mendengarkan perintahku. Hari ini juga, ubahlah Eunhyuk."

Donghae tercengang. Eunhyuk menatap bingung.

"Kyu, sebenarnya apa—"

"Jika perlu saat ini juga!" Ujar Kyuhyun meninggi, ia lalu melirik tubuh Sungmin yang masih tidak sadar. "Dan setelah ini aku harus mencari cara agar Alee bisa menjadi vampire kembali."

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Uncontrolled Desire**

**oIo**

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae | Lee Hyukjae | Choi Siwon | Kim Kibum | Kim Heechul | Seohyun | Victoria | Jessica

::Fantasy::Romance::

**Warning: **YAOI fanfiction with KyuMin as main cast, if you don't like YAOI and also some bloody scene and implicit scene just close the tab.

.

"Jangan seenakmu, Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae berteriak tidak setuju—ia mulai jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, tanpa kejelasan ia menyuruh agar Eunhyuk diubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Kyuhyun menatap berang, ia lalu meraih leher Donghae dan mendorongnya menuju dinding—taringnya keluar dan tatapannya berubah semakin marah. Eunhyuk mundur begitu melihat Donghae mengeluarkan taringnya dan balas menggeram.

"Aku pemimpin di sini, kau harus menuruti perintahku!" Kyuhyun berteriak tak kalah hebat—suaranya menggelegar dan menggema di puri tersebut. Pagi itu menjadi begitu dingin dan mencengkam akibatnya, Donghae tidak mau kalah, ia membalas mendorong hingga mereka berdua terhempas ke lantai dan Kyuhyun tepat berada di bawah Donghae—pemimpin vampire itu melawan, namun Donghae sudah mengekangnya terlebih dahulu. Suara geraman terdengar, dan suara auman anjing hutan mewarnai pagi saat itu. Kondisi Kyuhyun yang lemah menguntungkan Donghae.

"Katakan semuanya padaku terlebih dahulu, kau tidak bisa memutuskannya sendiri. Kita berdua, kau dengar!" Donghae memberi pendapat. Kyuhyun mulai merasa sesak dan seketika Donghae melepas sahabatnya itu dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. "Kau lemah, Kyu…" ujar Donghae melembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana tidak, aku tidak minum apa-apa dari kemarin dan bertarung dengan drakula bodoh yang entah darimana itu bisa ke sini."

Mata Donghae melebar, mendengar nama drakula membuat ia tersentak.

"Mereka mengincar Sungmin, mereka tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah inangku. Dan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon—pemimpin mereka, terlihat membenciku. Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Vincent karena aku bisa melihat dalam ingatan Vincent mereka pernah bertemu. Mereka berlima, dia membawa empat drakula lain yang kuyakin adalah permaisurinya dan satu dari mereka lenyap."

"Apa?" Donghae menatap tidak percaya, ia sangat tahu bagaimana klan drakula bersikap dan jangan katakan Kyuhyun membunuh satu dari permaisurinya karena Siwon tidak akan bisa memaafkan hal itu.

"Aku berniat menghancurkannya, kau tahu—namun dia juga lenyap karena sinar matahari. Jadi kurasa itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku…" ujar Kyuhyun membuat mata Donghae melebar.

"Tidak! Tidak, kau membunuh permaisurinya. Itu berbahaya, Kyu. Mereka bisa menuntut balas."

"Dari itu, aku tahu kita akan kalah dari jumlah. Aku meminta kau merubah Eunhyuk…" kali ini Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk yang diam di pojok ranjang sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan seksama. Donghae menggeleng. "Dan biar aku yang mencari cara agar Alee bisa menjadi vampire lagi, aku tidak bisa mengubah sembarang manusia menjadi klan kita untuk saat ini. Kau tahu purnama kedua aku akan membutuhkan banyak energi."

"Aku tidak mau, masih banyak manusia di tempat ini. Kau bisa cari orang lain, aku—"

"Donghae-_ah_, biar kukatakan padamu. Jika mereka tahu Eunhyuk ada bersama kita, itu akan menjadi kelemahan tersendiri buatmu. Mereka akan menjadikan Eunhyuk semacam tawanan dan sebagainya, kau mengerti bukan?" Suara Kyuhyun mulai melembut.

"Aku tidak masalah harus menjadi vampire…" ujar Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Donghae masih bungkam.

"_Hyung…"_ panggil Kyuhyun—yang akan selalu memanggil Dongahe dengan sebutan '_hyung'_ dalam waktu terdesak.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, dan sekarang katakan kenapa Sungmin bisa terluka seperti itu. Dan kau harus melawan mereka padahal kau tahu kau hanya sendiri dan sedang kekurangan tenaga…" Donghae bertanya penasaran.

"Salah satu dari mereka melukai Sungmin, kau lihat luka di lehernya? Itu ulah dari salah satu mereka. Aku… tidak bisa menahan emosiku saat Sungmin berteriak, aku sudah berusaha menahannya tapi aku rasa akhir-akhir ini konsentrasiku melemah."

Donghae tersenyum. "Jadi kau mempertaruhkan kelangsungan hidupmu demi Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tidak mengerti. "Terserah kau saja mengartikannya seperti apa." Kali suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu jengkel—Donghae kembali senang menggoda sahabatnya ini.

"Lalu luka di tangannya?"

"Oh… itu karena dia melukai tangannya sendiri saat aku kehauasan."

Dan suara tawa Donghae yang tertahan mulai terdengar. "Inang yang manis…" ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau bilang manis saat dia kehabisan darah? Apa kau gila?"

Donghae tidak membalas, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya ini. Terkadang Kyuhyun baginya memang tampak sangat bodoh dan konyol seperti sekarang. Sifatnya yang terlalu egois membuat ia susah menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa kalian bisa bertemu dengan drakula itu? Memangnya kalian berdua dari suatu tempat?"

"Ya, aku membawa Sungmin menuju danau yang membeku menjadi es di utara. Aku sadar Sungmin ingin merayakan Natal dari itu aku membawanya untuk merayakannya berdua di sana, sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunnya."

Donghae menyipitkan matanya melirik Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu ulang tahunnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk terpaksa. "Aku mengetahuinya saat aku minta izin pada _eomma_-nya, mereka bilang Sungmin ingin sekali merayakan Natal dan ulang tahunnya awal tahun. Sekarang singkirkan pikiran bodohmu! Aku bisa dengan jelas membacanya dari matamu."

"Dan matamu sangat merah, Kyu. Pergilah dan puaskan dahagamu."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan di sini sampai dia sadar!"

Hening sementara.

"Kau mencintainya, bukan?"

"A—apa?" Suara Kyuhyun tercekat. "Kau—"

"Sungmin sadar!" Donghae berteriak dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dan mendekat padanya, pemuda manis itu tidak membuka mata sama sekali dan Kyuhyun bisa menyadari Donghae mengelabuinya saat itu.

"Ya Lee Donghae!"

Dan suara tawa Donghae kembali terdengar.

"Kapan aku bisa berubah?" Suara Eunhyuk membuat Donghae berhenti tertawa, ia duduk segera di hadapan Eunhyuk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau yakin? Rasanya akan sangat sakit, Hyukkie…"

Kyuhyun mendecih mendengar Donghae mulai bersikap lembut, ia lalu lebih memilih menatap wajah Sungmin dan membiarkan dua sejoli itu beradu pendapat dan menunggu sampai akhirnya Donghae memberi gigitan di leher Eunhyuk. Immortal tampan ini masih bermata merah, ia menahan dahaganya—entah kenapa ia tidak mau bergerak dari kamar ini. Baginya saat ini kesadaran Sungmin jauh lebih penting mengingat Sungminlah yang membuat ia setidaknya bisa bertahan lebih lama dan tidak mati kehausan di danau itu.

**~Diavolos~**

Siwon segera keluar dari dinginnya air danau begitu cahaya matahari tertutup awan—ia segera terbang menuju hutan yang paling dekat bersama tiga permaisurinya yang tersisa—matanya memancarkan kemarahan, untunglah hutan di sana menghalangi cahaya matahari sehingga mereka bisa keluar segera dari danau dengan air sedingin es. Seohyun mulai takut, ia tidak menyangka jika Victoria bisa pergi secepat itu sementara Kibum masih berusaha tenang. Heechul meraung pilu, ia tidak berhenti meraung dari awal Victoria lenyap. Mereka berdua sangat dekat selama ini dan Heechul tidak bsia menerima semua ini.

"Heechul_-ah_, kumohon berhenti meraung seperti itu. Tidak ada gunanya…" Kibum memperingati—takut ika Siwon justru terpancing marah. Heechul menahan nafas, ia lalu mulai diam. Siwon berbalik badan—memperhatikan satu per satu permaisurinya yang begitu cantik, ia melirik Kibum sambil tersenyum walau air mukanya begitu keras. Ia lalu beranjak menuju Heechul dan memberi ciuman di pipi drakula betina itu, Heechul tersenyum saat Siwon membisikan beberapa kata padanya. Seketika raungannya terhenti dan Siwon tersenyum puas, terakhir ia melirik Seohyun yang tidak bisa berkata apapun. Kentara sekali kegusaran melanda immortal baru itu, Siwon mendekat.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, permaisuriku harus tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya…" uajr Siwon lembut, suara bass-nya melantun di hutan lembab itu. Salju-salju yang turun membasahi badan mereka, Seohyun mengangguk dan berusaha memberikan senyumannya. Kehilangan salah satu dari kelompok mereka membuat ketakutan melandanya, bagaimana tidak? Seohyun tidak mengerti apa-apa, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Siwon begitu gigih mencari inang dari pimpinan vampire bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Ia benar tidak punya petunjuk apapun, dan ia juga tidak mau bertanya… biar saja semuanya berjalan dan ia mengekor dari belakang.

"Dia terlihat biasa saja…" kali ini Kbum kembali berusara, Siwon menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia terpilih menjadi inang." Heechul ikut memberi pendapat. "Dan terlebih lagi, dia seorang _namja_. Ada apa di pikiran vampire itu sehingga menjadikan seorang _namja_ sebagai inang mereka?" Lanjutnya penuh selidik, Heechul mengibaskan rambutnya begitu Siwon menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman—tepatnya seringaian.

"Aku tahu kau hanya iri karena dia bahkan lebih cantik darimu, Heechul_-ah_…" goda Siwon membuat wajah Heechul berubah murka, ia paling tidak suka merasa tertandingin dari segi kecantikan fisiknya.

"Tapi tetap saja, dia hanya manusia. Lemah, dan seorang _namja_—lelaki tidak ada yang cantik, Tuanku." Heechul membalas sambil tersenyum manis, merasa menang. Siwon tidak melanjutkan. Ia lalu mendesah dan meregangkan otot-ototnya sambil mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikan dengan taring perlahan memanjang.

"Aku sangat haus, dan ini masih pagi… Sial!" Siwon mengumpat. "Tapi menurutku _dia_ bisa membantu kita semua…"Siwon kembali membicarakan Sungmin, Kibum tersenyum mengerti.

"Membantu? Bagaimana bisa? Dia terlihat lemah dan—"

"Kita belum pernah mencoba seorang inang manusia bukan, sayang? Aku pernah dengar inang manusia adalah inang terkuat karena mereka selalu berhasil memberikan keturunan bagi vampire-vampire bodoh itu. Sudah saatnya kita memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, kita membunuhkan energinya untuk keturunan kita, bukan?" Suara penuh Siwon saat menjelaskan membuat Seohyun mulai mengerti, kaum mereka tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan langsung, mereka membutuhkan perantara dan energi dari makhluk hidup. Dan Kibum pernah bercerita pembuahan yang terakhir tidak berhasil—mereka menggunakan seorang manusia serigala untuk menghantarkan energi bagi calon keturunan mereka, dan nihil. _Warewolf_ itu bahkan sudah terlanjur tidak bernafas sebelum selesai menghantarkan nutrisi-nutrisi kehidupan bagi sang bayi drakula.

"Apakah itu berarti, kita akan menggunakan pria tadi?" Ujar Seohyun bertanya, semua pasang mata meliriknya seketika—terkagum karena akhirnya Seohyun mulai membuka suara dengan mata yang menyala—menandakan keingintahuan bagi Siwon.

"Tentu saja, sayangku…" balas Siwon.

"Tetapi tampaknya akan sangat sulit…" ujar Seohyun lemah. Siwon menaikkan alisnya. "Vampire itu terlihat begitu melindunginya…" sambung Seohyun tersenyum miris.

**.**

**.**

"Dengar, aku bertanya sekali lagi. Apa kau sudah yakin?" Donghae bertanya kembali, Eunhyuk melengos kesal karena ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan sejenis yang sama. Mereka masih berada di kamar Kyuhyun, di tengah ruangan dengan tubuh berdiri dan Kyuhyun memperhatikan sambil duduk di sebelah tubuh berbaring Sungmin. Pemimpin vampire itu menggeleng-geleng melihat kekonyolan Donghae yang entah kenapa tampak begitu berlebihan—ayolah, yang akan merasakan kesakitan adalah Eunhyuk kenapa justru dia yang rewel sedari tadi dan meyakinkan Eunhyuk berkali-kali?

"Aku sudah menyiapkan diri, Hae. Sekarang gigit saja!" Suara Eunhyuk terdengar kesal, ia menengadah dan mengarahkan lehernya menuju bibir Donghae.

"S—sebentar, Hyukkie. Aku justru lebih tertarik menciumnya bukan—Aw!"

Sebuah gelas mendarat di kepala Donghae, Kyuhyun tersenyum dari belakang—pukulan yang tepat sasaran. Eunhyuk sedikit tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sebelum kembali mendesak Donghae agar kembali ke tujuan awal.

"Ini akan sangat sakit, Hyukkie."

"Aku tahu, Hae~" Eunhyuk membalas, mulai terdengar merajuk.

"Baiklah," ujar Donghae lemah, ia mengalah—jemarinya lalu mengusap wajah manis Eunhyuk dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir tersebut. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya seketika, dan begitu ia mendengar suara taring Donghae yang mulai keluar ia kembali memperhatikan proses perubahan yang akan terjadi pada Eunhyuk itu. Mata coklat kelamnya menangkap perlahan taring putih nan tajam itu menembus leher Eunhyuk dengan mudah, suara tancapan terdengar begitu jelas yang kemudian beradu dengan suara desahan dari Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghisap darah Eunhyuk beberapa detik sebelum ia melepas dan segera melihat perubahan wajah kekasihnya, wajah manis itu berubah memerah dan suara erangan lirih Eunhyuk mulai terdengar. Tubuh itu perlahan menegang dan Donghae segera mendekap dan membiarkan Eunhyuk berbaring di lantai, belum ada perubahan apapun—mungkin racun Donghae masih berusaha menuju jantung Eunhyuk dan segera mengalir bersama darah segar di dalam sana.

"Bagaimana?" Suara Donghae terdengar khawatir, Eunhyuk tidak membalas—ia menatap mata Donghae lekat sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri—menahan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di lehernya. Ia tidak menyangka taring itu meninggalkan luka yang teramat menyakitkan di lehernya, rasanya seolah kebas yang membuat seluruh sendinya menegang kaku. Eunhyuk menggepalkan tangan dan pandangannya mulai memutih, sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai terasa terbakar dan panas yang begitu hebat.

"Argh! Hae! Panas!" Eunhyuk mengerang, Donghae memejamkan matanya—ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Eunhyuk menahan derita akibatnya. "Argh! Argh! Panas! ARGH!"

"Biarkan dia, Hae…" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar detak jatung Eunhyuk bertambah cepat, telinganya yang tajam bisa merasakan racun-racun tersebut memakan seluruh daerah yang terlewati olehnya—rasa yang akan sangat begitu menyiksa, Kyuhyun jelas sekali masih bisa mengingat rasa seperti itu, Eunhyuk tidak mungkin gagal. Dan racun Donghae pasti bisa merubahnya dengan sempurna, begitu teriakan dan erangan kesakitan Eunhyuk beralih menjadi rintihan dan suara nafas yang tercekat, Donghae menatap Kyuhyun panik.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja…" ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Sabarlah, Hyukkie. Sebentar lagi, _ne_? Aku yakin kau bisa, aku mencintaimu…" ujar Donghae mulai memberi pesan suara pada Eunhyuk, meski ia yakin tidak akan mendapat balasan tetapi Donghae tahu Eunhyuk bisa mendengarnya. Dan ajaib, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan detak jantung Eunhyuk perlahan mulai memburu cepat dan mengolah racun Donghae dengan baik—pada saat inilah, seluruh darah bersih yang ada dalam dirinya berubah menjadi racun berwarna merah kehitamanan. Mata Eunhyuk membuka lebar dan bibirnya mulai berhenti berteriak, Donghae tersenyum.

Eunhyuk berhenti bernafas, suara detakan jantungnya mulai menghilang dan Donghae bisa merasakan perubahan pada tubuh Eunhyuk—kekasihnya itu perlahan memucat, kulitnya yang sebelumnya sudah benar-benar putih menjadi semakin putih seolah menghapus semua jejak-jejak bayangan aliran darah yang mengalir di baliknya. Vampire tampan itu menatap takjub, baru kali ini ia menyaksikan perubahan yang begitu menakjubkan—dan ia bisa merasakan seperti kekuatan baru menyelip dalam pikirannya, seperti semacam energi tambahan begitu merasakan 'kehidupan' baru terpatri jelas di hadapannya.

Tidak ada perubahan di wajah Eunhyuk selain ia menjadi seputih kapas, Donghae menjadi tidak sabar menantikan mata itu terbuka dan memandangnya.

"Bahkan dia bereaksi jauh lebih baik darimu, Hae…" ujar Kyuhyun menanggapi. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum, matanya terlalu enggan untuk melirik Kyuhyun saat itu. Perhatiannya tersita hanya untuk kekasihnya seorang, dan bibir itu segera mengulum senyum persis saat mata vampire baru itu terbuka.

"_Saranghae_…" sambut Donghae segera, Eunhyuk membalas dengan senyum sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum—terlihat begitu manis dan menawan. Ia menangguk sekilas sebelum menatap Donghae. "Aku tidak pernah sebaik ini." Jawabnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kagum.

"Kau benar-benar jauh lebih hebat dari Donghae…" putij Kyuhyun namun bernada ejekan untuk Donghae. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya begitu melihat tatapan tidak percaya dari Donghae. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, sekarang bawalah Eunhyuk ke luar. Ajarkan ia bertarung dan cara mencari mangsa tentunya…" ujar Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin—inangnya yang masih terbaring lemah.

Eunhyuk diam—pendengarannya yang begitu tajam bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas Kyuhyun yang perlahan memberat begitu mata coklat gelap itu menatap Sungmin lebih lama. Bibirnya ingin berbicara sesuatu—tetapi jemari Donghae segera membawanya keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum begitu Donghae menatapnya lembut, mereka sudah berada di luar puri—merasakan terpaan angin musim dingin.

"Kau menakjubkan, Hyuk…" ujar Donghae terpesona melihat kekasihnya ini bergerak—gerakan Eunhyuk sangat lembut untuk ukuran vampire—namun terlalu lincah untuk ukuran manusia biasa, dan Donghae bahkan bisa melihat sisi manusia Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Benarkah?" Ujar Eunhyuk memastikan, ia tersenyum lebar seolah memamerkan _gummy_ _smile_-nya yang teramat menggemaskan, yup, Eunhyuk sewaktu manusia dengan sekarang sama saja –selalu tampak menggemaskan di mata Donghae.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Donghae bertanya mulai serius, Eunhyuk terdiam—ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Donghae tersenyum geli melihatnya, tentu saja Eunhyuk tidak perlu menarik nafas seperti itu—mereka immortal saat ini namun kebiasaan manusianya masih saja tidak bisa hilang. Lucu. Donghae bisa memahami mengapa dulu Kyuhyun sangat frustasi menuntunnya lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku bisa mendengar suara setiap gerakanmu, Hae… dan itu menyenangkan…" ucap Eunhyuk membuka mata. "Dan perasaanku saat ini sangat senang," sambungnya pelan. Donghae mengangguk mengerti, ia mendekati Eunhyuk dan membawa tangannya menuju leher putih tersebut –meraba bekas gigitannya sendiri yang membuat leher mulus itu menjadi ternoda, bekas yang sama seperti yang terdapat di lehernya. Ya, tanda bagi setiap vampire yang ada karena perubahan dari vampire lainnya. Bekas tersebut tidak akan pernah hilang untuk selamanya.

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Eunhyuk kecewa. Donghae melepas jemarinya, ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa melihat saat-saat kau tersiksa. Kau membuatku hampir merasakan kematian kedua, Hyukkie."

"Dan sekarang aku tidak apa-apa, Hae. Aku tidak ingin mengingat saat-saat menyakitkan itu, namun setelah aku ingat kembali yang aku rasakan justru hanya dirimu…" ucap Eunhyuk seolah memberikan kebahagiaan lain bagi Donghae. Dan dalam hitungan tidak sampai sedetik –bibir manis Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae terlebih dahulu, menyesap lembut dan memberikan lumatan-lumatan halus seiring dengan balasan yang ia terima dari bibir pasangannya itu. Tidak ada permainan kasar, yang ada hanya sentuhan seadanya nan terasa semakin lama meski akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan tautan mereka.

"Aku haus…" jujur Eunhyuk membuat tawa Donghae lepas.

"Siapa suruh kau menciumku dan membuat tenagamu habis, hmm?" Godanya membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung. "Baiklah sekarang kita ke kota, _ne_?"

"Hae-_ah…" _ujar Eunhyuk sebelum Donghae bersiap-siap berlari.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Donghae hanya membalas dnegan sebuah senyuman sebelum ia menantang Eunhyuk untuk berpacu menuju kota tempat mereka menghilangkan dahaga.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan sangat jelas meski ia berada di kamar atas, ia tersenyum pias—rasa cinta Donghae tidak main-main, Donghae dan Eunhyuk benar-benar saling mencintai. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi dan mencoba menstabilkan emosinya, dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol segala cuplikan-cuplikan yang pernah dialami pimpinan dahulu di kepalanya. Bercampur aduk menjadi satu, membuat matanya menjadi kabur dan sosok Sungmin mulai semakin meredup. Dengan susah payah ia coba memanggil memori terdahulu Vincent dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak yakin apa tujuan sesungguhnya Siwon bisa menemuinya. Namun yang Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja—terlebih setelah kehancuran Victoria.

Sial.

Kyuhyun justru semakin membuat tenaganya habis—rasa hausnya membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

"Argh!"

Kyuhyun meringis, ia segera mengurungkan niat terlebih begitu mendengar detak jantung Sungmin yang sekarang terdengar berubah. Vampire itu membuka lebar matanya, melihat pergerakan lambat yang kasat mata manusia—bulu mata lentik Sungmin bergerak perlahan dan bibir mungil itu mulai terbuka. Segala rasa hausnya menghilang begitu mata _foxy_ tersebut benar-benar sudah tidak tertutup lagi, dan rintihan Sungmin terdengar di gendang telinganya.

"Kyu…"

Dengan gerakan terlampau cepat Kyuhyun membawa tangannya menuju tangan Sungmin, merasakan jemari yang mulai menghangat itu dengan jemari dinginnya. "Kau—"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Potong Sungmin lemah, sebuah senyuman ia berikan. Kyuhyun terdiam, terlalu kaget untuk memberikan tanggapan.

"A—apa kau baik-baik saja? Matamu memerah dan kau tampak ke… kesakitan, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin menatap vampire ini cemas.

Kyuhyun masih diam.

"Kau masih haus? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyu?"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tercengang, ia menggertakkan giginya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Bisakah–sekali saja–kau tidak–memikirkan–keselamatanku, Lee Sungmin?" Geram Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lemah, ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku tidak bisa, Kyu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu…" ujar Sungmin jujur.

BRAK

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya—suara hempasan kursi yang terdorong akibat Kyuhyun berdiri dengan sangat cepat, menimbulkan suara hantaman yang cukup kuat. Pimpinan vampire itu tidak membalas apa-apa, ia hanya berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"K—Kyuhyun?"

Dan panggilan Sungmin tidak mendapat balasan, kecuali tubuh itu yang perlahan menjauh dari jarak matanya.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Uncontrolled Desire**

sigmame presents

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae | Lee Hyukjae

**M-rated**

_Warning: No edit, YAOI, KyuMin, M-PREG, typo(s), Bloods, Fantasy and a lil angst with my own style romance._

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak di sudut kolam renang purinya –matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana, bola mata coklat kelam itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti dan seolah memanggil memori-memori pemimpin terdahulu mengenai masalahnya kali ini. Namun sial, ia memang masih kehausan dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Kyuhyun butuh darah saat itu, namun ia begitu keras kepala dan ia butuh untuk memanggil Alee untuk keluar. Ia butuh pengikutnya saat itu, namun Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengembalikan Alee menjadi immortal sepertinya. Kyuhyun dilanda kebingungan, dan begitu dahaganya nyaris membuatnya mati kehauasan ia segera keluar dari puri. Matanya melirik kamarnya yang berada di atas sebentar, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dan meninggalkan Sungmin di sana.

Persetan dengan segalanya.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli atau lebih tepatnya –mencoba untuk tidak peduli, meski sedari tadi pun ia tidak bisa mengusir wajah sendu itu dari pikirannya.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak mencintainya dan tidak pula mencintainya, satu sisi dalam dirinya menolak segala rasa itu dan menuduh dirinya berkhianat kepada sumpah yang telah ia ikrarkan entah pada siapa. Ia hanya merasa sudah sepantasnya menjauh dari sosok itu saat itu, segala ketidakberdayaan manusia manis tersebut membuat iblis di hatinya bahkan mencair dan berubah menjadi sosok terlembut yang pernah ada dan itu memuakkan bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benci semua sisi manusianya yang masih saja tertinggal.

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

Memberikan perngharapan lebih dan membuat dirinya tampak begitu sempurna.

Namun itu semua di luar kendalinya sendiri.

Entah pada siapa dan atas dasar apa, ia tidak menginginkan wajah itu menatap sendu padanya.

Ia tidak mencintai Sungmin. Ia tidak mencintai Sungmin dan ia harus yakin hal itu! Kyuhyun tidak pernah selama seabad lebih meragukan dirinya sendiri, tidak sedikitpun. Segala pemikirannya yang luas selalu benar dan tanpa bantahan.

Ia adalah pemimpin vampire saat itu.

Dan ia benar-benar tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin mencintai Sungmin.

Sosok yang sedari tadi atau bahkan mungkin, hampir sebulan penuh ini menggaduh pikirannya.

Dan dalam gerakan manusia yang teramat pelan, Kyuhyun meninggalkan sang inang yang tengah termenung sendirian di kamar. Mengerjap bingung dan melirik perbannya bingung, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai tersadar dan melempar senyum—entah untuk siapa.

Hehing.

"Aneh…"

Sungmin menatap lukanya datar, matanya tidak berkedip juga memperhatikan perutnya yang semakin membesar. Ah, apakah dalam sehari saja ia sudah terlihat seperti hamil tujuh bulan? Sungmin bisa merasakan berat dan tekanan di dalam perutnya itu namun ia mulai tersenyum sambil membelai halus perutnya. Denyut-denyut kehidupan ada di sana, meski terdengar begitu berbeda dan terlalu kentara –Sungmin menggigit bibirnya saat ,merasakan beberapa hetakan di dalam tersebut.

'_Mungkin mereka tengah aktif-aktifnya_.' Pikirnya gembira.

Sungmin berusaha membenarkan cara duduknya, ia bersandar dengan benar di ranjang dan semakin membelai perutnya sendiri seperti mencoba untuk menenangkan puluhan makhluk yang ada di dalam sana.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kalian tumbuh dengan baik…" ujarnya sambil mengukir senyum –wajah pucatnysa sama sekali tidak mengurangi betapa cantiknya _namja_ tersebut.

"Apakah kalian terlalu sesak, eoh? Sampai perutku jadi sangat besar, hehe…" Sungmin terkikik geli. Ucapannya sendiri membuat dirinya meledakkan tawa lucu.

"Kalian mempunya _appa_ yang sangat hebat, kalian tahu? Apa kalian mau mendnegar ceirta tentang betapa hebatnya dia?" Sungmin mulai tertarik bercerita, mungkin karena kesepia ia menjadi benar-benar perfikir makhluk-makhluk di dalam perutnya ini bisa mendengarnya. Mengerti bahasanya dan merasakan perasaannya saat itu.

"Ah… aku harus mulai dari mana? Hmm, _appa_ kalian terlalu hebat, sih…" ujar Sungmin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlalu menggemaskan.

Sejenak ia tampak begitu bahagia sebelum akhirnya senyum cerah itu hilang dan berganti tatapan keraguan.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melihat kalian begitu kalian lahir…" lirihnya tanpa nada.

"Dan jika kalian lahir, aku tidak tahu aku '_siapa'_ bagi kalian…" sambung Sungmin.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai kalian… seperti aku mencintai Kyuhyun, entahlah…" Sungmin terus bergumam tidak pasti.

Keheningan kembali tercipta.

Hanya suara angin musim dingin yang terdengar.

Sungmin tersenyum singkat. Matanya menerawang, dan seketika ia sadar—ia sudah terlalu banyak berharap dan terlampau jauh melangkah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia begitu mengutuk dirinya sendiri, seolah segalanya telah begitu runyam sedari awal. Sungmin tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa ia bisa menuju belakang tenda saat itu, mengikuti seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak ia kenal dan akhirnya membuka perangkap baginya sendiri. Ia merasa lebih bodoh dari apapun, menyerahkan diri pada seorang iblis dan lalu selalu bertemu dengan makhluk berdarah dingin tersebut. Bahkan berani mencari tahu banyak mengenai kaum penghisap darah manusia tersebut, membuka pikirannya dan menutup kenyataan bahwa begitu beresikonya ia mendekati mereka.

Sungmin salah! Ia merasakan dirinya benar-benar sudah salah, terbuai dengan segala kesedihan yang ia lihat dari pandangan itu dan menerima menjadi inangnya begitu saja. Ditutup dengan perasaan cinta bodohnya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Ia benar-benar sudah sangat salah, salah dari awal.

Jika saja, jika saja ia tidak mengambil langkah berbeda saat itu—andai saja ia memikirkan akibatnya terlebih dahulu, maka ia tidak akan berpisah lama dengan keluarganya dan menikmati luburan panjang dengan senyum merekah bukannya dengan penuh kesakitan dan juga banyak ancaman.

Dan siapa pula makhluk-makhluk yang menghalau segala harapannya pada malam itu, setidaknya Sungmin telah merasakan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun padanya namun kekacauan kembali datang. Mereka mengerikan, dan mereka menakutkan. Sungmin masih bisa mengingatnya, perempuan-perempuan bertaring tajam yang ditemani oelh seorang lelaki teramat tampan. Yang mengetahui namanya, menginginkan dirinya—yang Sungmin sendiri tidak mengetahui untuk apa.

Apakah Tuhan begitu kejam padanya? Apakah benar-benar tidak ada ampunan baginya sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya sedemikian hingga? Dan apakah ia memang harus ditakdirkan diam seperti ini saja sedangkan hatinya meradang tak berdaya? Apakah ia hanya bisa bertanya dalam keterpurukan dan perasaan cinta yang nyaris membunuhnya hingga ia bisa binasa?

Apakah benar takdirnya malam itu adalah Kyuhyun?

Haruskah ia mencintai seseorang dengan semudah itu?

Dan mengapa ia berani menyerahkan jiwanya kepada iblis yang hanya membutuhkannya sebagai seorang perantara saja?

Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Entah apa lagi rencana Tuhan bagi dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa memutar waktu kembali…" ujar Sungmin termenung, ia tersenyum hambar begitu merasakan air matanya perlahan jatuh. Hatinya tidak bisa ditawar lagi, rasa sakit yang keterlaluan ini membutakan nuraninya dan rasa cinta yang memuakan yang tidak juga terbalas dan sampai kapanpun akan menjadi satu pihak darinya. Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, pedih tak terkirakan. Ia memang sabar, namun tidak seperti ini sabar yang ia tahan. Ia memang mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi bukan cinta seperti ini yang ia harapkan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin merasa menyesal telah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Menyesal telah mencintai Kyuhyun, menyerahkan hati dan mengorbakan dirinya untuk vampire tampan itu.

Menyesal telah menjadi bagian dari dunia seperti ini.

Menyesal dengan segala wujud persetujuannya dengan sang pemimpin vampire.

Dan menyesal, telah mengandung belasan atau mungkin puluhan calon immortal ini.

_He regrets everything about _Kyuhyun.

"Ah!"

_Namja_ manis itu terkesiap, sebuah getaran dadakan terasa dari dalam perutnya –tidak sakit, hanya saja kepalanya menjadi pening seketika. Mata _foxy_ nan cantik itu segera melirik bagian perut yang membucit itu, tangannya masih berusaha membelai dengan seksama sambil mengira apa gerangan yang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?" Matanya bergerak gelisah, suara aneh berbunyi dari dalam sana dan ia meraba-raba perutnya seakan takut kehilangan _mereka_.

Beban yang menghilang.

Kelegaan yang menyambut.

Pedih yang akan sepenuhnya mereda.

Tidak ada rasa sakit, sekarang Sungmin bisa merasakan sebuah suara kehilangan abadi.

Hening.

Seperti suara udara kosong tanpa tekanan.

Sampai Sungmin tersadar, perutnya perlahan berubah –perutnya mengecil tanpa aba-aba dan bagian bawah tubuhnya basah. Jemari lentik itu meraba dan matanya membelalak melihat cairan yang keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya tersebut.

Hitam pekat.

Dan perutnya sekarang sudah kembali datar.

**.**

**.**

"Hae-_ah_… aku masih sangat haus…" suara geram Eunhyuk terdengar manja dan kesal dalam waktu bersamaan. Donghae lalu hanya bisa menggeleng tidak mengerti lalu menahan jemari Eunhyuk –vampire baru itu sekuat tenaga. Yang benar saja! Mereka tengah berada di sebuah gedung kosong, Donghae dan Eunhyuk berhasil membopong beberapa mangsa bersama mereka dan menghabisi dalam waktu sekejap, Eunhyuk sangat rakus dan dua menit yang lalu ia baru saja menghisap manusia ke-enam hari itu. Dan Eunhyuk yang begitu liar dalam bertarung, Donghae benar-benar kalah beberapa kali ia mencoba melawan. Terlalu banyak yang tidak Donghae sukai dari Donghae saat itu –iri mungkin kata lainnya.

Eunhyuk yang handal.

Eunhyuk-nya yang begitu handal menajdi penggoda dalam mencari mangsa.

Eunhyuk yang benar-benar tidak terduga.

Namun Donghae hanya takut jika saja orang semakin curiga dengan menghilangnya banyak manusia tanpa kejelasan dan sekarang ini, Donghae mengingat adanya romobongan drakula yang akan datang. Drakula itu lebih kejam, mereka bahkan menghabiskan puluhan tubuh dalam satu malam dan mereka tidak mau repot-repot melenyapkan tubuh tak bernyawa dari mangsanya.

Terlalu beresiko.

Keberadaan mereka akan terancam jika seperti ini.

"Sudah cukup, oke?" Ujar Donghae mengingatkan. Eunhyuk mendecah kesal, namun ia tersenyum saat tubuh Donghae memeluknya dari belakang. Telinganya yang peka bisa merasakan aliran udara keluar dari bibvir Donghae menerpa tengkuknya, Eunhyuk merinding mendadak –sisi kemanusiaannya yang lama seolah terpanggil menuju malam dimana mereka berdua menyatukan tubuh dan itu membuat hasrat lain muncul dalam dirinya.

Mata birunya-ya, Eunhyuk bermata biru gelap setelah menjadi immortal, berubah perlahan menjadi gelap dan lalu berpendar kemerahan. Taringnya menjadi mencuat lebih panjang dan ia bisa mencium aroma menarik dari tubuh Donghae, aroma yang sebelumnya tidak bisa ia hirup dari hidung manusianya dan sekarang menguar dan begitu menggoda, membuat hasrat terdalamnya yang ingin terpuaskan menjadi bangkit. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai bau ini…" ujarnya seraya berbalik dan menatap mata Donghae dalam, mata Donghae yang masih berwarna coklat terang, belum melihatkan ada perubahan berarti dan itu membuat Eunhyuk sedikit kesal.

"Kau tahu ini bau apa?" Tanya Donghae, dan sekarang matanya mulai berubah warna. Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, semakin merasakan bau semerbak itu memabukkan dirinya.

Ia menggeleng tidak tahu, dan bibirnya tersenyum begitu membuka mata.

BIbir keduanya bertemu panas, tanpa adanya kelembutan di antara dan saling mendominasi satu sama lain, Eunhyuk semakin mendorong tubuh Donghae dan melakukan perlawanan saat Donghae berusaha mendahuluinya. Mereka berperang lidah dengan menawan, tubuh yang tidak bisa terluka dan tubuh yang begitu kuat, saling bertautan dan seolah menerkam bibir pasangannya. Eunhyuk menyukai hal baru ini, tidak akan berhenti karena udara tidak begitu penting bagi mereka.

Candu yang lebih menyenangkan, dan begitu membahagiakan. Lebih nikmat dari darah-darah segar. Eunhyuk tergila-gila dengan kegiatan ini.

Tangannya yang dulu hanya bisa mengepal menahan sensai itu sekarang mecoba melawan, menjelajahi tubuh kekar Donghae dan memberikan sentuhan memabukkan di sana. Dan entah kenapa, ciuman itu berhenti, Donghae tersenyum nakal saat melihat Eunhyuk kesal.

"Aku jauh lebih menyukai bau-mu…" ujar Donghae lalu menjilati daun telinga Eunhyuk. "Saat menjadi manusia dulu, kau tidak seperti ini. Kau… selalu menerima saja…" ujar Donghae membawa bibirnya menuju rahang Eunhyuk, menggitinya lembut sebelum mencumbui leher tersebut puas.

"Dan ini adalah bau khas saat immortal menginginkan _hal_ ini, Hyukkie." Donghae menutup penjelasan singkatnya dengan meremas bagian bawah Eunhyuk –menggoda dan memancing bau yang lebih sempurna.

Eunhyuk tertawa renyah, terlalu menyenangkan ternyata bermain dengan Donghae dalam wujud barunya ini dan ia bisa merasakan dirinya puluhan kali bertambah kuat. Terang saja, saat ini ia bahkan bisa menahan dorongan Donghae walau pada akhirnya ia akan tetap berada dalam kukungan vampire tampan yang satu ini.

Donghae merebahkan Eunhyuk keras, hingga menimbulkan beberapa retakan di lantai gedung tua tersebut—kekasih manisnya ini meringis kecil, namun kepalanya dan tubuhnya jelas tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Manis…" gumam Donghae mengagumi wajah Eunhyuk, ia menjilati sisa-sisa darah yang berada di dagu Eunhyuk.

"Aku bukan manis, aku sekarang tampan, _babo_!" Ujarnya tidak suka dan Donghae hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Lihat saja, tadi perempuan-perempuan itu mau saja aku bujuk pergi…" sambung Eunhyuk menguatkan pembelaannya.

"Hey, dia terpesona padaku. _Chagiya,_ tidak bisa kah kau lihat mereka melirik kekasihmu ini, hmm?" Goda Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menyipitkan mata geram.

"Terserah! Sekarang aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…" desak Eunhyuk meraih tengkuk Donghae.

"Hmm? Bukannya kau masih haus, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk mendecah sebal. "Lupakan, aku lebih menyukaimu berada di atasku dan—"

Ucapan Eunhyuk terputus, Donghae menyambar bibir itu dan segera menghantarkan mereka berdua menuju percintaan panjang pertama mereka –tentunya dalam wujud immortal bagi keduanya.

Dan di tempat lain seorang immortal terduduk, sosok tubuh di hadapannya yang tengah ia hisap darahnya mulai terlepas begitu saja –ia yang baru saja melanggar aturan dalam perjalanannya selama menjadi makhluk abadi, menghisap darah seorang _namja_ yang melewati jalanan saat ia tengah kehasuan namun ia terhenti. _Namja _itu terkapar di jalan bersalju nan lengang sambil memegangi lehernya yang tegah terasa terbakar hebat.

Kyuhyun adalah immortal itu, ia berhenti dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menghisap darah _namja_ sebagai seorang mangsa tetapi ini diluar kendalinya, rasa haus sudah membutakan segala idealism yang ia punya –kepalanya berasa berat dan dirinya tidak mengontrol apa yang terjadi. Ada yang salah dengannya saat itu! Pasti dan tidak terbantahkan, Kyuhyun melepaskan manusia itu begitu saja sementara ia masih kehausan dan sialnya, racunnya sudah pasti akan mengalir cepat menuju jantung orang itu.

"Argh!" Suara erangan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat, demi Tuhan ia juga dalam kesakitan, beberapa kepingan memori yang terhadulu tergambar kembali –sangat kasat mata dan sulit ia pahami. Kyuhyun terduduk lepas di jalanan, dinginnya salju tidak membuat ia bergerak bebas sama sekali. Yang ada ia memegangi kepalanya, menggertakkan giginya seolah menahan rasa sakit yang mencongkel luka perih yang berbeda. Luka baru yang bercampur dengan seluruh kegundahan yang ada, tidak hanya ada rasa sakit, rasa kecewa dan keterpurukan menjadi satu.

Gundah. Kelu. Pahit. Pilu.

Kyuhyun merasa hampa dan begitu sebuah bayangan seseorang muncul dalam pandangan matanya, ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut ternganga.

"Sungmin…"ujarnya begitu pelan.

"Argh!"

Sial! Kyuhyun melirik tubuh pucat tersebut. Hendak menghabisinya hingga darahnya benar-benar tidak tersisa sama sekali namun tampaknya Kyuhyun membuat kesalahan besar, _namja_ itu—telah terbangun dengan mata merah dan taring tajam. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendecah kesal sambil membawa tubuh tersebut menuju purinya.

Ia merasa menjadi pemimpin tidak becus, bagaimana bisa ia tidak sengaja menjadi manusia yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali menjadi seorang vampire? Dan dalam kondisi seterdesak ini, dimana ia harus menerima serangan Siwon bersama permaisurinya nanti malam, dengan kondisi Sungmin yang begitu sekarat dan sekarang tambahan anggota baru yang belum tahu apa-apa. Kyuhyun tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melatih vampire baru, terlebih lagi ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Sungmin, ya. Lee Sungmin, wajah itu tergambar jelas saat ia merasakan kesakitan beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan sisi lain dalam dirinya juga mengatakan bahwa inangnya tersebut menjadi penyebabnya kali ini meski Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Demi apapun, bisakah kau diam!"

Kyuhyun melempar kesal tubuh yang tengah meronta tersebut. Ia ingin membiarkan immortal baru tersebut di sana tetapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan sosok itu menghabisi manusia dalam satu hari saja. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, ingat? Vampire baru terkadang jauh lebih ganas dari siapa pun.

"Katakan dulu padaku apa yang terjadi, kau—makhluk mengerikan! Kau bertaring!" Ujarnya segera berdiri dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kyuhyun. Pimpinan vampire itu hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek, ia lalu melihatkan taringnya.

"Begitu juga dirimu, bodoh! Seharusnya aku menghabisimu!" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

_Namja _itu kaget, ia lalu meraih lehernya yang sempat ditembus oleh taring mengerikan milik Kyuhyun dan ia segera tercengang begitu merasakan lehernya baik-baik saja. "Kau—"

"Aish, diamlah. Ikuti semua perkataanku, pertama sekali. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Namaku Jungmo. Kim Jungmo."

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Uncontrolled Desire**

Bagian 15

Sigmame **presents:**

_A KyuMin fanfiction with darkness, bloddy scene and also fantasy in the genre. A lil romance with my own way, YAOI and also switch gender for some reason I've mentioned before. Dedicated to all UD's readers and all my readers._

**Words: 4.466**

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Donghae | Lee Hyukjae | Kim Jungmo | Jessica Jung | Choi Siwon | Kim Kibum | Kim Heechul | Seohyun

**oOo**

"Ah, Kim Jungmo. Sekarang lebih baik kau diam dan—"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti semuanya, dan kenapa aku harus diam. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Manusia –oh tepatnya, vampire baru tersebut memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat sang pemimpin vampire mulai geram. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Jungmo menuju pohon terdekat, menghempaskan punggung pemuda tinggi itu dengan kulit pohon nan begitu dingin sementara mata mereka bertatapan. Kyuhyun menyelami bola mata hijau lumut milik Jungmo, wow—pemuda ini ternyata memiliki warna yang cukup aneh di bagian matanya ketika berubah menjadi immortal.

Kyuhyun segera memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya, mencoba mengontrol pikiran makhluk di hadapannya ini dan bingo! Tentu saja semua berjalan dengan sangat buruk, Jungmo itu keras kepala dan sedikit menuntut lebih dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak fokus sedari tadi sehingga Jungmo dengan sigapnya mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Kyuhyun mendesah berat, ternyata ia akan mengurusi satu vampire bodoh lagi setelah ia dengan susah payah beberapa tahun lalu melatih Donghae. Donghae tidak ubahnya seperti orang kikuk dan bertanya ini-itu ketika terlahir menjadi seorang vampire, dan sekarang Jungmo sama saja –manusia entah siapa dan dari mana ini terlalu beruntung menjadi salah satu klan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, kau menurut saja dengan semua perintahku. Kau sekarang vampire dan aku pimpinanmu, kau mengerti?" Kyuhyun mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya, ia menatap mata Jungmo lebih tajam –ya, beginilah cara ia menaklukan seorang vampire baru, Kyuhyun pernah belajar dari Vincent saat dahulu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat mata Jungmo yang perlahan kosong, dan dalam kesempatan itulah Kyuhyun segera memberikan ruang tersendiri dalam pemikiran si vampire baru –tampak mudah memang namun ini semau membutuhkan energi yang sangat banyak dan tidak bisa dipungkiri Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan tenaga hanya demi ini saja.

Jungmo memilki tubuh yang cukup tangguh, dan ia lebih tinggi daripada Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga termasuk Kyuhyun –nyaris mungkin menyamai Siwon, ya Kyuhyun sedikit berlega hati mengetahui kenyataan ini. Tampaknya juga Kim Jungmo ini juga lumayan penurut, dan emosinya lebih stabil setelah semua ditangani Kyuhyun dengan baik.

Dan sekarang sedikit gerakan saja mampu membuat Kyuhyun meringis sakit, tubuhnya benar-benar lemah dan ia benar-benar butuh minumannya.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jungmo sepenuhnya menyadari ada yang janggal dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja, panggil aku Kyuhyun dan sekarang kita harus menuju puriku." Kyuhyun bertahan, ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dan dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini ia tidak boleh mengacaukan semuanya.

Jungmo ternyata bukanlah seorang pemuda bodoh dan lemah, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan aura pertahanan yang tinggi dan dilihat dari cara ia berjalan agaknya Jungmo pandai bela diri. Wajahnya juga tergolong sangat tampan untuk ukuran _namja_ biasa, tingginya melebihi rata-rata orang Asia dan suaranya juga jauh lebih menawan setelah berubah menjadi mahkluk immortal. Pimpinan vampire itu juga melihat sisi putih yang masih melekat dari tatapn Jungmo, dan bahkan sekarang ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk tetap bisa berjalan dengan benar meski tetap saja sang pemimpin vampire angkuh ini menolak tidak suka.

"Aku bisa berjalan dengan benar!" Sanggah Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terus berdenyut sedari tadi.

"Kau terlihat butuh bantuan, Kyuhyun-_ssi_…" ujar Jungmo memperingati. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia memilih berjalan terus hingga mereka mencapai suatu puri besar. Puri Kyuhyun dan Donghae tentunya. Dan begitu dua immortal ini berada di halaman istana mewah itu, tubuh Jungmo menegang begitu angin menghantarkan aroma darah manis menuju indera penciumannya. Iblis di dirinya segera memberontak dan mata hijau gelap itu segera berubah warna.

Merah semerah darah.

Dan ia segera tersenyum lebar, telinganya nan tajam menangkap suara degub jatung yang begitu terasa menggoda. Mendengarkan aliran darah segar nan tentunya akan terasa nikmat melewati tenggorokannya. Jungmo tidak tahu persis apa yang tengah ia lakukan, namun seluruh dalam tubuhnya sekarang menuntunnya agar menuju satu titik di puri tersebut.

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun—dengan segala tenaga yang ia punya—mendorong Jungmo sekuat-kuatnya, matanya memancarkan pertahanan yang tinggi saat Jungmo memamerkan taring tajamnya yang belum ternoda. "Dia pengecualian!" Ungkap Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi berdirinya, tangannya terkepal dan kuku-kuku tajam telah menghiasi jemari panjang pucat tersebut. Jungmo tersenyum –seolah mengejek, ia berdiri dan mencoba masuk puri. Ingin menyantap apa yang memang harus ia nikmati.

Salahkan semua kesalahan yang dilakukan pemimpin vampire, ia tidak punya cadangan tenaga lagi dan tidak ada pilihan, ia hanya bisa menatap vampire baru tersebut masuk puri dengan suara tawa puas. Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang –masih berusaha mecegah meski sama saja dengan sia-sia. Jika terjadi sesuatu maka Kyuhyun akan mengutuk dirinya, seharusnya ia membawa Jungmo mencari mangsa terlebih dahulu bukannya menuju puri dan bertemu langsung dengan seorang manusia –inangnya. Kesalahan fatal.

Nyawa Sungmin terancam.

Dan ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan kamar tersebut Kyuhyun menahan Jungmo kembali—matanya memerah mencegah vampire baru itu agar tidak masuk. Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Jungmo begitu hebat dan yang dilakukan oleh vampire itu tentunya melawan hingga terdengar beberapa dorongan yang cepat, mengakibatkan pintu lebar yang ada menjadi terbuka paksa. Kyuhyun mengutuk kecerobohannya.

Keduanya bisa mencium bau darah seketika –menyengat dengan bau yang berbeda. Jungmo melirik sosok yang berada di ranjang tersebut dengan mata nanar, telinganya berdenyut mendengar aliran darah yang mengalir dari nadi yang begitu hebat berdetak dan bibirnya tersenyum liar merasakan sensasi pertamanya itu. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Kyuhyun, beralih menyantap sang inang dari pimpinan vampire itu.

Tubuhnya berbalik, melirik Sungmin dari jarak dekat.

Hening.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya khawatir akan nyawa Sungmin sekarang menjadi ikut terdiam melihat ketegangan tubuh kaku Jungmo dan juga melihat bagaimana vampire baru ini tiba-tiba kehilangan dahaganya begitu saja.

"Kau siapa?" Suara Sungmin terdengar sangat lemah dan manis bersamaan, matanya sayu dan sedikit berair. Jungmo tidak menjawab, ia melirik Sungmin tanpa kedip. Seolah mengamati manusia manis itu dengan mata tajamnya.

Bibir tipis Sungmin yang membuat taringnya perlahan menghilang.

Mata _foxy_ itu yang membuat warna kemerahan pertanda lapar di dalam dirinya memudar.

Kulit putih bersih itu nan seolah mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya tidak bisa tergores benda apapun.

Jungmo meradang. Hatinya perlahan luluh. Dan segala iblis tersebut hilang dari dirinya begitu saja.

"Kau cantik…" ujar Jungmo seketika.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya mendengar hal tersebut, ia masih membelakangi keduanya.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa ranjang ini penuh darah?" Suara Jungmo kali ini membuat Kyuhyun tersentak –dengan gerakan cepat dua vampire tampan itu mendekat pada Sungmin dan mata Kyuhyun bisa menagkap cairan hitam pekat yang diduga Jungmo darah tersebut membasahi bagian bawah dekat paha sang inang.

"Min, apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit gusar. Sungmin menggeleng tidak tahu, matanya menyiratkan kebingungan. Ia menatap Jungmo dan Kyuhyun bergantian di saat dua immortal itu masih berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang tengah terjadi. Dan saat Kyuhyun berusaha menyentuh tangannya Sungmin menepis agak kasar, matanya menyipit kesal dan bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

Kyuhyun melirik bagian bawah Sungmin, tubuh yang terselimuti kain berwarna biru muda tersebut mengeluarkan bau anyir darah yang berbeda dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya melihat celana Sungmin yang sudah benar-benar berubah menghitam akibat cairan pekat tersebut. Perutnya yang datar membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata, iblis di hatinya seolah terbakar dan jiwanya meradang atas kenyataan ini –ingin rasanya membunuh siapapun penyebab semuanya dan mungkin bahkan ia bisa nyaja menghabisi nyawa inangnya saat itu juga.

Namun Kyuhyun justru merasakan kehilangan yang lain saat ini, sisi vampirenya benar-benar tengah dipertanyakan karena sekarang ia bagaikan seorang calon Ayah yang melihat kehamilan istrinya tiba-tiba bak sebuah candaan semata—lenyap tanpa sisa. Meski Sungmin tidak menjelaskan apa-apa tetapi Kyuhyun cukup pintar untuk menebak keadaan.

"Sungm—"

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Hening.

Diam tapa suara.

"Kalian berdua siapa?"

Rahang vampire tampan tersebut mengeras.

"Kalian berdua ini siapa? Dan kenapa aku harus berada di tempat ini?" Sungmin melirik keduanya—Kyuhyun dan Jungmo—bergantian, pertanyaannya yang hampa kosong tanpa jawaban membuat ia menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Kumohon jangan bercanda, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menekakan kalimatnya, sedangkan Jungmo hanya bisa terdiam.

"Hey! Jangan bicara seperti itu padaku, dan kenapa kau tahu namaku? Ini dimana? Aish! Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang idiot seperti kalian berdua sih!? Dan kenapa tanganku penuh luka begini, kalian menyendaraku, eoh? Kalian penjahat, ya?!" Sungmin menuduh habis-habisan, auranya yang dahulu keluar kembali, Kyuhyun bisa mencium hal tersebut dari nada bicara Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak tengah bercanda.

"Aku—tidak tahu apa-apa…" ujar Jungmo mencoba memberi penjelasan, meski dirinya pun tidak paham namun yang jelas ia bukanlah penjahat saat itu. Bukankah dirinya korban, huh?

Sungmin mendecah sebal, ia lalu melirik bagian bawahnya.

"Dan apa pula ini? Kalian tidak memperkosaku, bukan? Ya! Mesum! Penjahat mesum!"

"Dengar dulu, Min. Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu, ada yang salah. Dengar, tadi kau masih mengandung—"

"APA? Mengandung? Aku hamil? Apa kalian gila, aku seorang pria dan kalian berdua sepertinya bukan orang baik dan –kya! Kau bertaring!" Sungmin baru menyadari taring Kyuhyun setelah mulut tersebut ia perhatikan dengan seksama. Jungmo melirik Kyuhyun seketika dan setelah itu ia mendekat pada Sungmin.

"Dengar… kau tengah terluka, mungkin kau lupa untuk sementara. Itu wajar setelah mengalami kecelakaan hebat, aku akan mengobati lukamu, _ne_? Lihat, ini keluar dari bawah tubuhmu… pasti terjadi sesuatu. Kau tenang saja, aku seorang dokter." Ujar Jungmo menjelaskan sambil sedikit berdusta dan mengarang sebisanya.

Dokter?

Jungmo seorang dokter?

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya ketika sadar melihat pakaian yang dipakai Jungmo, jas putih dengan bawahan celana bahan. Persis dandanan seorang dokter, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak sadar dari awal?

Sungmin terpaku, ia menatap Jungmo tanpa kedip –melirik dari atas sampai bawah tubuh jangkung itu, wajah nan tampan dan juga auranya yang lembut seolah menggoda kemarahan Sungmin hingga melebur menjadi rasa damai nan luar biasa. Ia mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang biar aku periksa perut dan bagian bawahmu, _arrasseo_?"

Dan sang pemimpin vampire hanya bisa terdiam ketika menyaksikan tangan asing itu menyentuh perut hingga akhirnya membuka celana inangnya perlahan.

"Dia inangku, dia mengandung calon-calon vampire dariku." Ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan, suaranya terdengar berat, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Vampire? Kau jangan bercanda aku—"

"Tenanglah terlebih dahulu…" ujar Jungmo memotong, Sungmin terdiam. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Jungmo yang mampu membuatnya bungkam.

"Apakah kau benar-benar seorang dokter?" Kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya agak ragu, tepatnya setelah jemari Jungmo perlahan masuk ke dalam celana merah muda Sungmin dan tangannya menyelip ke bagian belakang tubuh _namja_ manis itu. Sungmin agak bergidik ngeri, menurutnya baru kali ini ada tangan asing yang berani menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya—melesak masuk menuju belahan pantatnya yang basah dan satu jarinya mulai terbenam dalam _hole-_nya.

"Engh…" Sungmin meringis kecil, rasanya sangat aneh namun tidak sakit.

Kyuhyun baru saja menghela nafas panjang sebelum Jungmo mengeluarkan jarinya dan menatap Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya, aneh. Tetapi sesuatu dalam tubuhnya benar-benar ada dan aku tidak yakin apa yang terjadi tetapi menurutku, ia baru saja keguguran…" ujar Jungmo ragu.

Sungmin memilih diam, ia bosan dan terlalu lelah untuk memberikan komentar.

"Maksudmu, vampire-vampire yang ada dalam tubuhnya hilang?" Kyuhyun bertanya kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu itu apa, tetapi ya. Dan yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu adalah sejenis darah, kurasa itu darah dari kaum-mu dan satu lagi, mungki tepatnya tidak keguguran, hanya saja… aku masih bisa merasakan adanya denyut lemah dari dalam perutnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja aku yakin ia tidak kehilangan calon vampire itu, karena jika ia gagal maka nyawanya tidak tertolong. Aku jauh lebih mengerti ini daripada dirimu." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Jungmo terheran, Kyuhyun benar-benar vampire yang menyebalkan sekarang di matanya.

"Kita belum tahu pasti apa yang—"

"Kau mungkin saja dokter seorang manusia, Jungmo-_ssi_. Tetapi aku pemimpin klan ini, jika kau tidak mendengar dan tidak percaya padaku, aku dengan mudah bisa melenyapkanmu," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit memberikan penekanan.

"Hey, kalian berdua berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh aku benar-benar bingung." Sungmin kali ini kembali berkomentar.

"Dan, jika kau benar-benar hebat lalu kenapa dia bisa tidak ingat padamu yang aku asumsikan Ayah dari bayi kalian?"

Kyuhyun menggeram malas. "Ayah? Bayi? Hey, dengar. Dia inangku dan dia adalah tempat dimana calon vampire selanjutnya tumbuh dan—aish, percuma berdebat denganmu yang jelas saat ini aku harus mencari tahu kenapa perutya bisa mengecil dan ia menjadi hilang ingatan seperti ini. Kau ikut denganku!"

Jungmo segera mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar.

"Ingat, sekarang kau adalah seorang vampire. Dua vampire lainnya tengah berburu, kau bisa ikuti dari baunya, ini salah satu pakaian Donghae. Cari dia dan jangan melakukan kesalahan selama di perjalanan!"

Jungmo mengangguk mengerti, sebingung apapun keadaan saat itu ia tetap harus mengangguk karena mata Kyuhyun sudah menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat.

"Dan ingat, kembali sebelum malam!"

Dan kini Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, mendekat dan membawa tubuh itu berdiri. Sungmin tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar, Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh lemah itu di badannya sementara ia melepaskan jaketnya sendiri untuk membalut tubuh mungil tersebut. Meski kesal dan melakukan perlawanan kecil toh Sungmin akhirnya tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan membiarkan beberapa suara kecil keluar begitu saja entah dari mana. Dan matanya membelalak melihat pancaran cahaya berwarna abu-abu gelap dan juga berpendar mengililingi tubuh mereka.

Seperti _dejavu_.

Sungmin menutup matanya saat jemari Kyuhyun memeluknya erat dan untuk seterusnya ia membiarkan tubuhnya melayang hingga ruangan kamar tersebut benar-benar hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Apakah kita benar-benar akan menyerang mereka malam ini, Siwon-_ah_?" Suara lembut Kibum terdengar, mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah rumah di tengah hutan tersebut, mungkin tepatnya sebuah gudang penyimpanan kayu bakar karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam ruangan kecil tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, _chagiya_?" Tantang Siwon melemparkan sebuah senyum pada permaisuri tertuanya.

"Kau tahu kita tidak pernah menang sebelumnya melawan klan mereka…" ujar Kibum menjelaskan. "Kau ingat kejadian dengan Vincent dahulu, hmm? Kau hampir saja terbunuh dan… kau tahu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Kibum memberikan penjelasan lanjutan.

Siwon tersenyum lembut, memang seratus tahun lebih yang lalu mereka sempat melawan romobongan Vincent yang pada saat itu sangatlah kuat. Vincent yang sewaktu itu salah satu dari klannya mempunyai inang seorang manusia membuat Siwon tergoda, ia dan Kibum membutuhkan energi yang pas untuk keturunan mereka. Sayangnya saat itu, seluruh romobongan drakula binasa melawan vampire. Pertarungan hebat malam itu yang hanya menyisakan ia berdua bersama Kibum, yang menyebabkan ia menjadikan dua permaisuri lain Heechul dan Victoria untuk menemaninya.

Siwon tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana kekuatan Vincent, bagaimana kuatnya dinding perhanan mereka.

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun tersebut, bukan? Ia tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kekuatan Vincent…" ujar Siwon tersenyum remeh. Kibum mendesah berat.

"Kurasa Tuan benar, vampire itu terlihat sangat lemah untuk ukuran immortal. Apakah benar ia seorang pemimpin vampire?" Heechul menambahkan, Siwon melirik ragu.

"Ya, aku juga agak kaget saat melihatnya. Walau aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya, tetapi ia tidak cukup kuat… atau entahlah…" Kibum kembali berkomentar, Heechul berpikir keras. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Seohyun_-ah_?" Tanya Kibum melirik si bungsu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, yang aku lihat dia begitu mencintai manusia itu. Itu saja, aku bisa melihat cara dia menatap Kibum _eonni_ saat itu… seolah kekuatannya keluar begitu saja, aku rasa akan semakin sulit jika kita ingin merebut manusia itu dari tangannya…"

"Pengamatan yang bagus, Seohyun. Tapi aku sangat yakin aku lebih handal darinya, umurku hampir seribu tahun lamanya dan dia belum sampai dua abad lamanya… dia bukan tandingan kita, dia—"

"Tuan…" potong Heechul membuat Siwon menoleh. "Apakah Tuan yakin, Vincent sudah benar-benar lenyap?"

"Maksudmu, Heechul-_ah_?" Kibum mewakili kebingungan Siwon.

"Maksudku, apakah kau yakin Kyuhyun adalah pemimpin vampire saat ini? Bukankah kita tidak pernah memastikan… keberadaan Vincent hingga sekarang?"

Siwon terdiam.

"Jawabannya sangat mudah… Jika ia bukan pemimpin vampire saat ini maka inangnya tersebut sesaat setelah kita mengambil seluruh energinya… maka dia juga akan lenyap. Vampire biasa hanya memiliki satu kesempatan mempunya inang dan akan lenyap saat inangnya tersebut gagal."

"Dan apakah kita tahu ini inang ke berapanya?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Ini inang pertamanya, sudahlah jangan banyak berpikiran jauh. Kita akan menyerang, jumlahnya hanya seberapa dan kita jauh lebih lama di dunia ini dari mereka semua. Kibum-_ah_, kau harus menyerang bersamaku. Heechullie, kau mengurus siapapun itu selain Kyuhyun. Dan, terkahir… inang manusia itu biarlah Seohyun yang menahannya."

Permaisuri cantik tersebut mengangguk, Siwon menatap luar ruangan yang sudah semakin gelap. Bibirnya mengukir senyum.

"Namun sebelumnya, mari kita menuju kota terlebih dahulu. Kalian sudah sangat lapar bukan, permaisuri cantikku?"

Dan tiga drakula betina tersebut saling tersenyum, tatapan mereka berubah garang seiring dengan pergantian langit senja menjadi hitam semuanya berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan. Keluar hutan dengan suara lengkingan khas dan tawa yang begitu tinggi, tiga yang berwarna lebih terang mendahului yang disusul dengan makhluk tersebesar dan tegelap di anatara mereka. Siap mencari mangsa, siapapun manusia yang lewat di bawah jarak pandang mata mereka.

**.**

**.**

Jungmo terengah-engah, langit sudah hampir gelap tetapi ia tidak juga menemukan Donghae yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Seluruh manusia menatapnya bingung, tentu saja. Kenapa bisa seorang pemuda tampan berpakaian dokter lengkap berlari kesana-kemari da terlihat bingung, dan begitu seseorang bertanya ia malah lari ketakutan. Ayolah, sangat mencurigakan. Untunglah mereka hanya menganggap Jungmo orang tidak waras dan membiarkan selagi dia tidak mengganggu banyak massa.

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa aku bsa terjebak di situasi ini!" Jeritnya kesal. Jaket yang ia pengang juga sudah ia hafal sekali baunya, sungguh susah mencari dan mencium bau tersebut di tengah kota Seoul yang ramai. Kemanakah Donghae? Apakah mungkin dia sudah kembali ke puri? Namun Jungmo tidak ingin kembali tanpa Donghae, ia menjadi mulai mematuhi ucapan Kyuhyun dan mulai percaya dengan pimpinan vampire tersebut. Dan saat ia melewati sebuah café, ia bisa mencium aroma yang sama di dalam sana.

Bingo!

Jungmo akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega.

Dengan cepat ia masuk ke café itu dan melirik seluruh ruangan dengan mata nanar.

Donghae.

Ia tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa, namun indera penciumnya juga sangat tajam.

Dalam beberapa detik ia bisa merasakan aroma yang sama berada di belakang ruangan café.

"Maaf, tapi Anda tidak boleh masuk ke dapur, Tuan…" ujar seorang pegawai mencegah Jungmo yang ingin segera melewati pintu dapur. Jungmo mengerutkan kening, ia bingung harus memberikan alasan apa.

"A—aku butuh mencari temanku, dia ada di dalam…" ujar Jungmo memberi alasan, pegawai itu tampak bingung. "Dia memintaku agar menjemputnya…" sambungnya mencoba meyakinkan sang pegawai tersebut.

"Tapi café baru tutup jam sembilan malam, Tuan. Serakang masih jam setengah tujuh dan teman Tuan mungkin sedang kerja saat ini." Pegawai itu tetap menolak, Jungmo tidak mau kehabisan akal, ia yakin Donghae yang ia cari ada di dalam.

"Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkannya, saudara… saudaranya… sakit! Ya saudaranya tengah sakit keras. Dan aku dokter pribadi mereka…" kali ini alasan Jungmo cukup masuk akal karena ia memang tengah berpakaian dokter lengkap.

"Aku akan—"

"Siapa nama teman Anda itu?" Suara perempuan terdengar dan segera pegawai tersebut membungkuk hormat. Tubuh Jungmo segera berbalik. "Saya pemilik café ini, Jessica _imnida_…" ujarnya menjabat tangan Jungmo.

"Jungmo, Kim Jungmo." Ujar Jungmo tersenyum ramah, ia sedikit menelan nafas melihat leher Jessica yang terkuak, ingin rasanya ia membawa gadis itu menjauh dan menyantapnya selagi masih dahaga seperti ini. Namun Jungmo—sekali lagi, ingat betul pesan Kyuhyun padanya. Tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, semua harus benar-benar sesuai dengan tujuan awal. Mencari Donghae, itu saja.

"Jadi, siapa teman Anda itu, Jungmo_-ssi_?"

"Ah… Donghae namanya hmm—Lee Donghae." Tebak Jungmo asal, ia tidak diberitahu oleh Kyuhyun siapa nama lengkap Donghae dan untungnya tebakannya benar dan Jessica segera tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, kau temannya Donghae _oppa_? Sayangnya Donghae _oppa_ tidak ada di sini…" ujar Jessica lalu memasang wajah bersalah.

"Ah… padahal aku yakin dia ada di dapur…" ujar Jungmo sedikit kecewa.

"Eoh? Kau yakin sekali?" Ujar Jessica penasaran, vampire baru itu lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Hmm, aku bisa mencium baunya…" ungkapnya jujur. Dan ia segera merutuki perkataannya begitu mata Jessica melebar tak percaya. "Maksudku… err—karena kami sudah sangat dekat jadi, _well_… kau tahu…"

Jessica lalu tertawa. Suara tawa renyahnya membuat tubuh Jungmo sedikit lebih tenang, dia bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal ceroboh lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti… di dalam itu hanya ada jaket _oppa_ yang tertinggal. Kurasa mungkin Donghae _oppa_ tengah bersama Eunhyukkie, mereka berdua sepasang kekasih, bukan? Kurasa kau lebih baik bertanya padanya…" ujar Jessica tersenyum mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Ah… terimakasih Jessica-_ssi_. Aku akan menghubungi—"

"ARGH!"

Suara teriakan dari luar café membuat Jungmo terdiam, beberapa pelanggan café segera berdiri dan melihat daerah luar. Mata tajam Jungmo bisa melihat, dan telinganya bisa mendengar suara detak jantung manusia yang perahan melemah, suara darah yang terhisap oleh taring-taring panjang nan tajam dan hidungnya bisa mencium bau makhluk asing tersebut baginya.

BRAK

Pintu café terhempas oleh tubuh pucat yang sudah tak bernyawa, tak ayal seluruh manusia di dalam café panik. Jessica terdiam dan matanya melebar tak percaya, ia mengarahkan agar pengunjungnya keluar melalui pintu belakang dan ia segera meraih saku dan mengeluarkan kunci depan, Jungmo mencegah gadis itu saat ia ingin mengunci pintu.

"Tidak, jangan. Jika kau menguncinya mereka akan dengan mudah membukanya kembali…" ucap Jungmo membaca keadaan dengan cepat. Jessica tegang, ia lalu mengangguk setuju dan berlari menuju pintu belakang. Sialnya pintu café telah terbuka dan menampakkan seekor kelalawar besar abu-abu besar masuk dengan kepala manusia dan taring yang menyembul keluar.

Jungmo mengumpat dalam hati.

Siapa lagi makhluk ini? Apakah ia juga bisa berubah seperti itu? Atau mungkin ia adalah bagian dari mereka juga, Donghae mungkin?

Tetapi dugaan Jungmo hilang saat tubuh yang tengah mengawang itu perlahan turun ke lantai café, memijak dengan anggun dan lalu perlahan kulit penuh bulu halus itu berubah menjadi seputih kapas dengan wajah yang sangat cantik. Mata makhluk itu menatap Jungmo tanpa kedip, memancarkan banyak keraguan dan kehati-hatian di dalamnya ia belum sempat meminum darah manusia hari itu dan dia rasa di café ini terdapat banyak _namja_. Memang benar, dan mereka tengah berlarian ketakutan tetapi mata drakula ini tidak henti-hentinya waspada.

Ia bisa melihat Jungmo dengan sangat jelas, Jungmo yang berdiri sepuluh meter dari hadapannya tidak memiliki detak jantung seperti manusia normal dan matanya juga memancarkan mata seorang immortal. Dan sedetik kemudian, Jungmo memberanikan diri mendekat sambil mengeluarkan taring-nya –sanggup membuat tubuh perempuan itu mundur dan kembali keluar café.

"Seohyun-_ah_! Apa yang kau lakukan, jarang lari! Bunuh dan hisap darahnya!" Heechul berteriak dari atas. Seohyun menggeleng.

"Dia bukan manusia!" Balas Seohyun yang segera terjatuh, Jungmo berhasil menyusulnya dan menyerangnya namun sayang Kibum segera datang dan mendorong Jungmo menjauh hingga terdorong masuk menghempas kursi-kursi di dalam café. Jessica yang pasalnya masih berada di belakang menjadi penasaran dan sedikit melihat dari balik _pantry_, ia bisa melihat tiga manusia namun bertaring panjang tersebut masuk dan menuju tempat Jungmo terduduk. Dan di saat Siwon masuk ia melebarkan mata, Jessica lalu segera mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di ruang sebelah dapur dan mengeluarkan satu botol bening berisi cairan berwarna biru muda dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia meratakan seluruh cairan itu ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah saatnya aku behenti menjadi manusia…" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya cahaya putih bersinar di dalam ruangan itu—menyelimuti tubuh langsing si gadis manis tersebut sebelum perlahan berpendar seperti kristal dan pakaian yang ia kenakan terlepas dan membentuk pakaian berwarna hijau lumut yang menyatu dengan rambut coklatnya. Tubuh tersebut menjadi ringan dan dengan mudah ia bisa mengawang di udara, dan perlahan sekali ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut melalui jendela dan terbang mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Aku harus bisa menemukan mereka saat ini, harus bisa…" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya berubah bentuk menjadi kunang-kunang berwarna emas cantik yang terbang di bawah langit gelap. Karena Jessica tahu persis apa makhluk yang tengah mengacaukan Seoul tersebut dan ia tahu persis bahwa dirinya dan juga saudara-saudaranya bisa menciptakan cahaya yang bisa memusnahkan mereka dalam kekelaman ini.

**.**

**.**

Dan Siwon hanya bisa tertawa sinis melihat Jungmo terkepung. Matanya melebar dan bibirnya lalu melengkungkan senyum melihat vampire baru itu terlihat bingung.

"Masih sangat muda… Baru beberapa jam, hmm… sayang sekali… andai saja kami lebih dahulu menemukanmu…" ujar Siwon melirik Heechul yang sudah tertawa lebar.

"Dia terlihat bingung…" ujar Kibum tenang.

"Dia tidak mengerti, sayangku. Dia hanya vampire baru lahir…" ujar Siwon menjelaskan dengan nada yang sangat manis. Heechul tertawa hambar mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" Tanya Kibum mulai tertarik.

"Hmm, tentu saja menghabisinya. Ia pasti romobongan vampire sialan itu…" kali ini Siwon bernada berang, mengingat Vincent dan juga kematian Victoria membuat emosinya tersulut. Jalanan kota sudah sangat sepi saat itu, meninggalkan mereka berlima dalam café yang sudah sangat penuh kekacauan.

"T—tapi… ia tak salah apa-apa…" ujar Seohyun dari belakang. Siwon segera menggeram marah.

"Jangan pernah membela vampire di hadapaku!" Ungkapnya murka.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat mengurusnya…" Kibum kembali membuat amarah Siwon meredam.

"Dengar, benar katanya. Aku tidak atahu apa-apa dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian—argh!" Suara Jungmo tercekat Heechul meraih lehernya dan dengan sekuat mungkin ia menepis, drakula itu terlempar menuju dinding kaca café. Kibum segera melawan, ia meraih tangan Jungmo dan menekan perut tubuh tinggi itu dengan salah satu kakinya. Jungmo melawan, satu tangan Kibum ia tekan hingga membalik badannya, dan saat ini posisi Kibum menjadi membelakangi Jungmo dengan kepala miring memamerkan lehernya. Siwon terkesiap, Kibum bisa segera lenyap dan hilang saat itu namun ia juga tidak tinggal diam. Satu keuntungan bagi Siwon karena Jungmo masih sangat tidak mengerti cara bertarung yang benar dan titik kelemahan mereka sehingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat leher Kibum sudah di depan matanya.

Kibum lolos, Siwon lalu meraih tubuh Jungmo dan melemparkannya kasar.

"Bodoh!" Makinya kesal sebelum mengeluarkan taringnya, siap mencabik-cabik tubuh vampire itu.

"Arghh!" Namun suara Seohyun menggagalkan rencananya, ia melirik permaisuri mudanya itu tengah berada dalam genggaman seorang immortal lain, bibirnya tersenyum seolah menyapa sang pimpinan drakula dan sialnya satu lainnya justru tengah berlari dan menghadangnya.

Pukulan yang tidak terelakkan.

Siwon terdorong.

"Bagaimana, Hae? Pukulanku bagus bukan?" Ujarnya menatap kekasihnya, ya Lee Donghae. Dan Eunhyuk lah yang tengah membuat Siwon terjatuh pertama kalinya malam itu. Donghae tersenyum walau dirinya masih memegang erat kedua tangan Seohyun hingga drakula itu tidak bergerak. Sementara Eunhyuk mendekati Jungmo, matanya berkerut bingung.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Jungmo dan Kyuhyun baru saja mengubahku dan –awas!" Jungmo berdiri, ia menerjang Heechul yang berusaha melawan Eunhyuk dari belakang. Siwon tersenyum, ia lalu melirik Kibum yang sudah bisa berdiri. Mereka berdua mengepung Eunhyuk di saat Jungmo bertarung dengan Heechul.

"Satu vampire baru lagi, cukup tangguh…" puji Siwon menatap Eunhyuk.

Tanpa aba-aba Eunhyuk melayangkan tendangannya, namun Kibum sudah terlebih dahulu menghalangi hingga tubuh immortal betina itu kembai terjatuh. Belum sempat Siwon melawan Eunhyuk sudah mendapatkan Kibum dan menarik rambut panjangnya hingga kepalanya mendongak ke atas.

"Dengar, aku bisa membunuh permaisurimu sekarang juga dan lihat di belakangku, permaisurimu yang satu lagi juga tengah sekarat…" ujar Eunhyuk membuat Siwon terpaku, drakula tampan itu lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia membuka dan langsung menatap Eunhyuk lekat.

BRAK

Terjangan yang terlampau kuat, menghantam tubuh Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae dalam waktu cepat. Dua vampire itu terpisah jauh, Eunhyuk bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhnya menghantam kaca dan menembusnya hingga ia merasakan angin luar dan pecahan kaca tersebut membaluti tubuhnya. Hempasan Donghae menghancurkan pintu luar dan tubuhnya juga segera berada di luar café, membuat Jungmo kembali terkepung namun agaknya Siwon mengabaikan Jungmo dan membiarkan Heechul bergulat dengannya. Matanya menatap penuh kebencian pada tubuh Donghae.

"Berhenti Heechullie…" ujar Siwon pelan.

Permaisurinya itu menurut dan membiarkan Jungmo ikut keluar besamanya.

"Aku berurusan dengan pempinan vampire, dimana pimpinan kalian itu? Jangan menjadi pengecut dengan mengirim kalian padaku."

"Dia tidak mengirim kami, hanya saja aku tidak suka melihat kau mengacaukan daerah ini begitu saja!" Bantah Donghae segera bangun, Eunhyuk pun segera menyusul dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dan juga dia tidak pengecut sepertimu yang berlindung di balik permaisurimu itu…" balas Eunhyuk membuat Siwon geram.

"Dan lagipula… aku ada di sini sedari tadi…"

Seluruh immortal itu menolah menuju asal suara dari atas gedung rendah yang ada di seberang café. Sosok tersebut tersenyum puas, dengan mata biru gelapnya yang menawan dan juga kulit putih pucat yang sempurna ia turun tanpa halangan. Dan juga bersama sosok lainnya yang tampak begitu anggun mengikuti dari belakang.

"Selamat berjumpa lagi, Choi Siwon…"

"V—Vincent?"

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**Uncontrolled Desire**

Bagian 16

Sebuah fanfiksi dari **sigmame**_**, **_no copas. Don't like me, don't read my fanfiction.

**oOo**

Vampire!Kyu, Human!Min, M-rated, YAOI, Genderswitch for some reasons and some uke(s). No-edit! I'm not really serious at editing today. Sorry.

.

.

Mata hitam itu berpendar, langit yang menggelap senada dengan warna bola matanya yang benar-benar bulat penuh –menatap sekitar dengan nanar sembari sesekali melirik sosok yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya. Tubuh mungilnya terasa begitu ringkih dalam pelukan ini, semuanya serasa de javu. Ia seperti pernah mengalami ini, namun pikirannya terlalu malas untuk mengingat kembali dan lagipula ia benar-benar tidak ingat dengan _namja_ ini. Tampan dan juga bertaring, ia belum pernah—seingatnya—melihat pria ini. Namun dekapan yang tengah ia rasakan begitu hidup dan hangat, meski tubuh pucat tersebut begitu dingin. Ketika ia menoleh lebih dekat maka pandangan mata mereka bertemu, mata coklat pekat yang begitu mempesona.

Siapa orang ini?

Jika benar ia orang asing, mengapa segala perlakuannya ini begitu ramah padanya?

"Sungmin…" lirihnya bagai berlagu. Suaranya pun begitu memesona. Ia nyaris tidak pernah mendengar penyanyi yang menandigi indahnya suara bass ini dalam keheningan tempat sunyi yang tengah mereka tapaki. Dan ia juga heran, kenapa sebelumnya ia tidak menyadari begitu merdunya suara sosok tinggi tersebut.

Begitu angin malam menerpa tubuhnya, Sungmin segera mempererat pelukan mereka. Ya, mereka sebelumnya memang sudah berpelukan dari saat berada di kamar puri –seperti _magic_ yang tidak terpecahkan oleh otak manusia Sungmin, ia melihat ada semacam kabut abu-abu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua saat itu yang lalu disambung dengan suara degungan halus yang seolah memutar tubuh mereka. Sungmin merasa melayang namun matanya tertutup karena ia merasakan ketakutan yang sangat dan saat matanya terbuka, ia mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan orang yang menurutnya orang asing ini di sebuah padang rumput gersang dalam temaram bulan.

Dan sekali lagi, Sungmin baru menyadari sosok ini begitu –amat sangat tampan terlebih saat sinar bulan yang membuat wajahnya bersinar terang. Sungmin nyaris tidak berkedip beberapa saat, dirinya seolah terlelap nyenyak dan terbuai dalam senyuman itu. Dia tersenyum, dan Sungmin segera menunduk begitu merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya tiba-tiba memanas dan membuat rona merah menjalari seluruh bagian wajah hingga telinganya.

Ada apa dengannya?

Siapa orang ini?

Dan mengapa ia tidak merasakan takut padahal begitu jelas ada keganjalan dari fisik si pemuda tampan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" Suara itu kembali berlagu. Sungmin merasakan hatinya sesak seketika, dan sesuatu dalam perutnya menjadi ngilu mendadak.

"Aku benar-benar tidak –ah! Sakit!" Sungmin memegangi perutnya yang berulah.

"Serahkan padaku, kurasa mereka membutuhkan makanannya saat ini…"

"Mereka? Kenapa maksudku –siapa mereka dan siapa kau?"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku Kyuhyun. Sekarang turuti saja semua kataku, aku akan membuat rasa sakitmu hilang…" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum membaringkan Sungmin di rumput gersang kecoklatan tersebut dan menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan jas yang ia pakai. "Jangan lakukan hal lain, tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan segera kembali…" tambahnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari jarak mata Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun? Kurasa aku… ah! Ada apa dengan perutku?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya mencengkram erat perutnya yang terasa semakin perih. Matanya serasa berkunang-kunang, seolah seluruh raganya telah hafal dengan rasa ini, kepedihan yang kentara sekali merenggut kesadarannya dan segala rasa kesendirian yang tak bertepi. Batin Sungmin dipaksa berteriak, otaknya dipaksa mengingat hal-hal yang telah terlupakan sejauh ini.

Tidak ada yang bisa membogkar apa yang tengah terjadi, fakta, kebenaran tersebut seolah sirna dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya bisa menahan kesakitan ini lebih lama lagi, kala beberapa gerakan terasa di dalam perutnya, Sungmin mulai menggigil. Jemarinya bergetar menyentuh permukaan kulitnya sendiri, gerakan tersebut semakin terasa –dan sakit yang ia derita terlupakan saat rasa penasarannya semakin membuncah. Apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun tadi? Apakah ia memang tengah mengandung? Dan kenapa perutnya masih saja datar namun di dalamnya terasa begitu nyata.

Sungmin merasakan hatinya meredamkan rasa sakit begitu jemarinya mengusap perutnya lembut, dengan perlahan ia mencoba duduk dan terus mencoba menerka apa gerangan yang terjadi.

"Apakah aku benar-benar hamil?" Sungmin bergumam lirih, beberapa waktu lamanya ia terdiam dengan tangan selalu membelai perutnya.

"Ini, minumlah…"

Sungmin sedikit terkesiap, Kyuhyun begitu saja datang di hadapannya. Membawa sebuah cawan yang entah terbuat dari apa itu berisikan cairan merah pekat yang membuat Sungmin menggeleng tidak suka, hidungnya segera bereaksi –membuat keningnya berkerut akibat bau anyir yang begitu terasa. Menguar di udara.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sungmin.

"Kau membutuhkan ini, Min. Minumlah, atau rasa sakit itu akan semakin besar…" ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Vampire itu hanya bisa menatap wajah putih Sungmin dengan sendu, seolah tidak percaya dengan semua yang ia lihat. Sungmin yang berbeda berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau! Baunya menjijikkan! Dan tempat ini, kau menemukannya pasti di tengah jalan sembarangan. Kotor dan –ah!" Begitu bibir mungil itu mengajukan protes, maka rasa sakit merogoti seluruh isi perutnya. Dengan kesal ia meraih cawan tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun dan meminumnya dengan mata memejam erat, Kyuhyun membantu dengan memegang tempat berisikan darah segar yang baru saja ia dapati sehabis mengelilingi tempat ini. Beruntung ia menemui beberapa ekor harimau hutan di seberang sana –karena nyaris nihil kemungkinan ia bisa menemui manusia di tempat sesepi ini.

Suara tegukan mulai hilang dan Sungmin mendorong perlahan cawan itu dari mulutnya, beberap atetes darah binatang itu menetes dari bibirnya dan matanya terbuka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun segera, ia membawa satu tangannya yang bebas menuju perut Sungmin.

"Bagaimana apa? Rasanya? Jelas saja tidak enak…" ujar Sungmin menjawab kesal, namun tidak ia pungkiri perlahan perutnya mulai tenang. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi, vampire tampan tersebut lalu merasakan getaran lemah di perut Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu merasakan masih ada detak jantung lemah di dalam sana, meski tidak sebanyak dahulu namun masih bersisa di sana –ia menatap Sungmin senang. Senyuman tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dan dengan gerakan cepat ia membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih… terimakasih…" ujar Kyuhyun terdengar serak, Sungmin hanya terdiam dengan bibir tertutup rapat. Pelukan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena perut Sungmin mulai berubah dan bertambah besar kembali.

"Ya Tuhan!" Manusia manis itu mengerjap beberapa kali melihat perutnya sendiri. Membesar lebih dari dua kali ukuran awal. Dan begitu ia melihat Kyuhyun, hanya sebuah wajah dengan mata hangat yang ia dapati.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?" Sungmin bertanya benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ternyata kau masih saja sama, Sungmin. Meskipun semua ingatanmu hilang, hatimu benar-benar sangat bersih…" ujar Kyuhyun menatap mata inangnya lekat. Sungmin tidak membalas apa-apa, Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum dan mengadah –menata langit yang melihatkan bulan penuh bersinar terang.

"Dan sekarang purnama di bulan ke-dua…" ujar Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin lekat. Mata vampire tampan itu berubah gelap, taringnya keluar menandakan dirinya yang sudah sangat siap di bulan purnama ke-dua. Tubuhnya menjadi memanas, dan iblis di sisi lain dirinya memuncak keluar—senyumnya menjadi mengerikan, namun sekuat tenaga ia tidak terlalu cepat. Sungmin menjadi sangat menggairahkan di matanya saat ini, bibir mungil yang masih berwarna merah darah itu menjadi tampak begitu manis, seolah menjadi candu baru dalam dirinya. Rasa yang dua kali lipat lebih kuat daripada saat sebulan lalu ia memberikan benihnya di tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu. Ini pasti akan terjadi, namun ia tidak menyangka rasanya sekuat ini.

Deru napasnya yang tidak stabil. Rahangnya yang mengeras, dan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi haus.

"Ah!" Suara manusia Sungmin terdengar mengaduh saat Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di padang rumput ini, jaket yang menjadi penghalang telah tersingkir jauh. Menyisakan Sungmin dengan tubuh terbalut baju tipis, semacam baju tidur berwarna biru muda cerah. Jemari kekar itu telah bercakar tajam saat ini, dengan begitu pelan dan tertahan ia melepaskan dengan benar seluruh kain yang ada.

Bukannya Sungmin tidak mau melawan hanya saja semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat baginya. Gerakan ini terlalu awam baginya dan ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri betapa indahnya tubuh yang berada di atasnya ini. Sebut saja ia gila, karena tanpa ia duga ia sendiri menikmati saat-saat mendebarkan seperti ini. Sungmin menarik napas berat saat bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya kasar. Tubuhnya menjadi begitu lemah dan sendinya menjadi sangat ngilu.

Rasanya menggeliat pun tidak sanggup ia lakukan.

Rasanya terlalu pekat.

Namun begitu sarat dalam ingatannya.

Bibir lembut ini, yang menghantam miliknya dengan sangat liar.

Sungmin mengenalnya.

Bibirnya terbuka, siap menerima sentuhan mematikan lainnya dari pihak Kyuhyun. Seperti anak yang baru terlahir di dunia ini, Sungmin hanya bisa patuh dan memejamkan mata. Matanya terbuka sayu –melihat gerakan Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang begitu menggoda. Lenguhan yang terdengar jauh dari kesan manusiawi, yang sama sekali tidak membuat Sungmin merasa takut sedikitpun. Justru dirinya menjadi semakin panas, sepanas sentuhan liar jemari lihai tersebut menjelajahi tubuhnya. Menyapa dadanya yang mulus dengan begitu mersa dan menyentuh puncak dua titik sensitif tersebut dengan cara yang nyaris membakar sisi tersensitif dalam tubuhnya.

Lidah basah itu menyapu wajah sampai telinganya, seolah menjilati seluruh rona merah yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Sungmin mendesah berat kali ini, tubuhnya menerima terpaan angin malam yang kelewat dingin, namun hawa yang ada dalam dirinya begitu keterlaluan panasnya. Bara api seolah dinyalakan di pusat terdalam tubuhnya, Sungmin menggigil akibat getaran panas tersebut dan bergetar menerima sengatan-sengatan cumbuan di kulit putihnya tersebut.

Ia mengenalnya. Sungmin mengenal semua sentuhan ini.

Kyuhyun merasakan jiwanya nyaris mati saat ini, melihat wajah bingung Sungmin dalam menikmati sentuhannya membuat matanya memanas. Ada rasa kehilangan yang begitu menyedihkan, melihat Sungmin tidak pernah sesesak ini. Namun, ia tidak boleh menghentikan segalanya, ini adalah ritual wajib di pertengahan masa inang Sungmin. Seorang vampire harus menyetubuhi kembali inangnya saat purnama kedua datang, dan setelah itulah masa-masa sebenarnya akan terungkap.

Dan dengan keadaan seperti ini, Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan kendali.

Lenguhan dirinya dan desahan sang manusia bersahut-sahutan.

Setiap gerakan penyatuan diiringi lolongan.

Sungmin membuka mata, melihat betapa gagahnya seorang Kyuhyun menungganginya dengan tubuh polos. Menawan, begitu tampan. Pemuda manis itu tanpa sadar membawa tangannya menuju dada kokoh Kyuhyun, membelainya lembut sebelum akhirnya mengalung di pundaknya dan meremasnya erat seiring semakin dalam milik Kyuhyun membawanya menuju titik nirwana.

Sungmin mendesah, kenikmatan ini sungguh ia kenali namun baru terasa kali ini baginya. Bibirnya melenguhkan betapa ia menyukai penyatuan ini, sebuah peranyataan jujur keluar begitu saja—yang belum pernah Kyuhyun dengar sebelumnya. Dan sang immortal hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar segalanya –sambil terus menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga keduanya mencapai titik kenikamatan bersama-sama… terus mengulang sampai purnama hilang.

**.**

**.**

"Ya, Siwon-_ssi_. Aku Vincent." Ujar immortal tersebut tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang bersama seorang immortal lain yang berada di sebelahnya. Mereka berudua tampak tersenyum saling bertukar pandangan, Vincent berwajah begitu tenang dan juga tegas—begitu tampan jika disandingkan dengan vampire betina yang berada di sebelahnya, cantik dengan rambut merah gelap panjang dan ikal. Keduanya tampak begitu serasi menyapa immortal-immortal tersebut.

"Hai, Kibum. Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu…" ujar vampire berambut menawan itu menatap Kibum dengan senyumnya.

"Hai… Alee…" ujar Kibum membalas. Wajah tenangnya masih bisa terjaga dengan baik, Kibum memang jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan Siwon yang sudah tampak sangat khawatir saat itu. Sementara Heechul menatap dengan mata waspada, Seohyun –si bungsu yang tak tau apa-apa berdiri tanpa suara. Jungmo mulai berdiri, ia mendekat pada tempat Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk saat itu. Kentara sekali ada dua kubu, dimana klan vampire berada di kiri dan seberangnya adalah kumpulan drakula namun mereka bersama-sama melihat ke arah depan. Vincent dan juga Alee dengan pikiran berbeda-beda.

"Aku tidak mengerti… kurasa Kyuhyun—maksudku, kurasa…" Donghae tergagap, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Vincent menatapnya dengan mata besar dan tajam tersebut, seolah menelanjangi kebodohan vampire yang satu itu. Dan ia tersenyum begitu melihat Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Vampire tampan tersebut seolah kenal dengan cara Vincent tersenyum –seperti mereka berdua pernah berjumpa sebelumnya. Atau apakah ia memang pernah bertemu dengan Vincent di masa lalu tetapi ia tidak sadar?

Seketika Donghae tersenyum, ia ikut memperhatikan. "Kuharap kau berhasil, Sica…" ujar Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tercekat.

"Sica? Jessica? Bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan dia saat-saat—"

"Sst… tenanglah dulu, _chagiya_. Kau pikir dia benar-benar Vincent? Kau tahu, Vincent itu sudah tidak ada, dan Alee sudah menjadi makhluk tak berpikiran di dalam rawa di puri kita… dan aku bisa melihat perbedaan dari cara Vincent menatapku tadi…"

"Berbeda?"

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sudah saatnya, Krystal. Sudah saatnya kita berhenti."_

"_Eonni?"_

"_Mereka membutuhkan kita, rombongan drakula menghancurkan kota. Itu jelas pelanggaran, kita harus bertindak…"_

"_Baik, eonni…"_

"_Kita harus siap mati."_

"_Ya. Aku siap mati. Kaum kita memang bertujuan untuk ini."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sigmame **

**Uncotrolled Desire**

**.**

**.**

Mata itu memandang tanpa arah, di pelukannya adalah seorang manusia lemah yang pastinya akan dengan mudah bisa ia remukkan saat itu juga. Sinaran mentari pagi menyapa keduanya, sang inang hanya bisa terlelap sehabis penyatuan mereka semalam –perutnya sudah kembali membesar. Dan dengan perlahan, jemari kokoh itu menyentuh wajah halus itu.

"Lee Sungmin… kau membuatku lupa akan diriku…" ujarnya lemah. "Kau… melenyapkan sisi iblisku." Sambungnya sebelum mengecup bibir lembut itu untuk pertama kalinya hari itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Ya, aku mencintaimu…" ujarnya kaku.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**oOo**

**Perberitahuan**

Nah ini adalah chapter terakhir yang aku post di wp waktu itu, setelah ini mungkin update akan terjadi dua minggu sekali karena emang gue biasanya update rentang 1 minggu – 2 minggu kalau gak salah. Terimakasih bagi kalian yang duah nunggu dan mau baca dari awal dan mau sabar, thanks karena udah menunggu kelabilan gue dan buat yang baru baca selamat datang dan semoga suka sama ceritanya. Tentang mengapa bahasanya rada novel soalnya gue emang suka abca novel terjemahan dan gue ngerasa aneh aja nulis pake bahasa sehari-hari hehehe, mohon maklumi ya, masalah typo atau error kalau mau koreksi makasih banget. Gue emang lemah banget di bagian itu :'( semoga matanya gak sakit baca ke-error-an gue.


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**.**

**Uncontrolled Desire**

**Chapter 17**

::sigmame presents::

.

|Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin| Lee Donghae Lee Hyukjae|

.

.

Donghae saat itu masih berusaha untuk menahan dahaganya, sungguh kota Seoul saat itu benar-benar membuatnya penuh dengan dahaga—beberapa kali ia mencoba menahan dahaga namun tetap saja semuanya menjadi terkuak kembali begitu puluhan manusia lalu-lalang tepat di hadapan matanya. Ia tidak boleh kalah dengan keadaan, saat itu adalah musim gugur dan udara sudah mulai terasa dingin menggelitiki kulit baja yang melapisi tubuhnya sementara ia baru beberapa tahun yang lalu berubah menjadi sosok baru yang sungguh menyiksa ini. Donghae heran dengan Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun hidup puluhan tahun tanpa melakukan satu kesalahan sekalipun maksudnya ayolah... mereka lemah terhadap bau menyengat nan memabukkan indera perasa ini, bau yang menguap dari kulit tipis yang bisa dicabikkan hanya dengan sedetik menyentuhnya. Tidak, Donghae begitu haus, taringnya nyaris saja keluar namun untunglah ia masih bisa menahannya karena bayangan Kyuhyun saat murka jauh lebih mengerikan dari kehausan di tengah lautan darah berjalan ini.

Kyuhyun tengah mencari mangsa mungkin atau duduk diam di purinya namun Donghae tidak betah seperti itu saja, ia ingin keluar dan menikmati semuanya layaknya manusia biasa namun agaknya langkahnya salah. Sudah dua hari ia tidak mengecap darah, bukan karena tidak sanggup hanya saja Kyuhyun meminta agar ia terbiasa kehausan dalam waktu kira-kira sampai seminggu lamanya. Itu mustahil, menurut Donghae. Baru dua hari saja ia sudah bak cacing kepanasan, seluruh iblis di dirinya nyaris kehabisan akal untuk membujuk agar Donghae melanggar saja ucapan Kyuhyun dan menyeret salah satu dari orang di hadapannya sekarang untuk dihabisi.

'_Ya Tuhan, aku benci ini.'_

Donghae bergumam dalam hati, ia memang sangat membenci ini semua.

Andai saja Kyuhyun tidak mengubahnya, andai saja ia tidak mengenal dunia ini, andai saja ia mampu mengalahkan iblis yang ada dalam dirinya dan andai saja Kyuhyun memberikan izin lebih untuknya agar bisa pergi ke lautan manusia dan menghabisi mereka.

"Kau tampak kesakitan..." suara seorang perempuan pun terdengar, Donghae yang memang nyaris tidak sadar dengan sekitar segera menoleh dan bergegas untuk melarikan diri –yang benar saja ia harus menahan dahaga berbicara dengan manusia sedekat ini. Namun niat itu ia urungkan begitu melihat sosok tersebut, tapi Donghae tidak jatuh cinta atau terpesona dengan kecantikan _yeoja_ yang berada di hadapannya ini, ia berambut coklat terang sebahu dengan kulit yang putih bersih nyaris berpendar seolah permata, senyumnya begitu menawan dan tubuhnya juga begitu sempurna hanya saja bukan itu yang membuat Donghae terdiam. Tidak ada bau darah menggiurkan dari tubuh perempuan ini dan Donghae bisa melihat binar matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan seorang manusia.

"Kau—"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau minum?"

Donghae terdiam, ia sedikit tersenyum sekarang. Benar dugaannya. "Dua hari."

"Ikut aku, kau kelihatan seperti ingin membunuh orang saat ini dan itu menakutkan. Ikut aku, sebelum orang menangkapmu karena dicurigai melakukan perencanaan pembunuhan."

Donghae mengernyit, ia tidak suka dituduh yang bukan-bukan dan tampaknya gadis ini tidak bodoh juga. "Kenapa aku harus—"

"Aku _elf_ dan kau bisa percaya padaku..." ujar gadis itu sebelum berjalan dan mengisyaratkan agar Donghae mengikutinya, Donghae mulai ikut karena ia begitu penasaran dengan gadis itu. Pegitu mereka berdua mencapai gang kecil seperti jalan setapak nan sepi, vampir muda itu ternganga melihat tubuh sang _yeoja_ tiba-tiba berpendar begitu terang dan berubah menjadi ukuran yang begitu mungil namun amsih seperti dirinya dengan pakaian putih tipis bak gaun. Donghae lalu menyaksikan bagaimana ia berubah menjadi kunang-kunang dan melayang.

"_Ikuti aku... itu kelebihan bangsa kami. Bisa berubah wujud seperti apapun, namun hanya sementara. Aku akan bawa kau ke tempatku, kau bisa panggil aku Jessica dari sekarang."_

Donghae mulai percaya pada makhluk yang mengaku _elf_ ini, ia sempat mendengar dari Kyuhyun bahwa tidak hanya vampir yang ada di dunia ini dalam dunia immortal dan Donghae yakin Jessica adalah salah satunya. Yang bisa berubah bentuk dan juga bisa menyerupai wujud manusia yang begitu sempurna, entah mengapa vampir ini begitu tidak ragu mengikuti makhluk yang baru ia kenal itu. Bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah mendengar _elf_ sebelumnya, salahkan saja ia yang terlalu malas bertanya ini-itu pada sang pemimpin vampir yang jelas pasti mengetahui hal seperti ini.

Ia ingin bertanya. Tetapi dahaganya membuat seluruh nalarnya hilang.

Perlahan namun pasti Donghae mulai sadar bahwa ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh, dan Jessica dalam wujud kunang-kunang itu pun terhenti di depan dinding kelam yang tebal. Donghae heran. Ia kini bingung, apakah tujuan Jessica membawanya hanya pada sebuah gang buntu ini? Buat apa? Tetapi seketika mata merah kelamnya melebar melihat perlahan sebuah lubang keluar dari tengah permukaannya, menyibak sebuah dunia lain dengan aroma yang begitu pekat terasa di pancera inderanya. Rumput segar. Dingin. Dedaunan nan rimbun dan juga aroma kayu basah begitu kentara.

"_Tetap ikuti aku..."_

Suara nyaring itu bergema, menyadarkan Donghae dari keterpakuannya dan segera masuk dan menapakkan kaki di tanah lembab tersebut. Donghae melirik ke belakangnya, dan lubang itu lenyap. Ajaib. Seperti magis, Donghae mulai berpikir satu lagi kelebihan bangsa _elf_, mereka bisa melakukan sihir yang memukau.

Sebuah danau terlihat dan Donghae kembali ternganga.

Dari dalam danau tenang dengan air berwarna hijau pekat itu keluar beberapa tubuh putih bersih dengan wajah begitu cantik dan rambut panjang berwarna pirang cerah, mereka tersenyum melihat kehadiran Donghae dan dengan mata berbinar berenang menuju tepi danau. Mata mereka menatap Donghae tanpa kedip, beberapa di anataranya tersenyum begitu menggoda. Donghae menelan ludah payah sambil membalas senyuman mereka.

"_Jangan hiraukan mereka, mereka adalah sirens. Begitu cantik dan sangat menggoda, namun mereka berbahaya. Mereka adalah cobaan terberat para pelayan, hidup di lautan dan ini adalah muara dari lautan tempat mereka tinggal. Begitu tertarik dengan lelaki tampan dan sepertinya mereka mencium keberadaan dirimu."_

"Berbahaya?"

Donghae agak kurang setuju karena mereka terlihat begitu indah dan mempesona saat ini, salah seorang di antaranya menyapa Donghae dan mulai bersenandung dengan bahasa yang Donghae tidak mengerti. Begitu merdu. Nadanya yang begitu sempurna seolah memanggil Donghae agar mendekat dan menghampiri makhluk tersebut. Jessica berhenti begitu merasakan vampir itu tidak lagi mengikutinya dengan kesal ia berubah wujud kembali kali ini tidak dalam wujud manusia, di tempat ini ia akan kembali ke wujud aslinya. Dengan tubuh mungil dan berpakaian dari bunga-bunga dan dedaunan nan membalut tubuh bersihnya, ia berwujud lebih mungil dari manusia. Dalam sedetik ia membuat beberapa gelombang cukup besar dari tepi danau tersebut. _Siren_-_siren_itu menyadarinya dan menatap Jessica dengan geram, beberapa di antaranya sudah kembali berenang menjauh ke dalam danau.

Donghae menyadari makhluk cantik itu memiliki bawahan berupa ikan, sisik-sisik yang tumbuh mulai dari pinggang sampai ke bagian bawah seolah menutupi kakinya. Satu di antara mereka tetap tinggal dan dengan geram memberikan sumpah-serapah pada sang _elf_.

"Pergilah, Tiffany. Ini bukan tempat kalian dan _dia_ bukan seorang manusia seperti yang kalian kira..." ujar Jessica sebelum mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke arah danau untuk membuat sesuatu lebih besar lagi. "Pergilah sebelum saudarimu yang lain menjemput mayatmu di sini." Maka pergilah makhluk yang dipanggil Jessica 'Tiffany' itu.

"Mereka—"

"Jika tidak ada aku mereka akan membawamu ke dalam lautan dan menghabisimu dengan taring-taring mereka dan mereka bukan vampir." Ujar Jessica menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak sempat terucap oleh Donghae.

"Hey, kau berubah wujud lagi?"

"Ya, ini wujud asliku. Seperti manusia biasa memang, hanya saja kami lebih mungil dan penyamaran tetap perlu dilakukan di dunia mereka." Jessica lalu mengarahkan sudut pandangnya pada beberapa pohon yang ada tidak jauh dari mereka. "Mereka bukan semabrang pohon, mereka adalah _dryad_. Semacam peri yang hidup di pohon-pohon tersebut, mereka tidak berbahaya hanya saja kau jangan sakiti pohon itu, mereka menjadi monster jika kau menyakitinya. Dan _dryad_ adalah berwujud wanita cantik, kau harus bisa menahan dirimu, Donghae-_ssi_."

Donghae segera mendehem, mendengar sedikit ejekan halus dari kalimat Jessica. "Aku tidak akan ada masalah dengan itu, aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita sebenarnya dan darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Jessica tersenyum. "_Elf_ bisa membaca pikiran beberapa makhluk dan aku bisa membca pikiranmu, asal kau tahu dan jalan pikiranmu sangat lucu sekali. Sayang sekali, padahal beberapa _dryad_ yang sudah sadar kedatanganmu sangat berharap kau mau menjadi kekasihnya..."

Donghae tersenyum menanggapi itu, dan perjalanan pun dilanjutkan dengan penjelasan dari Jessica mengenai beberapa makhluk lain yang baru Donghae lihat dan semacamnya sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang agaknya terbuat dari kumpulan batu-batu dengan tumbuhan hijau merayap di atasnya. Atapnya bahkan hanya mencapai dada Donghae dan itu membuat vampir itu khawatir bagaimana jika Jessica mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut yang Donghae yakin itu adalah rumah sang _elf_. Jessica yang mengerti kekikukan Donghae segera tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarinya, seketika rumah itu berubah lebih tinggi.

"Silahkan masuk, Donghae-_ssi_..."

"Terimakasih."

Donghae merasakan udara yang jauh lebih hangat begitu masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut—meski dirinya lebih menyukai Seoul dengan udara dingin karena panas tidak begitu cocok untuk immortal seperti dirinya namun hawa yang keluar di dalam ruangan tersebut begitu nyaman dan jauh melegakan daripada perlajalanan mereka. Donghae kembali dibuat heran melihat betapa luasnya ruangan yang ia masuki sekarang, seingatnya rumah ini terlihat begitu kecil dan sempit dari luar namun begitu ia masuk dan melewati pintu depan vampire ini langsung disuguhi dengan luasnya ruangan depan dengan berbagai kursi dan meja yang berbeda-beda; seperti sebuah tempat pertemuan nan antik. Sihir memang menakjubkan.

Donghae segera mendengar beberapa suara dari ruang sebelah, beberapa langkah kaki yang menandakan bahwa rumah itu dihuni lebih dari dua orang dan ia bisa menebak dari suaranya dua orang lainnya tengah berjalan menuju arah ia dan Jessica. Dugaan Donghae benar, meski tengah kehausan insting vampirnya masih tetap berjalan karena dua makhluk dengan tubuh setinggi wujud asli Jessica juga telah tampak di hadapannya; keduanya perempuan. Satu berambut merah gelap dengan wajah yang jauh lebih tua dari satunya lagi, namun terpancar raut menyenangkan dari wajahnya sedangkan yang satu lagi begitu muda dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam legam. Sepertinya mereka saling berhubungan dengan Jessica melihat rupa mereka yang begitu mirip, yang terlihat paling muda itu membawa gelas piala besar bening yang berisikan cairan hitam kental di dalamnya. Seketika indera dan seluruh iblis di dalam tubuh Donghae berteriak.

Matanya merah gelap, mengalahkan gelapnya warna darah yang menggoda itu.

Dalam sekejap gelas itu segera berpindah tangan dan sang penghisap darah segera meminumnya begitu kalap, nyaris lupa diri ia ada dimana. Tetes-tetes darah sisa mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan kelegaan yang sangat ia rasa begitu kerongkorangan hausnya disiram oleh cairan bak arak bagi para immortal seperti dirinya.

"Seluruh iblisnya menjadi jauh lebih tenang."

Donghae terkesiap.

"Perkanalkan, ini ibuku. Dan ini adikku, Krystal. Kami _elf_. Ini rumahku, ayahku berkorban saat aku masih belum mengerti apa-apa." Ujar Jessica menjelaskan, Donghae lalu sedikit membungkuk dan menatap sang ibu _elf_ pertama yang ia temui itu. Kalimatnya barusan seolah-olah ia begitu mengerti mengenai hal ini dan jika Donghae lebih teliti memperhatikan wajahnya, tatapan itu terlihat lelah dan ia masih berusaha tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"Kau vampire pertama yang membungkuk seperti itu padaku, selama seribu tahun aku hidup." Ujarnya membuat Donghae terdiam. Sang ibu lalu mengisyaratkan agar Kristal dan Jessica masuk, meninggalkan ia dan Donghae di ruangan itu berdua. "Duduklah… kau terlihat lelah."

Donghae menyanggupi. Ia memilih kursi yang paling dekat.

"Namaku Cheryl dan aku tahu kau Donghae, untunglah Kyuhyun segera merubahmu jika tidak kau akan mati saat itu." Mulainya, Donghae tidak membalas. Ia menyimak dan menanti apa ucapan selanjutnya yang akan kelaur dari _elf_ ini.

"Di sini tidak ada manusia, mereka terlalu enggan mengusik tempat yang terlihat kelam dan tidak seperti berkehidupan ini lagipula mereka sibuk berperang sesamanya jadi ini satu-satunya tempat terdekat dengan Seoul yang aman untuk bersemayam bagi para immortal dan makhluk lainnya. Kami _elf_, mungkin Jessica, putri sulungku, telah mengatakannya padamu."

"Ya…" balas Donghae.

"Banyak yang harus kau ketahui, Donghae. Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa Kyuhyun dan mengapa ia mengubahmu namun kau harus banyak lebih tahu tentang itu, duni immortal akan jauh lebih susah dari dunia kau sebelum ini. Terlebih lagi kau ada di klan yang terkuat di antara kami semua."

Donghae tahu kenapa Kyuhyun mengubahnya dan siapa Kyuhyun dan siapa mereka tetapi ia tidak cukup tahu mengenai hal terkuat dan dunia immortal into seperti apa kiranya.

"Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, Jessica tidak akan membiarkanmu tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia pelindungmu…"

"Pelindungku?"

"Ya. Kami adalah kaum _elf_, tidak semua dari _elf_ bisa melakukan sihir. Hanya beberapa dari kami yang menerima tugas melindungi, dan ketika saat itulah sihir kami aktif. Aku tidak bisa melakukan sihir, hanya suamiku yang bisa melakukannya dan ia sudah lama lenyap dan selama itulah rumah kami tanpa sihir dan kekuatan apapun, sampai kau berubah menjadi yang sekarang ini lima tahun yang lalu. Sekarang Jessica yang membuat rumah ini kembali hisup oleh sihir, dan tugasnya adalah melindunginmu, Donghae."

"Kenapa… kenapa aku?"

"_Elf_ akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi kalian, para vampir. Bahkan hingga titik darah penghabisan, kerena itu memang tugas dan pengabdian kami. Hingga suatu saat tiba, ketika hal yang paling vital menimpa kau… Jessica-pun akan berkorban, seperti ayahnya."

"Tapi… kenapa aku? Kenapa Jessica dan—aku masih belum mengerti—"

"Tidak usah mengerti, Donghae. Kau hanya cukup tahu, bahwa Jessica adalah pelindungmu dan suatu saat kelak Krystal juga akan menjadi pelindung _mate_-mu." Dahi Donghae mengerut mendengarnya, _mate?_ Siapa lagi itu? Apa lagi itu? Ia sendirian. Dan kenapa ibu ini bisa tahu semuanya.

"Aku—"

"Waktuku sudah habis dan kau sudah cukup tahu banyak dariku, setelah ini Jessica akan membawamu kembali ke Seoul. Berhati-hatilah, Donghae."

**.**

**.**

Siwon tersenyum dalam diam, ia mungkin memang sempat terkecoh awalnya tetapi ia sudah begitu lama bertahan dan ini seperti sebuah lelucuan baginya. Dengan gerakan malas ia melirik tubuh berwujud Vincent itu dengan senyum mengejek. Seketika Kibum mengerti, ia bisa merasakan aroma tubuh lain yang berbeda dan ia sangat tahu itu bahwa dua makhluk di hadapannya bukanlah vampire.

"Hah, bukannya ini ironis sekali? Sampai-sampai pelindung kalian harus ikut campur? Kalian membahayakan diri kalian semua, apakah pemimpin kalian itu begitu teganya mengorbankan jiwa sebanyak ini? Cukup berikan saja inangnya itu padaku dan semuanya menjadi mudah." Siwon melayangkan sebuah pukulan hebat, nyaris mengenai sosok Vincent saat itu namun ternyata itu adalah sebuah tipuan yang meleset, yang ada Donghae dengan hebat terhempas dan tangan kekar Siwon dengan mudah melepas lengan vampire tampan tersebut. Sambil tersenyum ia melempar sang penghisap darah yang tengah berteriak kesakitan.

"TIDAK!"

Suara teriakan Eunhyuk menggema begitu melihat tubuh Donghae yang tidak bertangan itu terhempas menghantam tembok bagunan yang menjadi saksi bisu malam kelam tersebut, mata Vincent segera melebar dan tubuhnya segera berubah menjadi wujud lain. Rencana mengelabui Siwon ternyata salah, yang ada drakula tersebut marah besar.

"Kau cukup cantik untuk seorang _elf_…" ujar Siwon begitu melihat wujud manusia dari Jessica, Krystal mengikuti karena untuk saat itu bertarung dalam wujud manusia jauh lebih menguntungkan dari wujud asli mereka yang nyaris kerdil, dari tangannya keluar pancaran sinar yang langsung mengenai Heechul yang memang pada saat bersamaan tengah menyerang Eunhyuk dari belakang. Siwon menggeram, dengan kesal ia bergegas mendekati Jessica dan membawa tubuh itu ikut terbang bersamanya. "Kau akan selamat jika kau melindungiku, makhluk bodoh!" Ujar Siwon tertawa, senang melihat wajah kesakitan Jessica saat leher mungil itu ia tekan sekuat tenaga. Sang drakula paham persis bagaimana _elf_ bekerja, karena _elf_ adalah musuhnya, semua yang berhubungan dengan vampire adalah musuh kaumnya dan ia tahu sekali kelemahan mereka. Selama vampire yang mereka lindungi dalam keadaan yang tidak sempurna maka sihir mereka tidak akan berfungsi sama sekali. Dan Donghae sekarang kehilangan tangannya. Sesuatu yang menguntungkan baginya.

Eunhyuk segera mendekati Donghae setelah ia melihat Krystal yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal itu menghalangi Heechul dan Kibum sehingga ia bisa terbebas dan menolong nyawa kekasih vampire-nya itu. Matanya memanas melihat keadaan Donghae, wajah tampan itu tampak begitu kesakitan dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Donghae berkata itu akan kembali seperti semula tetapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

"Jangan mendekat! Tolong Jessica, musnahkan Siwon. Aku mohon tinggalkan aku saja, Hyukkie…" pinta Donghae membuat air mata Eunhyuk jauh, ia tidak yakin itu benar air mata-nya atau hanya perasaan yang begitu menyiksa membuat ia seolah beruraian air mata saat itu.

"Kau kesakitan! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" Ujar Eunhyuk menggeleng, salahkan egonya dan rasa cintanya apda Donghae karena ia tidak akan membiarkan Donghae sendirian saat itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia membawa tubuh Donghae menuju ke pelukannya.

"Jessica dapat membantuku nanti, selamatkan dia terlebih dahulu. Aku mohon…"

"Dong—"

"Aku janji, aku akan tetap bertahan. Aku pasti akan bertahan karenamu."

"A—aku akan menjaganya…" ujar Jungmo yang hamper terlupakan keadaannya saat itu, Eunhyuk menelan ludah payah. Hatinya masih sangat berat, namun jika memang Jessica adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan Donghae ia akan berusaha menyelamatkan Jessica saat itu juga. Begitu Jungmo mengambil alih posisinya dengan membawa tubuh Donghae ke pangkuan vampire baru tersebut, Eunhyuk berdiri dan mencoba melihat keadaan terlebih dahulu.

Heechul berada di dalam café saat itu, tubuhnya terhempas ke meja-meja yang ada dan di pintu depan Krystal berdiri dengan tubuh Kibum yang berada di depannya kesakitan, Eunhyuk agak terkesima, Krystal bahkan tidak menyentuh dua tubuh drakula itu tapi keduanya tampak begitu menderita saat itu. Eunhyuk lalu melihat sudut lain, beberapa meter darinya terlihat Seohyun duduk bersimpuh menatap apapun dengan kosong dan Eunhyuk memilih membiarkan drakula betina itu karena ia tampak tidak berbahaya untuk saat ini. Pandangannya akhirnya tertuju pada sosok drakula Siwon yang tengah membawa Jessica mengawang di atas permukaan tanah dengan tangan itu mencekik leher sang _elf_.

Demi Donghae ia akan menghilangkan egonya.

Demi keselamatan Donghae ia akan melupakan kecemburuannya kenapa kekasihnya itu begitu mementingkan keselamatan Jessica.

Demi Donghae.

Karena ia begitu mencintai vampire itu, ia bahkan rela saat ini melayangkan pukulan terbesarnya pada sang pemimpin drakula tanpa mempedulikan apa akibatnya. Tidak peduli betapa susahnya ia mencoba melompat untuk bisa mencapai sang drakula. Tidak peduli begitu pukulan dilayangkan ia mendarat dengan sangat buruknya di permukaan kembali. Tidak peduli jika sang drakula menyerang balik dan melumpuhkan tubuhnya, menghancurkan seluruh bagian dari dirinya, merobek kulitnya, mematahkan tulang-tulangnya dan membuat ia selamanya akan meninggalkan Donghae dan seluruh apa yang ia punya.

Sekali pukulan. Tepat di bagian rusuk sang drakula, sang _elf_-pun lepas dan terhempas di tanah. Eunhyuk siap begitu tubuh hitam legam itu berbalik menatapnya, terlihat raut wajah makhluk itu begitu murka—dengan taring yang jauh tampak mengerikan saat itu dan mata menatapnya tanpa kedip. Eunhyuk siap melawannya. Sebelumnya ia sempat melirik tubuh Donghae, ia tersenyum begitu melihat perlahan Jessica mendekatinya dan setelah itu ia didapati pukulan hebat di dadanya dari Siwon.

Kepala Eunhyuk mendadak pusing.

"Vampire bodoh!"

Eunhyuk bisa mendengar suara tubuh Siwon kembali menapak di tanah, hanya beberapa langkah dari tubuhnya yang berdiri terhuyung memegang kepala yang begitu pening saat itu. Dadanya panas. Pandangannya kabur dan yang ia rasakan setelahnya adalah hantaman hebat di bagian perutnya dan tubuhnya terasa ringan, kepalanya semakin pusing. Tubuhnya terbaring puluhan meter jauhnya dari tempat ia sebelumnya berdiri.

"Bodoh… sayang sekali kau baru saja berubah dan merasakan keabadian lalu langsung pergi seperti ini."

"Argh!" Hanya geraman kesakitan dan kesal yang bisa ia keluarkan saat itu. Tangan kekar Siwon meraih lehernya, menariknya hingga kembali ke posisi berdiri. Eunhyuk tersenyum miris melihat wajah penuh kemenangan Siwon. Ia pasti tampak seperti pecundang saat itu. Dan ia tidak peduli. Ioa siap mati.

Namun sebelum ia siap untuk mengeluarkan suara erangan kesakitan saat tangan drakula ini mematahkan lehernya, Eunhyuk dikejutkan dengan suara lengkingan tinggi dan ia sangat yakin itu bukan dari satu suara. Siwon melebarkan matanya. Heechul dan Kibum sudah lenyap dan pada saat itu juga ia melepaskan Eunhyuk, dengan geram ia menuju satu-satunya permaisurinya yang tertinggal yaitu Seohyun.

Siwon tampak khawatir, ia diselimuti kegelisahan yang teramat hebat.

Ia lalu melihat Seohyun berada di genggaman Krystal.

"T—Tuan…" ujarnya takut. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aku tahu kau akan musnah ketika ia musnah, Siwon…" ujar Krystal menatap Siwon tanpa emosi, ia sudah terlihat begitu lelah dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Melawan dua drakula bukanlah hal yang mudah terlebih lagi ini adalah yang pertama baginya.

"Oh, jadi _elf_ kita kali ini mengancam, eoh?" Ujar Siwon masih sempat mengejek, ia dapat melihat pantulan tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring payah dari kaca sekitar café, dengan mengeluarkan seluruh energy yang tersisa yang menarik tubuh Eunhyuk hingga tubuh vampire lemah itu terbaring tepat di depannya, satu kakinya ia pijakan di dada Eunhyuk. Mata Krystal segera memancarkan kekhawatiran. "Aku tahu kau lemah saat ini dan aku bisa menghancurkannya saat ini juga."

"Tidak sebelum aku melenyapkan permaisuri terkahirmu." Balas Krystal.

"Coba saja…" ujar Siwon sinis.

"Kau tidak takut kehilangannya?" Tanya Krystal heran.

Siwon tertawa, ia menatap Seohyun dengan pandangan tidak bisa ditebak. "Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, lagipula aku akan lebih dahulu menghancurkan tubuh di bawahku ini."

"Argh!" Eunhyuk berteriak, dadanya terasa berat dan _elf_ berambut hitam legam itu segera terpaku. Perlahan pancaran sinar sihir yang keluar dari tubuhnya memudar, ia tidak bisa fokus.

"_Hidup kita adalah untuk melindungi mereka, Krystal-ah. Kau sekarang melindungi Eunhyuk. Apapun yang terjadi hidupmu mulai skearang melindungi Eunhyuk."_

"_Eonnie, apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu datang?"_

"_Lakukan sihir terakhir, Krystal. Leburkan tubuhmu, gunakan seluruh sihirmu, dan pada saat itu Eunhyuk akan mendapat seluruh energimu yang hilang."_

"_Baiklah, eonni."_

Siwon tersenyum melihat tubuh Krystal perlahan mengecil, kembali ke wujud aslinya. Seohyun merasakan tubuhnya bisa bergerak untuk saat itu Siwon segera tertawa.

"Wah… makhluk kerdil seperti kalian memang begitu setia, huh! Seohyun, bunuh dia! Terkam dia!" Ujar Siwon. Seohyun segera meraih pecahan kaca yang berada di sekitar tempat mereka saat itu, ia melihat Jessica dan Jungmo yang masih mengerubungi Donghae lalu melihat Krystal. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menatap Siwon diam, pecahan kaca itu ia arahkan pada sang _elf_ dan Siwon tertawa sambil memuji betapa hebat dan beraninya sang drakula betina itu.

"Makhluk sepertiku tidak akan bisa setia…" ujar Seohyun sebelum tersenyum simpul melirik Siwon, ia mengarahkan pecahan kaca itu dengan cepat menuju jantungnya. Siwon ternganga. Krystal tercengang, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali membaca keadaan. Seohyun menancapkan pecahan kaca itu tepat di jantungnya dan setelah itu terdengar teriakan kesakitan Siwon, Seohyun tersenyum pada Krystal lalu sebelum tubuhnya lenyap ia berujar. "_Mianhae_…"

Dan Siwon hilang setelah puluhan menit lamanya suara erangan kesakitan itu terdengar.

Anjing hutan melolong mengiringi kehancuran pemimpin drakula itu.

Dan Krystal masih bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya ia masih ada banyak waktu setelah ini untuk menjelaskan pada Eunhyuk, bahwa ia adalah pelindungnya. Tubuh Krystal perlahan kembali bersinar begitu sinaran mentari pertama membasahi tanah yang penuh dengan kekacauan itu.

**.**

**.**

Mata itu memandang tanpa arah, di pelukannya adalah seorang manusia lemah yang pastinya akan dengan mudah bisa ia remukkan saat itu juga. Sinaran mentari pagi menyapa keduanya, sang inang hanya bisa terlelap sehabis penyatuan mereka semalam –perutnya sudah kembali membesar. Dan dengan perlahan, jemari kokoh itu menyentuh wajah halus itu.

"Lee Sungmin… kau membuatku lupa akan diriku…" ujarnya lemah. "Kau… melenyapkan sisi iblisku." Sambungnya sebelum mengecup bibir lembut itu untuk pertama kalinya hari itu.

"Aku , aku mencintaimu…" ujarnya kaku. Kyuhyun termenung, matanya memandang lekat wajah putih bersih Sungmin, betapa lemahnya dirinya di hadapan manusia ini. Makhluk yang dengan mudah dapat ia lenyapkan saat itu juga, namun entah kenapa seluruh iblis dalam dirinya seolah hilang begitu ia berhadapan dengan Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin yang memiliki hati putih bersih ini membuat sang iblis bahkan tidak berani keluar untuk mengusiknya, bahkan hati Kyuhyun yang sudah beku menjadi cair akibat kelembutan senyumnya.

Tubuh mungil itu tampak kelelahan, mungkin Kyuhyun memang tidak bersikap lembut tadi malam dan ia menyalakahkan dirinya kenapa ia tidak bisa barang sedikitpun menyentuh Sungmin lebih lembut. Jemari panjang nan pucat itu menyapu poni yang nyaris menutupi mata sang inang, demi segalanya… Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini. Betapa ia ingin menghapus segela kenangan buruk yang telah Sungmin lalu, betapa ia menyesal telah menyeret Sungmin ke dalam dunianya yang pasti akan membuatnya menderita namun ia juga tidak mampu melepaskan Sungmin meskipun ia bisa saat itu.

Bukan demi keturunannya.

Bukan demi kelangsungan hidup klannya.

Tapi demi perasaan aneh yang menuntutnya agar tubuh itu tidak jauh dari sisinya.

'_Kau bodoh, Kyuhyun! Dia hanya inangmu. Jangan lemah padanya. Dia hanya manusia biasa. Kau pemimpin klan kita. Kau tidak bisa lemah karenanya.'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Bahkan ia merasa seperti bukan dirinya.

"Aku gila…" ujar Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencari kata lain utnuk menjabarkan perasaannya saat itu. Kyuhyun baru saja ingin mengecup kembali bibir itu sebelum ia sesuatu dalam dirinya bergerak seolah memberikan suatu pertanda buruk. Matanya yang awalnya berwarna kelam menjadi sedikit pudar, pertanda bahwa ia tengah melihat kejadian lain yang sudah terjadi beberapa jam sebelum itu. Ia menggeram, kepalan tangannya menjadi semakin kuat. Dan begitu matanya kembali berwarna hitam legam dengan pelan ia bergumam.

"Satu _elf_ hilang…" ujarnya sembari memejamkan mata.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Akhirnya gue bisa menyelesaikan chapter 17 yang penuh rintangan ini. Selesai tepat 10.45 am di Cibiru tanggal 16 November 2013. Tak terasa udah setahun lamanya dari chapter 1 ini ada, dan tak terasa udah hampir setengah tahun lamanya gue gak nulis ini FF. Selamat menikmati, mungkin bahasanya masih banyak pengulangan kata soalnya gue emang udah bingung mau ngungkapinnya gimana lagi, haha akibat udah lama gak nulis sih. Pasti banyak banget typo ini, sorry banget… Gue berusaha ngedit semampu gue kok. Hehe. Semoga pas laptop gue udah ada gue bisa lebih cepet update chapter 18. **


End file.
